Full House
by KRzinhAxD
Summary: [UA]InuYasha é um ator muito famoso no Japão, e vive uma vida muito zoada com a Kagome, uma garota normal, bastante atrapalhada. Mas no meio deles há interrupções, ciúmes, brigas... será que eles conseguirão suportar tudo isso? Inu&Kag 4ever! [COMPLETA]
1. O encontro de InuYasha e Kagome

**Capítulo 1:O encontro de Inu-Yasha e Kagome**

O dia amanhecia. O despertador tocava. Inu-Yasha acordou preguiçosamente e foi direto para o banheiro se arrumar. Depois,quando viu a sua imagem refletida no espelho logo deu um sorriso,pois tinha orgulho da sua própria beleza.

Quando abriu a porta para sair,vários fotógrafos apareceram ao seu encontro,e tiravam fotos do Inu-Yasha,que tentava esconder o seu rosto. Mesmo assim,eles continuaram tirando fotos e publicaram-os no jornal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome abria a geladeira para tomar um suco. Ela se sentia uma idiota não tendo idéias para o seu fanfic. Dando voltas na sala de estar,tentava imaginar numa cena inacreditável.

Kagome:Que droga...depois que ele foi embora,o que irá acontecer?Huum... ,já sei!

Kagome correu para o seu quarto,sentou-se na frente do seu notebook e começou a escrever os seus pensamentos sobre a fanfic.Sorrindo,soltou um grito de alegria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hospital,Mirok esperava pela Sango,que saía tonta do exame.

Mirok:(levantando-se)O que houve?Você está grávida mesmo?

Sango:(quase chorando)Sim...E agora?

Mirok:Nós precisamos fazer algo...(decidido)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ainda escrevia a sua idéia no seu fanfic,quando a campainha tocou.

Kagome:Meu...quem é pra me tirar do sossego!

Desceu as escadas,atravessou o corredor e abriu a porta.Eram Mirok e Sango.

Kagome:O que houve?O que estão fazendo aqui a essa hora?

Mirok,Sango:Parabéns,você foi a sorteada!

Kagome:(intrigada)Heim?

Kagome olhava para o cupom surpresa,e Mirok parabenizava-a e contava como fora que ela ganhou.

Kagome:Caramba,é o melhor hotel da China!

Sango:Sim,amiga!Parabéns!Estou muito feliz por você ter ganhado!

Kagome:(desconfiada)Tem certeza de que não é nenhuma brincadeira?

Mirok:Lógico que não!

Kagome:Hum...acho que não vai dar pra eu ir...Você não quer ir,Mirok?

Mirok:Eeu?Mas se eu for,não poderei trabalhar!

Kagome:E você,Sango?

Sango:Eu já fui viajar milhares de vezes,Ka-chan...Fica fria...

Mirok:Você nunca andou de avião,né?Então,essa é a sua chance!

Kagome:Mas e a casa?

Sango:Ah,Kagome...deixa que a gente cuida...

Kagome:Tem certeza de que não precisa pagar em mim...

Kagome:Bom…então vamos lá!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os três chegam ao aeroporto,apressados.Mirok segura a mala de Kagome e esta corre que nem uma louca.

Mirok:(reclamando)Ei,por que você carrega um monte de malas?

Kagome:Ah,não liga,meu!É uma viagem,quero levar muita coisa,só isso!

Enquanto isso,Inu-Yasha chegava com uma multidão de com elas sobre a filmagem do novo filme e ia direto para o embarque.Kagome acenava para os seus amigos,que a olhavam preocupados.

Kagome:Tchauzinho,gente!Lá vou eu!

Mirok,Sango:Tome cuidado!

Kagome deu um sorriso e foi seguir Inu-Yasha,pois não sabia onde era o embarque.

Mirok e Sango preocupavam-se.

Mirok:Será que vai estar tudo bem com ela?

Sango:Espero...Desculpe,Kagome...É só desta vez...Nos perdoe...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sentou-se confortavelmente no avião e começou a xeretar nas coisas.Achava tudo uma beleza.Pegou o jornal que estava caído e começou a ler.De repente,Inu-Yasha chegou e sentou-se ao lado de Kagome.Mesmo usando óculos escuros,dava para perceber que era ele,então Kagome assustou-se corada.

Kagome:Hã...licença,você é o ator Inu-Yasha,certo?

Inu-Yasha:"Oh-oh…"

Kagome:Está indo para a China também?Tem alguma filmagem lá?

Inu-Yasha:(fingindo dormir)

Kagome:"Que mal-educado..."Então,bons sonhos...

O avião começou o Kagome nunca tinha andado de avião,ficou com medo e segurou com força o braço de Inu-Yasha,deixando-o assustado.Tirou o braço da mão dela,mas ela o impediu e segurou com mais força ainda.

Depois,quando estavam chegando perto do destino,Kagome e Inu-Yasha receberam uma ficha de prenchimento.Kagome não sabia o que escrever,então espiou a do seu companheiro ao lado,que parecia sentir incomodado.

Kagome:Você também vai nesse hotel?Eu também!Nossa,que coincidência!

Inu-Yasha:Tá vendo o quê?(escondendo a sua ficha)

Kagome:É que é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui,sabe...Por isso não sei direito as coisas...(sorrindo)

Inu-Yasha:...

Kagome:Eu...estou gostando da viagem...hahaha...(sem jeito)

Inu-Yasha:"Que garota mais boba..."

Kagome:(passando mal)Ai...

Inu-Yasha:(olhando pra ela)?

Kagome acaba vomitando na roupa de Inu-Yasha,que faz careta e olha para ela com cara de desgosto.Assustada,Kagome tenta limpar mas estava difícil...

Kagome:Peço muitas desculpas...Sério mesmo...Desculpa!

Inu-Yasha foi ao banheiro se trocar e lavar a sua roupa suja,mas está difícil...Quando voltou para o seu lugar,viu a Kagome dormindo com a boca entreaberta.

Inu-Yasha:Que garota mais idiota...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome acordou quando todos saíam,e também pegou as suas coisas e as perseguiu rapidamente.No meio do caminho,encontrou uma sacola,e quando abriu,tinha aquela roupa suja de seu vômito,e que Inu-Yasha deixara cair.Tentou alcançá-lo,mas ele já tinha ido embora então,deu um suspiro e foi pegar um táxi.Mas o problema era que ela não sabia falar chinês.Mesmo assim,entrou no carro,e disse o nome do hotel,que o taxista teve dificuldade de entender,mas foram.

Finalmente chegou ao hotel e procurava uma ajuda quando Kouga vinha para a sua direção.

Funcionária:(em chinês)Posso ajudá-la?

Kagome:Quê?Como?Eu não entendo chinês,moça...Já sei...can you speak English?

Funcionária:Sure.May I help you?

Kagome:Ahns...I have a reservation here…My name is Kagome.

Funcionária:Just a moment,please.

Nesse exato momento,chega Kouga que começa a olhar para a Kagome.

Kagome:Tá vendo o quê?Me acha linda?

Kouga:(rindo)

Kagome:Tá rindo do quê?Está se achando que fala bem inglês?

Kouga:(continua rindo)

Kagome:Você consegue entender o que eu falo?Então por que está rindo?

Funcionária:I don't have your name here,I'm sorry.

Kagome:Excuse me?

Kouga:Está falando que não tem seu nome aí...ou seja...não está reservada neste hotel...

Kagome:C...como?

Kouga:Tem certeza de que fez a reserva?

Kagome:(envergonhada)S...sim...

Kouga:(em inglês** toh com preguiça de mudar pro inglês...kkk)**Você tem alguma outra vaga?

Funcionária:Tenho sim.Quantos dias irá ficar?

Kouga:Quantos dias você vai ficar?

Kagome:Até sexta-feira...

Kouga:Até sexta-feira...

Funcionária:OK.Aqui está a chave do quarto.Um bom descanso para vocês.

Kouga:Aqui está a chave...Então,é só subir e achar este número...tudo bem?

Kagome:S...sim.Obrigada...

Kagome se achava uma idiota total,e andava distraidamente com aquelas malas gigantes.Chegou ao quarto e começou a arrumar as coisas.Então,lembrou-se da roupa suja que tinha trazido e a lavou e passou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha conversava com Kouga no seu quarto.

Inu-Yasha:Você não estava ocupado?

Kouga:Sim,mas queria ver o seu rosto.E vou voltar para o Japão no mês que vem.

Inu-Yasha:Vai voltar...?

Kouga:Pois é.Tenho um trabalho importante a fazer.

Inu-Yasha:Ah é?

Kouga:Ah,e os seus pais?Estão bem?E a sua avó?

Inu-Yasha:Ah...estão normais...

Kouga:Você ainda não conversa direito com seu pai...?

Inu-Yasha:...

Kouga:(mudando de assunto)Ah,a Kikyou está bem?

Inu-Yasha:(assustado)Ah...sim...ela queria tanto te ver...dá uma ligada...

Kouga:É,preciso...Bom,tenho que ir.Até mais.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oi,pessoal! É a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic...Espero que tenham gostado muuuuiiiitoo...Calma,que vai ser cada vez mais legal,heim!**

**Gente,reviws,tá?Bjus,Yejin...**


	2. O encontro de InuYasha e Kagome 2

**Capítulo 2: O encontro de InuYasha e Kagome **

Kagome desceu para passear,e encontrou Kouga vindo na sua direção.

Kagome:Oh,olá!

Kouga:Ah,olá! Tudo bem?

Kagome:Sim! E desculpe pelo engano! Pensei que você fosse chinês...Desculpe!

Kouga:Não,não faz mal...(rindo)

Kagome:A propósito...meu nome é Kagome Higurashi.

Kouga:Meu nome é Kouga.Muito prazer.

Kagome:Está hospedado aqui?(intrigada)

Kouga:Não,apenas vim visitar meu amigo InuYasha,aquele ator famoso...

Kagome:Ah.tá..."Aquele idiota..."

Kouga:Preciso ir...se Deus quiser,nós nos vemos outra vez,certo?

Kagome:T...tudo bem...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome está em seu quarto,e tentava ligar para os seus amigos.

Kagome:Que droga...por que não estão atendendo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha ensaiava para a filmagem.Cansado,resolveu sentar-se e descansar.Pegou o seu celular,e abriu-o,mas fechou-o de novo.Tomando coragem,abriu-o de novo, discou o número e levou-o na orelha,lentamente.

InuYasha:"Ela não está atendendo..."

Kikyou:(sorrindo)Alô?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Alô?Alô?Pode falar!

InuYasha:"desencana..."(desliga o celular)

InuYasha guarda o celular e caminha preguiçosamente para o lugar da filmagem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome andava por aí,tirava fotos e comprava várias coisas.Havia muita coisa interessante,que estava cansada demais.Mas,pensou que era a única e última(talvez) chance de passear neste lugar maravilhoso,e continuou o passeio.

Passou horas,e ela desistiu de andar.Sentou-se na frente de uma loja desconhecida e viu uma lanchonete que deixou-a com muita fome.Mas,quando abriu a carteira, percebeu que gastara tudo nas compras.

Kagome:Vixi...gastei tudo nas compras...nem percebi que havia gastado tudo...

Decidida,Kagome caminhou para um cabide telefônico.Tentou ligar para os seus amigos,mas eles nunca atendiam.

Kagome:Usei todo o dinheiro...putz,vocês dois...vão se ver comigo quando eu voltar pro Japão!Haha,tão ferrados!(amarrando a cara)Mas,como vou conseguir o dinheiro?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome chegou ao hotel e tentou ligar de novo para os dois amigos.

Kagome:Eu não estou com nada...até os miojos acabaram!Como vou me alimentar até voltar pro Japão!Ah,eu mato os dois...Aaaahh...acho que vou morrer...

Kagome deitou-se na cama e pensou como iria sair dessa depressão.

Kagome:Hum...preciso voltar pro Japão...é,vou pensar mais sobre essa bagunça lá... mas,peraí...se eu não tenho dinheiro e o passaporte de avião,como vou pro Japão?

Ai...mas que raiva...

De repente,ela olha para a roupa lavada de InuYasha.Então,levanta-se rapidamente e dá um sorriso maroto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava em seu quarto.Olhou para o interfone,e lembrou que deveria avisar algo para a funcionária.Quando pôs a mão no fone,assustou-se,pois o interfone havia tocado violentamente.

InuYasha:Hello..."Que susto!"Heim?Kagome?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha abriu a porta quando a campainha tocou,e lá estava Kagome,que sorria alegremente com uma sacola na mão.

Kagome:Olá!Lembra-se de mim?

InuYasha:"Quem era ela mesmo?"

Kagome:Éééé...sabe...quando vomitei sem querer na sua roupa...(sorrindo sem jeito)

InuYasha:Aaahh..."Ah,lembrei...aquela boba"

Kagome:Desculpe...eu sou muito desajeitada mesmo...nem consegui...!

InuYasha:(interrompendo-a)Por que veio aqui?

Kagome:Ah,para devolver a sua roupa...tome,eu lavei direitinho.

InuYasha:Muito obrigado.Então,até mais...(fechando a porta)

Kagome:Ei...!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha dá uma olhada na roupa.Uma parte da camiseta estava rasgada.

InuYasha:Ai...que garota mais desajeitada...fica rasgando a roupa dos outros...

No outro lado,Kagome bate na porta outra vez desesperadamente.

InuYasha:"De novo..."

Kagome:É...é que tenho uma coisa para lhe falar,sabe...Posso entrar?

InuYasha:Vamos conversar aqui.(sorrindo)

Kagome:Mas é uma história compriiiidaa...

InuYasha:Então,vamos encurtar a história...

Kagome:"Que cara mais chato!"É comprida,já disse!

InuYasha:Então,não vai dar pra conversar...(quando fecha a porta)

Kagome:(segurando-a com força)Me...me empresta dinheiro!

InuYasha:Quê?

Kagome:Não tenho dinheiro para pagar o hotel e não tenho o passaporte...

InuYasha:"Ai,meu Deus..."

Kagome:Quando voltar pro Japão,eu...eu...

InuYasha:Desculpe,mas eu não tenho dinheiro para lhe dar.

Kagome:Eu sei que você está meio sem jeito...mas nós somos japoneses!Precisamos ajudar uns aos outros!Não é verdade?

InuYasha:(rindo)Vê se não bate mais na porta.(fecha a porta)

Kagome bate de novo...**afe,né,gente?**

InuYasha:Agora estou começando a ficar estressado!Se você bater mais...!

Kagome:Então,pelo menos,me dá o telefone do Kouga...

InuYasha:Do Kouga?Como você conhece ele?

Kagome:Isso não é da sua conta...mas sabia que você é muito mal-educado!

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dois estão sentados no sofá,e conversam.InuYasha,curioso,pensa no que vai perguntar sobre Kouga para a Kagome.

InuYasha:Como você o conhece?

Kagome:Ah...eu conheço...mais ou menos...

InuYasha:Você já tinha encontrado com ele antigamente?

Kagome:E se eu encontrasse?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Se eu encontrasse ele...podia ter casado com ele...ele era muito gentil...

InuYasha:"Opa!"

Kagome:Quando penso nele...fico muito...ai!(sentimental)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome,de volta ao seu quarto,deita na cama,toda alegre.

Kagome:Hahaha...consegui o dinheiro graças à minha brincadeira...Ai,sou a garota mais feliz do mundo agora!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome chegara no Japão no dia seguinte.Tentava ligar,ligar e ligar pro Mirok,não conseguia.

Kagome:Vocês dois,estou no Japão agora.Vou matar vocês!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome voltou para casa,mas ela quase desmaiou quando abriu a porta.A casa estava vazia!Onde estariam os móveis,seu notebook e seus preciosos objetos!

Kagome:O...o que houve aqui?

Então,ela foi correndo para o banco onde Mirok trabalhava.Mas,o funcionário disse que ele havia parado de trabalhar lá.Assustada,Kagome não acreditava nisso.

Kagome:Idiotas...eles venderam a minha casa!Para conseguirem dinheiro!Hunf...

Kagome procurava pelos dois "fugitivos",mas não conseguia achar.Desistindo,voltou para a sua ex-casa,parecendo sentir abandonada.Entrou na cozinha para lavar as mãos,mas a torneira não funcionava.Estressada,abriu a porta da gaveta e fechou-a com muita violência **do nada...**.Mas,de repente,ela viu um envelope dentro da gaveta,então pegou-o e abriu.

_Querida Kagome,_

_Desculpe por ter feito isto com você.Nós não queríamos lhe machucar.Eu voltarei para o Japão já,já e nunca mais lhe desapontarei!Prometo que lhe pago mais tarde!_

_Obs.:A Sango está grávida!Soubemos isso cinco dias atrás!_

_Beijos dos seus amigos Mirok e Sango..._

Kagome:(jogando o envelope para longe)Vocês estão doidos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha está dentro do carro,e olhava para Kikyou,que arrumava as roupas e conversava com as funcionárias.Decidido,entrou na loja e Kikyou chega ao encontro dele,sorrindo.

Kikyou:InuYasha!

InuYasha:Está ocupada?

Kikyou:Bem...você nem liga pra mim,né?Muita mancada!Você ficou dias na China e nem pra me ligar!

InuYasha:Preciso ter um motivo para ligar pra você...

Kikyou:Ah,sério?Pra mim,não!

InuYasha:Estava esperando a minha ligação?

Kikyou:É,para comprar o meu presente.Esqueceu.né?

InuYasha:Então,vamos jantar juntos amanhã.

Kikyou:Tá bom...(sorrindo)

InuYasha:Hum...Kikyou,eu vi o Kouga lá na China...ele queria tanto te ver...

Kikyou:Ah,é?

Nesse momento,o celular de Kikyou toca...

Kikyou:Alô?Kouga?Nossa,o que aconteceu?Você nunca foi de me ligar!Ah,você quer jantar comigo e com InuYasha amanhã?Ah,vamos!Tudo bem?Então,tá!Liga pra mim de novo amanhã,ok?Beijo,tchau!

InuYasha:Ele...vem amanhã?

Kikyou:Sim!Não é demais?

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha está dirigindo o carro,todo estressado,mas hesita de repente,e liga para a Kagome.Esta,atende o celular preguiçosamente.

Kagome:Alô...

InuYasha:Sou eu.

Kagome:Quem?

InuYasha: ...InuYasha.

Kagome:Hã?Você?

InuYasha:Amanhã de manhã,vamos nos encontrar no McDonald's,preciso de sua ajuda.

Kagome?

InuYasha:Às 10:00,tá?Sem falta.

Kagome:Tá..."Ué..."

InuYasha:(desliga e dá um sorriso)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oi gente!Tudo bem?A fanfic está cada vez mais legal,né?kkk**

**Agradeço pelos reviews à:**

**Mila Himura:Obrigada pelo elogio!Espero que você continue gostando da fanfic e curtindo muito!Bjus.**

**MaryHimura:Oi!Obrigada,se não fosse você,eu colocaria esta fanfic,sem sentido! Agradeço muito pela sua ajuda!E espero que continue lendo e curtindo!Bjus.**

**Jaque-chan:Olá!Que bom que está gostando da fanfic!Não tinha reserva no hotel,porque Sango e Mirok estavam inventando tudo isso,só para ganharem dinheiro...a história está uma bagunça,mas depois vai ficar legal!Os dois precisavam cuidar do bebê que está na barriga da Sango,então,tiveram que "trair" a Kagome,tadinha!Mas,depois,a fanfic vai ficar + legal ainda!Você vai ver!**

**Continue lendo,curtindo e gostando a minha fanfic!Bjusss,Yejin.**


	3. O mal entendimento

**Capítulo 3: O mal entendimento**

InuYasha usava seus óculos escuros e esperava pela Kagome no McDonald's. As funcionárias já percebiam que ele era o ator muito famoso e ficavam admiradas. Algumas até pediam autógrafo. Suspirando-se e vendo relógio,InuYasha pensou:

InuYasha:"Caramba,eu não estou seguro aqui e essa garota demora pra vir."

Nesse instante,Kagome chega,intrigada,e percebendo a presença dela,InuYasha dá um aceno. Desajeitada,Kagome senta e InuYasha tira os óculos.

Kagome:Oi...Desculpa,não consegui ligar pra você...é que tive uns problemas sérios... Mas eu lhe dou o dinheiro o mais rápido possí...!

InuYasha:Que roupa é esse?(olhando com cara feia)

Kagome:Heim?

InuYasha:(levantando-se)Vamos,não há tempo.

Kagome?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sai do provador toda charmosa,vestida de roupa chique.

Kagome:Ei...por que eu tenho que usar essa roupa?Não estou entendendo nada!

InuYasha nem ligava no que ela falava, apenas pagou a roupa e foi direto para o estacionamento. Ele entrou no carro,mas Kagome continuou em pé.

InuYasha:Não vai entrar?

Kagome:P...preciso saber para onde nós vamos...

InuYasha:Vamos jantar.Agora,entra logo que tô com pressa.

Kagome?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha e Kagome entravam num restaurante chique,que deixou-a toda admirada. Sentaram-se numa mesa,e o garçom chegou com água e cardápio.

InuYasha:Iremos fazer pedidos mais tarde.(para o garçom)

Kagome:(quando garçom sai)Caraca!As comidas desse restaurante são muito caras! Hum...não quero incomodar...mas...EU preciso...pagar tudo isso?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Ahns...sabe como é...é que eu não quis comprar este vestido,foi você quem me obrigou a comprar...e...

InuYasha:(interrompendo-a)Srta.Kagome... para conquistar um amor, precisa ter coragem.Muita coragem.

Kagome?

InuYasha:Mesmo tendo dificuldade,o amor nunca pode ser negado.O amor não pode ter negação,inveja...esses negócios,sabe...

Kagome: ..."Do que ele está falando?"

InuYasha:Não é verdade?

Kagome:Hã?Ah...é verdade,sim...

InuYasha:O Kouga não deve estar esquecendo de você...tenho certeza...

Kagome:Quem?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga e Kikyou estão no elevador,conversando.

Kouga:Será que eu atrasei muito?

Kikyou:Não faz mal...

Kouga:Mas não podemos deixá-lo esperar muito...

Kikyou: ...(arrumando a gravata de Kouga)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha:Você não sabia que o Kouga veio pro Japão,né?

Kagome:Não,mas...eu não quero encontrar com aquela pessoa...

InuYasha:Calminha...Eu sei que você sofreu um pouco...mas para um amor, vale tudo, não é mesmo?Tudo por um amor...

Kagome:Hã...sabe de uma coisa?Acho que você está entendendo errado...Deixa eu te falar...

InuYasha:Como?

Kagome:O negócio é seguinte...

InuYasha:Ah,eles estão chegando.

Kagome:Peraí,deixa eu falar...

InuYasha:Ei,Kouga.

Kouga e Kikyou se aproximavam. Assustada,Kagome pega o cardápio e finge estar olhando atentamente para não ser vista.

Kikyou:Hum...quem é...?(olhando para Kagome)

InuYasha:Ah...é minha amiga.Eu a encontrei faz pouco tempo.Eu a chamei para jantar conosco.Está tudo bem,né?

Kikyou:(sorrindo)Ah...claro...

InuYasha:(tirando o cardápio da mão de Kagome)Ei...Kagome...

Kagome!!!!"Ai...que droga..."Ahns...o...oi...

InuYasha:Este é Kouga e aqui é a Kikyou...

Kagome:(escondendo o seu rosto)É...oi...

Kouga:Olá...prazer...

Kagome:É...prazer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos jantam.Kouga e Kikyou conversam animadamente enquanto InuYasha e Kagome ficam apenas ouvindo.InuYasha fica com raiva da Kagome,pois esta ainda estava com o rosto escondido,sem agir.Então,ele dá um leve chute no pé dela.Mas,ela não liga e apenas coloca a carne na boca,sem parar.Percebendo isso,InuYasha dá um chute mais forte que a primeira,que a deixa com raiva.Ele dá mais um chute.

Kagome:(sussurrando)Ugh...pára com isso,idiota...

InuYasha:(sussurrando)Vamos lá,hora de agir!Fala alguma coisa!

Kagome dá um chute daqueles no pé de InuYasha que deixa-o com mais raiva.Então, ele dá um chute com tudo,que sem querer,deixa-a dar um gritinho.

Kagome:Ai!

Kouga:Algum problema?

Kagome:Não,nenhum.(encarando InuYasha)

Kouga:Hum...você tinha falado que era...Kagome,certo?

Kagome:Ahan.(ainda olhando pro InuYasha)

Kouga:Não se lembra de mim?

Kagome:(virando-se)Hã?Não...não lembro...(fingindo não lembrar)

Kouga:Lá no hotel da China...

Kagome:"Não dá...melhor admitir."Ah!Lembrei...

Kikyou:Como você conhece ela?

Kouga:Ah...quando fui pro hotel onde InuYasha estava hospedado,eu a vi perdida.

Kikyou:Ah...

Kouga:Naquela vez,você não era amiga de InuYasha...

Kagome:É,mas acabei conhecendo ele...legal,né?Hahahaha...

Inu,Kou,Kik:(gota)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos acabaram de comer e agora estavam na garagem do restaurante.

Kouga:(para Kikyou)Trouxe o seu carro?

Kikyou:Não...você vai me levar pra casa,né?

Kouga:Claro.E você,Kagome?

InuYasha:Eu a levo pra casa.

Kouga:Então está feito.Tchau,InuYasha.Até mais,Kagome.

Kagome:(sorrindo)Até.

Kikyou:Tchau,InuYasha.Foi um prazer conhecê-la.(sorrindo)

Kagome:É...(sem jeito)

Kikyou:Tchauzinho pra você também.

Kagome:T...tchau...(acenando para eles)

Kouga dá um sorriso maroto vendo Kagome acenar para eles.Desconfiada,Kikyou logo diz.

Kikyou:Vamos,Kouga.Estou com pressa.

Kouga:Tá,vamos.

Kikyou:(dentro do carro)Por que você estava rindo naquela hora?

Kouga:Nada...

Kikyou:"Não vou permitir que ele vá atrás daquela menina.Não vou!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha encara Kagome,que não está nem aí.Então,ele a puxa pelo braço e leva para um bosque que não havia quase ninguém.

Kagome:(se soltando)Ei,me solta!

InuYasha:Você é uma idiota,sabe?

Kagome:Ei,calma!Não vem com palavrões!Eu te explico tudo.

InuYasha:Explicar!O quê!

Kagome:Eu tive um problema!Um problemas sério mesmo!Mas você já vem encher meu saco!

InuYasha:QUÊ?

Kagome:Eu entendo que a história saiu toda errada,mas eu vou...VOU TE DAR O DINHEIRO DE VOLTA!ENTENDEU!

InuiYasha:CALE A BOCA! QUEM FOI A IDIOTA QUE DEIXOU TODA ESSA CONFUSÃO!

Kagome:VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU NADA!EU ESTOU TOTALMENTE FORA DISSO, OUVIU,SEU MAL-EDUCADO!

InuYasha:Ai...vou martar essa garota.(ia bater nela,mas desiste)

Kagome:Vai,bate,bate!Me bate,se tiver coragem!(encostando a cabeça no queixo dele)

InuYasha: ...

Kagome bate no queixo dele com sua cabeça e ele cai pra trás.Estava doendo muito. Ele olha para Kagome com cara feia e esta vai embora sem dizer nada.

InuYasha mexia no seu queixo.Estava meio roxo.Chutando no pneu do seu carro,ele fica furioso.

InuYasha:Aquela garota me paga!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome,em casa,passava a pomada no seu pé e na perna.

Kagome:Está roxo!Aquele idiota...ele vai ver comigo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de manhã.Kagome acordava com um barulho de carregar as coisas e quando viu, estavam lá,pessoas que carregavam móveis.Estranhando-se,ela levantou e caminhou até a direção onde eles estavam,e perguntou para um funcionário.

Kagome:Quem são vocês?

Funcionário:Quem é você,garota?

Kagome:A moradora daqui,oras!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estava tudo arrumado,os móveis,as roupas,etc.O funcionário e Kagome conversavam seriamente sobre a mudança.

Funcionário:É...não há nenhum problema com a ficha aqui...

Kagome:Ai!Vou matar estes dois...

Funcionário:Já que não temos problema,é só você sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Kagome:Sair!Quem!E há problemas aqui sim!A dona da casa sou eu e nunca comentei nada sobre a mudança de um desconhecido!

Funcionário:Sinto muito,mas o regulamento está escrito que não há nenhum erro aqui.

Kagome:AAAHH!Mas a dona da casa sou EU!

Funcionário:Mas o problema não é meu,é seu.E para falar mais sobre isso, vá para a polícia!

Kagome: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estava sentada conversando com policial.Vários bandidos presos gritavam, berravam,e vários policiais batiam neles com violência.Kagome se sentia desconfortável ficar ali,mas resolveu agüentar um pouco.

Kagome:Então...eu fui roubada!Roubaram a casa,os móveis...tudo!

Policial:Só um minutinho.(sai)

Kagome olha para o redor e encontra uma mulher com um bebê no colo,chorando. Ela estava com um coração fraco agora,e de repente lembrou da Sango que estava grávida.Então,resolveu voltar pra casa e arrumar suas coisas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome já estava com as malas prontas,mas não sabia para onde ir.Foi até o ponto de ônibus,mas nenhum ônibus chegava.Já anoitecia.Tomando coragem,Kagome levantou-se e caminhou de volta para a sua casa,Full House.

Sentou-se na frente do portão e encostou a cabeça na porta,cansada.Nesse instante, InuYasha entrou e viu Kagome sentada.Esta também,assustada,ficou olhando para ele, com cara de intrigante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oi,gente!Como está ficando a minha fic?Espero que estejam gostando!**

**Curtem bastante e não esqueçam de colocar reviews!**

**CyberTamis:Olá!Agradeço pelo review!Sei que está meio bagunçada...mas vou tentar melhorar!Espero que esteja continuando a gostar da fanfic!Bjus!**

**Bjinhuz pra tdos vcs!**

**Yejin.**


	4. A obrigação de Kagome

**Capítulo 4: A obrigação de Kagome**

InuYasha e Kagome continuavam se olhando, assustados. Até que, ele iniciou a conversa rompendo o silêncio.

InuYasha:Como você soube daqui?

Kagome?

InuYasha:COMO VOCÊ SOUBE DA MINHA CASA!

Kagome:S...sua casa!

InuYasha:É...

Kagome:Está enganado! A dona da casa sou eu!

InuYasha:Heim!

Kagome:Éééé...eu não vou vender esta casa de jeito nenhum! Então faz de conta que não aconteceu nada... Vamos desencanar...

InuYasha?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estava sentada no sofá enquanto InuYasha conversava no celular, com o seu funcionário. Ela estava desesperada, então colocou um dos pés em cima do poof, e começou a viajar nos seus pensamentos.

InuYasha: ...(chegando)

Kagome:Ops...(empurrando o poof pra lá e sentando-se direito)

InuYasha:Já era...a sua casa já está vendida e não há nenhum problema aqui.

Kagome:Eu já disse que esta casa tem dono! Não posso ser roubada assim!

InuYasha:Roubada?Tem certeza?Eu paguei muito caro comprando esta casa!

Kagome:Mas isso...foram meus amigos que me traíram...como eles puderam fazer isso comigo!

InuYasha?

Kagome:Eu lhe devolvo o dinheiro...não vou demorar...

InuYasha:Acho que você é meio doida...

Kagome: ...(pegando um disquete na mala)Tó...

InuYasha:O que é isso?

Kagome:Eu escrevo uma fanfic na Internet...mas como esta ficou legal,guardei num disquete...leia,por favor...veja se ficou legal ou não...mancada se falar não mas...

InuYasha: ..."Ai,meu Deus..."

Kagome:Esta casa...não é uma casa qualquer...foi meu pai quem me deu,antes dele... dele...falecer...(choramingando)

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha empurra a Kagome para fora da casa e esta tenta o impedir.

Kagome:Ei,ei! Peraí...pensa um pouco!

InuYasha acabara de fechar a porta enquanto Kagome falava. Kagome,com raiva, aperta a campainha e InuYasha volta com sua mala. Kagome dá um sorriso, mas ele joga a sua mala no colo dela,fazendo-a cair da escada.InuYasha fecha a porta de novo, e esta vê que o retrato dos seus pais havia quebrado.**coitada dela!fiquei com muita dó dela, mas acabei escrevendo assim para a história ficar mais legal...**Então, ela joga fora o retrato e guarda a foto com carinho.

Kagome:Idiota...eu...não vou deixar passar assim...(enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam sem parar)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte,InuYasha saiu de casa para correr um pouco pela linda paisagem que mostrava numa manhã de sol. Mas,enquanto saía,ele avistou uma blusa em cima do banco do seu jardim. Assustado,foi correndo ver,e quando tirou a blusa,quase caiu pra trás de susto e de surpresa.Era a Kagome.Ela dormia embaixo da blusa,parecendo sentir frio.Tremia sem parar.

InuYasha:Ei...acorda...mas...QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSE! FICAR DORMINDO AQUI! VOCÊ É DOIDA MESMO,NÉ!

Kagome: ...(sonolenta)

InuYasha:Vai embora! Vai,vai!

Kagome:(quase morrendo)Pára com isso...tô passando mal...

InuYasha: ...Da próxima vez,eu...vou te dar uma lição!

Kagome pega a mala e vai andando distraídamente.InuYasha começa a correr, mas logo desiste, pois o sol que aparecera agora há pouco,estava escondendo atrás da nuvem.

InuYasha:Será que vai chover?

InuYasha entrava em casa quando viu a Kagome adormecida de novo naquele banco, então, furioso,caminhou até lá e tirou a blusa.

InuYasha:EI!

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Ei,acorda!

Kagome: ...

InuYasha?

Kagome: ...Ai...minha cabeça...

InuYasha:(colocando a mão na testa dela)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha a traz no colo e a deita no sofá. Depois, logo procura pelo remédio e pelo cobertor. Ele a cobre e ela toma o remédio.

InuYasha: Ei...está tudo bem mesmo? Não quer ir pro hospital?

Kagome: ...Não...(deitando-se de novo)

InuYasha:Não dá. Vamos pro hospital mesmo.(levantando-a)

Kagome:Ah,não...

InuYasha:Vamos! Rápido!

Kagome:Não queroo...não queerooooo...

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha procura na mala,pelo telefone de alguém que a Kagome conhecia, então, consegue achar o telefone de Mirok. Mas,ele não atende. Suspirando,ele volta para a sala. Kagome continua dormindo e InuYasha a cobre outra vez,aproveitando para dar um travesseiro pra ela também.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga estava em seu escritório,trabalhando sem parar,quando Kikyou chegou com um sorriso batendo na porta levemente e entrando.

Kikyou:Ei...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga e Kikyou conversavam no ponto de café.

Kikyou:Você mal chegou no Japão e já está ocupado?

Kouga:Pois é...mas já estou terminando...

Kikyou:Ah...

Kouga:Você vem na festa de comemoração da fundação,né?

Kikyou:Fundação?Que fundação?

Kouga:Fundação da minha empresa...acho que o InuYasha também vai...

Kikyou:Ahns...vamos ver se eu vou né...se não tiver nada para fazer...

Kouga:Ah...vem..eu estou te convidando...

Kikyou:Então você vai ficar no Japão mesmo,né?

Kouga:Hum...isso vai ser difícil,porque no mês que vem,vou ter que ir pra Nova York...

Kikyou:Por quê?Não pode ficar aqui no Japão?

Kouga: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha molhava uma toalha e colocava na cabeça de Kagome. Esta,gemia sem parar, que deixou-o nervoso.

InuYasha ainda estava ao lado de Kagome,colocando a toalha na sua cabeça,tentando acalmá-la ao mesmo tempo.

InuYasha:Ei...calma...

Kagome: ...Mamãe...

InuYasha:Quê?

Kagome:Mamãe...está doendo muito...

InuYasha: ...Quem mandou você dormir lá...sua boba...

Kagome: ...Mamãe...

InuYasha:Pra que procurar sua mãe?Você nem tem mãe!

Kagome:Mãe...mamãe...

InuYasha ficou preocupado com ela,então molhou outra vez a toalha e colocou-a na sua cabeça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oie,gente! Hoje,a fic está muito curta...sei...mas não tive jeito... na quinta-feira começariam as provas...e tive que convencer minha mãe para eu escrever esse capítulo...UU;;; Mas depois das provas,estarei de volta para continuar a minha fic e deixar cada vez mais legal!Olha que vai acontecer uma coisa muito interessante que vai deixar todo mundo surpreso nos próximos capítulos...kkk**

**Agora,vamos aos reviews...**

**Mila Himura:Oi,amiguinha! Obrigada pelo review,como sempre!Espero que continue gostando da fanfic...Bjus!**

**Jaque-chan:Oizinhu! Tudo bem?É...também fiquei com pena da Ka-chan, mas escrevi assim a história para que ficasse mais legal,sabe...e os dois, Inu e Kagome,vão passar a viver uma vida juntos,você vai descobrir nos próximos capítulos!Aguarde!Bjinhuz!**

**MaryHimura:Oie!É...não sei como consegui pensar numa história dessas, mas tenho certeza de que se você pensar mais, vai conseguir fazer uma fanfic de humor com eles...Pra falar a verdade,penso mais nas partes de humor do que nas de romance...eu sou assim mesmo...kkk...Bjus!**

**Agradeço mais uma vez,pelos reviews!Continuem postando!Eu agradeceria muitooo...**

**Bjinhuz da Yejin.**


	5. Começando a viver uma nova vida

**Capítulo 5:Começando a viver uma nova vida...**

Kagome acordou preguiçosamente e viu o cobertor caído no chão. Lembrou-se do "pequeno" acidente que tivera pouco tempo atrás. Sentiu-se melhor. A febre já passara. Kagome olhou para a janela e lá estava InuYasha,conversando com seu funcionário. Parecia estar muito furioso.

InuYasha:Você não sabia o que estava rolando e deixou essa bagunça toda?

Funcionário:Mas a culpa foi daquela garota idiota. Não havia nenhum problema com a ficha.

InuYasha:Agora está com problema,sim! Você é tão burro assim?

Funcionário:Hã? A...acho que o senhor está muito...!

InuYasha:NÃO QUERO CONVERSA! E TRABALHE COM MAIS ATENÇÃO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha desligou o celular e jogou-o na mesa. Então,caminhou até onde Kagome estava,e esta,assustada,fingiu estar dormindo e deitou no sofá.

InuYasha:Ei,você ainda está dormindo?

Kagome:(fingindo estar passando mal)Ai...

InuYasha:Você precisa comer alguma coisa...

Kagome:Agora não...mais tarde...

InuYasha:Você ainda está com febre?(colocando a mão na testa)

Kagome:Hã...estou bem melhor...

InuYasha:Eu preciso sair agora...

Kagome:Hã?

InuYasha:Tudo bem se ficar sozinha,né?

Kagome:Claro! Tchauzinho!

InuYasha:Eu deixei preparado um lanche para você. Quando estiver com fome, pode ir pra cozinha e comer,ok?

Kagome:Beleza...agora,tchau...

InuYasha: ...(sai)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome acordou rapidamente,na hora que InuYasha saiu com seu carro. Estava com muita fome. Foi pra cozinha e comeu o lanche em pouco tempo. Ainda não estava satisfeita. Então,resolveu ver o que tinha de comer na geladeira. Tirou tudo o que havia lá dentro e foi comendo até quando podia.

Kagome:Ufa...agora estou sentindo bem melhor...Estou cheia...(sorrindo)

Kagome tratou de arrumar,mas não deu tempo. InuYasha já chegava com seu carro. Assustando-se,ela tentou arrumar o máximo que podia,mas acabou não conseguindo. Então ela guardou os restos de comida nas gavetas,derramando todo o suco no chão.

Kagome:Droga!(colocando um pano)

InuYasha já entrava. Kagome desencanou de arrumar,correu até o sofá e deitou. InuYasha entrou na sala e viu a Kagome "dormindo". Então,ele foi até a cozinha para ver se ela havia comido o lanche. InuYasha quase caiu no chão,pois pisara na casca de banana. Quando ele viu,quase desmaiou,pois a cozinha estava um desastre!

Kagome ainda fingia estar dormindo quando InuYasha saia da cozinha.

InuYasha:Ei,acorda.

Kagome:Hã? Quando você chegou? Estava tão distraída dormindo aqui, que não vi você chegar...

InuYasha:Acho que você está bem...então,que tal levantar agora?

Kagome:Tá...(levantando-se)ai...acho que não vai dar...estou tonta...(deitando-se)

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Desculpe,mas acho que preciso ficar aqui por uns dias a mais...

InuYasha:Está achando graça de ficar brincando comigo?

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha:Limpe a cozinha enquanto não fico estressado...é bom você limpar agora.(sai)

Kagome: ...Droga...¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome arrumava a cozinha sem vontade,enquanto InuYasha vinha para beber água.

InuYasha:(sentando-se na mesa)Ei,traga um copo d'água para mim.

Kagome:Heim?

InuYasha:ÁGUA! Sabe o que é água?

Kagome:"Que folga..." Tó.

InuYasha:Você mendiga?

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha:Você é mendiga? Fica dormindo no banquinho lá fora...parece mendiga.

Kagome:Tá,desculpe por ter incomodado você. Mas não precisa ser grosso,né?

InuYasha:(lhe entregando um envelope)Tó.

Kagome:(quando abre,aparece um cheque)Por que está me dando isso?

InuYasha:Você não tem lugar para onde ir,não é?

Kagome: ...Me fala...por que está me dando esse negócio? Tá me chamando de mendiga mesmo?

InuYasha:Não é isso...é porque tive pena de você!

Kagome:Idiota...

InuYasha:O quê?

Kagome:Você é um cara muito malvado do mundo inteiro! Mendiga? Tem pena de mim? Hah! Isso não tem graça,sabia?

InuYasha:Ei...

Kagome:IDIOTAAAA!(sai)

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome arrumou as malas e InuYasha veio atrás dela.

InuYasha:É sério. Leva esse dinheiro pra você não se arrependar depois.

Kagome:(ignorando-o)Tchau. E mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo incômodo.(sai)

InuYasha:(seguindo-a)Tá bom,então! Já que você não quer...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Acho que você não se tocou ainda...mas se quiser dormir aqui fora, tudo bem! Eu não me importo!

Kagome: ...(afastando-se rapidamente)

InuYasha:Que raiva!(chutando a porta)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha arrumava o cobertor no sofá quando o telefone tocou.

InuYasha:Ah,tá...já vou...

Kagome andava vagarosamente,sem saber onde ir. Sentou-se no banco do ponto de ônibus e suspirou.

Nesse momento,InuYasha passava por ali de carro,e ele avistou Kagome sentada no banco. Queria parar o carro,mas o ônibus escondeu-a,fazendo com que InuYasha tivesse dificuldade de procurá-la. Então,ele reduziu a velocidade e virou-se para o ponto de ônibus. Ela ainda continuava sentada lá. InuYasha não se sentia bem vendo aquilo e sem querer,parou o carro. Deu marcha a ré e saiu do carro.

InuYasha:Ei,o que você está fazendo?

Kagome:Hã?V...você?

InuYasha:Você sabe para onde vai?

Kagome:Isso não é da sua conta.

InuYasha: ...Entre no carro.

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Entre no carro!

Kagome:Tá louco? Por que vou entrar no seu carro?

InuYasha:Ah...me lembrei...e o dinheiro que você está devendo à mim?

Kagome:Oh-oh...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dois entravam na sala,quietos.

Kagome:Hã...eu não ia roubar o seu dinheiro...não entenda mal...eu vou devolver o dinheiro para você...

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Já sei o que vou fazer.

Kagome?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estava sentada no sofá,se sentia estar levando castigo. InuYasha olhava-a atentamente sem falar nada ainda.

InuYasha:(finalmente)Não vai ser difícil você cuidar da casa,né?

Kagome:Quêêêê?

InuYasha:Cuidar da casa. Fazer comida,limpar a casa,lavar roupas...

Kagome:Ahns...

InuYasha:O café da manhã é às sete.

Kagome:Às sete? Mas é muito cedo...

InuYasha:Pra você. Para mim,é normal.

Kagome:Eu não consigo acordar nesse horário.

InuYasha:Problema seu.

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:E quando for lavar roupas,tente evitar o uso da máquina de lavar.

Kagome:Hã?Então como é que vou lavar as roupas?

InuYasha:Com as mãos,ué. À mão,fica mais limpo e é prático.

Kagome:M...mas...!

InuYasha:E não se esqueça de passar as roupas depois delas secarem.

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Eu não gosto de sujeira e bagunça.Então limpe a casa direito até que ela fique limpíssima,ou seja,até eu aprovar.

Kagome:Meu Deus...que complicado...¬¬

InuYasha:E você não poderá sair do seu quarto até eu chamar.

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Bom,acho que assim está ótimo. Eu preciso sair,então deixe a casa superlimpa até eu chegar.Ok?

Kagome: ...É...bem...ok...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oioi,pessoal! Puxa,demorei bastante para postar esse capítulo,né?**

**Desculpe...huahuahua! Mas a fanfic está ficando cada vez + legal,não está?**

**Hum...então vamos aos reviews...**

**Jaque-chan:Olááá,migaa!Hum...pois é...ela ficou doente, mas já melhorou! (como você viu nesse capítulo)Continue curtindo a minha fanfic,como sempre digo!Bjus,migaa!**

**Ju-Sng:Oi!Obrigada pelo elogio!Espero que continue postando e lendo a fanfic! Bjus!**

**Nila-chan:Oioi!Hum...você achou a minha fanfic ótima ou não?Tô curiosa!E ela ficará legal conforme o tempo...e esta fic não é triste,não!Bjus!**

**Mila Himura:Oie,migaa!Tdu bem com vc?Aqui está o próximo capítulo,pra vc ler e curtir mtoooo...Obrigada pelos elogios!Bjinhuz!**

**Axu ki eh soh...intaum xauzinhu,pessoal!Até a próxima!**

**Obs.:E nunca esqueçam de postah review,tá?Bjocaass**

**Yejin...**


	6. A decisão de InuYasha

**Capítulo 6: A decisão de InuYasha**

Kagome entrou em seu quarto e começou a arrumar suas coisas.

Kagome:Que droga...agora virei uma empregada?

Depois,ela desceu e viu que a casa estava bagunçada demais. Decidida, deu um sorriso e pôs a arrumá-la.

Kagome:Hum...vamos lá,Kagome...FORÇA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha conversava com seu funcionário.

InuYasha:(furioso)Por que você sempre é assim? Toda vez surge um problema!

Funcionário:Já disse,senhor,que a culpa foi daquela garota.

InuYasha:E já falei pra você que agora TEM um problema. Você é um besta mesmo, né?

Funcionário: ...

InuYasha:Você devia ter me avisado antes! Isto não é você que resolve!

Funcionário: ...

InuYasha:Trabalhe direito,como sempre falo.

Nesse momento,sua chefe entra na sala com um envelope na mão.

Chefe:Ei,o que está havendo aqui?

InuYasha: ...

Chefe:InuYasha,o que houve?

InuYasha:Não é nada.

Chefe:Olha,estou com o novo roteiro pra você já ir ensaiando para a próxima filmagem... Não quer dar uma olhada?

InuYasha: ...Vou embora.(sai)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha foi para a loja de Kikyou,e esta estava colocando as roupas em ordem. Kikyou sorriu quando InuYasha entrou e este pediu opinião para a roupa que combinava com ele. Então,ela escolheu uma roupa e mostrou-a para InuYasha. Ele não estava prestando atenção nela:pensava em como fazer com a Kagome...

Kikyou:Ei...você não gostou?(interrompendo-o dos pensamentos)

InuYasha:Hã? N...não...eu gostei...(sorrindo)

Kikyou:Mas você vai pra algum lugar? Não é normal você vir aqui pra escolher uma roupa assim...

InuYasha:É que vai ter uma festa de comemoração da fundação de empresa do Kouga... Vou vestir naquele dia. Você vai,né?

Kikyou:Pra que ir lá?

InuYasha?

Kikyou:Ah...eu vou para New York...vou recomeçar o estudo.

InuYasha:Mas...por que tão de repente assim?

Kikyou:De repente? Nada a ver,InuYasha. Eu já estava pensando em ir pra lá faz um tempo.

InuYasha:E...quando você volta?

Kikyou:Não sei...talvez não volte mais...

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha se sentia triste. Sua amada Kikyou ia embora para New York...e não tinha certeza se ela voltaria pro Japão...Pensou em como fazer. Esqueceu-se do seu problema com a Kagome. Pensou,pensou e pensou. Então,decidiu-se. InuYasha foi até o shopping center e comprou um anel de noivado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ainda trabalhava,e já cameçava a ficar cansada.

Kagome:Ui...não agüento mais...(sentando-se)

Nesse momento,a campainha tocou. Kagome levantou-se e foi abrir a porta.

Kagome:Quem é?(abrindo a porta)

Carteiro:A senhorita Kagome está?

Kagome:Sim,sou eu.

Carteiro:Chegou uma taxa de registro. Assine aqui,por favor.

Kagome:Taxa de registro?De onde?

Carteiro:Do banco.É uma carta de exigência...

Kagome: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome foi ao banco onde Mirok trabalhara. Queria reclamar. Ela nunca tinha um cartão e nem precisava dar dinheiro ao banco.

Kagome:Eu não tenho cartão! E por que estou devendo dinheiro pra vocês? Foi o idiota do Mirok que foi pegar dinheiro de vocês!

Funcionário:(balançando a cabeça)Desculpe,mas aqui está escrito seu nome. Nós não podemos fazer nada.

Kagome:Como não podem fazer nada? E eu? Como vou ficar?

Funcionário:Você não devia ter deixado isto acontecer...agora,já era. Sinto muito.

Kagome:Droga...

Funcionário:É...não sabia que o senhor Mirok era assim...e tinha um problema com uma mulher,eu acho...não é verdade?

Kagome:Hã?

Funcionário:Um funcionário daqui disse que viu...O senhor Mirok estava com uma garota indo pro hospital de maternidade...ele nem se casou e já começou com...!

Kagome:Onde fica esse hospital?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome conversava com a funcionária do hospital.

Kagome:É só falar o endereço dela! Isso é tão difícil assim?

Funcionária:Não posso falar, já disse.

Kagome:A Sango é minha amiga! Ou seja,minha melhor amiga!

Funcionária:Se ela é sua melhor amiga,devia saber o endereço da casa dela,né!

Kagome:Ah...é porque...bem,deixe pra lá. É uma história compriidaa...

Funcionária: ...Não sei do que você está falando,mas tudo bem. Sinto muito, não posso dizer pra você o endereço.

Kagome:Puuff...(sentando-se)

Funcionária:Hum...com licença,então venha aqui amanhã.

Kagome:Heim?

Funcionária:É que tem um exame da sua amiga amanhã à tarde...

Kagome:Oba! Obrigada!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome chegou em casa e foi direto pro seu quarto. Pegou a foto dos seus amigos e deu uma risada.

Kagome:Hahahaha! Agora,vocês vão morrer na minha mão! Preparem-se!

Kagome ficou com sede **tão de repente,né?meio estranho,mas...** e resolveu descer para pegar um copo d'água. Enquanto ela descia,InuYasha resmungava algo que Kagome não entendia. Desceu lentamente as escadas e ficou escondida sentando-se num degrau e ouviu a "conversa" dele.

InuYasha:(treinando sozinho)Kikyou,eu não quero que você vá...Você não poderia ficar comigo? Eu te amo...não...eu gosto de você...Er...

Kagome:(descendo as escadas sem ser percebida)

InuYasha:Eu gostava de você desde que a conheci. Hum...Kikyou,você...não quer casar comigo?

Kagome:Tá, eu caso com você.(de repente)

InuYasha:"Ai,que susto!"

Kagome:Tá,vamos nos casar,qual é o problema?

InuYasha:E...eu falei pra você não sair do quarto até eu chamar!(escondendo o anel)

Kagome:Eu desci pra beber água,seu "coiso". Você está treinando para uma outra filmagem?

InuYasha:N...não é da sua conta!

Kagome:Tá bom,então.(bebendo água)

InuYasha:Agora,vá dormir,que você precisa acordar cedo pra fazer o café da manhã.

Kagome:Você costuma comer arroz de manhã,né?

InuYasha:Como descobriu?

Kagome:Intuição.(sorrindo)

InuYasha:Chega de conversa! Vá dormir...

Kagome:Você não quer comer pão? Eu preferia pão.

InuYasha:Não. Quero arroz com sopa e tudo.

Kagome:Tá,tá,tá...escuta,amanhã vou sair. Acho que vou chegar atrasada. Se eu não chegar até o jantar,prepare-o sozinho,ok?

InuYasha:Eu também estou ocupado. Vou chegar atrasado em casa.

Kagome:Ah...vai filmar aquele troço,né?"Eu te amo,quer casar comigo?"(imitando InuYasha)Hahaha,que comédia vai ser!

InuYasha:(corado)C...cala a boca!

Kagome:Calminha,InuYasha...

InuYasha:Você está proibida de sair do quarto depois das nove! Entendeu?(sai)

Kagome:Ei...! Ai...a coisa sempre dá errada...(sai)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha entrou em seu quarto e deitou-se na cama. Estava muito estressado. Mas logo ficou calmo quando olhou para o anel. Pegou-o e sorriu.

InuYasha:Kikyou...você precisa aceitar este anel...por favor,aceite...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oi,gente! Hoje,postei este capítulo bem rapidinho...huahuhahua!**

**O InuYasha está louco pela Kikyou...mas logo,logo ele vai desistir dela... Olhem que no próximo capítulo InuYasha fará uma coisa que ninguém imaginou...ou podiam já ter imaginado... Estejam esperando até lá! Huhauhau...**

**Hum...agradeço muito à Ju-Sng,pelo review...e a Kagome virou mesmo uma empregada do InuYasha! Hauhauhau! Obrigada mesmo pelo review,migaa! **

**Gente,curtem muitomuito a minha fanfic,pois ela vai ficar mais legal nos próximos capítulos...huhahuahuae como sempre,não esqueçam de postar reviews...**

**Bjinhuz pra vcs!**

**Yejin.**


	7. O beijo surpresa

**Capítulo 7: O beijo surpresa**

No dia seguinte, à tarde, Mirok e Sango chegaram no hospital e Sango entrou para o exame. Depois do término, Mirok levantou-se e sorriu para ela.

Mirok:Sangozinha,está melhor?

Sango:Estou.(sorrindo)O bebê também está crescendo e está bem saudável!

Mirok:Legal! Estou louco pra ver o bebê!

Sango:É...Mirok,vamos sair daqui. Não agüento o cheiro de hospital...me deixa tonta...

Mirok:Claro! Vamos embora!(enlaçando-a nos ombros)

Na hora que eles deram o primeiro passo, subitamente apareceu Kagome,sorrindo.

Kagome:Olá,amigos...quanto tempo,heim! Estava morrendo de saudades...

Mirok,Sango:H...hã...Ka-chan...?(assustados!)

Kagome:(sorrindo)Eu mesma! Então,que tal conversarmos um pouco?

Sango:(sussurrando)E...e agora,Mirok?

Mirok:Sango...

Sango:Que foi?

Mirok:CORRE!

Sango e Mirok saíram correndo do hospital fazendo com que Kagome não os alcançasse, mas esta também foi atrás deles,sem hesitar. Os três corriam que nem bando de loucos no meio da rua,e já estavam começando a ficar cansados.

Kagome:EI! SEUS IDIOTAS! PAAREEM!(correndo atrás deles)

Por sorte da Kagome,Mirok tropeçou numa lata de lixo, então Kagome pulou em cima dele e começou a bater com garrafas caídas do lixo. Sango tentou impedí-la,mas a força de Kagome era "poderosa" demais,e começou a bater nele mais ainda.

Sango:M...Mirok...

Kagome:Vem cá,você!(puxando a orelha de Mirok)

Mirok:AIAIAIAI! DÓI,KAGOME!

Kagome:É PRA DOER MESMO,IDIOTA!

Sango:Mirok...

Kagome:(lançando um olhar de ódio pra Sango)Vem você também,Sango!

Mirok:NÃO,NÃO VENHA,SANGO!

Kagome:Cala a boca!(puxando ainda mais a orelha)

Sango:(de repente...)AI!(sentando-se)

Mirok:Sango!

Kagome:Vixi...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango choramingava nas costas de Mirok,e este tentava acalmá-la. Kagome corria para pegar um táxi,mas estava difícil. Então,se atirou na frente de um táxi que chegava,levantou-se e cumprimentou ao taxista sorrindo. Mas,quando virou-se para chamar Mirok e Sango,estes haviam sumido. Kagome cumprimentou outra vez para o taxista e este foi embora,intrigado. Kagome estava se sentindo uma idiota. Fora enganada de novo pelos seus amigos. Queria chorar. Os pés doíam de tanto correr. Resolveu voltar pra casa e descansar. Então começou a caminhar ao ponto de ônibus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha havia reservado um buffet inteiro,só para declarar-se à Kikyou. Os cozinheiros estavam curiosos com quem ele iria pedir em casamento,então quando a "sortuda" chagasse, resolveram espiar para ver o "espetáculo". Finalmente,Kikyou chegava toda elegante,sorrindo.

Kikyou:InuYasha!(sentando-se)

InuYasha:Ah,chegou?

Kikyou:Esperou muito?

InuYasha:Não,acabei de chegar também.(sorrindo)

Kikyou:Está vazio hoje,né?

InuYasha:É...

Enquanto isso,os cozinheiros preparavam o sorvete e colocavam o anel dentro dele. Alguns ligavam para um jornalista e comentavam sobre a declaração de InuYasha à Kikyou e diziam que seria muito romântico.**colocar um anel dentro sorvete...não é legal,gente? eu tinha visto isso na TV! bem...vamos a história...**

Kikyou:O que você queria falar comigo?

InuYasha:Hum...vamos conversar depois, já vai sair a sobremesa.

Kikyou:Eu sou muito curiosa! Conte agora,por favor!

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Hum...você queria pedir pra mim não ir pro New York,né?

InuYasha:Não! Quem falou isso? Vai,pode ir. Só queria dizer boa sorte.

Kikyou:Você podia ter me tratado com mais carinho antes,né! Você chega agora e...

De repente,toca o celular de Kikyou. Então,ela pega-o e atende.

Kikyou:Alô? Fala...hã? Você vai chegar na minha loja daqui a pouco? Ah,é? Então,ta! Já estou indo! Tô com saudades,Kougaa!(desliga)Desculpa,InuYasha,é que o Kouga está chegando. Preciso ir.(levantando-se)

InuYasha:Já vai? Não quer tomar sobremesa e ir?

Kikyou:Não,não posso deixá-lo sozinho me esperando. Vou embora,tá? Tchau!(sai)

InuYasha: ...(levantando-se e indo atrás da Kikyou...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha agarrou Kikyou pelo braço e a encarou. Esta soltou-se violentamente e olhou-o com cara de ódio.

InuYasha:Vamos conversar.

Kikyou:Kouga está me esperando! Preciso ir!

InuYasha:ENTÃO FALA PRA ELE ESPERAR UM POUCO!

Kikyou:Está tudo bem com você,InuYasha? Está bêbado,por acaso?

InuYasha:Você gosta do Kouga?

Kikyou: ...Isso não é da sua conta.(sai)

InuYasha:Ei,o Kouga nem gosta de você! Por que você...!

Kikyou:Eu gosto.

InuYasha:O...quê...?

Kikyou:EU GOSTO DELE! E VOU FAZER COM QUE ELE GOSTE DE MIM TAMBÉM!(sai)

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou entrava toda alegre na sua loja. Kouga já chegara e estava escolhendo roupas para sua festa de comemoração.

Kikyou:Kouga!(sorrindo)Esperou muito?

Kouga:(sorrindo)Não,cheguei agora também. Mas você saiu no meio do jantar,não é?

Kikyou:Não faz mal.O que você quer?

Kouga:Queria uma gravata.

Kikyou:Ah,pra festa,né?

Kouga:Pois é. Escolha uma bem bonita pra mim.(sorrindo)

Kikyou:Claro!

Kouga:Você vem,não vem?

Kikyou:Você queria que eu fosse?

Kouga:Mas é lógico que sim!

Kikyou:Hum...tá,vou pensar no seu caso...(sorrindo)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha chegara em casa e tomava cerveja na sala. Viu o anel e jogou-o no lixo. Nesse instante,Kagome entrou cansada,e logo sentou-se no sofá.

Kagome:Tomando cerveja...? Eu também quero...tem mais um?

InuYasha: ...Tó.(entregando-lhe uma lata de cerveja)

Kagome:Valeu.(abrindo e tomando-a)

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Eu...confiava muito naqueles dois...eles eram meus amigos desde pequena... Por isso,eu sou praticamente a melhor amiga deles! Mas...mas...como é que eles...!

InuYasha: ...(olhando pra Kagome)

Kagome:(quase chorando)Esta casa também. O que me resta,é esta casa. Até eles sabem disso. Mas...eu...eu acho que fui traída pelos melhores amigos.

InuYasha:Isso,porque você era meio burra,não era?

Kagome:Quê? Bu...burra?

InuYasha:É,burra. Por isso que você foi "traída" pelos amigos,não é?

Kagome: ...Tá,sou burra. Mas mesmo assim...achei...muita mancada...(levando uma das mãos na boca e segurando o choro)

InuYasha: ...(começando a ter pena dela)

Kagome:Ah...e você...como foi hoje? Teve filmagem,né?

InuYasha:Hã? É...é...

Kagome:Hum...como é a história mais ou menos? Resumindo?

InuYasha:Um homem gostava de uma mulher. Mas...ela ia embora para outro lugar.

Kagome:Que triste...

InuYasha:Então,o homem resolveu dizer à ela que a amava...que não queria que fosse embora...

Kagome:(tendo alguma idéia)Ah,mas o homem não conseguiu declarar à ela,porque ela gostava de um outro homem,né?

InuYasha:C...como você adivinhou?

Kagome:Eu escrevo fanfics, já se esqueceu?

InuYasha:Feh...

Kagome:O homem não agüentava ficar sem a mulher...mas...ele a deixou ir para outro, pois queria dizer que a amava...

InuYasha:Hum...será?

Kagome:É...assim,a história fica mais romântica...depois,o homem tenta esquecer da mulher...aí,FIM! Legal,né?(feliz)

InuYasha: ...Boa noite...(sai)

Kagome:(suspirando)Uuuff...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte,Kagome arrumava a sala,sorrindo e cantarolando. Quando abaixou-se para arrumar a gaveta,viu uma caixinha de anel. Sorriu,abriu-a e colocou o anel no seu dedo. Ficou encantada. Então,resolveu ficar com ele. Nesse momento,InuYasha entrou sonolento. Kagome mostrou o anel,sorrindo.

Kagome:Foi você que comprou? É muito lindo!

InuYasha: Jogue fora...¬¬

Kagome:Como?

InuYasha: Jogue fora,já disse.

Kagome:Se for jogar no lixo,dá pra mim! Eu amei este anel!

InuYasha: ...(pegando-o e jogando fora da janela)

Kagome:Aaahh...como você é chato...

InuYasha: ...(sai)

Kagome:(mostrando a língua pra ele)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O funcionário e a chefe de InuYasha estavam muito confusos. Vários telefonemas chegavam e perguntavam sobre aquele dia,e como fora.

Funcionário:Não terá nada! NADA! Sinto muito,senhor,preciso desligar.(desliga)

Chefe:Onde está InuYasha?

Funcionário:Não sei! Ele não atende ao telefone!

Chefe:Vai tentando. Se não ele não atender, vá para casa dele amanhã...

Funcionário:Tudo bem...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha ligou o celular. Na mesma hora,o celular tocou. Então,deu um suspiro e atendeu-o.

InuYasha:Não aconteceu nada. É verdade,sim...não se preocupe. Tá,tchau.(desliga)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome procurava pelo anel perdido,queria tanto ficar com ela! InuYasha viu-a procurando pelo anel,deu uma risada e chegou perto dela.

InuYasha:Ei,o que você está fazendo?

Kagome:Hã? Nada!

InuYasha:Ah...

Kagome:(mostrando um jornal)Hã...você viu o noticiário? Você ficou com uma mulher num buffet,não é? O que rolou lá?

InuYasha: ...Esquece.(entrando)

Kagome:Hunf!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome entrou junto e viu o convite da festa de comemoração de Kouga. Sorriu,e foi correndo até onde InuYasha estava.

Kagome:Vai ter uma festa de comemoração da fundação de vários editores,não é? Posso ir junto?

InuYasha:Pra quê?

Kagome:Ah...pode ser que alguém goste da minha fanfic! É uma grande chance!

InuYasha:Não pode.

Kagome:Ah,deixa! Eu quero ir mesmo!

InuYasha:É um saco cuidar de você...

Kagome:Eu vou ficar quietinha! Prometo!

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Tá,vamos ficar separados lá. Beleza?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: ...Idiota...(sai)

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome arrumava a cozinha,quando InuYasha saía todo elegante.

InuYasha:Já sabe o que precisa fazer,né?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Limpa a cozinha com mais capricho...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Aproveita e limpa o banheiro também...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Tô indo!(sai)

Kagome: ...Chatoo...¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome arrumava o quarto de InuYasha. Estava estressada. Achou o convite da festa outra vez. Mas,sorriu e foi correndo para o seu quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava na festa e conversava com a chefe. De repente,Kagome aparecia com o vestido que InuYasha lhe comprara antes,e estava com um coque no cabelo. InuYasha avistou-a,e ficou muito envergonhado. Caminhou à direção dela e segurou-a pelo braço.

InuYasha:Como chegou até aqui?

Kagome:Vim de ônibus.

InuYasha:Falei pra você não vir!

Kagome:Eu tenho liberdade! Não vou ficar cumprindo só suas ordens!

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Vamos ficar separados,como falei em casa.(sai)

InuYasha: ...Que droga...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga também chegara e segurava um copo de vinho. Avistou a Kagome,e a chamou.

Kouga:Hum...Kagome...?

Kagome:Ooii!(sorrindo)

Kouga:Que coincidência vê-la aqui!

Kagome:É...sabe como é...a história é compriidaa...

Kouga?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou chegou e procurou pelo Kouga. Ela avistou InuYasha e ele a avistou,mas nenhum dos dois se cumprimentou. Finalmente,Kikyou achou o Kouga e queria ir correndo ao seu encontro,mas pela sua infelicidade,ele estava com a Kagome. Mesmo assim,ela caminhou até a direção deles.

Kouga:Eu posso ler a sua história...eu trabalho com essas coisas.

Kagome:É mesmo? Que bom! Então eu trago pra você! Muito obrigada!

Nesse momento,o celular de Kagome tocava.

Kagome:Só um minutinho...alô? Você de noivo? Que foi?(sai)

Kikyou:Está achando graça?

Kouga:Kikyou!

Kikyou:Você está brincando comigo?

Kouga:Como?

Kikyou:Eu gosto de você.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha e Kagome conversavam no celular. Mas logo se encontraram no meio do caminho.

InuYasha:Vamos embora daqui.

Kagome:Calma! A gente acabou de chegar! E eu tava conversando na boa com Kouga!

InuYasha:Kouga?

Kagome:É! Ele disse que trabalhava com editores...talvez ele podia me ajudar na minha fanfic!

InuYasha:Então vou embora sozinho!

Kagome:Vai,pode ir!(sai)

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou e Kouga ainda conversavam seriamente.

Kouga:Sinto muito,Kikyou...mas..eu nunca tive sentimentos por você...

Kikyou:(com lágrimas nos olhos)

Kouga:E você tem o InuYasha ao seu lado! Ele gosta muito de você!

Kikyou: ...Então,é por isso...?

Kouga:Hã?

Kikyou:Só porque o InuYasha...gosta de mim?

Kouga:Kikyou,calma.

Kikyou ignorou-o e caminhou à direção de InuYasha. Na volta,Kagome a viu,mas desencanou e sorriu ao ver Kouga chegar. Ele sorriu também,mas logo ficou sério e seguiu Kikyou,chamando-a. Kagome ficou curiosa e resolveu seguí-los também.

Kikyou:(encontrando InuYasha)Ei.

InuYasha:(virando-se)...

Kikyou:Você...gosta de mim? Me ama?

InuYasha: ...

Kouga:Kikyou! Você está louca?

Kikyou:Me deixa em paz! Heim? Você gosta de mim,InuYasha?

Kagome?

Kikyou:Fala pra mim! Você gosta de mim?

InuYasha: ...Eu gosto muito de você...(olhando para Kagome)Kagome.

InuYasha puxou Kagome perto de si e lhe tascou um beijo surpresa. Kagome estava assustada,presa nos braços de InuYasha,e não sabia o que fazer...Kikyou e Kouga olhavam espantados para os dois...o.o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oi,pessoal! Legal,o capítulo de hoje,né? Pelo menos,eu gostei! Huahuahua!**

**O que será que vai acontecer com os dois,heim? Ainda estou em dúvida...o.o**

**Bom...deixe pra lá! Vamos aos reviews primeiro...**

**Ju-Sng:Oii,migaa! Tudo bem? É,a Ka-chan é bem distraída na minha fic... E InuYasha é apaixonado pela Kikyou...você está certa...mas logo,logo,ele começará a ter sentimentos pela Kagome...isso,tenho certeza! Huhauhau! Continue lendo a minha fanfic,migaa! Bjinhuz!**

**Jaque-chan:Olááá,migaaaa! Obrigada pelo elogio! É,por sorte,Kikyou acabou não aceitando,né... Mas vamos ver...talvez vou mudar um pouco a história nos próximos capítulos...huahuahua...mas não se preocupe! InuYasha e Kagome estarão sempre juntinhos! Hum...Mirok e Sango ficaram muuuiiito assustados com a súbita presença de Kagome,como você viu...huahuahua! Mas um dia,eles vão se entender! Bjus,migaa!**

**Gente...como sempre peço...REVIEWS,PLEASE!**

**Bjinhuz pra tdos vcs!**

**Yejin...**


	8. O plano de casamento

**Capítulo 8: O plano de casamento**

InuYasha e Kagome ainda se beijavam ,e percebendo isso, vários fotógrafos vêm correndo e começavam a tirar fotos. Finalmente,se soltaram e caminharam ignorando os fotógrafos e repórteres,que estavam loucos pra perguntarem sobre o "espetáculo".

Funcionário:Ei,calma,gente!(empurrando os repórteres) Depois,o senhor InuYasha irá responder tudo pra vocês!

InuYasha,Kagome e o funcionário saíram no meio da festa,e os repórteres trataram de seguí-los,deixando Kikyou e Kouga,ainda espantados pela atitude de InuYasha.

Kikyou:Uuufff…(bebendo um gole de água gelada)

Kouga:Você é muito mal-educada,sabia?

Kikyou: …Não é só minha culpa.(encarando Kouga)

Kouga: …

Kikyou: …(sai)

Kouga: …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou chegou em casa,cansada,e jogou-se na cama. Estava muito chateada com o InuYasha. Levantou-se da cama,e começou a mergulhar nos pensamentos. Mas,logo balançou a cabeça e deitou de novo, tacando sua bolsa no chão.

Kikyou:InuYasha…seu baka…Kouga…seu…!(virando-se e adormecendo)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome não estava sabendo de nada, não tinha a mínima idéia do motivo do beijo. Estava sentada,viajando nos seus pensamentos,quando o funcionário de InuYasha chegou e lhe entregou um café,interrompendo-a.

Funcionário:Servida?

Kagome:Hã? Ah…obrigada…(pegando-o)

Funcionário:É uma coincidência,né?

Kagome:Oi?

Funcionário:Hum…deixe pra lá. De todo caso,parabéns! Vocês dois combinam muito bem!

Kagome:Ahn…o…obrigada…(sorriso maroto)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava emburrado,conversando com sua chefe,que estava confusa demais.

Chefe:Que história é essa? Desta vez,foi você quem causou este problema. Me conte tudo o que aconteceu.

InuYasha: …

Chefe: …E que história é essa de casamento? Vai casar com aquela garotinha,é?

InuYasha: …

Chefe:Alô! Diga alguma coisa,criatura!

InuYasha:Não pense mal. Este casamento não vai ter nenhum prejuízo.(sai)

Chefe: …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha entrou na sala onde Kagome esperava,mas logo saiu,fazendo um sinal pra ela. Ela,toda confusa,seguiu-o depois de despedir-se do funcionário. No meio do caminho,encontrou a chefe de InuYasha,e Kagome sorriu e cumprimentou-a.

Chefe:(sorrindo também pra ela)InuYasha,amanhã,você terá entrevista com a imprensa! Está entendido?

InuYasha: …Tá bom.(sai)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dois chegaram em casa,InuYasha entrou primeiro,não se importava com a Kagome. Esta,também começando a ficar irritada, jogou sua bolsa na cama e foi pro banheiro para tomar banho. No momento que ela ia entrar,InuYasha saiu todo molhado,e nem dando um olhar sequer à ela,entrou em seu quarto.

Kagome:Afinal…o que está acontecendo?¬¬

Kagome entrou para escovar os dentes primeiro,quando lembrou da cena do beijo. Sentiu-se corada e envergonhada,mas tratou de esquecê-la. De repente, ela tornou-se a ficar nervosa e brava,que não conseguiu controlar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava se trocando quando Kagome entrou sem bater na porta. Este, assustado, jogou-se na cama e tratou de terminar de vestir a calça. Depois,levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para Kagome,envergonhado.

InuYasha:Que…que foi?

Kagome:Vamos conversar,InuYasha.

InuYasha:Conversar? Sobre o quê?

Kagome:Tem certeza de que você não sabe?

InuYasha:Quê?

Kagome:Você não tem nada o que falar pra mim…? Sobre aquele…aquela cena?

InuYasha: …

Kagome:Heim? Você não tem nada o que falar?

InuYasha: …

Kagome:Eu não sua escrava. Não vou ficar fazendo coisas que você quer. Agora, me diga:não tem mesmo…!

InuYasha:Vamos nos casar.

Kagome:Quêêêê?

InuYasha:Eu lhe considero como minha mulher.

Kagome?

InuYasha: …

Kagome:Tá louco? Por que vou me casar com você? Acho que você está enganado, mas eu não gosto de você! Ou seja,eu ODEIO você!

InuYasha:Eu também não gosto de você. É distraída,desajeitada,porca…

Kagome:Beleza,estamos quites! Então,vamos desencanar essa história de casamento e cada ter uma vida própria?

InuYasha:Se for pra fazer o divórcio,é melhor nos odiarmos a partir de agora.

Kagome:Divórcio?

InuYasha:Lógico. Você queria viver junto comigo pra sempre?

Kagome: …

InuYasha:É só você continuar o que estava fazendo. Eu lhe dou salário e depois, no divórcio,lhe dou dinheiro de consolação também.

Kagome:Aff…você está doido…

InuYasha:Hum…em vez de dinheiro,lhe dou esta casa.

Kagome: …

InuYasha:Não irá demorar pro divórcio. Pense bem no que vai fazer.

Kagome: …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome enrolava na cama. Insônia. Ficou pensando no que InuYasha falara, e pensou também sobre o que iria fazer. Então, teve uma idéia. Sorriu,e tratou de dormir.

Kagome:É isso…gostei,Ka-chan. É isso aí… você é esperta mesmo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte,Kagome imprimiu um documento de contrato,feito por conta própria. Depois,mostrou-o pro InuYasha que estava confuso. Mas logo compreendeu e sorriu pra ela.

Kagome:(sorrindo também)Então é um casamento de contrato,mais ou menos,não é? Não é um casamento de verdade. Hum…leia isto.

InuYasha:Deixe-me ver…

_Respeitar um ao outro._

_Nenhum dos dois poderá criticar o outro._

_A duração do casamento não poderá passar de 1 ano._

_No divórcio,InuYasha deverá entregar esta casa para Kagome._

Kagome:E aí? Algo contra?

InuYasha:Acrescente:"este contrato deve ser secreto,mas se alguém contar o nosso "segredo" pra outra pessoa,este contrato será o fim, e adeus Full house."

Kagome:(sorrindo)Ok! De acordo!

Assim,InuYasha e Kagome assinaram o contrato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estava toda elegante,as ajudantes deram um trato visual nela. Kagome sentiu-se uma Cinderela. Estava toda maquiada,com um vestido maravilhoso e com um penteado que nunca fizera antes. Sorriu e caminhou pela direção onde InuYasha esperava.

InuYasha: …(olhando pra ela)

Kagome: …Tô estranha,né?

InuYasha:"Hum…não…você está bonita…" Caramba, você está parecendo uma bruxa…

Kagome: …"Que grosso…"

Funcionário:Por quê? Ela está linda!

InuYasha:Vamos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha:Pronta?

Kagome:(nervosa)S…sim.

O funcionário abriu a porta e vários fotógrafos apareceram** como sempre¬¬**. Como Kagome não estava acostumada a usar salto,quase tropeçou,mas InuYasha segurou-a com um movimento repentino. Todos sentaram-se e os repórteres já estavam dispostos a perguntarem coisas.

Repórter 1:Vocês dois se encontraram dentro de um avião,certo? Conte-nos com mais detalhe sobre isso,por favor.

InuYasha:(sorrindo)Sim. O nosso primeiro encontro foi no avião. Ela estava meio desesperada, acho que era primeira vez que andava de avião,e eu a achei muito meiga. Então,comecei a puxar conversa e ela parecia estar incomodada...

Kagome:Ugh..."Que mentira!"

Repórter 2:Hum,tenho uma pergunta para senhorita Kagome... Como é que conseguiu conquistar o senhor InuYasha de uma vez?

Kagome:Hum...bem...eu não sei direito...

InuYasha:Ela não deve saber como é amável com outras pessoas...(sorrindo pra ela)

Kagome: ...

Repórter 3:Eu acho que está muito cedo para se casarem,vocês não acham disso?

InuYasha:Eu queria tanto casar com ela,pois eu realmente a amo e não quero machucá-la de jeito nenhum.(sorrindo)

Kagome:"Será que é verdade...?Ou mentira?"(olhando intrigada pro InuYasha)

InuYasha:(sorrindo novamente pra ela)

Após a entrevista,InuYasha e Kagome tiravam fotos com muita intimidade.

Kagome:(sussurrando)Ei, até quando vamos ficar tirando foto?

InuYasha:Calma, já vai terminar. Mas você vai precisar escolher o vestido pro casamento e tudo.

Kagome:Aaaff...(pousando a cabeça no ombro de InuYasha,sem querer)

Fotógrafo:Opa! Está ótima a pose! Vamos tirar logo!

Kagome:Ops...desculpe,foi sem querer.

InuYasha:Relaxa...(meio corado)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome escolheu o vestido pro casamento e as ajudantes estavam dando uns arremates nele. Enquanto isso,Kagome estava na sauna,numa boa,quando ouviu algumas mulheres dizendo coisas que jamais queria ter ouvido.

Mulher 1:Olha só,o ator InuYasha vai casar...

Mulher 2:Credo! Olhe só essa garota! Ela parece ser muito mal-educada!

Mulher 3:Ahns... Pois é... ela é bonita,mas não vai com minha cara.

Mulher 1:Os dois não combinam,só isso.

Mulher 2:É isso aí...

Kagome ouvia atentamente a conversa delas,e começou a ficar irritada. Saiu e colocou uma toalha em volta de seu corpo,e quando avistou um espelho,se pôs na frente dele e começou a olhar.

Kagome:Mal-educada? Ah,vai catar coquinho! Pelo menos,sou bonita e...

Kikyou:(de repente)Hum...senhorita Kagome?

Kagome:Hã? Ah,olá!(sorrindo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome e Kikyou tomavam chá e conversavam.

Kikyou:Parabéns pelo casamento.

Kagome:O...obrigada...

Kikyou:Como é que vocês se conheceram?

Kagome:Hum...dê uma lida na entrevista do InuYasha...lá deve estar escrito tudo...

Kikyou:Oi?

Kagome:Hã... Pra falar a verdade,a história é compriidaa...(sorriso!)

Kikyou:No começo,fiquei muito assustada...

Kagome:Hã?

Kikyou:O InuYasha não tinha interesse em garotas...

Kagome:É,eu também tinha achado isso. Ele é meio estranho,não é?

Kikyou?

Kagome:Mas uma pessoa assim gostar de mim...é um milagre...(sorrindo)

Kikyou: ...

Ajudante:(chamando Kagome)Senhorita Kagome!

Kagome:Preciso ir,acho que é manicure... muita coisa chata pra fazer,né?

Kikyou:Não esquenta,preciso ir também.(levantando-se)

Kagome:Então tá. Tchau.

Kikyou:(sorrindo)Tchau!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oioi,gentee! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Hum... e então,o que acharam desse capítulo? Comentem!**

**Agradeço muito,muito,muito à:**

**Ju-Sng:Oie,miga! Obrigada pelo elogio! Aqui está o próximo capítulo, você pode **

**confirmar! Huahuhahua..Bjocas,migaa!**

**Aya-Mikage13:Oi! Que bom que está gostando da minha fanfic! É claro que dou **

**lida na sua fanfic! Vou até comentar! Huahuuahua! Continue curtindo! Bjus!**

**MaryHimura:Oioi,migaa! Hum... é mais pra fazer a Kikyou ficar com ciúmes,né... **

**Também tô achando que os capítulos estão curtos,mas não estão resumidos... **

**Vou tentar deixar mais compridos,ok? Hum...continue comentando! Bjinhuz!**

**Jaque-chan:Oioi,miga! Obrigada mais uma vez pelo elogio! Você vai entender **

**tudo nos próximos capítulos,e não esqueci do anel,não! Hauhauhau! Continue **

**lendo,miga! Bjus!**

**Mah Higurashi:Olá! Agradeço muito pelo review, e pelo elogio! Continue lendo e **

**comentando,viu? Bjinhuz!**

**Tamy-hime:Oi,miga! É,vou detalhar mais a história,ok? Tudo bem se não deixar **

**reviews,mas é que gosto muuiito de comentários de outras pessoas,sabe?**

**Hum...é,eu também odeio a Kikyou...mas coloquei-a na história pra ficar mais dá **

**hora,né?Huahuuahua...quer meu Podemos tc e **

**dando idéias,né? Então se Deus quiser,te vejo no msn! Bjus,migaa!**

**Mila Himura:Oioi,migaa! É,o beijo foi muito louco...ou seja,surpreso! Continue **

**Curtindo a fic,meninaa! Bjinhuz!**

**CyberTamis:Oi,miga! Hum...confira como a Kagome ficou depois do beijo nesse **

**Capítulo! Hum...não vai demorar muito não,pra ele gostar da Ka-chan... mas a**

**Ka-chan quem vai gostar primeiro do InuYasha,essa é a minha idéia...Bjus,miga!**

**Gente,obrigada pelo review!**

**Bjinhuz,Yejin.**


	9. A família de InuYasha

**Capítulo 9: A família de InuYasha**

Kikyou despediu-se de Kagome e entrou no elevador. Estava pensativa. Por que o InuYasha fizera isso? Ele não ia dizer que a amava? Para achar uma "resposta" nisso, Kikyou pegou o seu celular e ligou para o InuYasha.

Este estava na academia,descansando e bebendo água quando viu o celular tocar. Viu quem era:Kikyou. Suspirou,e jogou-o no banco. Não queria atender. Não queria dizer nada à ela.

Kikyou esperava o InuYasha atender,mas ele não atendia. Então,desligou o celular e saiu do elevador, viajando nos pensamentos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava prestes a se levantar quando Kouga chegou sorrindo pra ele.

Kouga:Ei,InuYasha!

InuYasha:Kouga...

Kouga:E então? Tá legal casar antes de mim,né?**detalhe,gente:Kouga é + velho que o InuYasha! Tadinho...hauhauhau...**

InuYasha:(dando risada)Hahaha...

Kouga:Você foi muito rápido... ou seja,você perdeu muito rápido.

InuYasha:Do que está falando?

Kouga:Você podia ter dado chances para a Kikyou. Você sabe como ela é,né?

InuYasha:Deixe-a em paz. Você nem sabe muito sobre ela.

Kouga:Mas eu sei mais que você.

InuYasha:Feh...

Kouga:Espero que este casamento seja uma escolha certa para você,InuYasha.

InuYasha:Cuide da sua vida,Kouga.(levantando-se)

Kouga:De qualquer modo,parabéns pelo casamento!

InuYasha: ...(sai)

Kouga: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirok estava lendo o jornal,sem jeito. Folheava-o sem prestar atenção. Então, jogou-o no sofá e deitou. Ele virou para a direção onde o jornal estava jogado,e sem querer, viu uma reportagem que jamais vira. Sua amiga Kagome estava no jornal! Ainda mais, com o famoso ator InuYasha! Mirok levantou-se depressa e começou a ler. Conforme ele lia a boca dele ficava cada vez mais aberta. No fim,chamou a Sango para contar esta grande notícia.

Mirok:SAAANGOOOO!

Sango:(chegando apressada)Que foi,Mirok?

Mirok:O...olhe o jornal!(mostrando-o)

Sango:E daí?(pegando-o)

Mirok:A Kagome vai casar!

Sango:A Ka-chan? Deixa eu ver!(lendo)

Mirok:Não te falei?

Sango:M...meu Deus do Céu!

Mirok:Agora estamos salvoos! ESTAMOS SAALVOOS! Já que o tal de InuYasha é ator e é rico com certeza,poderá nos dar uma mãozinha!(abraçando a Sango)

Sango:Será?

Mirok:Lógico! Confie em mim!(sorrindo)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIM-DOM!

A campainha soou violentamente que despertou Kagome do sono. Esta foi abrir a porta bocejando e quando abriu,Mirok e Sango apareceram sorrindo,segurando um buquê de flores.

Mirok,Sango:PARÁBENS,AMIGAA!

Kagome:Heim?

Mirok:Tome,compramos isto com bastante carinho pra você!(sorriso!)

Kagome:Ahns...

Sango:(empurrando Kagome)Ei,seus amigos vieram visitar e você nem pede pra gente entrar,né?

Kagome: ...Tá...entrem...

Mirok:Você mudou muito,sabia? Eu nem consegui cumprimentá-la direito por causa da Sango...Desculpa!

Sango:É! Desculpe,amiga! Estava no hospital e esqueci de te ligar! Ah,você vai se casar com aquele ator famoso,né? Como era o nome mesmo...?

Mirok:InuYasha.¬¬

Sango:Isso! Saiu no jornal! Você viu,né,Ka-chan?

Kagome: ...

Mirok:Mas cadê ele? Tem alguma outra filma...!

Kagome:IDIOOTAASS!

Kagome pegou o buquê de flores e começou a bater na cabeça do Mirok e este gritou de dor com toda a força. Sango tentou impedí-la,mas ninguém conseguia fazer isso com a Kagome.

Kagome:Vocês estão FERRADOS hoje!

Kagome batia,socava e dava chutes com toda sua força no Mirok e este se defendia com um braço. Sango puxou Kagome pelo braço,mas esta logo tirou-o e continuou a atacar Mirok com porradas.**Vixi...o.o** Mirok tentou segurar a Sango para protegê-la e consolá-la,e esta fez o mesmo. Kagome olhou feio para os dois e sentou-se no sofá.

Mirok e Sango também sentaram com cara de choro.

Sango:Tudo bem com você,Mirok?

Mirok:S...sim...e com o bebê,tudo bem?

Sango:Claro...

Kagome:Quanto sobrou?

Mirok:Hã?

Kagome:O dinheiro que vocês venderam esta casa! E também vocês tinham feito cartão com meu nome! Mas que coisa,heim!

Mirok,Sango: ...

Kagome:Vocês não usaram todo o dinheiro,certo? Então,quanto sobrou?

Mirok: ...Desculpe,amiga...Eu só posso dizer isso pra você...

Kagome:Quê?

Mirok:Foi tudo culpa minha... É que tinha encontrado uns bandidos,sabe... e a gente não tinha dinheiro para dar pra eles...E...se não déssemos para eles,eles iam levar a Sango para longe de mim e iam me matar...

Kagome:É,pode morrer! Vai,morre, morre!(batendo no Mirok)

Sango:(impedindo-a)Pare,por favor,Ka-chan! A gente devolve o dinheiro pra você!

Kagome:Ah,é? E como vão conseguir esse dinheiro?

Mirok:A gente consegue,Kagome! Não confia na gente?

Kagome:NÃO!

Mirok:Desculpe,Ka-chan...

Sango:Desculpe...

Mirok:Mas pense bem...fomos nós que ajudamos você a casar-se com o ator InuYasha, não foi?

Kagome:Quê?

Mirok:Ahn...bem...mudando de assunto,parabéns mais uma vez! Hahahaha...

Kagome:Buááááá...(quase chorando)

Mirok:Não fique assim,senão a gente fica muito triste...

Sango:É... O InuYasha é rico,não tem o que se preocupar!

Kagome:Quê?

Mirok:Hum...acho que o pai dele...é médico...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Pai de InuYasha era médico,e trabalhava num hospital de maternidade. Ele estava verificando se a sua paciente estava passando bem.

Pai de Inu:Tudo bem com a senhora?

Paciente:Claro,doutor...

Pai de Inu:Que bom...agora é só a senhora se alimentar bem.(sorrindo)

Paciente:Claro...Muito obrigada,doutor...

Pai de Inu:Não há de quê.

Paciente:Ah, o seu filho irá casar,né?

Pai de Inu:Oi?

Paciente:O seu filho não é aquele ator famoso chamado InuYasha? Ele vai casar, o senhor sabe,né? Eu tinha visto na TV...

Pai de Inu:Ah,sim...

Paciente:O senhor é tão pequenininho,mas o filho é grandão e bonito...(sorrindo)

Assistente:(rindo escondido)Mmmff...

Pai de Inu:(corado)Ah...sim...Então,bom descanso.(sai)

O pai de InuYasha estava muito bravo. Seu filho nunca comentara sobre o casamento e fazia tempo que ele não vinha visitá-lo em casa. Amassou e jogou o jornal no chão e sentou-se para tentar se acalmar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome arrumava a cozinha e marcava um "x" nos itens de um papel que InuYasha anotara antes de sair. Contou quantas faltavam para terminar. Ainda faltavam várias. Furiosa, esta tirou o papel e amassou-o,quando a campainha tocou outra vez. Caminhou batendo os pés até a direção da porta.

Kagome:(abrindo a porta)Quem é?

Motorista:Hum...senhorita Kagome?

Kagome:S...sim.

Motorista:Por favor,poderia vir comigo?

Kagome:Hã?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha chegou em casa e procurou pela Kagome. Quando percebeu que ela não estava em casa,ficou nervoso. Entrou no quarto dela para verificar,mas esta não estava lá. Começou a ficar irritado. Então resolveu ligar pra ela.

Kagome atendeu lentamente o celular,mas logo tirou-o do ouvido,pois o InuYasha gritara do nada.

Kagome:Ei,você está doido? Fala baixo!

InuYasha:Onde você está? FALA AGORA!

Kagome:Eu também não sei! Está dizendo que é...Tomoeda...**como eu não sabia o nome das cidades ou bairros do Japão,coloquei esse mesmo,tinha visto no mangá da Sakura Card Captors...huahuahua...**

InuYasha:T...Tomoeda? É a minha casa!

Kagome:Quê? E...ei,vem pra cá me ajudar! Não vou escapar dessa sozinha!

InuYasha:Tá, já vou...

Kagome sorriu sem jeito quando o motorista olhou pra ela intrigado.

O carro parou na frente de um casarão,que deixou a Kagome um pouco incomodada. O motorista desceu do carro e abriu a porta para Kagome. Esta também desceu do carro,e sentiu-se estar num mundo desconhecido. O motorista apertou a campainha.

Motorista:Trouxe a noiva...

Voz:Deixe-a entrar.

Motorista:Está bem. Pode entrar.

Kagome:O...obrigada...

Kagome entrou e começou a sentir um pouco de medo,mas tentou ficar tranqüila e sorriu quando viu a mãe de InuYasha.

Mãe de Inu:Bem-vinda. Eu sou a mãe de InuYasha.

Kagome:O...olá,muito prazer.(cumprimentando-a)

Mãe de Inu:Entre,a vó dele está à sua espera.

Kagome: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Olá,pessoal... Tudo ok com vocês,certo?**

**Bem...agora apareceram a família inteira de InuYasha...(menos a vó dele,que só vai aparecer no próximo capítulo...hauhauhau)Tá ficando legal,né?**

**Eu A-D-O-R-O escrever comédias...é muito legal!**

**Bom...então,vamos às reviews...**

**Mila Himura:Oi,migaa! Tudo bem contigo? Hum...na minha opinião,acho que a Kikyou vai tentar separar a Kagome e o InuYasha,sim...você me deu uma idéia! Assim,a história mais dá hora,né? Mas no final,como sempre,o InuYasha ficará com a Ka-chan! Continue acompanhando a minha fic,miga! Bjus!**

**Ju-Sng:Olá,miga! É,a coisa está ficando cada vez + legal! Obrigada pelo elogio! E olhe que esse "trato" vai ficar cada vez + legal,heim! Aguarde! Bjus, migaa!**

**Hum,gente,acho que é só...TENHAM UM BOM FERIADO PRA VCS NO DIA 12!**

**E vocês já devem estar com saco cheio do que sempre digo...**

**REVIEWS,PLEASE!**

**Tchauzinho! Bjinhuz!**

**Yejin...**


	10. A briga

**Capítulo 10: A briga**

Kagome entrou na sala e sentou-se no sofá. Olhou em sua volta. Haviam quadros, objetos muito valiosos que deixou-a de boca aberta. Quando a vó de InuYasha chegou, esta levantou-se e cumprimentou-a.

Kagome:Muito prazer! Me chamo Kagome Higurashi!

Vó de Inu:(sentando-se)Caham!

Kagome: ...(sentando-se também)

Vó de Inu:Quantos anos você tem?

Kagome:Tenho 23 anos...

Vó de Inu:Hum...você é um ano mais nova que o meu neto... E os seus pais?

Kagome:Er...eles faleceram faz muito tempo...

Vó de Inu: ...Ah...(careta!)

Kagome: ...

Vó de Inu:Então quem cuidou de você?

Kagome:Hã...ninguém me cuidou... Sempre morei sozinha.

Vó de Inu:Sozinha? Uma menina,ainda mais?

Kagome: ...Pois é...

Vó de Inu:E faculdade? Que faculdade você fez?

Kagome:Hã...eu não fiz faculdade...Não entrei em nenhuma faculdade...

Vó de Inu:E por que não?

Kagome:É que...eu não gostava de estudar e...deixei quieto.

Vó de Inu:Ai,meu Deus...então,você está morando com o meu neto,certo?

Kagome:S...sim...

Vó de Inu:Ai...(levando uma das mãos à cabeça)

Kagome: ..."Oh-oh...mas o que fiz de errado? A vó do InuYasha é meio fresca..."

Mãe de Inu:(chegando)Tudo bem com a senhora?

Vó de Inu:Claro...claro...

Mãe de Inu:O InuYasha veio...

Vó de Inu:Sério? Cadê ele?(feliz)

Kagome:(gota)

InuYasha entrou apressado e sentou-se ao lado de Kagome depois de cumprimentar sua avó.

Vó de Inu:Ei,meu netinho lindinho,estava difícil de ver a sua cara...

InuYasha:Eu tinha dito pra senhora que eu viria visitá-la...Mas por que obrigou a Kagome vir pra cá?

Vó de Inu:Obrigar nada... Você disse que iria nos visitar e...!

InuYasha:Eu disse que iria fazer tudo sozinho!

Mãe de Inu:Você ainda quer ser um filho mal-educado,InuYasha?

InuYasha:(ignorando-a)Vamos embora,Kagome.

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Vamos.

Kagome:Então,eu irei embora... Foi um prazer. Tchau.(cumprimentando)

InuYasha agarrou o braço de Kagome e esta seguiu-o tentando se soltar dele. A vó de InuYasha tentou chamá-lo,mas este saiu depressa levando a Kagome consigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha e Kagome saíram daquele casarão. No momento em que iam entrar no carro, o pai de InuYasha apareceu subitamente,que deixou InuYasha assustado.

Pai de Inu: ...

InuYasha:(cumprimentado com um aceno de cabeça)

Kagome: ..."Quem é? É o pai dele?"

Pai de Inu: ...

Kagome:Hã...olá,me chamo Ka...!

InuYasha:O que está fazendo? Vamos.(segurando e puxando o braço dela)

Kagome:Desculpe! Vejo o senhor no outro dia!(sorrindo sem jeito)

Pai de Inu: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha e Kagome agora estavam no carro. InuYasha parecia estar muito bravo. Com cuidado,Kagome apenas olhou pra ele.

InuYasha:Kagome.

Kagome:Fala.

InuYasha:O que a minha vó disse? Você apanhou dela?

Kagome:Não.

InuYasha:Não ligue no que ela diz. E também não fique magoada. Entendeu?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Alô! Entendeu?

Kagome:Eu nunca pensei que você tivesse mãe,pai e avó. Principalmente você, um idiota e chato que nunca me ouve e se acha muito.

InuYasha:Quê?

Kagome:Mas por que você não se dá bem com sua família? Deu pra perceber isso de cara.

InuYasha:Isso não é da sua conta. E se você não quiser descer do carro,é bom ficar quieta,sem dizer nada.

Kagome:(não parando de falar)Você precisa se dar bem com a sua família. Está me entendendo,seu ignorante?

InuYasha:Já disse pra calar a boca.

Kagome:Não vou me calar,a boca é minha! E ouça direito o que a outra pessoa fala!

InuYasha:Bah...

Kagome:Você é mal-educado mesmo! Naquela hora,a sua vó tinha chamado você mas você ignorou-a e estava nem aí! E também,aquele senhor que encontramos na frente da sua casa...era o seu pai,certo? Você nem cumprimentou ele direito e...!

InuYasha:(parando o carro)Desce.

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha:Desce,que não estou agüentando ouvir a sua conversa!

Kagome:Beleza! Também não estou a fim de brigar com você!

Kagome desceu do carro e fechou a porta violentamente. InuYasha foi direto para a direção da avenida sem ao menos olhar pra ela. Kagome olhou feio para o carro dele e começou a caminhar murmurando palavrões.

InuYasha não se sentiu bem depois de ter deixado a Kagome no meio de uma avenida, então parou e esperou ela chegar. O tempo passou,mas ela não chegava. Furioso, InuYasha voltou para o lugar onde deixara a Kagome. Ela não estava lá também. Deu vontade de gritar,mas ficou preocupado com ela ao mesmo tempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A família de InuYasha estava jantando e conversando. A vó de InuYasha fez um sinal para a mãe e esta sorriu.

Mãe de Inu:Os dois vieram para cumprimentar-nos.

Vó de Inu:Aquela menina não é do nosso gosto,mas ela queria tanto casar com o meu neto...Fazer o que,né?(rindo)

Pai de Inu: ...

Mãe de Inu:O casamento é amanhã. Você pode ir,certo?

Pai de Inu:Pra que ir? Ele saiu de casa sem falar nada e vou deixá-lo viver com aquela garota,estou fora disso. Não considero-o como meu filho.

Mãe de Inu:(sussurrando)E agora?

Vó de Inu:Aquela menina nem tem pais...como poderá casar sem nós?

Mãe de Inu:Ela não tem parente próximo... por isso não tem ninguém para segurar a mão dela na entrada.

Pai de Inu:E daí? Ela pediu pra MIM segurar a mão na entrada?

Mãe de Inu:É... Ela estava quase chorando,e pediu isso à você.

Vó de Inu:É...o InuYasha é um mal-educado,mas aquela menina é bem alegre... tive muita dó dela...

Pai de Inu: ...

Mãe de Inu:Então você vai,né?

Pai de Inu: ...

Mãe de Inu:É só um casamento,querido. Nós precisamos ir.

Pai de Inu:Só quando tem esses problemas,o InuYasha nos procura.

Mãe de Inu:Aquela menina irá vir também...

Pai de Inu:Ela parecia ser bem educada...

Mãe de Inu:Você a viu?

Pai de Inu:Na frente da casa.

Vó de Inu:Então,você vai,né?(sorrindo)

Pai de Inu: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ainda caminhava pela rua,toda cansada,e nenhum táxi à vista. Kagome tirou a sandália e massageou o pé sentada num banco. Queria dar um grito bem agudo, mas não fez isso,pois iria passar vergonha na frente de outras pessoas. Colocou a sandália de volta e começou a andar outra vez,toda distraída.

InuYasha esperava pela Kagome,preocupado. Estava arrependido do que fizera à tarde. Então,saiu e esperou por ela na frente da porta. Não esperou muito e ela estava chegando distraída como sempre. Percebendo isso,InuYasha entrou em casa todo apressado para não ser percebido,mas acabou tropeçando na escada,ao subir.

InuYasha:Droga!

Levantou-se rapidamente,entrou e fechou a porta. Foi correndo para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama. Kagome entrou irritada,fechou a porta da casa e do seu quarto com violência. InuYasha sorriu tranqüilo,e deu um suspiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome não estava conseguindo dormir. Então,levantou-se e começou a fazer mala.

Kagome:Não quero ficar aqui com aquele idiota! Está bem,EU saio daqui,ouviu?

Kagome saiu de sua casa e foi para casa de seus amigos,Mirok e Sango,no meio da noite.

No outro dia,Mirok e Sango estavam se arrumando para o casamento,quando ouviu a voz irritada de Kagome. Assustados,abriram a porta e Kagome entrou empurrando-os e pegou um copo para beber água.

Mirok:Kagome,o que você está fazendo aqui?

Kagome:Ele não pode fazer isso comigo!(bebendo água)

Sango:Ah,mesmo assim! Todo mundo briga! Isso é normal,Kagome!

Kagome:Sei! Normal? Hah! Vai se fuder,aquele idiota!

Mirok:Ah,amiga...mas isso não,né...

Sango:Se você não se casar com o InuYasha,e a gente? Como fica?

Kagome:Quê?

Mirok:Não tem lugar pra você aqui,Ka-chan. Você tem sua própria casa,pra que vir aqui só pra tirar a gente do sossego?

Sango:É mesmo! Você tem sua própria casa!

Kagome:É, já que vocês voltaram, é só esforçar mais no trabalho que poderei ficar com a minha casa de volta! Tô escrevendo fanfics,e já vou publicá-los em livros e vocês,poderão arranjar um emprego! E devolver meu dinheiro parcelado a cada mês! Uns...2500 ienes?**o dinheiro do Japão é ienes,certo?Huahuahua...**

Mirok,Sango:Oh-oh...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha acordou e foi pra cozinha. Abriu a geladeira para pegar leite. Quando fechou, viu um papel colado na porta. A Kagome tinha escrito antes de sair.

_Idiota! Agora é adeus pra sempre!_

InuYasha não disse nada,apenas ficou olhando para o papel,mas subiu imediatamente as escadas e entrou no quarto da Kagome. O quarto estava vazio. Isto deixou InuYasha muito confuso. Então,desceu e foi pra sala,sem saber o que fazer. Sentou-se no sofá e soltou um grito.

InuYasha:AAAAAHHH!

TRIIIIIIM! TRIIIIIIM!

O telefone tocou na mesma hora em que InuYasha gritara. Este atendeu-o lentamente.

InuYasha:Alô...

Mirok:Oi,é o InuYasha,certo? Me chamo Mirok,amigo da Kagome!

InuYasha:Mirok?

Mirok:É,ela está com a gente! Eu farei com que ela vá até o lugar onde o casamento será realizado!

InuYasha:Bem...obrigado. Você sabe onde fica,né?

Mirok:Sei! Não se preocupe,levarei a Kagome com certeza! Tchau!

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oi,gentee! E aí? Gostaram desse capítulo?**

**Hum...Eu achei meio podre,mas tudo bem...Huhauhuau...**

**Ei,ei,não esqueçam de comentar,heim!kkk**

**Agradeço muito à:**

**MitZrael Girl:Olá! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Muito,muito,muito obrigada pelo review,estou realmente grata! Vejo que está adorando mesmo a minha fic! Estou muito contente por isso! Bem...vc é igualzinha à mim! Eu também leio uma fic depois de passar vários capítulos,acho melhor! Huhauhua... Bem...o Sesshomaru não sairá,não tem um papel pra ele...me desculpe...U.U...Não tinha pensado nele... Hum...é...o Kouga ficará com a Kikyou... não queria colocar a Ayame no lugar dela...ou outro homem no lugar do Kouga...aí,desencanei... Formei um outro casal...Hahaha... Hum...bem...eu não sou japa,entende... vcs são, ok? Por isso não sei mta coisa sobre Japão,então coloco "pai do inu", "mãe do inu" e "vó de inu"... Espero que entenda! Huhuahuua...noossaa... axu ki escrevi d+...ki nem vc!(tdu bem,vc escreveu +...xD)Bem...vou parando por aki... Bjus!**

**MaryHimura:Oi,migaa! A Kikyou vai tentar acabar com o casamento deles sim, mas não acabar mesmo,só vai atrapalhá-los! Por isso,pode ficar tranqüila,miga! Ah... vc vai saber nos próximos capítulos sobre isso...mas provavelmente ela não vai viajar...se ela sair da história,a fic fica sem graça,não é mesmo:D;;; kkk... e o Kouga vai gostar sim da Kagome! Aí que o InuYasha vai começar a ficar com ciúmes!(Mas ele é ciumento mesmo,né...huahuhahua)Nossa,acho te contei a fic inteira...não queria estragar a surpresa,mas...tdu bem,né! Também sou uma pessoa mtu curiosa!Huahuhahua...Então,bjus,migaa!**

**Mila Himura:Oioi,miga! Não,não escolhi a Kaede como vó de Inu... ela é meio séria para ser vó dele...é que a vó de Inu é bem animada e engraçada,sabe... quando vc ler esse capítulo vai entender...Huhauuhua...então,gostaria que continuasse me acompanhando na fanfic! Bjus,migaa!**

**Stephaniebf:Oi! Bem...em primeiro lugar,obrigada pelo elogio...;)...E eu escrevo no máximo 2 capítulos por semana...Huahuahuha...Continue curtindo a minha fic, eu adoraria mtu! Bjinhuz!**

**Ju-Sng:Olá,migaa! Mtu obrigada pelo review,agradeço mtu mesmo! Tdu bem se ele estiver pequeno,não me importo,o importante é que vc está sempre comentando,e eu gosto MTU disso! Huahuahua...Então,um bjaum,miga!**

**Gente,mtu obrigada pelos reviews e por estarem acompanhando a minha fic, sempre! O número dos reviews está aumentando,e eu fico muito feliz por isso! Espero que continuem comentando! Eu A-D-O-R-A-R-I-A muitoooo! Hum... eu tava pensando em escrever outra fic...não sei se vai ficar boa... bem... Huahuahua... Não estou com muita idéia ainda,mas... vou tentar,né...kkk**

**Então,kissus(é assim,certo?)e abraços!**

**Yejin.**


	11. O casamento e a luademel

**Capítulo 11: O casamento e a lua-de-mel**

Kagome estava arrumando suas coisas no quarto de Sango,que olhava para a amiga suspirando,e lançando um olhar feio pra ela ao mesmo tempo. Quando Kagome levantou-se para pegar suas roupas,Mirok entrou no quarto brustamente,que a Sango quase desmaiou de susto.

Mirok:Kagome,você precisa fugir! O InuYasha está vindo pra cá!

Kagome:O...o quê? Mas...como?

Mirok:Ah...isso eu não sei! Então,ele falou pra mim ficar com você em casa,pra não fugir! Senão ele vai me matar!

Kagome:Mirok...você é meu amigo,certo? Você sabe muito bem que eu não quero ir com aquele idiota do InuYasha... Se ele te bater,eu bato nele também. Combinado?

Mirok:Agora não é hora de combinar coisas! O que está esperando? Vamos sair daqui! Arrume de volta suas coisas,que conheço um lugar pra se esconder!

Kagome:T...tá bom...VAMOS LOGOOOOO!(arrumando suas coisas rapidamente)

Sango não entendeu nada do que Mirok disse,mas logo compreendeu quando ele lhe deu uma piscadela. Com certeza era um plano. Então,Sango sorriu e começou a ajudar Kagome a arrumar coisas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome e seus amigos chegaram num hotel,o qual deixou-os espantados,e de boca aberta. Parecia ser um hotel muito caro. Mas Mirok logo se tocou e pôs a puxar o braço de Kagome e entrar.

Kagome:Que lugar é esse?

Mirok:Eu deixei um quarto reservado pra você! Esconda-se aqui por enquanto!

Kagome:Mas...não é caro?

Sango:Acorda,Ka-chan! O problema agora não é dinheiro!

Kagome:Isso é verdade...

Mirok e Sango enfiaram Kagome numa sala onde haviam vestidos de noiva e maquiagens.

Mirok:Fique aqui escondida até eu vir chamá-la!(sai)

Kagome:Tá!(gritando)MIROK! VÊ SE COMPRA ALGUMA COISA PRA MIM COMER!

Mirok não respondeu. Kagome sentou-se na cadeira e olhou em sua volta. Sentiu-se estranha no meio daquela sala. De repente,várias funcionárias chegaram correndo e começaram a fazer maquiagem,e arrumar um dos vestidos de noiva. Kagome ficou muito assustada,então encarou o lugar onde Mirok e Sango saíram.

Kagome:Traidores...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirok e Sango estavam no saguão de entrada,cumprimentando InuYasha,que estava todo elegante.

Mirok:Não sei se o senhor sabe,mas nós somos os melhores amigos de Kagome. Espero que o senhor cuide bem dela.(sorrindo)

Sango:É! Ela é meio atrapalhada,mas é engraçada e boa pessoa!

InuYasha:Ahn...tá...Obrigado.(sorriso)

Mirok:Ela é muito distraída também,vai ser difícil controlá-la. Se estiver com dificuldades, é só contar com a gente!

Sango:Nós conhecemos bem o ponto-fraco dela!

Mirok:É,bem...quase tudo,né...Hahahaha...

InuYasha:(gota)"Que tontos..."

Mirok:E então?

InuYasha:Desculpem-me,mas preciso entrar.

Sango:Claro! Mais uma vez:parabéns pelo casamento!

InuYasha: ...(entra)

Mirok e Sango também o seguiram,contentes por terem conseguido mais uma vez no plano. Nesse momento,Kikyou chegou toda exagerada no penteado e no vestido. Esta procurou pelo InuYasha,mas em vez dele, avistou o Kouga. Ele também avistou-a, então caminhou até onde ela estava.

Kouga:Olá,princesa!(tom de brincadeira)

Kikyou:Hunf...vai pra lá,Kouga. Não quero conversar com você.

Kouga:Ah,pára com isso. Até pra mim você vai ficar brava?

Kikyou: ...(indo para perto de InuYasha)

Kouga: ...

Kikyou chegou perto de InuYasha e sorriu pra ele. Este fez o mesmo pra ela,mas percebeu que não estava se sentindo bem estarem juntos.

Kikyou:Parabéns,InuYasha!

InuYasha:Valeu,Kikyou.

Kikyou:Você está muito atraente e bonito hoje!

InuYasha:Obrigado.

Kikyou: ...Eu queria ter feito o seu terno...mas não faz mal.

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Você...não está bravo,está?

InuYasha:E por que você acha que estou bravo?

Kikyou:Ah...bem...

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Hum...acho que você vai mudar muito depois do casamento...

InuYasha:(tom de frieza)Lógico,todas as pessoas mudam muito mesmo.

Kikyou: ...É verdade...

InuYasha:Desculpe,mas preciso entrar.

Kikyou:Tá...

Kikyou estranhou com a atitude de InuYasha. Estava diferente,muito diferente. Depois queria falar com ele. Virou-se para cumprimentar os outros,mas a mãe de InuYasha chamou-a por trás.

Mãe de Inu:Kikyou!

Kikyou:Hã? Ah,olá,senhora!(sorrindo)

Mãe de Inu:Você nem vem nos visitar...está tão ocupada assim?

Kikyou:É...perdão.

Mãe de Inu:Falando, todo mundo consegue! A vovó estava com saudades de você!

Kikyou:Ah,e a vovó?

Mãe de Inu:Ela está lá...

Kikyou:Ah...ela está bem,né?

Mãe de Inu:Claro...hum...Kikyou...

Kikyou:Oi?

Mãe de Inu:Eu pensei que você fosse um par ideal para o InuYasha...

Kikyou:Hã? É...bem...(sorrindo)

Mãe de Inu:(sorrindo)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estava naquela mesma sala,toda emburrada,mas estava muito bonita. Aquele vestido combinava muito bem com ela,e o penteado estava maravilhoso. Nesse momento, o pai de InuYasha entrou e sorriu para a Kagome. Esta levantou-se da cadeira,quase tropeçando na mesa,para cumprimentá-lo.

Kagome:Olá! Tudo bem com o senhor?(sorrindo)

Pai de Inu:Claro!

Kagome:Peço mil desculpas! Não tinha me apresentado bem ontem,né? Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi!

Pai de Inu:É... prazer... Nós nos encontramos só aqui no casamento... Não tive oportunidade de encontrá-la nesses dias. Desculpe.

Kagome:Não! Que é isso! Eu é que preciso pedir desculpas! Sinto muito mesmo!

Pai de Inu:Hum...tudo bem...Éééé... então,acho que você sofrerá um pouco, porque o meu filho...hum...você sabe como ele é,né...?

Kagome:Sei...mas não esquenta! Eu cuido dele direitinho!(sorriso!)

Pai de Inu: ...Você...é muito bonita,Kagome. Talvez o InuYasha passe a gostar de você ao passar do tempo.

Kagome:Hããã...bem...

Pai de Inu:Está na hora. Vamos entrar?(oferecendo-lhe o braço)

Kagome:(pegando-o)Obrigada.

Kagome e o pai de InuYasha entraram no salão. Kagome sentiu o seu rosto ruborizar, na frente de várias pessoas olhando pra ela,mas tomou coragem e deu um sorriso esforçado. InuYasha olhou pra Kagome com cara feia e pegou a mão dela,disfarçando sua cara. Kagome também encarou o InuYasha como se ele fosse uma barata, mas logo sorriu ao ver o pastor intrigado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim,realizou-se o casamento. Agora Kagome e InuYasha estavam na lua-de-mel, mas nenhum dos dois pareciam estar curtindo a viagem. Os dois estavam num barco, no meio daquele mar lindo e azul. Kagome estava de pé, olhando admirada para o mar, enquanto InuYasha estava sentado tomando champanhe.

Kagome:Droga... você me trouxe até aqui, e nem me deixa dar um volta por aqui. Não quero ficar no barco o tempo todo!

InuYasha:Quem mandou você fugir?

Kagome:Eu? Não foi você que fugiu primeiro,por acaso?

InuYasha:Quê? Não,esquece. Se quiser fugir de novo,pode ir! Faça como quiser!

Kagome:Aff...

InuYasha:Que foi?

Kagome:Você parece uma criança! Trate como um adulto,está me deixando doida!

InuYasha:Doida? Hum...então,vou deixar que você fique doida por MIM!

InuYasha tirou a camisa,deixando a mostra o seu corpão lindo,e aproximou-se de Kagome,deixando-a com medo. Kagome,de tanto medo,foi indo pra trás,nem pensou que estava prestes a cair na água.

Kagome:Ei,pára! Você está louco?

InuYasha:(aproximando-se cada vez mais)Por quê? Está com medo?

Kagome:Não,mas...ah,vai,pára! Pense bem:não é um casamento de verdade! Lembre-se do nosso trato!

InuYasha:(segurando os dois braços dela)Que trato?

Kagome:Pára,vai pra lá,idiota! SAAAIIII!

InuYasha:Vai,foge,foge!

Kagome:AAAAAAHHHH!

Kagome deu grito muito agudo e acabou caindo na água. InuYasha sorriu e olhou para ela, com um olhar de campeão. Kagome estava tentando sair da água,mas como ela não sabia nadar,não conseguiu. Estava afogando,sem o InuYasha saber.

InuYasha:Vai,pode ir! Agora você está livre!

Kagome:Ei! Sabe de uma coisa? EU NÃO SEI NADAR!(afogando-se)

InuYasha:O...O quê?

Kagome:AAAHH,SOCORROO!

InuYasha:KAGOMEE!

InuYasha pulou na água sem pensar duas vezes e pegou a Kagome pela cintura. Puxou-a para perto do barco e colocou-a no banquinho que estava na ponta do barco. InuYasha subiu no barco e segurou Kagome no colo,tentando acordá-la,mas esta estava inconsciente.

InuYasha:Kagome,acorde!

Kagome acordou naquela mesma hora,e olhou feio pro InuYasha. Este pegou uma toalha pra ela e envolveu-o no corpo dela. Kagome empurrou violentamente o InuYasha e sentou-se no banquinho. InuYasha sentou-se perto dela,e olhou-a com cara de preocupado.

InuYasha:Está tudo bem com você,né?

Kagome:Bem? Tem certeza? Hah! EU QUASE MORRI DENTRO DA ÁGUA,SABIA?

InuYasha:Mas eu salvei você!

Kagome:Me salvou? E daí? Pra mim,você é um idiota,filho da...!

InuYasha:Ei, ó a boca! Estou começando a ficar furioso também!

Kagome:Cale a boca! Não quero mais conversar com você!(vai pro outro lado do barco)

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha e Kagome entraram no hotel. Quando entraram no quarto,havia só uma cama,e um sofá que parecia ser desconfortável. Kagome jogou as malas no sofá, e sentou-se nele,encostando a cabeça na almofada.

Kagome:Ei,aqui só tem essa cama?

InuYasha:Sua cama está aqui,ué.

Kagome:Aqui? Aqui onde?

InuYasha:No sofá.

Kagome:Quê? Ô seu folgado! Mulher tem que dormir na cama,sabia?

InuYasha:E daí? Problema seu!

Kagome:Você é mesmo um cara chato!

InuYasha:Sou mesmo. E se não quiser dormir aqui,tchau.

Kagome:Hunf! Mas eu não quero dormir aqui!

InuYasha:(mudando de idéia)Hum...ah,é? Então vem aqui, dormir comigo! A cama é grande,podemos dormir juntinhos! Vem,querida!

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Que foi? Está com medo de novo? Não fica assim,não! Nós somos um casal agora,esqueceu?

Kagome:Esquece!(sai)

InuYasha:Então tá...você não quer dormir comigo...(sorriso)

Kagome não estava agüentando o InuYasha. Estava com vontade de dar uma porrada nele, mas tentou se acalmar,pois era lua-de-mel e já estavam casados. Ela não estava conseguindo dormir também,então,decidida,entrou no outro quarto onde InuYasha estava e deitou-se ao lado dele. InuYasha estava espantado com a atitude de Kagome, que também estava começando a ficar com medo.

InuYasha:Ei...o que você está fazendo?

Kagome:Que foi? Se não quiser que eu durma aqui,pode sair.

InuYasha: ..."Droga..."

Kagome:Calma,não vou fazer nada! Só vou dormir...(fechando os olhos)

InuYasha,com raiva,colocou o seu braço forte em cima do pescoço de Kagome, deixando-a sufocar. Então,ela colocou a sua perna em cima na dele,e ele fez o mesmo. Como esse "jogo" não estava acabando, InuYasha levantou-se rapidamente e encarou-a.

InuYasha:EI!

Kagome:QUE É?

InuYasha segurou com firmeza o rosto de Kagome. Estava querendo beijá-la. Mas Kagome não queria de jeito nenhum,então tentou se afastar dele. Então, InuYasha aproximou-se mais dela. Os lábios estavam a milímetros de distância quando...

Kagome:AAAAAHHHH!(empurrando-o)

Kagome saiu roubando um travesseiro e bufando ao mesmo tempo, e InuYasha sorriu sossegado e feliz. Então,ela teve que passar a noite no sofá mesmo,fazendo caretas e até enfrentando a insônia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**E aí,pessoal? O que acharam desse capítulo? Gostaram?**

**Bem...finalmente os dois se casaram...legal,né? Agora só falta eles se gostarem! **

**Acho que a Kagome vai começar a gostar do InuYasha primeiro... **

**E a Kikyou vai atrapalhar o casal... e o Kouga vai começar a gostar da Ka-chan.**

**Legal,né? Bem...então...vamos aos reviews!**

**Nila-chan:Oi, quanto tempo,migaa! Tdu bm contigu? Huahuahuha... Hum... pois é... a Sango e o Mirok são mesmo uns idiotas! Muita mancada pra Kagome! Mas, fui eu quem quis ser assim,né... Mil desculpas pra Ka-chan!kkk O InuYasha e a Kagome vão se gostar sim,com certeza! O Inu ainda gosta da Kikyou,bem...acho que sim, mas depois vai desencanar dela... Sabe...esse casamento foi uma confusão,certo? É que eles fizeram um trato... não é um casamento de verdade... Você viu,né? O trato que eles fizeram... O Kouga vai gostar da Kagome,sim! Ele vai tentar conquistá-la! E aí,que o InuYasha vai começar a ficar com ciúmes... E é claro que vou acompanhar sempre a sua fic! Estou adorando,como já disse! Espero que você também acompanhe a minha,e comente!Huahuahua... Tudo bem, se estiver muito ocupada e não conseguir deixar um review, não vou ficar chateada! Então,bjinhuz,migaa!**

**Mila Himura:Oi,miga! Então... já li a sua fic e curti muuiiitooo! Já comentei pra você também,viu? Huahuahua... E obrigada também por estar comentando sempre, a cada capítulo! Estou realmente grata! Bjus!**

**CyberTamis:Oie,miga! Você também tinha sumido,né? Mas finalmente apareceu! Huahuahua... É... O InuYasha e a Kagome vão se apaixonar logo,logo... mas a primeira pessoa quem vai apaixonar é a Kagome!kkk Hum...o InuYasha também vai gostar dela,só que mais pra frente...¬¬;;; Bem...então,continue comentando e acompanhando a fic! Bjocas!**

**Sanne Cb:Olá! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Tudo bem se esqueceu de comentar,não me importo! Mas eu gosto que você comente,sempre! kkk A fic está mesmo engraçada,né? Eu gosto de escrever esse tipo de fic! Huahahua... Por isso,espero que continue acompanhando a minha fic! E agradeço pelo review,viu? Bjus!**

**Jaque-chan:Oi,miga "curiosa"! Tdu bm contigo? Bem...você pode achar as respostas das suas perguntas neste capítulo...tá? Huahuahuha... Tudo bem, eu também sou muito curiosa! Huahuahua... Arigatou(tá certu?) pelo review! Bjus!**

**MitZrael Girl:Oi! Bem... ainda estou em dúvida se vou escrever uma nova fic ou não... talvez comece a escrever nas férias! Espere até lá,viu,miga?kkk Hum... é, tinha gostado da idéia(sobre o casamento),mas a minha intenção era deixar a lua-de-mel mais cômica... Bem,mas a sua idéia estava ótima também! Huahuahua... Hum...sabia que eu sonho demais também? Vou te contar uma coisa: antes de dormir,eu sempre penso em como fazer o próximo capítulo de InuYasha... se terá romance ou briga... Huahuahua... Bem...então vou parando por aqui,tá? Bjinhuz!**

**Bem,então,pessoal,é só isso! E... acho que vou demorar(de novo!) para escrever o próximo capítulo... Estou superocupada...¬¬;;; Também, já vão começar as provas mensais... Bem, então,vou já pedindo desculpas! Desculpa,gente! Vocês me entendem,né? Hum...então...por hoje é só... Kissus,kissus e kissus!**

**Yejin...**


	12. Os momentos felizes de InuYasha e Kagome

**Capítulo 12: Os momentos felizes de InuYasha e Kagome**

O dia amanheceu. Os raios de sol entravam pela janela aberta do quarto de InuYasha. Mas ainda assim, este continuava dormindo, parecia não perceber do sol. Kagome, ao contrário, acabou acordando muito cedo, mas permaneceu deitada no sofá por uns momentos. Logo, fez uma cara feia e encarou a porta do quarto de InuYasha. Bocejou, levantou-se e arrumou o cobertor. Quando Kagome sentou-se no sofá, InuYasha saiu do quarto se despreguiçando.

InuYasha:Aaaah… bom dia…

Kagome:Hunf…

InuYasha:Mas que vaco… sua vaqueira…

Kagome: …

InuYasha:O que você vai comer para o café da manhã?

Kagome: …

InuYasha:Tá bom,eu tomo o café sozinho. Você se vire.(sai)

Kagome:Idiota…(sussurrando)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha tomava café sentado numa mesa enorme, e Kagome comia um sanduíche que ela mesma fizera, numa pequena mesa. InuYasha olhou pra ela, pensou, e foi sentar-se ao seu lado. Kagome encarou-o, mas não disse nada. InuYasha pegou o sanduíche da mão de Kagome e deu uma mordida nele.

Kagome:Ô seu folgado! Você toma o seu café e eu tomo a minha,tá legal?

InuYasha:Chama isso de sanduíche? Está muito…muito…

Kagome:Devolva! E daí que está ruim? Pelo menos eu tenho o que comer!

InuYasha:Tá falando que você é uma mendiga? Sabia que você pode comer o que quiser aqui,neste lugar? Ou você é burra ou você não quer,certo?

Kagome:Eu não quero,só isso.(pegando o sanduíche)Vai, volte para a sua mesa, deixe-me comer direito!

InuYasha:Afff… não quer comer junto comigo mesmo?

Kagome:Não! Eu me sinto incomodada!

InuYasha:Por quê?

Kagome:Porque… ah, chega, InuYasha… Você é um saco! Agora me deixe comer sossegada…(dá uma mordida no pão)

InuYasha: …Tá bom…(sai)

Kagome: …"Às vezes,ele é muito meigo…"(sorriso)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava nadando na piscina, mas sentiu que estava sem graça ficar ali sozinho. Mas ele faria o quê? Zuaria com a Kagome? Passearia com ela? Suspirando, ele foi ver o que a Kagome estava fazendo. Ela estava sentada numa mesa, desenhando o rosto de InuYasha e rabiscando nele, fazendo caretas horríveis. InuYasha ficou furioso, mas resolveu ficar quieto, pois eles estavam na lua-de-mel e não queriam nenhuma briga ali. Então,ele entrou e sorriu para a Kagome. Esta desceu da mesa e deitou-se no sofá.

InuYasha:Você vai ficar dormindo aí? Veio fazer o que aqui?

Kagome: …

InuYasha:Não quer passear por aqui? Você estava muito empolgada ontem…

Kagome: …

InuYasha:É,bem… até que dormir num dia de sol quente é bom…não é verdade?

Kagome: …

InuYasha:Está bem… então eu irei me divertir muito lá fora,enquanto você fica aqui, só dormindo que nem uma porca,ok? Hahaha… então, tchauzinho!(sai)

Kagome: …Humpf… EI, ESPERE POR MIM!

InuYasha:Huh… "Sabia que ela iria comigo…"(sorriso)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha e Kagome saíram do dormitório e foram até o jardim. Lá estavam duas bicicletas apoiadas na parede. InuYasha foi lá e pegou uma bicicleta. Kagome estava desesperada, pois ela não sabia andar de bicicleta.

InuYasha:Está esperando o quê? Pegue logo a bicicleta e vamos nessa!

Kagome:A gente não pode ir à pé?

InuYasha:É muito longe irmos à pé até a praia.

Kagome:É que…eu não gosto de bicicleta…

InuYasha:Por que não?

Kagome: …

InuYasha:Ah…entendi. Você não sabe andar,certo?

Kagome:Ahan…(cara de coitada)

InuYasha:Meu, você não sabe de nada mesmo! Não sabe nadar, andar de bicicleta, fazer um sanduíche… pelo amor de Deus,né?

Kagome:E…e daí? O problema é meu,não seu.

InuYasha:Esqueça… venha,eu ensino você a andar de bicicleta.

Kagome:(com medo)Eu não quero… não vou aprender… e se eu cair?

InuYasha:Eu pego você… e não tenha medo! Você tem que aprender a andar de bicicleta, isso é básico!

Kagome:Por mim não faz mal… Vou ir até a praia à pé mesmo…tá?

InuYasha:Nada disso. Venha,não tenha medo…

Kagome:Ai…acho que vou morrer aqui…

InuYasha desceu da bicicleta e entregou-a para a Kagome. Esta montou na bicicleta e olhou para o chão, toda desesperada. InuYasha segurou a garupa da bicicleta, e começou a empurrar.

Kagome:Ei…não solte ainda,viu? Ainda estou me desequilibrando…

InuYasha:Tá… vai logo…(empurra)

Kagome estava apenas olhando para o chão, quando bateu num poste e caiu da bicicleta. InuYasha segurou-a pelo braço e obrigou-a montar na bicicleta de novo. E assim, eles foram indo, mas a Kagome ainda não estava conseguindo andar direito. Então o InuYasha ficou furioso. Soltou a bicicleta fazendo com que a Kagome caisse no chão outra vez e levasse um tombo daqueles.

Kagome:EI! POR QUE VOCÊ SOLTOU?

InuYasha:VOCÊ É UMA IDIOTA E BOBA! HÁ QUANTO TEMPO EU ESTOU ENSINANDO VOCÊ A ANDAR? MAS QUE SACO!

Kagome:Ei,menos por favor! Estamos na lua-de-mel,esqueceu?

InuYasha:Isso não é importante agora! Sua cabeça-dura!

Kagome:Andar de bicicleta não tem nada a ver com a cabeça.

InuYasha:CLARO QUE TEM!

Kagome:CLARO QUE NÃO!

InuYasha:CLARO QUE SIM!

Kagome:Ah, cala a boca, você está me enchendo saco.

InuYasha:Trate de não errar desta vez! Vamos lá…

Kagome:Ugh…

InuYasha segurou na garupa e Kagome montou na bicicleta. Ela estava indo bem no começo, mas acabou caindo outra vez no chão, deixando uma pequena ferida em seu joelho. Kagome sentiu-se frustrada. Abraçou o seu joelho e começou a chorar. Vendo isso, InuYasha abaixou-se e pegou no joelho de Kagome.

InuYasha:Deixe-me ver.

Kagome:(batendo no braço de InuYasha)Sai.

InuYasha:Nem é uma ferida profunda. Você está chorando só por causa disso,é?

Kagome:Não é por causa disso que estou chorando.

InuYasha:Então por quê?

Kagome:Você diz que eu sou idiota,burra e cabeça-dura! E isso doeu muito em mim, sabia? Você não tem o mínimo respeito pelos outros!

InuYasha:Hã?

Kagome:E eu não sei o motivo dessa viagem chata…(enterrando a cabeça nos seus joelhos)Simplesmente não sei…

InuYasha:Tá,desculpa… eu compro sorvete pra você,beleza?

Kagome:(levantando a cabeça)Pensa que sou uma criança? Não me trate assim!

InuYasha:Mas você quer,não quer?

Kagome:Ahan. Quero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha comprou dois sorvetes e chegou perto de Kagome. Esta pegou o sorvete e começou a tomar alegremente. InuYasha sorriu ao vê-la assim, e pegou a mão dela quando avistou um elefante debaixo de uma árvore. Puxou e levou-a até o elefante, e começou a acariciar a tromba.

InuYasha:Não quer mexer também?

Kagome:Não,obrigada.

InuYasha:Mexa! É legal mexer!(pegando o pulso de Kagome)

Kagome:(soltando-o)Ah,não… não tenho coragem de fazer isso…

InuYasha:Ah,vai…vai…

Kagome: …Tá…

Kagome aproximou-se do elefante e levantou a mão para acariciá-lo. Quando ela ia tocar na tromba,o elefante levantou-a, assustando a Kagome. Com isso, ela soltou um grito agudo e segurou a camiseta de InuYasha com força. Este sorriu e consolou-a com uma pequena tapa nas costas.

Kagome:Ai…tenho medo de elefantes…muito medo…

InuYasha:Que nada! Você que é medrosa! Hahaha…

Kagome:Tá tirando?

InuYasha:Calma,calma…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E assim acabou-se a lua-de-mel. Os dois voltaram para casa e ao chegar,começaram a arrumar suas malas. InuYasha estava arrumando as suas quando o celular tocou. Era a Kikyou. InuYasha hesitou um pouco,mas resolveu atender.

InuYasha:Alô.

Kikyou:InuYasha,que bom,você atendeu! Só queria te pedir uma coisa…

InuYasha:Que coisa?

Kikyou:Gostaria que você fosse o meu modelo! É que saiu um terno novo e…!

InuYasha:Sinto muito,mas não estou a fim disso.

Kikyou:Como…?

InuYasha:É que estou meio ocupado nesses dias… por favor,entenda,Kikyou…

Kikyou: …Está bem…

InuYasha:É uma pena. Então, tchau.

Kikyou: …"É…o InuYasha está completamente mudado…o que farei?"

InuYasha: …

Nesse momento, Kagome entrou correndo no quarto de InuYasha, assustando-o. InuYasha olhou para ela, intrigado, e Kagome estava sem fôlego, tentando respirar.

InuYasha:O que foi?

Kagome:O meu quarto… está tudo arrumado! Foi você?

InuYasha:É… mas eu vou descontar no salário…

Kagome:Salário? Ah,lembrei… você me dá dinheiro…é mesmo…

InuYasha:Eu comprei um carro pra você também. Quer ver?

Kagome:Hum? Carro…?

InuYasha sorriu e desceu as escadas e Kagome seguiu-o,curiosa. Quando chegaram no quintal, InuYasha mostrou o "carro" de Kagome,todo sorridente. Kagome quase desmaiou vendo isso. Era uma bicicleta novinha.

InuYasha:E aí? Gostou?

Kagome:U…uma bicicleta? Mas eu pensei que fosse um carro de verdade!

InuYasha:Achou mesmo que ia dar um carro pra você? Como você viaja,garota!

Kagome:Ah…

InuYasha:Vamos lá! Eu tenho que continuar a ensinar você!

Kagome:Ahn…

InuYasha e Kagome estavam numa boa, rindo e divertindo a beça. Finalmente Kagome estava conseguindo andar de bicicleta! Esta sorriu e fez uma pose de campeã, toda feliz. InuYasha também retribuiu-a, sorrindo, e sentindo-se mais tranqüilo.

Kagome:Uuuuh! Consegui! YES! Sou demaaiiss!

InuYasha:Tá vendo como você consegue?

Kagome:É verdade! Obrigada pelas aulas!(sorriso!)

InuYasha:Que é isso…

Nesse momento, Kikyou estava chegando com o seu carro, parando na frente no portão da casa de InuYasha e Kagome. Os dois ainda não haviam percebido a presença dela, estavam distraídos rindo e comemorando a "vitória" de Kagome. Kikyou desceu do carro e ficou olhando para os dois, com olhar triste e amargo. InuYasha virou-se na direção onde a Kikyou estava,então logo parou de rir e fez uma cara de desgosto. Kagome também passou a olhar para a Kikyou, e depois para o InuYasha. Kikyou fez uma cara fria e continuou olhando para o InuYasha, este fazendo o mesmo para ela…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo…**

**Oie,gentee! Hum… em primeiro lugar, gostaria de pedir desculpas para vocês, acabei atrasando muuiiitoo o próximo capítulo! Desculpe!U.U;;; Mas pelo menos tive idéias legais para os próximos capítulos…huahuahuha… Hm… então vamos para os reviews?**

**MitZrael Girl:Oioi,miga! Tudo bm com vc? Huahuahua… tomara que sim! Hum… gostei mtu da sua opinião! É…podia ter feito aquilo mesmo… o InuYasha faria respiração boca a boca na Kagome,e ela acordaria e…enfim! kkk Estou arrependida!U.U;;; O InuYasha e a Ka-chan ainda vão estar brigando sim, mesmo que estejam apaixonados… pelo menos acho que sim…huahuhahua… hum… então continue acompanhando a minha fic,migaa! Bjus,bjinhuz e bjaums!**

**Ju-Sng:Oie,miga:) Hum… é,o InuYasha está sempre malvado mesmo, e a Kagome precisa enfrentar tudo isso! Tadinha…;) O Mirok e a Sango… eles são pobres,sabe… então pegaram o dinheiro de Kagome e venderam a casa dela sem permissão… que malvados,né? Não,eles são bem mais que isso… e agora eles estão se aproveitando do casamento de InuYasha e Kagome! Huahuahua… mas que safados! Kkk Bom…então,bjinhuz,migaa!**

**Mila Himura:Oie,migaa! Também agradeço pelo review:) Que legal, você está gostando da fic,né? Continue gostando, porque vai estar mais legal ainda,ok? Hum… então é só… bjus,migaa!**

**Etsuko Kaye:Oi! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Huahuahua… estou muito grata! Aqui está o outro capítulo,então curta bastante,tá? Continue lendo e comentando,por favor! Eu adoraria muito! Então, bjocas pra você!**

**sango-taijya:Hello! Hum… eu não entendi direito o que você disse,mas deu pra saber mais ou menos o que você queria falar! Thanks for a review! Gostaria que continuasse lendo e acompanhando a minha fic! E obrigada pelo elogio! Bye! Kisses!(?)**

**Sanne Cb: Oioi,migaa! Huhauhauua… é,a fic está ficando cada vez mais fofinha, né?;) Que bom que está curtindo e gostando muito! Continue me acompanhando na fic,beleza? Então,bjus!**

**Gente… muito obrigada pelos reviews… mas continuem comentando… nunca esqueçam de comentar,ok? Huahuahua… Kissus!**

**Yejin…**


	13. A expulsão

**Capítulo 13: A expulsão**

Kikyou desceu do carro e caminhou para a direção de InuYasha. Este ficou meio assustado,mas permaneceu calado. Kagome, sorrindo, estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar Kikyou.

Kagome:Olá,Kikyou!

Kikyou:Oi.(olha pro InuYasha)

InuYasha:Por que veio até aqui?

Kikyou:Você disse que estava ocupado,não foi? Então achei que devia vir visitar vocês. Desculpe-me se apareci na hora errada, Kagome.

Kagome:Não,tudo bem!

Kikyou:InuYasha,você está mesmo ocupado,heim!

Kagome:Vamos entrar!(entra)

InuYasha:É,vamos entrar.

Kikyou:O seu funcionário disse que você está morando aqui. Por que não me contou?

InuYasha:E eu preciso avisar tudo pra você? Preciso falar tudo?

Kikyou:O quê?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Está bem,se eu atrapalhei você,me desculpe. Prometo que não faço mais isso.

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Vou embora. Até mais.

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou entrou no carro e deu a partida. InuYasha seguiu-a pelo olhar triste e com uma cara emburrada. Kikyou olhou para o InuYasha pelo retrovisor do carro. Começou a ficar zangada com ele. Mas ela tentou acalmar-se,então ligou o rádio e colocou no volume máximo. E assim prosseguiu o seu caminho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estava preparando doces,salgados e sucos. Quando ia levar para o quintal, ouviu-se o telefone tocar. Deixou a bandeja na mesa da cozinha e correu até a sala.

Kagome:Alô?

Kouga:Hum... senhorita Kagome?

Kagome:Quem é?

Kouga:Olá! É o Kouga,lembra-se de mim?

Kagome:Ah,oi! Tudo bom?

Kouga:Claro que sim. Só queria que você trouxesse o seu roteiro...!

Kagome:O QUÊ? TEM CERTEZA DISSO?

Kouga:É...é...

Kagome:UUUUH! Muito obrigada,Kouga!(feliz)

Kouga:D...de nada...(gota)

Kagome:Gostaria de encontrar com você hoje! Tudo bem pra você?

Kouga:Hoje não vai dar. Que tal amanhã à tarde?

Kagome:Tudo bem! Te vejo amanhã! Tchau!

Kouga:Até amanhã.(desliga)

Kagome desligou o telefone e foi correndo até o quintal,para contar esta grande novidade ao InuYasha. Este estava sentado num banco, tristonho, mergulhando nos seus pensamentos. De repente Kagome apareceu e colocou-se na frente de InuYasha com um pulo que assustou e despertou-o dos pensamentos.

InuYasha:Que susto!

Kagome:InuYasha,sabe quem ligou pra mim agora?

InuYasha?

Kagome:Hum... peraí,cadê a Kikyou? Ela foi embora?

InuYasha:(ignorando-a)Quem te ligou?

Kagome:O Kouga! Ele disse que queria ver o meu roteiro! Talvez ele poderá publicar a minha história em um livro! Não é demais?

InuYasha:Livro? Acorde,garota! O Kouga vai ler e rasgar a sua história ao mesmo tempo! Ela deve estar uma merda...¬¬

Kagome:Cala a boca! Você nem leu direito e já fica falando mal da minha história? E PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DE GAROTA! EU TENHO NOME! É KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!

InuYasha:(gota)Humpf... já sei que ninguém vai ler a sua história...

Kagome:Não me enche! Não queria que você lesse a minha história mesmo! Mas vou ter muitas fãs, tenho certeza absoluta!(entra)

InuYasha:Ai,meu Deus...ela é uma louca mesmo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Kagome foi para o lugar onde Kouga trabalhava. Estava tão feliz que batia palmas no meio do caminho e até pulava,feito uma louca. Quando chegou, ela foi direto para falar com a funcionária.

Kagome:Boa tarde! Gostaria de falar com o senhor Kouga!

Funcionária:Kouga? Ah sim,e você é a senhorita Kagome Higurashi,certo?

Kagome:Sim! Isso mesmo! Poderia falar com ele?

Funcionária:Sinto muito. Ele está numa reunião muito importante. Ele me pediu que avisasse à você.

Kagome:(desapontada)Ah...é?

Funcionária:Sim.

Kagome:(entregando um envelope)Então pelo menos entregue isto para o Kouga.

Funcionária:O que é isto?

Kagome:Er...é um roteiro. Está bem? Não esqueça de entregar pra ele!

Funcionária:T...tá...

Kagome:Muito obrigada! Tchau!(sai)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga voltou para o seu escritório e começou a arrumar sua mesa. Avistou um envelope grande,escrito _"Kagome Higurashi" _e _"Se ela ficasse comigo..." _**(nome da fic** **que a Ka-chan escreveu)**. Sorriu e abriu o envelope. Lá estava o roteiro de Kagome, então pegou-o e começou a ler.

Kagome estava desesperada. Ele gostaria da sua história? Acharia-a razoável? Ou não gostaria? Começou a ficar com medo,mas resolveu ficar tranqüila. Quando chegou em casa,viu o InuYasha dormindo na rede,com uma revista aberta em cima do rosto dele. Kagome fez uma careta e abriu a porta para entrar. Nesse instante, InuYasha acordou com preguiça e olhou para a Kagome.

InuYasha:Chegou agora?

Kagome:(aproximando-se de InuYasha)Licença,deixe-me sentar,

InuYasha:E aí? Como foi? O Kouga disse que ia publicar em livro?

Kagome:Hã? Não sei, é que não consegui falar com ele.

InuYasha:Não tente me enganar! Você não tinha chances para um livro,não é?

Kagome:Nada a ver! O Kouga estava numa reunião e só entreguei pra ele o meu roteiro e voltei pra cá! Juro que estou falando a verdade.

InuYasha:(ignorando-a)Hahaha... é, foi como eu pensei, você escrevendo fanfics não dá... simplesmente não dá...

Kagome:Mancada, InuYasha! Humpf... Ainda por cima, hoje não estou de bom humor...

InuYasha:Tá, desculpa.(sorrindo)

Kagome:(apontando do nada para o quintal)Hã? O que é aquilo?(sai correndo)

InuYasha:O que é?

Kagome:Ah é o anel que você jogou fora daquela vez! Eba, consegui achar!

InuYasha:Eu falei pra você jogar no lixo.

Kagome:Pra quê? Fui eu quem peguei! Agora é meu, tá!

InuYasha:Nem pensar! Me dá isto aqui!(agarrando a mão de Kagome)

Kagome:Ei, me solta! Ugh...

InuYasha:Devolva o anel!

Kagome:Solte a minha mão, senão eu...!

InuYasha:Vai o quê?

Kagome mordeu a mão de InuYasha de tanta raiva, e este gritou de dor. Olhou para a sua mão cuidadosamente e fez cara de choro. Kagome encarou-o e colocou o anel no seu dedo.

Kagome:Isto é pra lhe ensinar a não pegar coisas dos outros!

InuYasha:"Coisas dos outros"? Hah! Este anel era meu no começo! MEU!

Kagome:E que agora não é mais seu.

InuYasha:Sua monstra! Você acabou com a minha mão!

Kagome:Quem mandou você tirar o anel da minha mão?

InuYasha:Ai... está doendo muito...

Kagome:Humpf! Bem feito!(entra em casa)

InuYasha ficou bravo, então entrou também em casa e foi pro quarto de Kagome. Pegou qualquer mochila que viu, e começou a enfiar as coisas dela dentro. Nesse exato momento, Kagome entrou, e assustou-se ao ver o InuYasha arrumando suas malas.

Kagome:Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

InuYasha:(jogando a mochila no chão)Tó. Saia da minha casa. Xô. Vaza.

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha:Não agüento viver aqui com você. Portanto, saia daqui e vá morar em outro lugar. Talvez na casa dos seus amigos falsos, seria ótimo, não é mesmo?

Kagome:Hah! Olha quem fala! Eu também não agüento viver aqui com você! E desde quando esta casa é sua?

InuYasha:Por enquanto é! Fui eu quem comprei esta casa, já se esqueceu?

Kagome:Beleza. Mas é você que precisa sair daqui, sabia?

InuYasha:O quê?

Kagome:Esqueceu do nosso acordo? Após o divórcio, você tem direito de devolver a minha casa!

InuYasha:E quem disse que vou me divorciar?

Kagome:Hã?

InuYasha:A gente se encontra no ano que vem, certo? É só você ficar fora até o divórcio. Então, até lá!

Kagome:Nossa, mas como você é mala!

InuYasha:Adeus!(empurrando Kagome)

Kagome foi conduzida para a porta, quando esta empurrou InuYasha no chão. Este encarou Kagome e empurrou-a para fora de casa. Quando Kagome levantou-se e tentou entrar de volta, InuYasha mostrou a língua pra ela e fechou a porta rapidamente.

Kagome:Hunf... seu maldito...(sai)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirok e Sango estavam discutindo sobre a Kagome e o InuYasha. Nesse instante, Mirok lançou um olhar carinhoso para Sango, que logo ficou vermelha com a atitude dele. Este estava querendo convidá-la para um beijo. Sango aceitou, sorrindo e aproximando-se de Mirok. Quando os lábios iam se tocar, Kagome apareceu do nada, estragando totalmente o clima, e deixando os dois, ligeiramente corados.

Kagome:(sentando-se)O que vocês estão fazendo?

Sango:Nada! Mas por que você veio pra cá?

Kagome:Vocês não se importam, certo?

Mirok:O quê?

Kagome:De mim ficar aqui por uns dias.

Sango:O quêêêêê?

Mirok:Assim não dá, Kagome. Peraí.(pega o telefone)

Kagome:Ei, o que está pensando em fazer?

Mirok:Calma aí. Ah, alô! Olá, aqui é o Mirok, amigo de Kagome! Não se preocupe, ela está aqui conosco.

InuYasha:Hunf... Não quero mais ela em casa.

Mirok:Peraí, você não pode sair assim! O que aconteceu?

InuYasha:Irritante... tchau.(desliga)

Mirok:EI! Alô? Merda!(desliga)

Sango:Esqueça, Mirok. Vamos jantar.

Mirok:Ei, Kagome, mas por que vocês brigaram?

Sango:Não é bom sair de casa assim, do nada.

Kagome:Hum, eu tô lembrando de uma coisa. Por que vocês me levaram até o idiota do InuYasha, seus traidores?

Sango:Ah, foi para o seu bem, né...

Mirok:Isso aí. Nós somos seus grandes amigos, esqueceu?(sorriso)

Kagome:Amigos? Grandes amigos? Vocês têm certeza?

Sango:Mas diga a verdade... por que você saiu de sua casa?

Kagome:Não fui eu quem quis sair. Tá louca? Você achou mesmo que sairia da minha casa?

Mirok:Então, por quê?

Kagome:É que eu fui expul...!

Sango:O quê? O InuYasha expulsou você de casa?

Kagome:Não, lógico que não! Retiro o que disse. Eu vim até aqui com os meus próprios pés. Pronto, satisfeitos?

Mirok:Até quando ficará aqui?

Kagome:Eu não vou ficar aqui para sempre, né. Ah, e aí, cadê o meu dinheiro?

Mirok:Ops...

Kagome:Vocês conseguiram algum emprego?

Sango:A... ainda não...

Kagome:Eu estou lhes avisando: ou achem um bom emprego, ou matarei de verdade o Mirok.

Sango:Ah, mas que crueldade, Kagome!

Kagome:Então, comecem a procurar um emprego!

Mirok:É... não tem jeito mesmo...¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oiee, pessoal! Hum... em primeiro lugar, peço desculpas pelo atraso!**

**Gomen, gente!(é assim em japonês, né?)Sorry! U.U**

**Mas já que estou de férias, poderei escrever os capítulos a tempo! Hahaha...**

**Gente, uma novidade: estou escrevendo minha segunda fic! **

**Alguns já sabem, creio que sim. Mas para as pessoas que não sabem...**

**O nome da fic é "Only You"... não tem nada a ver com aquela música lá, oks?**

**Então, por favor, leiam e comentem! Eu gostaria muuuuuuuiiiiiiitooooooo:)**

**Ah... gente, tenho um pedido a fazer pra vocês... **

**Eu estou realmente LOUCA pra comprar um filme do InuYasha... sabem... **

**Aquele que a Kagome beija o InuYasha quando ele está virando youkai completo**

**ou já virou... (sei lá!)**

**Gostaria de que alguém de vocês me falasse o nome desse filme... POR FAVOR!**

**Hum... então vamos ao que interessa... REVIEWS!**

**Ju-Sng:Oiiii, migaa! Huahuahuua... quanto tempo, né! Que bom te ver! Hum... então, que bom(de novo!) que você gostou do capítulo anterior! É, isto dá boas lembranças mesmo! Hahaha... um bjaum,miga!**

**MitZrael Girl:OIIIEE, miga! Hahaha... tudo bem com você? Huahuahua... é, o InuYasha e Kagome passaram momentos mais felizes no capítulo anterior mesmo... mas neste, eles acabaram brigando de novo...U.U Mas fazer o que, né? É o meu pensamento! Hihihi... nunca deixe de acompanhar a minha fic e a outra, que acabei de escrever o primeiro capítulo, oks?;) Bjinhuz,migaa!**

**Miko-Lily:Olá! Que bom mesmo, que você está gostando da fic! Huahuahua... estou realmente grata! Por favor, continue amando assim,tá? Hihihi... bjus!**

**Etsuko Kaye:Oissss! Miga, acho que devo pedir mais desculpas à você... pelo atraso, sabe... enrolei muito para escrever este capítulo! Hehehe... desculpinha! É, a Ka-chan levou vários tombos daqueles, mas no fim, ela conseguiu,né:) Estou muuuiiitoo grata! Você prometeu comigo que deixaria reviews e leria todos os capítulos, certo? Olha lá,heim! Huahuahuha... bjocas,migaaa!**

**Mila Himura:Oi,migaa! Desculpe, demorei muito para postar este capítulo,né? Hum... antes de mais nada, obrigada por ter me acompanhado desde o primeiro capítulo da fanfic! Hihihi... e não deixe de ler e deixar review, oks? Bjus, migaa!**

**Kagome K-chan:OIOI,miguinhaa! É, eu realmente estou AMANDO a fic "Shikon no Tama"! É muito d! Hahaha... e você esteve acompanhando a minha fic desde o começo,foi? Hum... como você foi misteriosa! Hehehe... brincadeirinha! Miga, obrigada por ter deixado um review na minha outra fic "Only You"! Por favor, não deixe de acompanhar, heim? Hehehe...;) A Kikyou começa a gostar do InuYasha sim, mas por enquanto,não... e também odeio aquela vaca da Kikyou! Hihihi... bjus,migaa!**

**Higurashi12:Oi! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Obrigadinha! Hihihi...:) Aqui está o outro capítulo, então curta bastante,oks? E continue acompanhando até o final dessa fic e a outra, que falei antes! Bjinhuz!**

**Gente... não esqueçam de deixar review... por favor...**

**E não esqueçam da novidade e do pedido, tá? ;)**

**KIIIIIIIIIISSUUUUUUUUUS!**

**Yejin.**


	14. O ataque de Kikyou

**Capítulo 14: O "ataque" de Kikyou**

Os raios solares entravam diretamente no quarto de InuYasha. Este acordou com muita preguiça e olhou para o relógio, que marcava sete horas da manhã. Levantou-se da cama, se trocou e foi ao banheiro para escovar os dentes. E nisso, ele viu a escova de Kagome, que era rosa pink, então fazendo uma careta, pegou-a e jogou no lixo.

Este fez o mesmo quando estava preparando para sair. Chegou na garagem, e quando avistou a bicicleta de Kagome, chutou-a derrubando no chão. Depois de murmurar uma palavra, este entrou no carro e deu a partida.

InuYasha chegou no estúdio e cumprimentou a chefe com um aceno de cabeça, e virou-se para entrar na sala, quando foi chamado atenção por ela. Este fez um muxoxo de impaciência, mas a chefe ignorou-o.

Chefe:O que aconteceu?

InuYasha:O quê?

Chefe:A sua esposa! O que houve? Está vindo ligações perguntando sobre isso, e estou de saco cheio!

InuYasha:Não é nada.

Chefe:Ah, é? Escuta aqui, InuYasha, ou comece a ser gentil com a sua esposa ou...!

InuYasha:Gentil? Feh!

Chefe:InuYasha, fica quieto e me escuta!

InuYasha:Deixe essa história por minha conta.

Chefe:Ah, amanhã você tem um horário marcado com a senhorita Kikyou... parece que ela vai nomear você como um modelo da revista de modas e...!

InuYasha:Não vou ir.

Chefe:Mas essa revista não é só para o Japão, é para a Ásia inteira!

InuYasha:Hah, então ela me escolheu porque quis eu fosse um modelo popular da Ásia, é isso?

Chefe:Não me venha com discussões. Isto é trabalho.(sai)

InuYasha: ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ainda estava dormindo quando o celular tocou. Esta resmungou alguma coisa, mas não atendeu ao telefone. Sango estava ficando com raiva do celular, então olhou para a Kagome e sacudiu-a.

Sango:Acorda, Kagome! Atende aí!

Kagome:Ah... quem é? Mas que droga...

Sango:Esperando pelo quê? Anda logo! Desembuxa!

Kagome:Tá...(pegando o celular e abrindo-o)Alô...

Chefe:Senhorita Kagome? Ah, desculpe, eu acordei você?

Kagome:Hã? Quem é?

Chefe:É a chefe do InuYasha...

Kagome:(sentando-se na cama)Ah, olá!

Chefe:Hum... então, queria te pedir um favor... Você não gostaria de trazer bolinhos de arroz para a gente, amanhã à tarde, no estúdio?

Kagome:Mas... do nada assim?

Chefe:Ah, desculpe, se não quiser, tudo bem...

Kagome:Não, não, que é isso! Levo sim! Quantas marmitas, mais ou menos?

Chefe:Acho que dez serve. Muito obrigada, senhorita Kagome!

Kagome:De nada! Então vejo a senhora amanhã!(desliga)

Sango:Quem era?

Kagome:A chefe do InuYasha, aquele baka.

Sango:Ah, tá... mas por que ela ligou pra você?

Kagome:Ela pediu pra mim fazer bolinhos de arroz e levar pro estúdio amanhã!

Sango:Bolinhos de arroz? Hum, que delícia!

Kagome:Ai, ai...vou começar já!(saindo da cama)

Kagome arrumou-se apressadamente e, fazendo um rabo-de-cavalo no cabelo, saiu do quarto e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha. Preparou os ingredientes para a receita, e começou a agir. Nisso, Mirok e Sango chegaram e sentaram-se no outro lado da mesa, e ficaram a fitar Kagome trabalhando. Sango fez uma cara de "eu-quero-comer-um" e pegou um bolinho. Kagome lhe lançou um olhar feroz, mas deixou-a comer um. Sango não agüentava parar de comer, então foi pegando e comendo.

Kagome:Sango! Pára de comer!

Sango:Não sou eu que tô comendo, é o bebê!

Kagome:Humpf...

Sango:Ei, mas por que será que aquela chefe pediu pra você preparar toda essa comida?

Kagome:Sei lá.

Sango:O Mirok não deixa eu fazer isso, ele acha que é muito trabalhoso pra mim.

Kagome:Afff...

Mirok:Ah, e é sim! A Sango precisa se cuidar bem, né, Sangozinha?

Sango:Ai, adoro quando você me chama assim!

Kagome:Blargh...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava na frente da loja de Kikyou, decidindo se entraria ou não. Desistindo de entrar, este deu marcha à ré e quando virou o carro, foi visto pela Kikyou. Mas como o InuYasha não deu uma última olhada pra ela, acelerou o carro, quando o celular tocou. Era Kikyou. Suspirou, levou o celular ao seu ouvido e atendeu.

InuYasha:Alô.

Kikyou:InuYasha, se você não chegar para a minha loja dentro de três minutos, a nossa amizade será o fim, está entendido?(desliga)

InuYasha: ...

Sem hesitar, InuYasha virou o carro para a direção da loja de Kikyou. Estacionou o carro e entrou na loja. Kikyou estava a sua espera, que lançava um olhar feio para o InuYasha.

Kikyou:Por que você ia embora sem me ver?

InuYasha:Hã?

Kikyou:Você estava bravo comigo, não estava?

InuYasha:Não... é claro que não! Eu já fiquei bravo com você antes?

Kikyou:Não, você nunca tinha ficado bravo comigo...

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Por causa disso, eu fiquei com muito medo! Eu pensei que você estava bravo comigo, sabe.

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Não faça mais isso, tá?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Está bem?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Alôôôô... você entendeu?

InuYasha:Tá, eu entendi, não faço mais isso.

Kikyou:(sorriso)

InuYasha: ...

InuYasha e Kikyou sentaram-se no banco e tomavam suco enquanto conversavam. Kikyou olhou atentamente para o InuYasha, e aproximando-se mais dele, abriu a boca pra falar.

Kikyou:Você passou mais tempo com a Kagome, ou comigo?

InuYasha:"Que pergunta boba é essa, Kikyou?" Com você.

Kikyou:Então, ela conhece mais sobre você do que eu?

InuYasha:Isso também não.

Kikyou:Hum... então... você gosta mais de mim ou da Kagome?

InuYasha: ... De você.

Kikyou:Seu burro, você tem que gostar mais da sua esposa, né!

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:InuYasha, eu sou importante para você, né?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Eu... sou especial para você, não sou?

InuYasha:É, você é a pessoa importante e especial para mim.

Kikyou:Mais que a Kagome?

InuYasha:Heim?

Kikyou:Não importa o que diga, mas eu sou a pessoa mais importante e especial pra você, InuYasha. Nunca se esqueça disso.

InuYasha?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha chegou em casa e começou a refletir sobre o que a Kikyou dissera à tarde. Mas logo deu de ombros e entrou no quintal. Lá estava a bicicleta caída. InuYasha fitou-a por um momento, e colocou-a de volta na garagem.

Entrou em seu quarto e trocou-se para uma roupa mais confortável. Foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e quando viu dentro do lixo, também, lá estava a escova de Kagome. Pegou-a, limpou-a com um sabonete e colocou de volta junto com a sua. InuYasha estava sentindo a falta de Kagome. Então, só por curiosidade, este entrou no quarto de Kagome e ficou a dar voltas nele. Olhou para a mesa e pegou o calendário todo enfeitado dela. InuYasha logo sorriu quando viu uma coisa escrita nele:_Meu aniversário! _

InuYasha: ...Legal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, de manhã cedo, Kagome embrulhou as marmitas com bastante cuidado, mas também contente ao mesmo tempo. Mirok saiu do seu quarto sonolento para beber água e quando viu a Kagome feliz, deu um sorriso à ela.

Mirok:Você vai voltar pra sua casa?

Kagome:Sei lá, Mirok. Você quer que eu vá, é isso?

Mirok:Ahn... bem...

Kagome:Tudo bem. Ai,ai... será que vai demorar muito até o horário marcado?

Mirok:Que horas você vai pra lá?

Kagome:Meio dia...?

Mirok:Tomara que chegue logo...

Kagome:O que quer dizer com isso? Você e a Sango estão planejando algo contra mim outra vez?

Mirok:Não, é claro que não! Você acha mesmo, Kagome? Que mancada!

Kagome:Mancada digo eu! Se vocês estiverem fazendo alguma coisa desagradável, eu...

Mirok:Tá bom, tá bom, foi mal.

Kagome:Humpf!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram onze e meia, e o InuYasha já estava no estúdio, e a Kikyou também. **kiknojo, conforme a Kagome k-chan me disse! Apelido lekau,migaa!** Os dois estavam numa sala, Kikyou ajudando o InuYasha a se vestir. Depois, ela arrumou a gravata que estava torta, então InuYasha sentiu-se um pouco incomodado.

Kikyou:Você brigou com a Kagome, por acaso?

InuYasha:(assustado)Quem disse isso?

Kikyou:Ah... sei lá. Intuição.

InuYasha:Fui descoberto...¬¬

Kikyou:(dando risadinha)Hihi... mas por quê?

InuYasha:Não é nada...

Kikyou:Você não pode contar pra mim? É algum segredo?

InuYasha:Mas é verdade, não é nada.

Kikyou:(sorriso)Está bem. Depois da filmagem, vamos sair pra tomar lanche?

InuYasha:Claro.(sorrindo)

E assim, começou a filmagem. InuYasha fazia poses muito demais e os fotógrafos tiravam muitas fotos dele. Kikyou olhava para ele com uma expressão orgulhosa, e sorria pra ele. InuYasha também agora se sentia um pouco mais calmo.

Nesse momento, Kagome entrou na sala. Esta abriu a boca de tanto susto quando viu o InuYasha fazendo pose para foto. Ele parecia não ter percebido-a ainda. Tomando coragem, Kagome andou até a chefe, e cumprimentou-a com um sorriso maroto.

Kagome:Hum... boa tarde!

Chefe:Ah, olá!

Kagome: ...(sorriso)

Chefe:Teve bastante trabalho para isso, né?(apontando para a sacola na mão de Kagome)

Kagome:N... não, claro que não!

Chefe:De qualquer modo, obrigada pela comida.(sorriso)

Kagome:De nada.

Chefe:(para os outros)EI, A ESPOSA DE INUYASHA TROUXE MARMITA PRA GENTE! VAMOS COMER PRIMEIRO, E DEPOIS CONTINUAREMOS A FILMAGEM!

Kagome:(sussurrando)Droga, fui descoberta...

InuYasha:O quê? Minha esposa?

Kikyou: ...?

InuYasha e Kagome sentaram-se num banco juntos, um encarando feio ao outro. Os fotógrafos agradeceram pela comida, sorrindo pra eles, e os dois fizeram o mesmo. Um deles veio, e tirou uma foto dos dois juntos. Kagome sentiu o seu rosto ruborizar, mas logo sorriu quando a chefe chegou e sentou-se na frente dos dois. Kikyou estava em pé, olhando desapontada para o casal, quando foi expulsa pela própria chefe.** dá-lhe, chefe!** Esta suspirou, olhou mais uma vez para o casal, e saiu da sala.

Repórter:Vocês são muito tímidos pro meu gosto. Senhorita Kagome, por que não coloca um bolinho na boca do senhor InuYasha?

Kagome:Hã? Ah... sim...

Kagome pegou um bolinho e encostou-o perto do nariz de InuYasha, que ficou sujo por causa do arroz. Este fez uma careta, mas comeu o bolinho, sorrindo sem jeito para o repórter.

Repórter:Você também podia colocar um na boca da senhorita Kagome, né?

InuYasha:Claro.

InuYasha pegou um bolinho maior de todos e colocou-o na boca de Kagome sem nenhuma delicadeza. Esta estava com dificuldade de mastigar, então bebeu um copo d'água. InuYasha riu baixinho quando viu no canto da boca de Kagome;haviam migalhas de arroz, e parecia que ela não tinha percebido. Então, InuYasha passou a língua no canto da sua boca, tentando dizer que o canto da boca de Kagome estava sujo.

Kagome:(sussurrando)Que é?

InuYasha:(continuando a passar língua)...

Kagome:O que foi?

InuYasha:Sua boca.

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha murmurou um muxoxo de impaciência, mas limpou com sua própria mão, as migalhas de arroz. Kagome ficou coradíssima.

Repórter:Como vocês são gentis um ao outro! É bom ver isso!

InuYasha e Kagome:Hehehe...

Fotógrafo:Gostaria de tirar uma foto de vocês beijando...

Kagome:Ugh...

InuYasha:(sussurrando no ouvido de Kagome)Sorria...

Kagome sorriu sem jeito. Então, InuYasha chegou mais perto ainda e lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios, que nem teve tempo de tirar a foto dos dois beijando.

Fotógrafo:O beijo foi muito rápido. Nem deu pra tirar a foto...

Kagome fez uma careta de ah-não-de-novo-não. InuYasha pegou o rosto de Kagome e selou seus lábios nos dela, e soltou-a quando sentiu um flash. Kagome abanou as suas mãos no rosto dela, pois sentia que estava queimando. InuYasha deu um sorriso para o fotógrafo.

InuYasha:Tudo bem agora?

Fotógrafo:Está ótimo. Obrigado.(sai)

Nesse instante, a chefe pegou a mão de Kagome, que deixou-a meio que assustada.

Chefe:Gostaria de ter uma conversinha com você... tudo bem?

Kagome:Claro...

InuYasha: ...?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Hi, people! Ai, ai... demorei de novo pra postar este capítulo!**

**Sou mesmo uma besta!¬¬;;; Gomen, gente, tá?**

**Este capítulo está bem cômico, eu acho que está... **

**Digam o que acharam do capítulo, oks?**

**Então, vamos às reviews:**

**MitZrael Girl:Oioie, migaa! Huahuahua... você gostou da cena em que o Inu ignorou a kiknojo? Hehehe... eu simplesmente AMEI aquela cena! Olha, diga o que achou deste capítulo, viu? Ah, e espero que goste da minha fic nova... e não se esqueça de deixar uma review!;) Bem, faz tempo que o Kouga não tá saindo... vou ter que colocá-lo agora, né! Hahaha... então, é isso, miga! Kissus!**

**Ju-Sng:Ois, miga! Obrigada pelo site...eu ADOREI! Hehehe... agora posso pegar todos os episódios que não consegui assistir ou simplesmente aqueles que eu quero muuiiitoo! Huahuahua...obrigada pela review, tá? Continue comentando, oks? Kissus, migaa!**

**Otaku-IY:Olá, miguinha! Hehehe... graças à você, consegui o nome do filme que eu tanto queria! Êêêê... obrigadinha, tá?P Bem, eu acho que vende na Liberdade, não? Mas eu já encomendei o filme, e não vejo a hora de chegar! Só espero que chegue logo! Huehuehue... Continue lendo e deixando reviews,oks? Kissus!**

**Mila Himura:Oie, miguxaa! Hehehe...o seu desejo realizou! Nesse capítulo, o Inu e a Ka-chan se beijam, mesmo sendo meio que forçados! Hehehe... Espero que goste do capítulo,miga! Me diga se gostou ou não, tá? Kissus!**

**Sanne Cb:Oiee, migaa! Hehehe... tudo bem, miga, é só você postar sempre, daqui pra frente! Huahuahua... é, bem, a Kagome tá passando uns dias na casa do Mirok e da Sango...aqueles amigos falsos!;) Mas ela logo,logo volta a morar junto com o InuYasha! Gomen pela demora do capítulo! Leia e comente, oks? Kissus!**

**Miriam:Ai, ai, migaa! Você deixou uma review! Obrigadinhaa! Agora só falta a Hell, não é mesmo? Hihihi... que bom que está gostando da fic! Eu postei o capítulo 14, espero que goste, viu, miga? Hahaha...P Não esqueça de deixar review...oks? Bjinhuz, miguinhaa!**

**Hehe... então, né... gente...huehuehue...**

**Deixem reviews, por favor! **

**Então é isso! Kissus, kissus, kissus e kissus!**

**Yejinzinha.**


	15. Um dia especial

**Capítulo 15: Um dia especial**

Kagome e a chefe entraram numa outra sala e sentaram-se no sofá. Kagome olhou curiosa para a chefe, então ela começou a falar.

Chefe:O InuYasha não é como todo mundo. Ele é ator, e muito famoso, há muitos que estão de olho nele, sabe. Então você podia evitar essas coisas, né! Ficar saindo de casa não é um bom, Kagome. Por favor, entenda.

Kagome:Tá... eu tento evitar isso.

Chefe:Nós ficamos muito cansados com esse assunto. Sei que você não sabe muito bem sobre isso, mas acho que é melhor se tocar.

Kagome: ...

Chefe:Tudo bem?

Kagome:Gomen...

Chefe:Você ficou chateada ao ouvir isso?

Kagome:N... não...

Chefe:(sorrindo)Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. Arigatou pelo almoço, tá?

Kagome:De nada.

Kagome sorriu sem jeito e olhou para os lados. Mas parou num certo lugar quando viu o seu roteiro em cima da mesa. Kagome arregalou os olhos, ergueu uma sombrancelha e virou-se para a chefe, que sorria.

Kagome:Por que aquele roteiro está aí?

Chefe:Hã? Ah, aquele, foi o InuYasha quem me pediu pra ler.

Kagome:Sério? Aquele idiota?

Chefe: ...?

Kagome:Quando foi que ele te deu?

Chefe:Hum... ele me deu... bem, não faz muito tempo. Por quê?

Kagome:Nada! Hum... então, a senhora leu? O que achou?

Chefe:Não gostei. A história estava péssima.

Kagome:A história... estava péssima?

Kagome ficou desapontada. Abaixou a cabeça e fitou os seus pés. A chefe apenas olhou intrigada para ela, e nisso, Kagome levantou a cabeça, assustando-a.

Kagome:Por que a senhora não gostou?

Chefe:É que... a história não estava muito boa, não entendia direito. As frases também estavam muito difíceis de entender...

Kagome: ...Ó.Ò

Chefe:O InuYasha disse que foi uma amiga quem escreveu...

Kagome:F... fui eu, na verdade.

Chefe:Ops... perdão, eu fui muito grossa?

Kagome:Que nada.

Kagome levantou-se e pegou o roteiro.

Kagome:Vou levá-lo de volta. Sayonara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava dentro do carro, esperando pela Kagome. Quando avistou, logo esboçou um sorriso, mas viu que a garota estava com uma cara de decepção. InuYasha ficou preocupado, e quando ia buzinar para chamá-la, o celular tocou. Este deu um muxoxo de impaciência, e viu quem era a pessoa. Era Kikyou.

InuYasha:Fala, Kikyou.

Kikyou:E aí, InuYasha, a gente não combinou de tomar lanche junto?

InuYasha:Desculpa, é que...

Kikyou:Eu estava esperando você faz uns meia hora!

InuYasha:Gomen, Kikyou, mas é que estou ocupado agora...

Kikyou: ...

InuYasha:Kikyou, eu preciso desligar, tá?

Kikyou:Tudo bem, InuYasha.

InuYasha:Tá, sayonara!

Kikyou:InuYasha, espe...! Droga...

InuYasha guardou o celular e tornou a virar o carro em direção da Kagome. Esta encarou-o, mas sem hesitar, entrou no carro. InuYasha sorriu quando ela entrou, então deu a partida. Kagome apenas olhava na janela e InuYasha estava olhando para ela. Sorrindo, este resolveu puxar conversa.

InuYasha:O que foi? O que a chefe disse?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Não fique preocupada com essas coisas de jornal, tá? Isso é normal.

Kagome:Falou que a minha história estava péssima.

InuYasha:Hã?

Kagome:É, falou isso. Tá, agora entendi que a minha história sempre foi uma merda. Você tinha toda razão. Minha história é uma merda.

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Eu não falei que era uma merda, Kagome.

Kagome:Por favor, não diga nada até chegarmos em casa, tá?

InuYasha: ...

Assim, InuYasha devia ficar quieto até chegarem en casa, e achou muito sem graça. Chegaram em casa, e Kagome entrou primeiro, sem falar nada, deixando InuYasha preocupado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome acordou numa bela manhã, e permaneceu deitada por uns tempos. Ainda estava triste com a crítica da chefe, ontem. Fazendo caretas, Kagome levantou-se foi ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. InuYasha já estava lá, escovando, e quando viu Kagome entrar, esboçou um sorriso. Esta, não demonstrando nada, apenas pegou a sua escova, pôs a pasta, e levou-a para a boca. InuYasha, olhando para cara dela, e só pra zuar mesmo, puxou conversa com uma voz pastosa.

InuYasha:Ei, Kagome, sabia que eu tinha jogado na privada a sua escova?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Tudo bem, eu limpei depois.

Kagome:Droga.

InuYasha:É... é brincadeira.

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Na verdade, eu joguei no lixo! Hahaha...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Não vai ficar brava?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha: ...?

Depois, Kagome desceu para preparar o café. Coisas simples:arroz, sopa, salada, e pouquinho de yakissoba(?). InuYasha desceu também, e viu na mesa que só tinha coisas que sempre comiam toda manhã, então sentou-se e encarou Kagome.

InuYasha:Ei, não tinha outra coisa pra fazer, não?

Kagome:EU faço o café, tá? Não reclama, e come.

InuYasha:Pelo menos devia ter alguma coisa pro aniversário, né!

Kagome:Hoje é seu aniversário?

InuYasha:É seu aniversário, burra. Você nem sabe o seu aniversário?

Kagome:Ah, é mesmo... mas como descobriu isso?

InuYasha:Deixa pra lá. E aí? O que quer fazer?

Kagome:Hum... eu queria ir pro parque de diversões...

InuYasha:P... parque de diversões?

Kagome:Ah, vou falar pro Mirok e a Sango irem junto comigo! Legal, faz tanto tempo que não vou com eles! Estava morrendo de saudades!

InuYasha:O quê? M... mas e eu?

Kagome:Você? Eu acho melhor não ir, sabe, lá tem muita gente e se você for... vai ficar mó bagunça! Se descobrirem que você é aquele ator famoso InuYasha...

InuYasha:Quem disse que eu vou? Eu não vou, tá! Eu tô ocupado hoje!

Kagome:Sério? Que legal! Então posso brincar até a noite!

InuYasha:Mas você tinha que escolher o parque de diversões?

Kagome:E daí? Hoje é MEU aniversário, e faço o que quiser!

InuYasha:Tá, eu deixo você sair, mas tem que arrumar a casa primeiro!

Kagome:É lógico.

InuYasha encarou mais uma vez a Kagome, e saiu da cozinha bufando. Kagome, sorrindo, pegou o telefone e discou o número de Mirok e Sango.

Kagome:Alô? Mirok? É a Kagome!

Mirok:Ah, olá, Kagome.

Kagome:Você sabe que dia é hoje?

Mirok:Putz, nem sei. Não vi o calendário hoje. SAANGOO, QUE DIA É HOJE?

Kagome:Burro, você nem sabe que dia é hoje!

Mirok:Heim?

Kagome:Hoje é meu aniversário, seu tonto!

Mirok:Aniversário? Aaaah, é mesmo! Parabéns, Kagome!

Kagome:Mancada, vocês dois, nem sabem o dia do aniversário da melhor amiga aqui!

Mirok:Desculpa...

Nesse instante, InuYasha voltou, e encarou Kagome de mau humor, pois esta estava rindo e brincando ao mesmo tempo. Fez uma cara de desgosto e ficou ouvindo a conversa deles.

Kagome:Então, vamos pro parque de diversões?

Mirok:Legal! Vamos, Ka-chan! Há tanto tempo que a gente não vai!

Kagome:É, né! Vamos encontrar na estação de metrô, lá perto de sua casa!

Mirok:Hai! Que horas?

Kagome:Não sei, depois do almoço!

Mirok:Beleza! Sayonara, Ka-chan!

Kagome:Sayonara!

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Vai sair agora?

InuYasha não respondeu. Apenas virou-se e saiu. Kagome teve que tapar os ouvidos quando ele saiu, pois a porta bateu violentamente.

Kagome:Ele é mesmo esquisito...

TRIIIIIIM... TRIIIIIIM...

Kagome:Ai, que susto! Alô?

Kouga:Senhorita Kagome? Olá, é o Kouga!

Kagome:Oooiii! Ah, e pode me chamar de Kagome mesmo, tá?

Kouga:Aham. Tipo, eu li o seu roteiro, e gostaria de encontrar com você...

Kagome:Claro! Eu irei para o seu escritório, está bem?

Kouga:Tá! Então até logo!

Kagome:Sayonara!

Kagome sentiu-se aliviada. Talvez o Kouga aprovaria a sua história. Feliz, ligou de volta para o Mirok, e quando atendeu, parecia estar meio ocupado.

Mirok:Que foi, Ka-chan? Eu tava preparando para o nosso passeio!

Kagome:Gomen, mas não vai dar! A gente vai no outro dia, ok?

Mirok:Nani? Kagome, mas...!

Kagome:Vou desligar! Sayonara!

Mirok:Kagome! Ah... kuso!

Kagome deitou no sofá, toda feliz. Não via a hora do encontro marcado com o Kouga chegar. Olhou para o seu roteiro em cima da mesa, e esboçou um sorriso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Ooi, pessoal! Hehe... demorei muito pra postar esse capítulo, né?**

**Gomen... mas tipo acho que o outro capítulo vou postar rapidinho!**

**Hehe... nada mais a declarar... vamos às reviews... huahua**

**Kagome K-chan:Oiee, migaa! Hehe… que bom que gostou bastante do capítulo anterior! Eu também estou bastante emocionada! Hihi...XD É, palmas para a chefee! Êêêê! Tô me sentindo uma louca mas... hihi! Bem, na parte em que a Kikyou pergunta coisas idiotas pro Inuzinho(hehe! gostou?), também fiquei meio que "blargh!" mas deixei assim porque tava com preguiça de mudar tudo... hehe... e bem, creio que a Ka-chan esteja gostando do Inu... ou talvez ele esteja apaixonado por ela, né! Isso, é o que verá nos próximos capítulos! Diga o que achou desse, tá? Arigatou pela review! Kissus, migaa!**

**Otaku-IY:Oii, miga! Arigatou mais uma vez pela informação! Finalmente eu consegui o filme! Estou superfeliz!n.n Hum... é, a kiknojo vai continuar a provocar o Inu, tentar conquistar... mas creio que ele vai conseguir se livrar disso, é que ainda não estou com a história pronta, né! Seria legal se você desse dicas!XD Ah, e como é o quarto filme? Estou curiosa! Hihi... deixe reviews pra esse capítulo, tá? Kissus, miga!**

**ViHH:Oláá! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Hehe... bem, nem eu sei ainda, se o Inu gosta mesmo da Ka-chan... acho que está apenas começando, sabe...P Nem a autora aqui sabe, né! Como sou besta mesmo!XD Aqui está o outro capítulo, curta bastante e não esqueça de deixar review! Kissus!**

**Miko-Lily:Oii! Arigatou pela review! Continue comentando e lendo, oks? Diga o que achou desse capítulo, e não perca o outro, porque acho vai estar bem legal e engraçada! Hehe!XD Kissus!**

**-Mine-H:Oooii! É, tava bastante engraçado aquele capítulo! Também achei a parte quando o Inu passa a língua no canto da boca, engraçada e d! A idéia que tive graças à Kagome K-chan, durante o banho, sabe... hehe! Estranho, mas gostei muito dessa dica! Hihi... Continue lendo e deixando review, tá? Kissus!**

**Mila Himura:Oii, migaa! Hehe... então, conseguiu acabar com as dúvidas? A conversa já está no capítulo e o sentimento de Inu... não sei! Ele está começando a gostar da Ka-chan, acredito. Legal, né? Diga o que achou desse capítulo, oks? Kissus!**

**Sanne Cb:Aiai, oii, migaa! Você me deixou emocionada com esses elogios! Arigatou gosaimazu, migaa! XD Sim, a kiknojo vai atrapalhar muuiitooo o amor entre o Inu e a Kagome... e ainda por cima, o Kouga também vai tentar conquistar a Ka-chan! Muita bagunça, né? Mas mesmo assim, os dois vão ficar juntos... hehe! Hum... não sei ainda quantos capítulos vão faltar, mas só sei que ainda tem um mooontee... Você vai ler até o final, né? E deixe reviews também, tá? Arigatou de novo! Kissus, miga!**

**Jaque-chan:Oooiii,migaa! Há quanto tempo, né? Senti muito a sua falta! Mas que bom, você voltou! Arigatou! Hehe... então, a kiknojo vai continuuar a atrapalhar o amor entre Inu e Kagome, e o Kouga também! Ah, e ele chamou a Ka-chan para um encontro, pra falar sobre o roteiro que ela escreveu! Descubra isso no próximo capítulo, oks? E nunca deixe de ler e comentar, tá, pleeasee!Ó.Ò Você não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz com a sua volta! Hihi... ah, e estou amando a sua fic, tá? Espero ansiosamente pelo outro capítulo! Kissus, migaa!**

**Arigatou gosaimazu pelas reviews, gentee!**

**Mas mesmo assim, vou continuar pedindo... hihi**

**Reviews, tá, gente?**

**Então... é isso... nada mais a declarar...**

**Kissus, kissus e kissus!**

**Yejin.**


	16. A bagunça e o beijo

**Capítulo 16: A bagunça e o beijo**

InuYasha chegou na sua sala e sentou-se na cadeira. Olhou para o relógio, e começou a contemplar a paisagem que encontrava fora da janela. A chefe espiava-o com curiosidade, quando um dos funcionários chegou e parou no meio do caminho para saber o porquê dessa estranha atitude de sua chefe. A senhora levou o dedo indicador nos seus lábios e fez sinal para que espiasse também. O funcionário obedeceu, espiou, e fez uma cara de "eu-não-sei-por que-ele-veio".

Chefe:Ei, o InuYasha tem alguma coisa hoje?

Funcionário:Creio que não... ele não precisava ter vindo aqui hoje...

Chefe:O.Õ

InuYasha continuou olhando para a janela, mas desistindo de fazer isso, pegou o celular e começou a jogar qualquer jogo que achou lá. Passaram-se algum tempo, e o jovem tornou a olhar no relógio.

InuYasha:Kuso...Ò.Ó! O tempo nunca passa rápido... buááá...

De repente, InuYasha levantou-se da cadeira. Finalmente esboçando um sorriso, pegou suas coisas e saiu do estúdio. Dirigiu o carro até o shopping mais perto, e então começou a procurar um presente-surpresa para a Kagome. Passou em mais de 20 lojas, mas este não conseguiu achar um presente bom. InuYasha fez uma cara de desgosto e cansaço, mas resolveu passar em mais uma loja. O rapaz entrou com seus óculos escuros, para que não fosse percebido, e olhou para a vitrine. A funcionária da loja ficou a fitar o InuYasha, mas este pareceu não importar-se com isso. Do nada, ele deu uma risada gostosa e chamou a funcionária, apontando para um mp3 player com gravador de voz.

InuYasha:Eu gostaria de comprar este mp3.

Funcionária:Claro, senhor. Que cor o senhor quer?

InuYasha:Hum... bom, aquela baka também é uma garota. Então, eu quero vermelho.

Funcionária:(gota)C... claro. "B... baka?"

A funcionária voltou com a caixa embrulhada do mp3, e entregou-a para o InuYasha. O jovem sorriu, pagou, e saiu da loja todo feliz. Não via a hora da Kagome abrir o presente e adorar. Só de pensar nisso, InuYasha não conseguia parar de sorrir. Então, logo foi para a garagem e partiu para o lugar em que interessava-o mais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome desceu do elevador do prédio em que Kouga trabalhava. Estava meio empolgada e um pouco com medo, mas vencendo tudo isso, dirigiu-se à sala dele. Bateu na porta levemente, e entrou na sala com bastante educação. Kouga sorriu ao encontro de Kagome, e levantou-se oferecendo lugar para sentar. Kagome agradeceu com um sorriso maroto.

Kouga:Tudo bom, Kagome?

Kagome:Claro!

Kouga:Eu tinha ido para o casamento, mas não deu pra cumprimentá-la. Perdão.

Kagome:Não, tudo bem.

Kouga:Ah, então, eu li o seu roteiro.

Kagome: ...

Kouga:Lembra no dia em que você me contou sobre essa história? Eu tinha gostado muito, mas depois que li o roteiro, percebi que estava enganado. Acho que era o pior roteiro que já vi.

Kagome: ... Ú.Ù

Kouga:Não entendo o conteúdo da história. Não tinha muito sentido também. Tive muita dificuldade de ler e entender. Ainda por cima, olha o tamanho do roteiro! Tem muitas páginas!

Kagome: ... T.T

Kouga:E tô pensando assim também... Parece que você copiou algumas partes da Internet, e deixou tudo misturado. Diga: Foi você quem escreveu essa história?

Kagome:É. Eu escrevi essa história que está uma merda, está sem sentido, e que não dá pra entender direito. Mas mesmo assim, não vou desistir de escrever, custe o que custar. E eu acho que você foi muito grosso ao falar sobre o meu roteiro, Kouga. Eu sei que a minha história está uma bosta, mas não precisava falar desse jeito, né!

Kouga: ...(sorriso)

Kagome:Vou indo primeiro.(levantando-se)

Kouga:Mas não é um lixo, não, Kagome.

Kagome: ...!

Kouga:Gostaria que você trouxesse uma sinopse toda semana. Eu acredito que você irá conseguir.

Kagome: ...

Kagome esboçou um sorriso. Estava muito feliz. Mas não demontrou essa felicidade ao Kouga, pois estava começando a ficar arrependida depois de ter dito as "merdas" para ele. Kouga sorriu, levantou-se e abriu a porta de sua sala.

Kouga:Vamos sair.

Kagome: ...

Kagome saiu primeiro e em seguida, o Kouga, que trancou a porta e depois juntou-se à ela. Os dois esperavam pelo elevador, e Kagome, toda envergonhada, ainda continuava quieta, tentando esconder o rosto. Kouga apenas sorriu vendo a atitude dela. Finalmente o elevador chegou, e Kagome entrou depressa nele, sem dar um olhar para o Kouga. Mas, sentindo-se culpada de tudo, olhou dificilmente para ele e abriu a boca pra falar.

Kagome:Er... gomen pelo que disse naquela hora.

Kouga:Você estava muito nervosa!

Kagome:Eu... sou nervosa. Sempre.

Kouga:Então, você quer jantar comigo?

Kagome:Hã?

Kouga:Você está pedindo desculpas a mim, então pelo menos tem que pagar uma janta, não é mesmo?

Kagome: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha chegou no parque de diversões. Ainda dentro do carro, primeiro, procurou meios de se esconder. Não podia andar por aí sem nada, no meio daquela gente, senão ele seria percebido e teria uma bagunça daquelas. O jovem ficou meia hora dentro, tentando ser uma pessoa "normal", mas nada estava dando efeito. Então, decidido, saiu do carro e dirigiu-se ao vendedor de máscaras infantis. Comprou uma de Mickey Mouse, e colocou-o no rosto. Começou a andar perigosamente, no meio daquela gente, à procura de sua "aniversariante". Passaram-se horas, e InuYasha ficou muito cansado e irritado. Resolveu comprar um cachorro-quente e se sentar no banco. O rapaz logo fez o que queria. Sentou-se, tirou a máscara e deu uma mordida no pão, todo irritado. Nem ligou para duas garotas que vinham sentar ao seu lado, apenas comeu o cachorro-quente de mau humor. Uma delas, curiosa, e percebendo o rosto de InuYasha, aproximou-se dele e esçobou um sorriso. InuYasha espantou-se, e tentou colocar a máscara de volta, mas já estava tarde.

Garota1:Ei, é você mesmo, né?

InuYasha:Heim?

Garota1:Você é o InuYasha, né?

InuYasha:Hã? Não, é claro que não!

Garota2:Pare de mentir! É você, sim!

InuYasha:Não sou, não.

Garota1:(olhando de cima pra baixo do InuYasha)É sim! É você sim, InuYasha!

Garota2:Eu sou sua fã, InuYashaa! xD

InuYasha:Er... hohoho... T.T(sussurrando)Buááá...T.T

As garotas tiraram suas câmeras e começaram a fazer pose ao lado de InuYasha. Este teve que fazer a mesma pose, fazendo cara de choro. E minutos depois, começou a surgir mais gente, querendo autógrafo dele e tirar foto juntos. InuYasha ficou muito sem graça no centro daquela gente toda. Então, decidido, saiu do meio da multidão e dirigiu-se ao lugar mais seguro que achou:banheiro. Mas a multidão não desistiu. Começou a correr atrás do InuYasha. Este virou para trás, e com medo, começou a correr também.

InuYasha:AAAAHH! SOCOORROOO!Ó.Ò(correndo feito um louco)

Multidão:ÊÊÊÊÊÊ! PARE AÍ, INUYASHAA! GATÃO!D

InuYasha:(sussurrando)Eu sei que sou gatão, mas não precisavam ser assim né... Tô com medo de vocês agora... buááá... Kagome, sua mentirosa! Sua chaataa... T.T

InuYasha entrou no banheiro masculino e trancou-se ali. Sentou-se em cima da privada, e esperou a multidão sair de perto. Mas ela ainda continuava, discutindo sobre o porquê dessa correria.

Pessoa1:Ei, será que o InuYasha está cagando?

Pessoa2:Sei lá! Xixi, não vai ser, não!

Pessoa3:Nossa, como demora! Ele deve estar cagando mesmo!

Garota1:Putz... tá fedendo aqui dentro...

Garota2:O que houve?

Garota1:O InuYasha tá cagando.

Garota2:Eca!

Garota1:Acho que vou entrar pra verificar.

A garota entrou cuidadosamente e abaixou-se para ver se o InuYasha estava realmente cagando. Este, assustado, colocou os seus pés em cima da privada, se protegendo. Mas a garota percebeu, e começou a bater na porta onde InuYasha estava dentro.

Garota1:InuYasha? É você, né?

InuYasha:Ah, não... T.T(pegando o celular)Ei, sou eu. Eu tô no parque de diversões, venha me buscar, rápido!

Garota1: ...?

Passaram-se mais ou menos meia hora, e o seu funcionário entrou no banheiro para buscar InuYasha. Este abriu a porta lentamente e o funcionário cobriu-o com sua jaqueta. Os dois saíram devagar da multidão e entraram no carro. O funcionário deu a partida e InuYasha, enfim, tirou a jaqueta e suspirou.

Funcionário:Acho que vai sair sobre isso no jornal amanhã. Pra que o senhor foi para o parque de diversões?

InuYasha:Pra me divertir um pouco.

Funcionário: ...?

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome e Kouga chegaram num restaurante chique, que parecia ser muito caro. Os dois sentaram-se na mesa e o garçom chegou com o cardápio. Kagome ficou boquiaberta quando viu os preços de cada comida. Então, sorrindo marotamente, olhou para o Kouga.

Kagome:Kouga, não gostaria de comer macarrão? Tem um lugar perto, que faz macarrão muito gostoso...

Kouga:Hoje eu pago o jantar. Aí quem sabe na próxima vez, você pode pagar!

Kagome:Ah...

Kouga:Gostaria desse prato, por favor. O que você quer, Kagome? Já escolheu?

Kagome:Hum... quero o mesmo.

O garçom fez uma reverência e foi-se. Kagome olhou ansiosa para o Kouga e abriu a boca pra falar.

Kagome:Olha, como é que se faz uma sinopse?

Kouga:Ora, simples. Você faz um resumo sobre o "filme" que irá escrever, acho que umas três folhas está ótimo.

Kagome:Ah...

Kouga:E o casamento? O que está achando?

Kagome:Chato. O InuYasha fica me enchendo o tempo todo, e isso é muito chato.¬¬

Kouga:Hahaha...

Kagome:Não tem graça, tem?

Kouga:Claro que tem! Sabe de uma coisa? Você é uma pessoa engraçada pra mim!

Kagome:...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha chegou em casa todo cansativo. Procurou pela Kagome, mas esta estava fora de casa. O rapaz ficou desapontado. Sentou-se no sofá e ficou a esperar pela Kagome. Logo levantou-se quando ouviu barulho de carro. Correu para a janela, e espiou tomando cuidado para não ser percebido. Eram a Kagome e o Kouga.

Kagome:Arigatou pela carona!

Kouga:De nada. A casa é realmente linda!

Kagome:Então, quer entrar para tomar um chá?

Kouga:Não, o InuYasha não deve ter chegado. Passo aqui quando tiver oportunidade.

Kagome:Está bem... então, tome cuidado na volta!

Kouga:Hai! Sayonara!

Kagome acenou para o Kouga. Sorrindo, o rapaz entrou no carro e deu a partida. Kagome sorriu e entrou em casa. InuYasha, que estava distraído, voltou correndo para o sofá fingindo estar apenas sentado.

InuYasha:Chegando agora?

Kagome:Que susto!(acendendo a luz da sala)Quando você chegou em casa?

InuYasha:Faz pouco tempo.

Kagome:Então você podia pelo menos ligar as luzes, né! O que você estava fazendo no escuro? Nossa, se eu fosse você, ligaria as luzes em primeiro lugar, quando chegar em casa. Tenho muito medo de escuro.

Kagome sorriu e entrou na cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, pegou uma garrafa de água, pegou um copo e começou a beber. InuYasha entrou bruscamente assustando-a outra vez.

InuYasha:(irritado)Por que você é assim?

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha:Sabe que horas são?

Kagome:Você não pode dizer nada, eu avisei que chegaria tarde em casa.

InuYasha:Eu tô com fome. Faz janta pra mim.

Kagome:Nani? Ainda não jantou? O.O

InuYasha:É. Faz a janta logo, que tô morrendo de fome. U.U

Kagome:Não tem o que comer, não.

InuYasha:Nani?

Kagome:Você disse que ia chegar tarde em casa também, não foi? Hum... então quer comer lamen(miojo)?

InuYasha:Eu odeio lamen. Quero arroz! ARROZ! Faz arroz, agooraa!

Kagome:Humpf, você adora mandar nas pesssoas!(sai)

InuYasha:Ei! Pra onde você vai?

Kagome:O.O(pegando a máscara de Mickey Mouse)Aháá!

InuYasha:...?

Kagome voltou para a cozinha, escondendo a máscara nas costas, e chegando perto de InuYasha sorrindo marotamente.

Kagome:Ei... você tinha ido para o parque de diversões hoje?

InuYasha:Quê? Eu não! Por que eu iria?

Kagome:Ah, você foi sim, seu mentiroso!(mostrando a máscara)

InuYasha: ... "Droga... fui descoberto...¬¬" É, eu tinha ido, por quê? Algum problema?

Kagome:Você tinha ido me procurar?

InuYasha:Tá louca? Por que eu iria procurar você? Eu fui lá só pra me divertir um pouco, tá!

Kagome:Eu não tinha ido lá...

InuYasha:E daí?

Kagome:Esperou muito?

InuYasha:Nens! Eu não te esperei!

Kagome:Hihi...

InuYasha:Ei! Não fique rindo, tá!Ò.Ó

Kagome:(beliscando levemente a bochecha de InuYasha)Que kawaii!

InuYasha:Heimm?

Kagome:Ei, que tal irmos ao parque agora?

InuYasha:Quê? Agora?

Kagome:Aham! Vai ser legal, acredite em mim!

InuYasha:Tá...

Kagome e InuYasha demoraram bastante tempo para chegar no parque, mas valeu a pena. Os dois conseguiram chegar antes do parque se fechar, então ficaram muito felizes.

Kagome:Sabe andar de patins de gelo?

InuYasha:Hã?

Kagome:Vamos lá!

Kagome puxou o pulso de InuYasha e chegaram na pista de patinação de gelo. Por sorte, não havia ninguém lá. Kagome tirou os seus sapatos e calçou os patins, toda alegre. InuYasha fez o mesmo, mas pareceu estar com muito medo. Kagome, já preparada, entrou na pista e começou a rodar em volta dela. Estava uma graça. Muito kawaii e muito linda. InuYasha ficou a fitá-la por um tempo, até que foi interrompido pela própria Kagome.

Kagome:O que está esperando? Venha, não tenha medo!

InuYasha:Glup!

Kagome puxou a mão de InuYasha e este foi devagar sem soltar a mão dela. Kagome sentiu o rosto ruborizar ao ver InuYasha pegar a sua mão e não soltá-la; este estava apenas olhando para o chão, com medo de cair. Kagome sorriu marotamente e soltou a mão de InuYasha. Este gritou e cambaleou no meio da pista. Kagome riu, chegou perto dele e estendeu-lhe a mão. InuYasha sorriu também e levantou-se com a ajuda de Kagome. Mas quando ficou de pé, perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo em cima da Kagome. Esta quase bateu a cabeça no gelo, mas estava tudo bem. O rosto de InuYasha e de Kagome estavam bem próximos; e os seus lábios também. InuYasha, que estava sendo atraído pela pose que se encontravam, então aproximou-se mais de Kagome para tocar seus lábios aos dela. Kagome hesitou um pouco, mas permitiu que ele fizesse o que queria. Finalmente os lábios se encontraram num inesperado beijo. InuYasha ajeitou um pouco e acariciou levemente o rosto de Kagome durante o beijo. Kagome não retribuiu a carícia, apenas correspondeu ao beijo fechando os olhos. Esta logo acabou o beijo, e olhou no fundo dos olhos de InuYasha. Era realmente muito lindo. Sorriu ao vê-lo tentar se levantar, e esta também se levantou. InuYasha sorriu para a Kagome.

InuYasha:Legal, gostei de patinar aqui! Gostaria de voltar pra cá de novo...

Kagome:Teremos muitas oportunidades, InuYasha!

InuYasha novamente sorriu. Kagome retribuiu o sorriso e segurou a mão de InuYasha. Os dois tiveram uma noite muito feliz, e é claro, gostariam de ter outra...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**Oie, pexuaal!xD**

**Este capítulo está muito legal, não acham?**

**Acho que é o melhor capítulo que escrevi(na minha opinião)até agora.**

**Hehe... gostaria muito de ouvir suas sugestões...xD**

**Postem bastante reviews, ok?xD**

**Natsumi Takashi:Oii! Que bom que está gostando da fic! É, o InuYasha pode ter pensado assim né... sair com o Mirok... mas a Ka-chan saiu com o Kouga!xD Diga o que achou desse capítulo, talvez você tenha gostado bastante! Bem, tomara, né! Hehe... Kissus!**

**Mariana:Oiee! Hum... então, você vai descobrir nesse capítulo, a resposta! Tenho comparado a sua opinião com a minha, e achei a sua muito boa! Acho que poderei usar essa idéia sua nos próximos capítulos! Tudo bem, né? Huehuehue... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Me deixe uma review, tá? Kissus!**

**Sanne Cb:Domo,migaa! Arigatou gosaimazu pela review!xD E que legal, você gostou do capítulo anterior! Estou muito feliz agora! Huehuehue... É mesmo, é niver da Kagome! Acho que no próximo capítulo, o InuYasha entregará o presente dele para a Ka-chan... hehehe! Bem, a Kagome pensou em convidar os "amigos" dela porque o InuYasha não quis ir... mas por dentro ele estava louco pra ir junto!xD Mas no final, eles conseguiram ir juntos né! Huehuehue... mais uma vez, agradeço pela review! Deixe outra para este capítulo, oks?xD Kissus, migaa!**

**Mila Himura:Domo,migaa! Hehe... que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!xD Estou muuuiiitoo contente em ouvir isso! Arigatou, migaa! Huehuehue... é, o InuYasha é fofo e lindo mesmo! Ele bravo, alegre, irritado... não importa, né?xD Diga o que achou desse capítulo, oks? Kissus, migaa!**

**():Oii! Como você não colocou o seu nome, escrevi assim mesmo!xD De qualquer modo, arigatou pela review! Está aqui o capítulo 16, tá? Por favor, deixe review, e coloque o seu nome, tá?xD Feliz 2006 pra você também! Kissus!**

**Jaque-chan:Domo,migaa! Hehe... então, com certeza ciúmes irão aparecer. InuYasha, apesar de estar começando a gostar da Ka-chan, ainda vai estar ao lado de kiknojo, e Kagome, vai estar saindo toda hora com o Kouga.xD Pelo menos, ela não vai ter nenhum sentimento pelo Kouga...D Espero que tenha gostado bastante desse capítulo, viu?xD Deixe reviews, dizendo a sua opinião sobre ele! Kissus!**

**Lokinha:Oii! Arigatou pela review!xD Espero que continue acompanhando a minha fic! Huehuehue... Que bom que gostou da fic... estou muito emocionada!xD Hehe... então, diga o que achou desse capítulo, oks? Kissus!**

**Sango-Web:Domo,migaa!xD Arigatou gosaimazu pela review! Ai, seus elogios estão me deixando tão sem graça... Arigatou,migaa! Bem, a kiknojo ficará com ciúmes de InuYasha e Kagome e tentará separá-los... e o Kouga vai começar a ter sentimentos pela Kagome...xD Uma bagunça, mas a história continuará engraçada, com bastante briga(com certeza!), amor, ciúmes... huehuehue! Noossaa, tadinha da Sango, né? Fazê-la separar do filho... será uma grande tristeza!T.T Mas já que você estava brincando, então tudo bem né!xD Arigatou mais uma vez pela review! Diga o que achou desse capítulo, oks? Kissus!**

**People! Deixem reviews, como sempre peço, tá?**

**Eu adoraria muuiiitooo!xD**

**Muitos kissus pra vocês todos!**

**Kissus, kissus e kissus!**

**yejin-rin...**


	17. Você é bonita

**Capítulo 17: Você é bonita...**

No dia seguinte, Kagome acordou bem cedo. No momento em que levantou da cama, lembrou do beijo de ontem, deixando a garota ligeiramente corada. Ficou imaginando a cena, no meio daquela pista de gelo, toda distraída. Mas a garota logo balançou a cabeça, para tentar esquecer da cena e saiu da cama. Desceu as escadas de pijama mesmo, e viu que o InuYasha não estava em casa. Kagome ficou desapontada, mas quando avistou um bilhete pendurado na geladeira, sorriu e pegou-o apressadamente.

_Tô saindo, porque tenho gravação no estúdio. Comprei um presente pra você, está em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ah, que tal a gente se encontrar na frente do parquinho lá, perto de casa? Vejo você às três lá. Se chegar atrasada ou não vier ao encontro, te mato, viu. xDD_

Kagome:Caramba, que medo! Hum... cadê o presente? Tô curiosa! Não pensei que aquele baka fosse comprar um presente pra mim...

Kagome aproximou-se da mesa, e pegou um embrulho que estava em cima dela. Rasgou o embrulho de qualquer jeito, e quase desmaiou de emoção quando abriu a caixa. Era um mp3 player com gravador de voz, uma das coisas que Kagome queria ganhar.

Kagome:Uau! Que louco! Um mp3! Mas... eu não costumo baixar músicas... então vou usar como gravador de voz mesmo! Hahaha... legal, InuYasha! Arigatou!

Kagome olhou para o retrato de InuYasha, e lhe lançou um beijo. Correu pra sala, e sentou-se na sua mesa. Ligou o objeto, colocou no gravador de voz e ficou pensando no que ia falar.

Kagome:Hum... ah, já sei. Er... teste! Hihihi... Então... nunca pensei que o idiota do InuYasha iria comprar um presente de aniversário pra mim... estou muito emocionada! Valeu mesmo, InuYasha! Agora sim, você tá parecendo um homem de verdade! Ah, não, isso é mancada... ele sempre foi um homem! Ele é lindo, só precisa melhorar algumas coisinhas... Por exemplo, ele manda muito em mim, só pede pra mim fazer almoço ou jantar... isso é um saco! Ò.Ó Bem... acho que chega, né... _clic!_

Kagome desligou o mp3 e ligou o pc. Tentou escrever uma sinopse, mas não estava dando certo. Ficou horas pensando, mas nada veio a cabeça da garota. A jovem não mencionou em idéia nenhuma durante o almoço, pois estava empolgada para o encontro com InuYasha. Com que roupa iria? Faria maquiagem? Kagome pensava sobre isso, quando o telefone tocou, interrompendo-a nos pensamentos. A garota fez uma cara triste, foi até a sala e atendeu ao telefone com uma voz de mosca.

Kagome:Alô...

Vó de InuYasha:Kagome? Ei, por que você é sempre assim, desligada?

Kagome:Heim? Com quem eu falo?

Vó de InuYasha:"Com quem eu falo?"? Acorda, minha filha, é a vó de InuYasha!

Kagome:Aaah! Olá, vovó! Tudo bem com a senhora?

Vó de InuYasha:Tudo bem nada! Me diga, quando é que vocês voltaram da lua-de-mel?

Kagome:Hum... acho que foi na quinta-feira passada.

Vó de InuYasha:Oh, meu Deus... passaram-se dias, e vocês não ligaram pra gente?

Kagome:Ai... perdão, senhora, é que... nós esquecemos...

Vó de InuYasha:Nani? Tá, o InuYasha tudo bem, ele nunca foi de ligar pra gente. Mas você, Kagome, uma menina, podia pelo menos nos avisar que chegaram bem da viagem!

Kagome:G... gomen...

Vó de InuYasha:Estávamos preocupados! Você nem se lembrou da gente, não foi?

Kagome:Desculpa, vovó, mas eu não tinha lembrado mesmo! Ainda mais, nem sabia o telefone de vocês...

Vó de InuYasha:Humpf... perguntava pro meu neto!

Kagome:O InuYasha... não falaria pra mim... bom, então, a senhora quer que a gente vá visitá-la?

Vó de InuYasha:Esqueça. Não quero receber visitas de vocês. Desta vez, passa. Mas nunca mais faça atitudes assim, pois eu não gosto!

Kagome:Está bem, vovó!

Vó de InuYasha:Então, tchau.

Kagome:Tchau!

_Clic! Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu..._

Kagome suspirou quando a vó de InuYasha desligou na cara dela. Olhou para o retrato do casamento dela e do InuYasha. Chegou perto, e deu um tapa na cara do InuYasha, que estava meio que sorrindo, meio que não.

Kagome:Maldito... por que você não avisou pra mim ligar para a sua família? Agora eles nem gostam mais de mim! Tudo culpa sua, seu...!

Kagome parou. Olhou pro relógio, e quase gritou. O relógio marcava 2:41. Kagome arrumou a cozinha em 5 minutos, nem teve tempo de se arrumar, apenas penteou o cabelo, trocou de calça, e pegou a sua bolsa. Correu até o lugar do encontro, e lá estava InuYasha, que parecia estar emburrado com o atraso da garota. O rapaz levantou-se do balanço, e fitou Kagome, todo furioso. A jovem chegou, sem fôlego, e sem jeito, esboçou um sorriso.

Kagome:Ai, desculpa! É que... a sua vó tinha ligado e...!

InuYasha:Nani? A vovó? O que ela disse pra você? Te deu bronca?

Kagome:Bingo... como adivinhou?

InuYasha:Hã? Ah... tipo é assim: a minha vó não gosta de garotas muito bonitas, não sei porquê.

Kagome:Heim? Não gosta de garotas bonitas?

InuYasha:(corado)É... garotas como você, sabe... Você é bonita...

Kagome:(vermelha!)Ah...

InuYasha:E ela não gosta de jeito nenhum, garotas burras... hehehe...

Kagome: ... InuYasha... Ù.Ú

InuYasha:Tá bom, tá bom... mas esse negócio de garotas bonitas é verdade...

Kagome:Você... me acha bonita?

InuYasha:Lógico... você é feia, por acaso?

Kagome:Não, né... mas tipo... a vovó conhece a Kikyou?

InuYasha:Hai... elas se conhecem muito bem...

Kagome:E a vovó gosta dela?

InuYasha:Muito. Até pensou em me fazer o marido da Kikyou...

Kagome:Ugh... (meio que vomitando)

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Então, a Kikyou é bonita, não é? Mas você acabou de dizer que a vovó não gosta de garotas bonitas! Não tá tendo sentido!

InuYasha:Sei lá... talvez você seja mais bonita que a Kikyou...

Kagome:(olhos brilhando)Acha mesmo?

InuYasha:Eu não, a minha avó! Pra mim, você é bonita, só isso. Mais que a Kikyou, não sei... "Mas acho que você é sim..."

Kagome:(desapontada)Tá... entendi... Ú.Ù

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Ei...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Kagomee! Alôôô!

Kagome:Que é?

InuYasha:Quer sorvete?

Kagome:Sorvete?

InuYasha:(dando dinheiro)Tó. Vai lá comprar.

Kagome:Vai você, folgado.

InuYasha:Agora. Vai logo, sua chataa!

Kagome:Olha quem fala! Você é o chato aqui!

InuYasha:Ficou chateada porque disse que você era apenas bonita?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Tá bom, você é mais bonita que a Kikyou. Pronto. Satisfeita?

Kagome:(sorriso)Tá, vou lá comprar então.

InuYasha:Hehe...

Kagome saiu do parquinho e foi em direção do supermercado. Pegou um sorvete qualquer, e um gelinho. Kagome adorava gelinho. A garota pagou os sorvetes, e logo voltou ao parquinho. InuYasha estava sentado no balanço, esperando pela Kagome. A garota chegou, entregou o sorvete e começou a chupar o gelinho. InuYasha olhou para ela e sorrindo, sacudiu o braço da garota. Kagome virou impaciente, e viu o InuYasha com cara de anjo.

Kagome:O que foi agora...?

InuYasha:Queria gelinho...

Kagome:Ah, não, você disse que queria sorvete. Agora deixa, meu. Não vou comprar de novo, não.

InuYasha:Pode ser seu...

Kagome:Mas eu já comecei a chupar!

InuYasha:Tudo bem, a baba é da minha mulher...

Kagome:Eca, pára de falar assim, tô ficando com nojo!(limpa a baba na sua roupa)Toma. Limpei a baba. Agora passa o sorvete.

InuYasha:Ebaa!

Kagome:(sorriso)

InuYasha:(sorriso)

Kagome:Ah... arigatou pelo mp3! Adorei! Principalmente o gravador de voz!

InuYasha:Por quê? Você não ouve música?

Kagome:Não costumo ouvir. xDD

InuYasha:Ah, tá...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Já que você está agradecendo com tanta emoção...

Kagome: ...?

InuYasha:Me empurra! Empurra o balanço aí!

Kagome: ... Tá bom...

Kagome levantou-se e começou a empurrar InuYasha lentamente. Irritado com a velocidade mínima da garota, o rapaz olhou pra trás e lançou um olhar feroz para ela. Kagome, já de saco cheio, empurrou InuYasha com toda força, deixando-o apavorado.

InuYasha:Kagome! Pára! Devagar!

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:KAGOME! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?

Kagome:Estou. Quer mesmo que eu pare?

InuYasha:Aham!

Kagome parou. InuYasha quase caiu pra frente, mas segurou as correntes com força, e não caiu. Este virou e encarou Kagome. A garota esboçou um sorriso, e subiu na roda que estava bem ao lado.

Kagome:Agora é sua vez! Roda aí, InuYasha! U-huu!

InuYasha:Ok!

InuYasha começou a girar a roda com a velocidade máxima, deixando Kagome tonta. O rapaz parou, e olhou para a garota, rindo. Kagome levou a mão na testa, desequilibrando-se e caindo sem querer no colo de InuYasha. O rapaz a pegou, e ajudou-a se levantar. A jovem sorriu aliviada.

Kagome:Ufa... pensei que fosse morrer...

InuYasha:Quer mais uma?

Kagome:Não... vamos voltar pra casa... estou cansada e preciso terminar a sinopse que prometi pro Kouga...

InuYasha:Sinopse? Você tá escrevendo uma sinopse?

Kagome:Aham.

InuYasha:O Kouga deixou?

Kagome:É! Agora... vamos embora...

InuYasha:Tá bom... hum... ei, que tal apostar uma corrida?

Kagome:Fala sério... não vou agüentar...

InuYasha:Ah, vamos!

Kagome:Ah, não... JÁÁÁ!(correndo)

InuYasha:Mas o que...? EI! Assim não vale!

Kagome:Vale sim!

InuYasha alcançou Kagome facilmente, e a agarrou por trás. Kagome assustou e ficou corada, mas permaneceu calada. O rapaz puxou a garota para perto de si, e enlaçou os ombros dela. Caminharam assim até chegar em casa, o que fez o casal se separar. Kagome queria ficar assim para sempre, e com certeza o InuYasha também, mas se separaram assim que chegaram e entraram em casa. InuYasha abriu a porta primeiro, e permitiu que a Kagome entrasse. A garota deu uma risadinha, e entrou. InuYasha também entrou logo após, e fitou Kagome por uns momentos. Os dois ficaram sem palavras durante um tempo, mas InuYasha quebrou o silêncio começando a rir.

Kagome:O que foi?

InuYasha:N... nada não. E aí? Já limpou a casa hoje?

Kagome:Ops... esqueci...

InuYasha:Ah, Kagome... por que você é sempre assim? Esquecida... distraída...

Kagome:InuYasha, não fale assim! É que tava empolgada pro nosso encontro e também devia pensar no que escrever na sinopse...

InuYasha:Tá bom, a gente limpa a casa amanhã.

Kagome:A gente?

InuYasha:É, amanhã estou livre, posso ajudar você a limpar a casa. Que tal?

Kagome:Boa! Mas agora preciso pensar mesmo na... sinopse...

InuYasha:Você vai conseguir, Kagome. Eu creio...

Kagome:É... preciso pensar até amanhã! Talvez o Kouga me ligue...

InuYasha:Então você vai ter que madrugar... hehehe...

Kagome:É o jeito...¬¬

InuYasha: ...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

**Ohayo, pessoal! xDDD**

**Achei esse capítulo muito... sem graça... e aí? O que acharam?**

**Curiosa, curiosa, curiosa... xDD**

**Demorei pra postar o capítulo? Se sim, gomen! Se não, tudo bem! Hehehe...**

**Então... vamos aos agradecimentos... xPP**

**Lokinha:Ohayo! Arigatou pela review, e o InuYasha entregou o presente para a Kagome, mesmo não entregando pessoalmente! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! xDD Diga o que achou dele, oks? Kissus!**

**Rafael Thompson:Yo, Rafaa! xDDD Hahaha... então, o capítulo anterior tava bastante romântico e engraçado, não? Huehuehue... Estava tudo no capítulo! Até eu considero o melhor capítulo até agora! Bem... isso veremos, né... xDD É, também queria que a Kiknojo estivesse fora da história, mas se não a colocasse, ficaria muito... chato, sabe. Precisa ter pelo menos um ou dois vilões na história né... xP Por isso, tô colocando ela nos capítulos, e vai começar a sair com o Inu...(grrr) xDD Tô curiosa, como será o próximo capítulo do "O amor entre Shippou e Rin"? Atualiza logu, oks? Kissus!**

**Mila Himura:Domo,migaa! xDD Que bom que adorou o beijo... eu também adorei! xP O InuYasha entregará o presente nesse capítulo, tudo bem que não foi pessoalmente, mas deu! Esse capítulo relata momentos românticos de InuYasha e Kagome... xDDD Espero que tenha gostado! Então, diga as suas opiniões, oks? Kissus, migaa!**

**Sango-Web:Yo,migaa! xPP Que bom que achou kawaii! Arigatou pelos elogios, estou muito emocionada e feliz! Você está me deixando sem jeito...vermelha! Huahuahua... então, eu também achei bastante engraçado o capítulo 16, e o melhor também! Tomara que tenha gostado desse também, porque só aparece o Inu e a Kagome, certo? xDDD Diga o que achou, heimm? Mais uma vez, arigatou pela review! Kissus, miguxaa!**

**Mariana:Ohayo! Arigatou gozaimasu pelos elogios! Estou muito feliz! Que legal, você está achando a minha fic fofa! Aiaiai! Estou emocionada! Então, aqui está o capítulo 17, espero que tenha gostado bastante! Deixe uma review, e agora me diga suas idéias do capítulo 18, gostaria de comparar com as minhas! Huahuahua... então... kissus!**

**Hellige:Hell, migaa, queridinhaa, que surpresa! xDD Tava esperando seus comentários, e finalmente conseguiu, né? Fico muito feliz por isso! Arigatou gozaimasu pelos elogios! Que legal, você já está desenhando os personagens da fanfic? Estoiu curiosaa! Mostra os desenhos pra mim no primeiro dia de aula na ULM, oks? Miga, espero que você fique na minha sala outra vez... tomara! xPP Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Kissus, queridaa!**

**kagome-higurashi-br:Ohayo! Arigatou pela review! Hihihi... também odeio a Kiknojo, mas você sabe... sem vilões na história fica chato! Algumas até que fica legal, mas pra mim, tem que ter vilões! xPP Mas de qualquer jeito, você já sabe o final da história! Como sempre, a Ka-chan vai ficar com o Inu! Huehuehue... e estou ansiosa, como será a sua fic? Poste no site, estou louca pra ler! Huahuahua... deixe uma review dizendo o que achou desse capítulo, oks? Kissus!**

**Sanne Cb:Domo, migaa! xPP Estou muito feliz em ouvir seus elogios! Me deixa sem jeito e muito emocionadaa! É mesmo, o capítulo passado estava tudo! Hahaha... até eu estou achando isso, mas que milagre! xDDD Bom... por enquanto, as histórias de Kagome vão estar bem ruinzinhas, mas acho que no final, ela vai conseguir fazer um filme e o InuYasha vai cumprir o papel principal! Não é legal? Mas ainda não tenho certeza... huehuehue... de qualquer modo... agradeço muito pelas reviews, migaa! Estou feliz mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, então diga o que achou, tá? Hihihi... eu também acho você d, e muito legal! xPP Mtus kissus, miguxaa!**

**Uchiha Lara:Ohayo! Hehehe... arigatou pela review! Bem, eu não gosto da Kikyou, ou seja, eu odeio aquela vaca... mas até que gosto do Kouga. Nem sei porque fui colocá-lo na fic, mas achei melhor colocar o Kouga do que outros como Houjou, Naraku... etc, sabe! xPP E é claro que vou colocar mais momentos de love entre o Inu e a Kagome, para deixar a Kiknojo, toda arrasada! Mas ela não vai ficar quieta, não... vai começar a agir também... xDD Diga o que achou desse capítulo, e espero que tenha gostado bastante! Kissus!**

**Adriana Paiva:Ohayo! Hehe... gomen, tive que parar naquele momento de love, porque não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer depois! Huahuahua... aqui está o outro capítulo, espero que goste bastante e deixe uma review, oks? Kissus!**

**Higurashi12:Domo! Quanto tempo! Que saudades! xDD Que bom, eu também tinha achado o capítulo 16, o melhor e o mais perfeito! Huahuahua... É, tinha partes engraçadas, românticas... xPP Arigatou pelos elogios, viu? Estou muito feliz mesmo por isso! Hum... eu ganhei o dvd do segundo filme do nosso querido hanyou InuYasha, e eu amei! E estou louca para assistir o primeiro, todos falam que é mais romântico do que o segundo! Vou comprar com certeza, espero que esse dia chegue logo! xDDD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e deixe uma review, com certeza, viu? Huahuahua... xPP Kissus!**

**Aiaiai... estou muito feliz, gentee!**

**Quase todo mundo achou o capítulo 16, o melhor! xDD**

**Arigatou para aqueles que deixaram reviews pra mim... xPP**

**E espero que continuem deixando, eu agradeceria muitoo!**

**Tipo... acho que o título desse capítulo vai ficar muito estranho...**

**Ou está... hehehe! Por isso, não importem! Sou mesmo uma besta!xPP**

**Nada mais a declarar... (deixem reviews, por favoor!)**

**Kissus, kissus e kissus! Até a próxima...**

**Yejin-rin...**


	18. A decepção

**Capítulo 18: A decepção**

Kagome:Ai, que raiva! Não consigo pensar em uma sinopse legal! Ò.Ó

Já eram duas da manhã, e Kagome ainda não pensara sobre a história da sinopse. Deveria entregá-la nesse mesmo dia, de manhã, mas ainda não tinha a mínima idéia. Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, para poder afastar o sono, e pegou o mp3. Deixou no gravador de voz, levou-o na boca e começou a falar, sonolenta.

Kagome:Hum... agora são duas da manhã... Ah, não consigo pensar em nada... Acho que não devia ter me exibido antes... Tô muito arrependida... Mas esquece... preciso escrever uma sinopse, e agora! Lá vou eu! U-hu! Kagome, você consegue! Vamos lá...

Kagome desligou o gravador e tornou a pensar sobre a sinopse. No fim, conseguiu escrever uma, mas como estava com muito sono, nem ela mesma não estava sabendo de como era mais ou menos a história. Acabando de escrever, esta logo caiu no sono, deixando torto os seus óculos e batendo a cabeça na mesa. Sua cabeça doía muito, mas desencanou e caiu no sono profundo.

E chegou o outro dia. InuYasha acordou cedo, como sempre, e desceu as escadas para beber água. No último degrau, o rapaz parou de repente, e avistou a Kagome, que ainda dormia, debruçada na mesa. Lançando um olhar feio para a garota, InuYasha pegou um cobertor qualquer, e se aproximou dela. Quando ia cobrí-la, Kagome despertou-se endireitando os óculos, e olhando para o InuYasha, que agora escondia o cobertor, fingindo não ter feito nada até esse momento.

Kagome:Que horas são?

InuYasha:Ah, é hora de fazer o café. Vai lá, estou morrendo de fome.

Kagome: ...

InuYasha e Kagome acabaram de tomar o café,** (Nossa, que rápidos! O.O)** e a garota pôs a arrumar a mesa. Olhou o relógio de relance, mas o seu olhar fitou-o e fez a garota soltar um berro daqueles, deixando InuYasha assustado e apavorado.

Kagome:AAAHH! ESTOU ATRASADÍSSIMAA!

InuYasha:Ugh! Quê?

Kagome:Sabe, InuYasha, é que tô com pressa agora, e não posso arrumar a mesa! Você faz isso por mim?

InuYasha:Quê?

Kagome:Valeu, heim!

Kagome deu uma tapinha leve nas costas de InuYasha e subiu correndo as escadas para se arrumar. Trocou-se rapidamente, pegou a sua bolsa, e desceu de volta. Catou a sinopse que estava amassada e o gravador de voz, enfiou-os na bolsa e foi direto para a porta. InuYasha, veio correndo atrás dela e abriu a boca pra falar.

InuYasha:Não se esqueça, hoje tem faxina em casa! Por isso, não chegue atrasada, viu?

Kagome:Tá bom, tá bom! Já entendi, não precisa ficar falando mais de mil vezes, desde ontem à noite!

Dizendo isso, Kagome bateu a porta. InuYasha fingiu dar um soco na porta de raiva, mas parou e foi para a cozinha.

Kagome chegou na estação de metrô, e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Conseguiu pegar o trem bem a tempo, e logo sentou-se num lugar vago, para que ninguém pudesse sentar antes dela. Recuperando o fôlego, a garota pegou o gravador de voz e apertou "rec".

Kagome:Ah... caham! Ufa, consegui pegar o metrô, bem a tempo! Se não fosse o mala do InuYasha, não estaria atrasada... grrr... estou com vontade de matar ele! Ò.Ó

Acabando de falar isso, Kagome colocou o gravador no seu bolso. E, como estava com tanto sono, adormeceu ali no metrô mesmo, sendo que a cabeça bateu na janela e a garota acordou, de susto. Olhou para o redor, e viu que já estava chegando. Kagome, com tanta pressa, levantou-se no lugar e caminhou para a porta. Nesse exato momento, o seu gravador de voz caiu, no mesmo tempo em que a garota se levantou. Não percebendo isso, Kagome desceu do trem e logo saiu da estação. Olhou para o relógio. Ainda faltavam uns cinco minutinhos. Kagome sentiu-se aliviada. Esboçou um sorriso, e abriu a bolsa para pegar o gravador de voz. Então, o sorriso desapareceu. O gravador de voz não estava mais lá. Desesperada, Kagome voltou correndo para a estação, e foi para os "Achados e Perdidos". Quando conseguiu o fôlego, a garota encarou a moça que olhava perplexa e abriu a boca pra falar.

Kagome:Moça... eu perdi um mp3 player, com gravador de voz. Era vermelho, e bem pequenininho. Você o viu?

Moça:Hum... não... não entrou nenhum mp3, senhorita. Sinto muito.

Kagome:Kuso... agora tô ferrada! Aquele mala do InuYasha vai me matar, com certeza!

Moça:Oi...?

Kagome:Não é da sua conta... arigatou, então.(sai)

Moça: ...?

Kagome saiu toda triste, e ficou assim no encontro com o Kouga também. Este estava sentado no sofá, lendo as sinopses, e Kagome, apenas pensando no seu gravador de voz, não murmurou palavra. Kouga olhou decepcionamente para a garota, e esta parecia não ter percebido o olhar do jovem.

Kouga:Kagome?

Kagome:Hã? Ah...

Kouga:Tudo bem com você?

Kagome:Hã... mais ou menos... mas primeiro, o que achou das sinopses?

Kouga:Sinto dizer isso, mas... achei péssimas. Não achei muito legal.

Kagome:Ah... é?

Kouga:E por que escreveu três sinopses? Não precisava.

Kagome:Ah, sei lá...

Kouga:Você sabia que não estavam boas, mas trouxe-as porque tinha esperança de poder receber elogios?

Kagome: ...

Kouga:Se a própria pessoa não aprova, as outras também não fazem isso.

Kagome: ...

Kouga:Sem comentários. Faça uma outra, e espero que seja criativo, e é claro, legal.

Kagome:Tá bom.(levantando)

Kouga:Ei.

Kagome:Que é...?

Kouga:Você parece estar triste... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kagome:Nada... é que perdi uma coisinha, sabe...

Kouga:Ah, é? O que você perdeu?

Kagome:Nada não! Hehehe...

Kouga:Ah, você não gostaria de comer alguma coisa? Lembra, você tinha dito que ia pagar uma macarronada pra mim...

Kagome:Gomen, mas acho que não vai dar. Tenho faxina lá em casa.

Kouga:Fa... faxina? O.O

Kagome:Aham. O InuYasha, aquele mala, ele fica mandando em tudo! Ee manda pra mim fazer faxina duas vezes por semana, e olha que isso não é brincadeira!

Kouga:Não é... brincadeira?

Kagome:Bom, tudo bem, não faço de graça, recebo grana, então preciso fazer, né? Hehe...

Kouga:Heim?

Kagome:Então... ja ne!(sorriso)

Kouga:Ah, sim... ja ne!

Kagome saiu correndo da sala, e Kouga permaneceu no mesmo lugar, ainda estranhando as palavras que a garota acabara de dizer. Mas logo desencanou, e tratou de sentar-se na cadeira e voltar ao trabalho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome já chegara em casa, e agora estava vestida de uma camiseta amarela e calça leg, com um rabo de cavalo no seu cabelo. Limpava as janelas com dificuldade, enquanto InuYasha permanecia sentado no banco ao lado, resmungando coisas só para encher saco da garota que parecia estar cansada demais.

InuYasha:Ali, ó... Aí em cima, à direita... limpa direito, tem sujeira lá...

Kagome:Ugh... (tentando limpar)

InuYasha:Não, aí não, mais pra cima!

Kagome:Eu não alcanço!

InuYasha:Quem mandou ser baixinha?

Kagome:Hunf...

InuYasha:Ai, meu Deus... (pegando o pano e limpando ele mesmo)

Kagome:Hum... InuYasha, aproveita e limpa aquela sujeira também... ali, à esquerda...

InuYasha:(fazendo o que a K-chan mandou)

Kagome:Olha, ali também tá sujo. Limpa aí.

InuYasha: ...! Ei, por que eu estou fazendo isso?

Kagome:Sei lá, você é mais alto do que eu. Só você pode limpar sujeiras que ficam em cima.

InuYasha:Não. Agora, você limpa.(jogando o pano para a garota)

Kagome:Ah, que droga. Se eu fosse você, terminaria de limpar tudo...

InuYasha: ... Ah, e aí, como foi o encontro com o Kouga? Ele gostou das sinopses?

Kagome:Não... T.T

InuYasha:Eu sabia! Quem mandou você ficar dormindo na mesa a noite inteira, assim você não consegue pensar em nada!

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Entendeu, baka?

Kagome:Sabe...

InuYasha: ...?

Kagome:Er... sabe... o mp3 player que você comprou pra mim...

InuYasha:O que tem ele?

Kagome:Eu... perdi...

InuYasha:Nani? Como?

Kagome:Eu... acho que deixei cair no metrô...

InuYasha:No metrô? Ah, mas você é uma baka mesmo!

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Eu sabia que você ia perder. Do jeito que você é burra e cabeça-dura...

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha:Até parece que você é uma ave. Sabe galinha?

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha:Eu tava louco mesmo, não sei porque eu tinha comprado presente pra você. Agora nunca mais faço isso.

Kagome:(lançando um olhar feio pro InuYasha)

InuYasha:O que você está olhando?

Kagome: ... (entra em casa)

InuYasha: ...?

Não conseguindo conter a curiosidade, InuYasha seguiu a garota e sentou-se na frente dela, a qual estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, toda triste. InuYasha examinou o rosto de Kagome e abriu a boca lentamente.

InuYasha:O... que foi?

Kagome:Hã?

InuYasha:Eu falei alguma coisa errada? Por que está tão emburrada assim?

Kagome:Não diga nada para a "ave", me deixa, por favor.

InuYasha:Aaahh, entendi. Você ficou chateada só porque chamei de ave? Galinha?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Ah, mas você sempre ouviu meus xingamentos. Por que você está assim? É ruim ouvir coisas tipo assim?

Kagome:Olha... foi mau, tá. Gomen.

InuYasha:Hum?

Kagome:Desculpe... eu não devia ter perdido o mp3...

InuYasha: ... "Ah... agora entendi porque ela estava assim..."

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Hum... você tem tempo hoje?

Kagome:Ah... tava pensando em ir até a casa do Mirok e pegar as minhas coisas...

InuYasha:Você pode ir lá depois. Vamos sair, bem à tardinha.

Kagome:Hum?

InuYasha:Se você perder de novo, aí te mato de verdade, heim?

Kagome:I... InuYasha!

InuYasha:(sorriso, e sai)

Dando horarário, Kagome subiu rapidamente as escadas e começou a se arrumar. Queria estar bem bonita nesse encontro inacreditável com o InuYasha. Demorou horas para se vestir e se maquiar, fazendo o rapaz esperar e ficar furioso. Finalmente Kagome desceu e saiu, toda arrumada e bonita, sorrindo alegremente para o InuYasha.

InuYasha:(fingindo não olhar para a K-chan)Vem logo, precisamos ser rápidos.

Kagome:Ué, por que a pressa? O shopping fecha no máximo às dez, não? Ou às onze?

InuYasha:Vamos jantar primeiro, né! Agora são oito horas, já! Estou morrendo de fome! Vamos, entre no carro!

Kagome:Oba, então hoje não preciso preparar o jantar! YES! Que felicidade!(feliz)

InuYasha: ... (gota)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou estava na sua loja, olhando para o celular e meditando ao mesmo tempo. Mas logo, decidida, pegou o celular e discou o número desejado.

Kikyou:Domo, Kouga!

Kouga:Yo, Kikyou.

Kikyou:Gostaria de vê-lo agora... será que está tudo bem?

Kouga:Hai. Vejo você na cafeteria perto da sua loja.

Kikyou:Tá.

Kikyou desligou e logo saiu ao encontro. Kouga já estava à espera de Kikyou, sentado numa das almofadas e esboçou um sorriso amargo para a garota, quando esta se aproximou.

Kouga:Por que você queria me ver?

Kikyou:Hã? Ah... então, lembra, eu ia para EUA para estudar... e hoje recebi uma ficha aqui, e gostaria que você me ajudasse...

Kouga:(frio)Mas você fala bem inglês.

Kikyou:Ah, mesmo assim... me ajuda, por favor!

Kouga:(pega a ficha e joga ao seu lado)Mas pra quê você quer ir para a Nova York?

Kikyou:Ah, pra estudar mais, é que cansei de trabalhar. E você, quando vai?

Kouga:Eu não vou. Permanecerei aqui, no Japão mesmo.

Kikyou:Ah... é?

Kouga:Tenho muito trabalho a fazer aqui. Não sabia que ia ter tanto assim... então, Kikyou, você não precisa ir a Nova York.

Kikyou:Hã?

Kouga:Kikyou, você quer fazer-me chateado, assim?

Kikyou:Hã? Nani?

Kouga:Você já sabe como sou. Pare de ter sentimentos por mim, isso só vai machucar você.

Kikyou:Anata...?

Kouga:Eu já disse que não considero você como mulher. Você é apenas uma irmã mais nova para mim. Só isso.

Kikyou:Gostar de você... é uma coisa tão cruel assim? Eu não posso gostar de você, Kouga?

Kouga:Não se confunda. Você não gosta de mim, você quer ter a mim.

Kikyou: ...

Kouga:Só queria te dizer isto. Então, Kikyou, pare de brincar comigo.

Kikyou: ...

Kouga:Vamos, preciso ir trabalhar. Eu levo você de volta para a loja.

Kikyou: ...

Kouga: ... Está bem. Vou indo, então. Ja ne.(sai)

Kikyou apertou os punhos. Seus lábios tremiam de raiva e rancor. Lançou um olhar feroz para as costas de Kouga, e começou a chorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha e Kagome ainda estavam no carro, rumo ao shopping que nunca chegava.¬¬ Kagome estava ansiosa para chegar lá e jantar principalmente. InuYasha apenas olhava para a Kagome que parecia estar bastante alegre.

Kagome:O que a gente vai comer de jantar, heim?

InuYasha:Hum... que tal macarronada?

Kagome:Oba, eu adoro macarrão!

InuYasha:Ah não, que tal, comida chinesa?

Kagome:Aiaiaiai! Que gostoso!

InuYasha:(só pra encher saco)Não, vamos comer comida japonesa mesmo, é melhor.

Kagome:Oba, legal!

InuYasha:(encarando Kagome)Ei, me fala uma coisa: Do que você não gosta?

Kagome:Ora, eu gosto de tudo! xDD

InuYasha:Hunf...

Nesse momento, tocou o celular de InuYasha. Este logo atendeu ao ver que era a vaca da Kikyou. Kagome ficou perplexa e atentou-se ao ouvir o InuYasha falar.

InuYasha:Ah, oi, Kikyou...

Kikyou:InuYasha... você pode vir para onde estou agora?

InuYasha:Claro, onde você está?

Kikyou:Na cafeteria perto da minha loja, conhece né?

InuYasha:Lógico. Tá, já estou indo pra lá, ok? Ja ne.

Kagome: ...?

InuYasha:Kagome, você quer ir pra casa agora?

Kagome:Nani? Ir pra casa? Ah não, muita mancada se você pedir pra mim voltar pra casa...

InuYasha:Não, tudo bem. Então vejo você na entrada do shopping às nove, ok?

Kagome: ...

Kagome desceu do carro, e assim que a garota fez isso, InuYasha rapidamente deu a partida, fazendo com que a Kagome sentisse que foi abandonada. Esta fez uma cara de choro e foi andando até o shopping, sem nenhum ânimo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha chegou correndo na cafeteria, e viu a Kikyou tomando cerveja. O rapaz fez uma expressão triste no rosto e sentou-se ao lado dela. No momento em que ele fez isso, Kikyou sorriu forçadamente e apoiou as mãos na sua testa.

InuYasha:O que aconteceu, Kikyou?

Kikyou:Nada... só queria te ver... estava com saudades...

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:InuYasha... acho que vou morrer...

InuYasha: ...?

Kikyou:Eu devia ter acreditado em você... sim, você estava certo. O Kouga... não gosta de mim... Sei que não sou nada... nada...

InuYasha:Não fale assim, Kikyou. Você não é nada. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Kikyou:Eu nunca fiquei assim na minha vida. Gostar de uma pessoa... é uma coisa tão cruel assim?(risinho)Eu... pareço uma baka, né?

InuYasha:Gostar de uma pessoa, é coisa de baka mesmo. É uma coisa boba.

Kikyou:Gostar de uma pessoa...?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:O Kouga disse... que eu não estava gostando dele... apenas queria tê-lo a mim...

InuYasha:É por que a pessoa gosta de uma outra... e por isso, ela quer tê-la só para ela...

Kikyou: ...

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Sabe... você está muito bonito hoje...

InuYasha: ...

O celular de InuYasha tocou outra vez. Era a Kagome. InuYasha havia esquecido totalmente dela. Ergueu o seu braço e viu o relógio. Já haviam passado meia hora do horário marcado. InuYasha fez uma cara triste, e Kikyou apenas ficou a fitá-lo, intrigada.

Kagome:Atende logo aí, seu mala.

InuYasha:(finalmente)Moshi-moshi.

Kagome:Caramba, InuYasha, fiquei meia hora esperando aqui! Estou com frio, e tô morrendo de fome! Vai demorar muito pra chegar?

InuYasha:Ah, deve ter alguma lanchonete aí por perto, não? Come alguma coisa lá, você não tem dinheiro? É baka?

Kagome:InuYasha, seu mala... Ò.Ó

InuYasha:Kagome, eu...!

Kikyou:(interrompendo-o)Tudo bem, InuYasha, vá para onde a Kagome está.

InuYasha:Hã?

Kagome:Hã o que, seu idiota?

InuYasha:Fica quieta você, garota!

Kikyou:(sorriso forçado)Vai, pode ir. Eu já vou levantar também.

InuYasha:(para Kagome)Tá, já estou indo então. Espera só mais um pouco, ok?

Kagome:Tá bom...

InuYasha desligou o telefone. Olhou para a Kikyou e sorriu para ela.

InuYasha:Vamos, eu levo você para casa. Já está tarde, é perigoso ir sozinha.(levantando)

Kikyou:Eu vou embora daqui a pouco.

InuYasha:Ah, é?(sentando-se de novo)

Kikyou:Você tem que ir, InuYasha... vai logo, a Kagome está te esperando.

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Ela está te esperando, InuYasha.

InuYasha:(hesitando) ... Tá bom, então depois eu te ligo.

Kikyou:Feito.(sorrindo)

InuYasha levantou-se e foi embora. Kikyou seguiu o rapaz com o olhar. E esta, acabou sentindo-se sozinha, e sentia muita falta do InuYasha. Então, decidida, levantou-se do lugar também.

InuYasha ia para a garagem, todo triste, quando a Kikyou o chamou por trás.

Kikyou:INUYASHA!

InuYasha:(virando-se)Kikyou?

Kikyou:Não vá.

InuYasha: ...!

Kikyou:Não vá.

InuYasha: ... (assustado)

Kikyou correu em direção de InuYasha e o abraçou com toda força. O rapaz ficou sem reação, mas acabou se rendendo ao abraço inesperado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

**Ohayo, minna-san! xDD**

**Ai, gomen pra vocês, demorei muito pra postar o capítulo!**

**É que as aulas começaram e não posso mais entrar todo dia na Internet... T.T**

**Mas espero, que vocês tenham me perdoado! Huahuahua...**

**Ai, senti muita dó da K-chan e muita raiva da Kiknojo! Ò.Ó**

**Mas fazer oquê? Foi a minha idéia que quis ser assim... hehehe...**

**Ah, só uma observação... "Anata" significa "eu"! E o InuYasha, no final, NÃO correspondeu ao abraço... que bom! Que óóótimoo! xDDD**

**Bom, então vamos aos agradecimentos?**

**Rafael Thompson:Domo, Thompson-chan! xDD Aaahhh... isso eu já sabia! Mas agora já descobri tudo! Li o outro capítulo, né... huahuahua! Tomara que você atualize logo! E também, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... não sei se gostou, mas... xPP Arigatou pela review, viu? Espero que sempre deixe uma, em cada capítulo! Huehuehue... kissus, Rafaa!**

**Uchiha Lara:Ohayo! xPP Arigatou gosaimazu pela review! Hahaha... nossa, como você é curiosa! Hum, a vó de Inu gosta mais da Kikyou porque conheceu antes, mas depois ela vai gostar mais da K-chan! xDD Tipo, eu acho que o InuYasha e a K-chan se gostam, mas não admitem isso. Apenas Kagome irá declarar a ele primeiro, (a corajosa! xDD) e o InuYasha, acho que só no final da fic! Meu, e vendo esse capítulo, até parece que ele ainda gosta da Kiknojo! Ai, que horror! Bom, mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, do mesmo jeito! Deixe uma review dizendo o que achou, ok? Kissus!**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:Domo! Arigatou pela review! Huahuahua... vixi, beijo, acho que só vai rolar depoooiiss... e hentai? Putz, nem sei se vai ter na fic. É que não costumo colocar essas coisas na fic, só se for beijos. Mas tentarei colocar hentais também, ok? Vou TENTAR! Huehuehue... Nossa, mas agora vai estar o maior rolo! A Kikyou está grudada no InuYasha agora, e ele não sabe o que fazer! O.O Nem sabe se ainda gosta dela, ou da K-chan! Bom, tomara que seja a Kagome, óbvio! xPP Bom, vou parando por aqui, senão vou contando a história toda! Hehehe... deixe uma review com certeza, please! Kissus!**

**Mariana:Domo, Mariana! xDD Amei o seu comentário e as suas idéias! Huahuahua... achei interessante em colocá-las, mas... deixei quieto! xDD Mas adorei as idéias, viu? Muitooo! Amei de verdade! D Hum... não sei se vai rolar mais beijos, é que agora a Kiknojo aproximou-se do InuYasha e fica enchendo saco dele... Mas que coisa, né? Bom, o Inu vai ficar mó confuso no começo, mas é claro, ele irá para a K-chan... como sempre! Tá bem na cara! Huahuahua... Ah, você tem talento para escrever fanfics, por que não escreve uma? Prometo que vou ler, com certeza! Gostaria de ler uma fic sua, vai ser muito demais! xDDD Bom, isso, se você quiser, né? Huahuahua... não esqueça de deixar review, ok? Kissus!**

**Sanne Cb:Domo, migaa! xDD Como vai, lindinhaa? Huahuahua... aaiii, nem fala o nome do cap. 17, achei muito brega! Tá horrível! "Você é bonita"... afe! Que nome mais ridículo! xDD Hehehe... todo mundo diz que a vó de Inu é chata... até eu achei, mas depois ela não fica mais... xPP Bom, é, às vezes não dá pra deixar reviews, não sei por quê! Por que será? O.Õ Aaahh, Sannezinha, não diga que você não é boa em elogios! Você é ótima pra elogios! Adoro todos eles! xDD Aiai, arigatou gosaimazu pela review que deixou na "Aishiteru", e amei os seus elogios! Nossa, você ficou bastante feliz mesmo, né? Huahuahua... que bom que gostou, miga! Estou muito emocionada e feliz! Huahuahua... tomara que tenha gostado do cap... apesar das cenas de Inu e Kiknojo...¬¬ Deixa reviews, please, ok? Hehehe... t.adoro muito, migaa! Kissus!**

**Adriana Paiva:Huahuahua... ohayo! Hehehe... gomen, demorei pra postar o cap, né? xPP Arigatou pelo acompanhamento e por deixar reviews, sempre! Tomara que tenha gostado do cap, e deixe review também, tá? Kissus!**

**Kagome Akira:Yo! Arigatou gosaimazu pelos elogios! Que bom que gostou da fic! Estou muito feliz! Aqui está o cap 18, demorei pra postar? Huahuahua... se sim, gomen! Se não, tudo bem, tomara que goste! Deixe review, por favor, tá? Kissus!**

**Minna-san, arigatou pelas reviews!**

**Tomara que vocês deixem beeeem mais nesse cap... xDD**

**REVIEWS, PLEASEE!**

**Kissus, minna-san! Ja ne...**

**!Rin-chan!(Yejin)**


	19. O fim da decepção?

**Capítulo 19: O fim da decepção...?**

Kagome ainda esperava pelo InuYasha, e agora estava quase na hora do shopping se fechar. A garota pegou o celular de novo, mas colocou-o na bolsa de volta e tornou a esperar. Estava com um pouco de dúvida, tinha impressão de ter ouvido uma voz feminina, só não sabia de quem era. Kagome ficou desanimada ao pensar nisso, então esqueceu-se logo e ficou a olhar apenas para as entradas do shopping.

Enquanto isso, InuYasha e Kikyou estavam na frente da casa de Kikyou, dentro do carro. A garota olhou para o rapaz e esboçou um sorriso, que ele acabou retribuindo sem querer.

InuYasha:Vamos, está tarde. Entre logo.

Kikyou:Arigatou, InuYasha. Você é mesmo um grande amigo.

Kikyou saiu do carro e acenou para o InuYasha. Este retribuiu-o e viu a garota entrar e fechar a porta de casa. Mesmo assim, InuYasha permaneceu na frente da casa dela, agora saindo do carro e se recostando nele. O rapaz ficou assim durante muito tempo; as luzes da casa de Kikyou já se apagaram, mas este não pensou em voltar. Ficou a fitar a janela do quarto de Kikyou durante mais um tempo, e então finalmente virou-se entrando no carro, e deu a partida.

Kagome estava em casa, havia chegado depois que o shopping se fechara. Esta estava cansada e triste, então continuou esperando o "infeliz" chegar, até que ouviu o carro dele entrar na garagem. Kagome olhou depressa pela janela, e resolveu reclamar um monte de coisas para o InuYasha, mas desencanou, e desligou a luz do seu quarto. Quando esta ouviu os passos do rapaz, correu para a cama e se jogou nela, fingindo dormir. InuYasha, antes de entrar no seu quarto, olhou de relance para a porta do quarto de Kagome. Então, aproximando-se do quarto, bateu de leve a porta.

InuYasha:Ei, Kagome, você está dormindo?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha: ... Acho que sim.

InuYasha virou-se e entrou no seu quarto. Nesse exato momento, Kagome chutou o seu cobertor e lançou um olhar feio para a porta. Então, logo, deitou-se na cama de volta e dormiu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha acordou tarde, o relógio marcava 9:30 da manhã. O rapaz não se importou, pois estivera pensando só na Kikyou, e ficara preocupado com ela. Este coçou os olhos, vestiu-se, e foi pro banheiro. Kagome estava lá, lavando o rosto e InuYasha ficou mais desanimado ainda quando a viu. Chegou perto dela, e pegou uma toalha. Kagome não olhou para ele, roubou a toalha que estava com o rapaz e limpou o seu rosto.

InuYasha:Quando você chegou em casa?

Kagome:Não é da sua conta.

InuYasha:Esperou muito?

Kagome:Você acha que sou idiota? Por que estaria esperando por você?

InuYasha:Ah... comprou o gravador?

Kagome:Sabe, estou de saco cheio agora, não estou a fim de falar com você. Então, não me pergunte nada, ouviu?

InuYasha:Quê?

Kagome:(sai)

InuYasha: ...

Kagome saiu, mas sentiu-se arrependida por ter saído do banheiro sem dizer reclamações. Não agüentando ficar quieta, Kagome chutou a porta do banheiro com toda a força, deixando InuYasha assustadíssimo, e lançou um olhar feio para ele.

InuYasha:CARAMBA, QUE SUSTO!

Kagome:VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER ME CHAMADO PRA SAIR, OU ENTÃO, PODIA PELO MENOS AVISAR PRA MIM NÃO ESPERAR, NÉ!

InuYasha:Ué, você disse que não me esperou!

Kagome:Tá, eu não te esperei, mas fiquei chateada, né! Você pensa que sou o que? Um brinquedo? Uma escrava sua?

InuYasha:Ei, estou irritado hoje, e agora você vem me irritando mais!

Kagome:O quê? Irritar?

InuYasha:Ei, se a pessoa está ocupada, ela não pode cumprir esse tipo de compromisso, isso acontece, é normal! E você quer mais o que, eu deixo você ficar aqui, dou grana pra você... que mais você quer que eu faça?

Kagome:Ah, é? E quem é que fica mandando em tudo, me fazendo sentir uma escrava? Você se acha o melhor, é? Hah, grande coisa! E você se acha um cdf, né?

InuYasha:Ah, cdf não, mas eu sou melhor que você, uma galinha.

Kagome:Quê? Você é mesmo um baka! IDIOTA!

InuYasha:Ei, tô percebendo que você sempre me chama de idiota, mas cê sabe o significado dessa palavra?

Kagome:Pára de mudar de assunto! E é claro que sei o significado da palavra idiota!

InuYasha:Você está muito irritante pro meu gosto! Então, que tal sair daqui e ir pro outro lugar? Você gosta de sair de casa, não gosta?

Kagome:Ah, que ótimo, finalmente vou poder ficar separado de você! Sim, eu saio!

InuYasha:Aham! Muito bom, é uma ótima idéia!

Kagome:Sayonara, seu desgraçado!

InuYasha:Ei, leva a sua escova de dente também!

Kagome:Dá aqui.(pega a escova da mão de InuYasha e sai)

Kagome entrou no seu quarto, à procura de sua mala. Logo percebeu que ela estava na casa de Mirok e Sango, então sorriu aliviada, e desceu as escadas. Não lançou nenhum olhar ao InuYasha, que bebia água, e saiu batendo a porta. InuYasha olhou feio para ela, e continuou bebendo.

Kagome chegou na casa dos dois amigos, e quando percebeu que eles não estavam, sentou-se no banco do quintal. Sem querer, a garota olhou para o anel que estava no seu dedo, então, com raiva, tentou tirá-lo, mas acabou não conseguindo. Irritada com o InuYasha e com a demora de seus amigos, Kagome resolveu ligar para eles.

Kagome:Vou ligar pra eles... mas onde é que eles se meteram?

Enquanto isso, Mirok e Sango caminhavam amigavelmente rumo à casa de Kagome, conversando animadamente também.

Mirok:Nossa, que mancada, nós esquecemos do presente de aniversário da K-chan!

Sango:Desencana, já passou o niver dela!

Mirok:Ah, Sango, não fala assim! A K-chan é nossa amiguinha do coração!

Sango:Peraí, meu celular tá tocando... moshi-moshi, K-chan?

Kagome:Onde vocês estão?

Sango:Hã... estamos perto da sua casa.

Kagome:Nani? Pra que vocês estão indo pra lá?

Sango:Hã... queríamos conversar sobre um assunto com o InuYasha... e viemos também para devolver a sua mala!

Kagome:Não, venham pra cá, estou na casa de vocês!

Sango:Sério? Fazendo...?

Kagome:Esperando vocês chegarem! Meu, se vocês não chegarem lo...! Alô! Alô! Sangoo! Putz, que merda! Ò.Ó

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro, quando tocou a campainha. Levantou-se preguiçosamente e abriu a porta sem perguntar quem era. Lá estavam Mirok e Sango, todo sorridentes, cumprimentando InuYasha, educadamente. Este ficou sem jeito, e ficou olhando para os dois, perplexo.

Mirok:Bom dia, senhor InuYasha Taisho!

InuYasha:Hã... quem...?

Mirok:Ah, não se lembra de mim? Sou Miroku, amigo de Kagome!

InuYasha:Ah, sim... a Kagome não está em casa agora.

Sango:Ela disse que vem agora. Então, podemos entrar...?

Mirok e Sango empurraram InuYasha para entrar. Os dois sentaram no sofá, e logo, InuYasha os seguiu, meio emburrado com a atitude dos dois.

Mirok:Vocês dois brigaram de novo?

InuYasha: ...

Mirok:(animado)Tudo bem, a K-chan só vem para a nossa casa. Não se preocupe, nós vamos fazer com que ela volte! Olhe, nós até trouxemos a mala dela!(admirado)

InuYasha: ... (gota)

Sango:A gente falou pra você... que nós estamos segurando a Kagome...

InuYasha:Ah... sim... (levanta) Então eu já vou...

Mirok:Hum... não quer ver a Kagome chagar?

InuYasha:Iie... não estou a fim.

Mirok:Mas...

InuYasha:Estou cansado. Vou descansar um pouco.(sobe as escadas, mas logo pára)Vão embora depois de verem a Kagome.(sobe)

Mirok: ... Ele é mesmo um mala!

Sango:Só! Ele é exibido demais pro meu gosto!

Mirok:Tudo bem, queridinha, não se estresse. Não é bom para o nosso bebê.

Sango:Tá bom. Você quer alguma coisa pra beber?

Mirok:Hum... iie, queria frutas...

Sango:Peraí.(levanta)

Sango foi para a cozinha, e Mirok resolveu dar uma volta pela casa. Subiu as escadas, e viu o quarto de Kagome.

Mirok:Que é isso? Eles não dormem juntos? Aff...¬¬

Mirok entrou no quarto de roupas, superchiques e organizados. O rapaz não fechou a boca, e esboçou um sorriso maroto. E Sango pegava tudo dentro da geladeira, e cortava as frutas. A cozinha estava imunda, e logo, Mirok desceu vestido de roupas de InuYasha, e colocou-se na frente de sua "esposa".

Mirok:Sangozinha, que tal estou?

Sango:Que é isso, Mirokzinho?

Mirok:Ah, estava no armário de InuYasha. Demais, né?

Sango:Nossa, você está muito lindo! Kawaii!

Mirok:Feh, eu devia ter sido o ator famoso, não?

Sango:Só... você é melhor que o tal de InuYasha!

Mirok:Hehehe...

InuYasha:Ei, mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

InuYasha apareceu bruscamente. Este ficou boquiaberta vendo a cozinha toda imundada, e o Mirok, vestido de suas maravilhosas roupas.

Mirok e Sango:Ops...

InuYasha: ...!

Mirok:Éééé... é que tinha bastante roupa lá no... armário... e experimentei só uma...

InuYasha:Tira isso daí, logo.

Mirok:H... hai.(tirando)

Sango:Olha aqui.

InuYasha:Que é?

Sango:A pessoa pode usar quando quiser, as suas roupas! Não tem nada o que proibir!

InuYasha:Quê?

Sango:A gente fica chateado, né!

Mirok:Sango, calma...

Sango:Fica quieto, Mirok. Heim?

InuYasha:Nossa, olha quem fala! Vocês parecem mó mendigos, que nem a Kagome! Ainda por cima, vocês ficam inva...!

Sango:O QUÊ? MENDIGOS? HAH, VOCÊ NOS CHAMOU DE MENDIGOS? SEU DESGRAÇADO! (começa a chorar)

Mirok:(irritado)Ei, por que você fez a minha mulher chorar?

InuYasha: ...? "Putz, qual é a deles? São loucos?"

Mirok:Eu agüento outras críticas, mas isso, eu não fico quieto, não.(dando um tapa no peito de InuYasha)

InuYasha:Ei, seu...

Sango:Maldito, você se acha o melhor, é?(pega a sua bolsa e começa a bater nele)

InuYasha:Ai, ui... ai, ai, bate fraco, sua...

Kagome:(aparecendo bruscamente)EI, VOCÊS DOIS! O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AGORA, SEUS AMIGOS-ONÇA?

Mirok e Sango:Glup... K... K-chan!

InuYasha:(feliz)Kagome!

Kagome:(aproximando-se)O que vocês estavam fazendo com o InuYasha?

Mirok:Esse maldito...!

Kagome:Maldito? Hah, você tem direito de chamar ele de maldito? Ele é seu amigo, por acaso?

Mirok:Hã?

Kagome:(olhando para o rosto de InuYasha)EI, O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM O ROSTO DELE? AH, LEGAL, AGORA TEM UMA PEQUENA CICATRIZ NA CARA DO ATOR MAIS FAMOSO DO JAPÃO! Sango, por acaso você tem direito de bater ou socar as pessoas? Quer que eu faça isso com o Mirok?(quando tenta fazer isso)

Sango:Tá, mas... K-chan, você está ficando ao lado dele só porque ele é seu marido?

Kagome:AHAM! ESTOU DO LADO DO INUYASHA PORQUE CONSIDERO ELE COMO MEU MARIDO, POR QUÊ? ALGO CONTRA?

Mirok e Sango: ...

InuYasha: ...!

Kagome, sem hesitar, puxou os dois amigos falsos para fora da porta. Eles foram jogados, mas Sango não hesitou também em ralhar com a amiga.

Sango:Mancada, Kagome! Nunca mais venha para a nossa casa, ouviu? Não quero a amizade com você, mais! Está tudo acabado!

Mirok:Mancada, K-chan...

Kagome:Sério? Eu não me importo quanto à isso! Boa sorte na volta!(fecha a porta)

Kagome entrou e pegou uma pomada para passar no pequeno ferimento de InuYasha. Este sentou-se no sofá junto com a jovem.

Kagome:Você não tem pé ou mão? Por que ficou apanhando feito um idiota?

InuYasha:Então você queria que eu brigasse com uma mulher?

Kagome:Ué, qual é o problema? Você sempre briga comigo.

InuYasha:Você não é mulher, é uma ave.(risinho)

Kagome: ... (aperta o ferimento bem forte)

InuYasha:Aiaiai...

Kagome olhou feio para o InuYasha e colocou o band-aid na cicatriz. Assim que a jovem fez isso, InuYasha saiu do sofá e foi ao banheiro verificar o ferimento. Sorriu quando viu o band-aid, e deu umas risadas gostosas feito um doido. E depois, entrou no quarto para se arrumar e sair. Kagome estava na cozinha bebendo água, quando InuYasha desceu e colocou algo em cima da mesa da sala. A garota não se importou, nem olhou para a cara dele.

InuYasha:Hum... tô saindo agora.

Kagome:Aham.

InuYasha:Te vejo no cinema mais tarde, ok?

Kagome:Hai...¬¬ "Quê?" Hã?

InuYasha:Até logo, mocinha!(aceno e sai)

Kagome correu até a sala e viu dois ingressos de cinema em cima da mesa. Sorriu feliz, e viu que não faltavam muito tempo, mais ou menos uma hora. Então, toda animada, a garota subiu para o seu quarto e começou a pegar um monte de roupas para escolher e vestir a melhor que tiver. Demorou horas para se arrumar, até que escolheu uma roupa que agradou Kagome: uma alcinha branca, um boleiro preto, uma calça jeans apertada no começo e aberta no final, e uma boina preta. Depois disso, olhou-se orgulhosa no espelho e saiu rumo ao shopping. Chegando no cinema, **(nossa, que rápida! O.O)** Kagome ficou a esperar o InuYasha na entrada, mas este não estava chegando nunca. Já havia passado do horário marcado, e a moça que ficava ao lado, perguntou se ia entrar ou não. Kagome respondeu que sim, e rapidamente comprou uma pipoca grande e dois refris. Entrou na sala e sentou-se, olhando para frente se o InuYasha estava chegando ou não. E logo, o filme começou. Kagome começou a comer as pipocas, mas parou quando um rapaz de de óculos escuros sentou-se ao seu lado. Era InuYasha.

Kagome:Por que chegou tão atrasado?

InuYasha:Pra não me arriscar dessas pessoas. Não gostaria de levar aquela bagunça toda que nem a do parque de diversões.

Kagome:Ah... entendi. xDD Hum... quer refri, né?

InuYasha:Lógico, passa um pra cá.(pegando o refri e começando a tomar)

Kagome:Tó, pega um pouco de pipoca também.

InuYasha:Valeu, garota.

Kagome:Mas é pra pegar pouco, heim.

InuYasha:Ih! Peguei muito!(olhando para a sua mão, que estava cheia de pipocas)

Kagome:Beleza, você não pega mais, então.

InuYasha:(engolindo toda a pipoca de uma vez)Não, eu vou pegar mais!

Kagome:Não vai não, senhor! Sai fora!

InuYasha:Putz, pára de ser gulosa, sua gulosa! Ò.Ó

Kagome:Então vai comprar uma pra você, inteligente!

InuYasha:Ah, sei, vou sair daqui, como?

Kagome:Saindo, oras!

Mulher1:Ei, vocês dois, psiu! Estão fazendo muito barulho!

Kagome:Ops... gomen nasai, senhora!

InuYasha:Caham... (voltando ao filme)

Kagome:(olhando feio para o Inu e mostrando a língua secretamente)

O filme acabou e os dois saíram do cinema. Por sorte, InuYasha conseguiu sair de boa, ninguém havia o percebido. Kagome e InuYasha entraram no carro e o rapaz deu a partida. Durante o caminho, eles ficaram sem palavras, até que o toque de celular de InuYasha interrompeu o silêncio dos dois. O rapaz atendeu calmamente.

InuYasha:Moshi-moshi?

Kikyou:(voz fraquinha)InuYasha...

InuYasha:Kikyou?

Kikyou:InuYasha... por favor, venha logo...

InuYasha:O que foi, Kikyou? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kikyou:Eu... estou no hospital do seu pai...

InuYasha:NANI? HOSPITAL?

Kikyou:Hai... estou na sala 203... por favor, venha logo...

InuYasha:Está bem, já estou indo!

InuYasha desligou o celular e virou o carro, rumo ao hospital de seu pai. Kagome olhou para ele com uma expressão séria, e ficou quieta. Logo eles chegaram no hospital, e InuYasha foi o primeiro a descer do carro e a entrar no prédio. Kagome tentou seguí-lo, correndo feito uma louca, até que conseguiu. Sorriu alegremente ao ver InuYasha entrando numa sala e a garota se aproximou dela. InuYasha segurava a mão de Kikyou firmemente, e esta apenas esboçava um sorriso. Kagome gelou ao ver essa cena, e ficou na frente da porta, olhando tristemente para a cena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

**Ohayo, minna-san! xDD**

**Aqui estou eu de volta! Huahuahua...**

**Aaahh... como sempre, não tive idéia de como fazer o título do capítulo!**

**Sei lá, por isso deixei assim mesmo! xPP**

**Bom, não sei se demorei pra postar o capítulo... demorei?**

**Hehehe... que seja! Vamos aos agradecimentos...**

**Kagome-higurashi-br:Domo! Só... a K-chan é abandonada, tadinha! Ó.Ò Mas depois o Inu é que vai ficar com ciúmes... o Kouga vai estar se aproximando mais da K-chan... você vai ver como o InuYasha vai estar arrasado! xDD Bom, arigatou pela review, viu? Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo! Deixa outra review, oks? Kissus!**

**Karol:Yo! Em primeiro lugar, agradeço muito por ter lido a minha fic, e ter deixado uma review! Arigatou gosaimazu! Hahaha... Ah, e calminha, que o Inu já vai parar de "cuidar" da Kiknojo... bom, já não... mais pra frente... huehuehue... tomara que não fique muito brava! xDD Ah, que bom que gostou da fic! Arigatou pelos elogios, estou muito emocionada! ) Espero que continue me acompanhando, e deixando reviews! Hehehe... kissus!**

**MaryHimura:Ohayo, Mary-chan! xDD Só, quanto tempo, heim! xPP Tava com saudades de suas reviews... mas finalmente você apareceu de volta! U-huu! P Ééé... fui má com a K-chan, sei... mas depois o Inu fica com ciúmes dela também... o Kouga já tá começando a gostar da K-chan... huehuehue... Ah, sim, o Inu estava com raiva dela, mas ele já havia a perdoado faz tempo! Até estava escrito essa parte num capítulo lá, que não lembro qual. Hehehe... xPP Hai, o Inu vai acordar um dia! E espero que esse dia chegue logo, né! xPP Arigatou pela review, e espero que desta vez não deixe de comentar! xDD Kissus!**

**Rafael Thompson:Ohayo, Thompson-chaan! xDD Só, o Inu foi um idiota mesmo, ele não devia ter abandonado a K-chan! Ò.Ó Fiquei com raiva também, mas sei lá, deixei do jeito que tava, porque tava com preguiça de mudar. Você sabe, sou muito preguiçosa... xDD Aaahh, tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo... D Ei, ei... você tá demorando muito pra postar o outro capítulo da "OAESER"! Noossaaa... tô morrendo de curiosidade aqui! Huahuahua... tenta postar o mais rápido possível, oks? Huahuahua... não esqueça de deixar review...(como sempre peço) Kissus!**

**Uchiha Lara:Domo! xDD Arigatou pela review... tô muito feliz! ) Arigatou também por ter gostado do capítulo... é que a maioria das pessoas não gostaram, sabe... hehehe... mas já previa isso! Então, está tudo bem! Huehuehue... hum... o Inu vai começar a dar valor para a K-chan... acho que mais pro final do meio! Legal a resposta, né? xDD Ah, e o Inu não gosta mais da Kiknojo, apenas não quer que ela fique triste, doente... coisas assim, sabe! Só quer ser um bom amigo... xDD Ah, tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo... deixa reviews, oks? Kissus!**

**Rachel:Yo! xPP Hehehe... arigatou por ter me corrigido... sim, eu me confundi! "Anata" significa "você", é "watashiwa" que significa "eu", né? Fiquei sabendo pela minha mãe... xDD Mas arigatou! Aaahh, que bom que gostou da fic... tô emocionada! Arigatou pelos elogios, viu? Hehehe... Só, o casal Mir&San é fogo mesmo... muita mancada para a K-chan, não? xDD Mas mesmo assim, eles são bons amigos... nossa, você vai rir muito lendo o que eles fizeram na casa de Inu&Kag... espero que goste! Hehe... continue lendo e deixando review, eu adoraria muito! Kissus!**

**Pam-chan:Ohayo! Nossa, você ficou com muita raiva mesmo da Kiknojo! O.O Só, eu também fiquei, mas desencanei... tá na cara de que a K-chan vai ficar junto com o InuYasha... né? Huahuahua... tudo bem, eu te perdôo pela grosseria... mas todo mundo fez isso! Por isso, tô tranqs! Huehuehue... Arigatou gosaimazu pelos elogios! Tô muito feliz mesmo! Arigatouu! Hehehe... ah, e fique tranqs, porque não vai rolar nenhum beijo entre o Inu e a Kiknojo... eu creio que não... mas talvez vai rolar beijo entre Kouga e K-chan... mas acho que só no finalzinho assim... xDD Você ficará brava de novo? Acho que não, né? Hehehe... agradeço mais uma vez pelos elogios, fiquei feliz! xDD Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo... não esqueça de deixar reviews, ok? Hehehe... kissus!**

**Sanne Cb:Domo, migaa! xDD Aah, já previ isso, você também ficou com raiva da Kiknojo! Bom, eu também sempre fico, mas... xDD Ah, mas calminha que já, já o Inu vai ficar com ciúmes da K-chan... ainda tem o Kouga para paquerá-la né? Aí, o InuYasha fica mó sem graça da vida... hehehe! Tô doida pra ver essa cena! Huhuhu... Ah, tudo bem, se não deu pra comentar antes, não tem problema! Isso acontece, é normal! Huehuehue... o meu pc também tá muito ruim, ele desliga sozinho assim, do nada! Fico com muita raiva por isso! Ò.Ó Aaahh, sim, eu amo os seus elogios! Me deixam sem jeito, feliz! Arigatou digo eu, miga, tô felizona agora! Huehuehue... Também te adoro muito, viu? Tomara que desta vez consiga deixar review bem rapidinho! xDD Kissus, migaa!**

**Mila Himura:Domo, Mila-chan! Nossa, parece que faz tempo que você não deixou review... hehehe... ou será que foi impressão minha? Bom, não sei, que seja! xDD Nossa, você ficou com pena da Kiknojo? Como? O.O Huehuehue... tudo bem, cada um tem a sua opinião né... xDD Está aqui o capítulo 19, e espero que goste muito! Deixa review, por favor, viu? Kissus!**

**Puxa, minna-san, estou muito feliz... 10 reviews! O.O**

**Arigatou para aqueles que deixaram reviews... eu adorei mesmo, valeus! xDD**

**Tomara que comentem bastante para este capítulo também... hehehe...**

**Não esqueçam, viu... REVIEWS!**

**Hehehe... vou indo então...**

**Kissus e ja ne, minna-san!**

**Yejin Rin Yukimura.**


	20. Pensamentos só em Kikyou

**Capítulo 20: Pensamentos só em Kikyou**

Kagome estava do lado de fora da sala, fitando InuYasha e Kikyou com uma expressão triste, pensando se devia entrar ou não. Nem percebendo a presença da jovem, o hanyou e Kikyou conversavam seriamente, e parecia que o InuYasha estava bastante preocupado. Kagome engoliu seco e continuou a fitá-los.

InuYasha:Você está bem, Kikyou? Por que está passando mal assim?

Kikyou:Não é muito grave... é por causa de estresse... relaxa, InuYasha...

InuYasha:É por causa do Kouga, não é?

Kikyou: ...

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Não se preocupe, InuYasha... eu estou bem, estou ótima. Sairei do hospital amanhã à tarde...

InuYasha:Que bom... (sorrindo esforçadamente)

Nesse momento, o pai de InuYasha chegou. Ele ainda não havia entrado, estava no corredor quando avistou Kagome agachada na frente da porta. O pai ficou perplexo, então chegou perto da garota e tocou-a levemente, a fazendo tomar um susto daqueles. Mas Kagome logo esboçou um sorriso alegre e cumprimentou o seu sogro, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo.

Pai de Inu:O que... está fazendo aqui, fora?

Kagome:Hã? Ah... hahaha... é que tava... hum... boiando, mais ou menos, sabe... xDD

Pai de Inu: ... (gota)

Kagome:O senhor vai entrar?

Pai de Inu:Bom... vou...

Kagome:Ah, sim! Hahaha...

Pai de Inu:¬¬;;;

InuYasha e Kikyou conversavam distraidamente sem perceber da presença de Kagome e de pai de hanyou.

Kikyou:Os meus pais estão na Inglaterra, não conseguia falar com você... eu tava esperando por você, mas o seu pai me trouxe até aqui... ele é muito gentil mesmo...

InuYasha:O papai?

Kikyou:Aham.(encarando InuYasha)Mas por que você chegou tão tarde? Estava esperando por você faz séculos!

InuYasha:Ah... gomen, Kikyou...

Kikyou: ... Tudo bem... eu entendo.(sorriso)

E nisso, o pai de Inu e a Kagome entraram na sala. Kagome parecia estar se sentindo meio incomodada no meio da cena, então esboçou um sorriso meio sem graça para os dois que estavam intrigados.

Pai de Inu:Mas, Kagome, o que você estava fazendo lá fora, sozinha? Diga a verdade...

Kagome:Ahn... nada não, Taisho-sama... Er... você está bem, Kikyou-sama?

Kikyou:Ah... claro! "Kikyou-sama...? E eu pensei que o InuYasha tivesse vindo sozinho..."

Kagome: ...

Pai de Inu:Está tudo bem com você, Kikyou?

Kikyou:(sorrindo)Sim! Estou ótima! Arigatou por ter me trazido pra cá, Taisho-sama!

Pai de Inu:Iie... bem, descanse bastante hoje para poder sair amanhã, ok?

Kikyou:Hai!

Pai de Inu:Ah sim, e os seus pais? Eles vêm na semana que vem, não? E você ficará muito sozinha em casa, não é verdade? Quer que a mãe do InuYasha vá para ficar com você esta semana?

Kikyou:Não, não, que é isso, Taisho-sama! Contratei uma empregada... ela vem a cada um dia!

Pai de Inu:Ah... então está bem.(sorriso)

Kikyou:Kagome-sama, você estava sozinha esperando lá fora?

Kagome:Hã? Watashiwa? Iie, eu tava estacionando... o meu carro, sabe! Nossa, mas tinha tanto carro lá... vixi, demorei uns vinte minutos pra estacionar! Hehehe... foi um sufoco!

InuYasha: ...? "De onde ela tirou essa idéia?"

Pai de InuYasha: ...? "Ué, mas eu a vi agora há pouco, tão sozinha... que estranho!"

Kikyou:Ah... (fingindo acreditar nessa mentira)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha, Kagome e o pai de Inu saíram do hospital, rumo ao estacionamento. O hanyou e seu pai conversavam durante o caminho e Kagome, toda tristonha, seguia-os se sentindo excluída da conversa. Mas mesmo assim, Kagome ficou a escutar a conversa com bastante atenção...

InuYasha:A Kikyou... estará bem, né?

Pai de Inu:Não se preocupe... mas me diga uma coisa... ela anda meio estressada nesses dias?

InuYasha: ...

Pai de Inu:Bom, deixa quieto. Vocês vão ficar aqui mais um pouco, é?

InuYasha:Ah, acho que sim... mas por que nós saímos?

Pai de Inu: ...

Kagome: ... Sei lá.

Pai de Inu:Ah, Kagome...

Kagome:Watashiwa!

Pai de Inu:Hum... espero que você não se importe... e principalmente não cometa nenhum engano... a Kikyou é apenas uma menina que nós conhecemos desde criança... então, não precisa ficar muito preocupada com isso, tá? A Kikyou é a melhor amiga de InuYasha...

Kagome:Ah, senhor, não me importo com isso! Que ele tenha uma amiga! Eu sei que eles são apenas amigos... (olhando desconfiadamente para o hanyou)

InuYasha: ... Eu... PÔ, KAGOME! O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO? POR QUE ESTÁ ME OLHANDO ASSIM?

Kagome:Nossa, calma... relaxa, senhor, esse cara é assim mesmo...

Pai de Inu: ... (gota) Bom, vamos entrar?

Kagome:Hai!

Os três entraram de volta para o hospital, e o pai de Inu despediu-se dos outros dois, logo se afastando deles e saindo do corredor. InuYasha e Kagome entraram na sala onde estava Kikyou, e esta parecia estar incomodada com a presença de Kagome. Mas mesmo assim, esboçou um sorriso tranqüilo para o casal que fitava Kikyou normalmente.

Kikyou:E o seu pai...?

InuYasha:Ah... ele foi trabalhar, né...

Kikyou: ...

InuYasha:Você não está cansada de ficar sentada? Não quer deitar?

Kikyou:Não, estou bem. Hum... pode indo embora, InuYasha... a Kagome-sama também está aqui... ela deve estar cansada...

InuYasha: ... (olhando para a Kagome)

Kagome:Não, não, eu estou bem... não precisa se importar comigo, ok? Eu estou normal, podem conversar... sei lá.

Kikyou:Não... pode voltar pra casa, tá?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:É que tô incomodada aqui, sabe...

InuYasha:Tudo bem... você ficar sozinha?

Kikyou:Como sozinha? Tem as enfermeiras... tem o seu pai...

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Ai, InuYasha... você está achando que tô com câncer de estômago ou alguma doença grave? Nens... pode ir, tá? Onegai...

InuYasha: ... Está bem... então eu te ligo depois, ok?

Kikyou:Ok! Ja ne, InuYasha! Arigatou por ter vindo! Ah, e arigatou pra você também, Kagome-sama!(sorriso)

InuYasha:Ja ne.

Kagome:Ah... iie! Se cuide... ja ne!

InuYasha e Kagome saíram da sala e foram ao estacionamento. Entraram no carro, e o hanyou deu a partida. Este permaneceu calado e sério, e Kagome logo percebeu que era por causa da Kikyou. Kagome ficou quieta fitando InuYasha com uma expressão triste, mas esboçou um sorriso forçado para ele.

Kagome:Ela disse que não é nada... vai estar tudo bem... não precisa ficar preocupado, ok?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Hum... er... Você... e a Kikyou-sama... devem ser grandes amigos, não?

InuYasha:Nani?

Kagome:Não... é que vocês pareciam ser bastante amigos... e... quis dizer que isso é bom, sabe! Hehehe... xDD

InuYasha:Bom... nós éramos amigos desde pequeno...

Kagome:Ah... que nem eu, o Mirok e a Sango?

InuYasha:Nossa, você chama eles de amigos?

Kagome:Ah... tipo, eles só são meio... infantis... mas no fundo, no fundo... são gente fina, são pessoas bem legais... eu gosto... deles...

InuYasha:Hunf... eles são uns ladrões, isso sim.

Kagome:Ô, mancada isso... só porque eles deram porradinhas em você!

InuYasha:Ei, quem disse que eu apanhei? Só fiquei parado porque aquela garota, a tal da Sango era mulher!

Kagome:Aff...¬¬

InuYasha:Kagome!

Kagome:Tá bom, já entendi...

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Ah, ei, InuYasha, que tal jantarmos agora? Conheço um restaurante coreano aqui perto que é muito bom! E aí, topa?(feliz)

InuYasha:NÃO! Você faz o jantar em casa, entendeu?

Kagome:(sussurrando)Droga...¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já chegou o dia seguinte, e Kagome acordou cedo outra vez por causa do despertador. Esta desligou deixando cair sem querer o relógio, e acordou sem nenhuma preguiça. Apertou um punho e levantou o braço no ar.

Kagome:Aê, Kagome... lá vou eu para mais um café...(sonolenta)

Kagome se trocou rapidamente e desceu as escadas. Logo parou de andar quando viu o InuYasha fazendo sopa na cozinha. A garota ficou surpresa e entrou na cozinha toda alegre. Colocou-se na frente do hanyou e ficou a fitá-lo fazendo sopa.

InuYasha:O que você tá olhando?

Kagome:Pra você, oras.

InuYasha: ... Ù.Ú;;;

Kagome:Hum... o que é isso?

InuYasha:Sopa, não tá vendo?

Kagome:Ah... só... ei, mas que milagre é esse?

InuYasha: ...?

Kagome:Ah, deve ser bom tomar sopa de manhã! Huahuahua...

InuYasha:Meu, você vai tomar a sopa da paciente?

Kagome:Heim?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Ah... é mesmo... é para a Kikyou, né?(desapontada)

InuYasha:Caham... olha, K-chan, é assim que se faz uma sopa, entendeu?

Kagome:Não.

InuYasha: ... Ù.Ú;;; Então... continuando... não, nem tem o que continuar! Kagome, veja e aprenda, ouviu? Não faça aqueles troços mó ruins e dizer que é sopa!

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Olha, você vê na Internet como se faz uma sopa, tá? Tem vários tipos... você pode escolher.

Kagome:Se eu... se eu também ficar doente? Você vai fazer sopa pra mim? "Ops... nossa, o que é que eu falei agora? Aaiii... sou mesmo uma baka!"

InuYasha:Quê?

Kagome:Ah... então, eu quis dizer... eu não tomo muita sopa, porque não gosto... mas quando estiver doente... é bom, porque... sara logo e...

InuYasha:Ei, eu já fiz sopa pra você, lembra?

Kagome:Hã? Quando?

InuYasha:Aff... é por isso que você é uma cabeça-dura...

Kagome: ...?

InuYasha:Naquela vez, quando você tava dormindo lá fora que nem uma mendiga e ficou gripada! Eu te dei sopa ou não? É lógico que dei!

Kagome:Ah... só! Lembrei!

InuYasha:Eita... olha, se a sopa ficar pronta você a leva para o hospital? Sabe onde fica, né?

Kagome:Hã? Quer que eu vá sozinha?

InuYasha:É que de manhã tenho entrevistas e de tarde preciso confirmar as últimas partes de um filme lá que fiz.

Kagome:Ah... você estava livre até ontem e hoje tá bem ocupado...

InuYasha:Se a sopa esfriar, você esquenta de novo... e quando a Kikyou for sair do hospital, cuide bem dela...

Kagome:Hai!(alegre)

InuYasha: ...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome chegou no hospital com a sopa. Atravessou o corredor e colocou-se na frente da porta da sala onde Kikyou estava internada. Kagome bateu na porta levemente e quando houve resposta, entrou lentamente. Kikyou já estava vestida de roupa normal e fez uma cara assustada quando Kagome entrou.

Kagome:Ah... bom dia, Kikyou-sama...

Kikyou:Ah... domo...

Kagome:Já está saindo do hospital?

Kikyou:Hai... e o InuYasha?

Kagome:Falou que tava ocupado desde agora...

Kikyou: ... (desapontada)

Kagome:Está tudo bem com você?

Kikyou:Ah... sim, estou bem melhor...

Kagome:Ah, isto aqui é sopa e ainda tá quentinha... não quer tomar antes de ir embora?

Kikyou:Não, agora não... pode deixar lá, tá? Arigatou.

Kagome:Mas... er... então tome na sua casa...

Kikyou: ... Como é a vida de "Cinderela"?

Kagome:Nani?

Kikyou:Quando você encontra uma pessoa mais famosa e mais popular que você... não sente a consciência culpada?

Kagome:O quê? Não, eu não sinto nada disso!

Kikyou:Não, parece que está sentindo sim... Você não tem coragem para si mesma?

Kagome:Olha, eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está dizendo...

Kikyou:Você fica chateada quando eu ligo pro InuYasha ou quando eu me encontro com ele?

Kagome:Não, fico normal.

Kikyou:Eu e o InuYasha somos amigos para sempre. Tudo bem que ele está casado agora, mas não mudará nada a relação entre nós dois.

Kagome: ...

Kikyou:Sabe, pra ser sincera, foi você quem entrou no meio de nós dois.

Kagome: ...! "Putz, que raiva... tô com vontade de dar uma porrada nela..." (apertando os punhos e tentando se acalmar)

Kikyou:É pra você não entender errado...

Kagome: ...

Nesse instante, entrou a mãe de Inu sorrindo. Esta ficou surpresa quando viu Kagome, que cumprimentou-a com um sorriso forçado.

Mãe de Inu:Ah, ohayo, K-chan!

Kagome:Hai... domo...

Kikyou: ...

Mãe de Inu:Bom, vamos sair? Eu já peguei um táxi pra você, Kikyou.

Kikyou:Arigatou, senhora.

As três saíram do hospital. Kikyou entrou no táxi e abriu a janela para cumprimentar Kagome e a mãe de Inu.

Mãe de Inu:Não quer que eu vá junto?

Kikyou:Não, estou ótima agora. E a vovó procurará pela senhora... melhor eu ir sozinha.

Mãe de Inu:Mas mesmo assim...

Kikyou:(sorriso)Então vou indo.

Mãe de Inu:Ah... então tá... se cuide, Kikyou!

Kikyou:Não se preocupe! Ja ne!

O carro deu a partida e sumiu logo de vista. Kagome permaneceu quieta olhando para o chão com cara fechada. A mãe de Inu chegou e tocou carinhosamente o ombro de Kagome e esta levantou o rosto.

Kagome: ... (sorrindo)

Mãe de Inu:Como você é tão boazinha... fazendo sopa para a Kikyou...

Kagome:Na verdade, não fui eu, foi o Inu-kun.

Mãe de Inu:Ah, é?(toca o celular)Ops... nossa, é mesmo, a Kikyou estava certa... é a minha sogra... hum... moshi-moshi?

Vó de Inu:Ei, você está demorando muito para chegar... e a Kikyou? Já saiu do hospital?

Mãe de Inu:Hai... ela saiu agora há pouco...

Vó de Inu:Então você devia ter vindo em casa já! Por que está demorando tanto?

Mãe de Inu:É que a Kagome... está aqui comigo.

Vó de Inu:Nani? A Kagome?

Mãe de Inu:Hai... ela tinha trazido sopa para a Kikyou...

Vó de Inu:Hmm... hunf... ela faz essas coisas aos outros, mas nem vem nos visitar para pelo menos cumprimentar... hunf...

Mãe de Inu:Hum?

Vó de Inu:Ah, nada não! Deixa eu falar com a Kagome.

Mãe de Inu:(entregando o celular para a Kagome)A vovó quer falar com você...

Kagome: "Droga..." Alô, vó? Hai... estou bem... nani? Ah... tá bom, senhora... hai... ja ne.

Mãe de Inu:O que foi?

Kagome:(devolvendo o celular)Ah... nada de especial... só ficou falando um monte... hehehe...

Mãe de Inu:Ah... sim... bom, preciso ir, a minha sogra deve estar me esperando.

Kagome:Hai, senhora! Ja ne!

Mãe de Inu:Ja ne, K-chan...(sorri e vai embora)

Kagome: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

**Domo, minna-san! xDD**

**Tomara que tenham gostado do capítulo...**

**Ah, gente, só um aviso... o título da minha outra fic "Only You" mudou, ok? **

**Agora é "Somente Você"... não sei, eu preferi a tradução, sabe... xDD**

**Só pra vocês não confundirem... huahuahua... **

**Bom, então vamos aos agradecimentos... xDD**

**karol:Yo, miguinhaa! Ai... você me deixou tão emocionada com seus elogios! Tô tão feliz... huahuahua... xDD Arigatou gosaimazu pela review, e que bom que gostou do cap! Fico contente mesmo, sem zoeira! xPP Hehehe... tadinha da K-chan mesmo, agora que ela tá começando a gostar do Inu... você percebeu? ) Ai... também sinto um ódio daqueles com a Kiknojo... odeio ela! Aquela vaca... vadia... F.D.P...! Huehuehue... bom, é isso... tomara que goste desse cap também! Comente, viu? Estarei esperando ansiosamente! Kissus!**

**Pamella:Domo, miguinhaa! xDD Hahaha... não, que é isso! Por que eu ficaria brava? Já previa isso antes... huehuehue... sim, a Kiknojo é um saco mesmo, ela atrapalha tudoo! Dá muita raiva dela, mas... é a fic, certo... hehehe... e é a minha idéia também... xDD Arigatou pelos elogios, ok? Aahh... e vai ter sim um beijo entre o Kouga e a K-chan... e o Inu vai ficar tiririca da vida! Hahaha... já imagino a cena... xPP Bom, não se preocupe, não vou colocar um beijo entre Inu e a Kiknojo, porque já coloquei na outra fic e não gostaria de colocar nessa também... D Bom, se quiser, leia a outra também, o nome é "Somente Você"! E espero que goste, viu? Hehehe... bom, tomara que goste do cap 20 e deixe review, não esqueça, onegai! Kissus!**

**lulux:Ohayo! Arigatou gosaimazu pelos elogios, fiquei feliz por isso! xDD Aahh... sim, também fiquei com raiva da Kiknojo, ela só atrapalha mesmo... grrr... Ò.Ó Bom, mas fazer o que, né... fui eu quem escrevi a fic... tudo culpa minhaa... Ó.Ò Mas depois eu corrijo tudo... o Inu vai para a K-chan, e a Kiknojo fica louca da vida! xDD Hehehe... a K-chan vai conseguir sim, escrever uma fic legal! Tipo, ainda não sei, mas tenho quase certeza de que ela vai escrever a vida dela e do InuYasha... e no final, ela vai acabar fazendo um filme e o InuYasha vai sair lá como personagem principal! Noooossa... acabei contando tudo! Putz, é melhor eu ficar calada... xPP Tomara que continue lendo... e deixando reviews! xDD Kissus!**

**Mila Himura:Domo, migaa! xDD Aaahh... ficar sem Internet é chato... sem nada pra fazer em casaa...¬¬ Bom, mas que seja! Hehehe... só... também fico com raiva da Kiknojo, sempre fico! Mas fazer o que... foi a minha idéia... eu vou acabar com essa vaca de vez, ok? Huahuahua... xDD Continue lendo e deixando reviews, ok? Eu adoraria muitoo! Kissus, miga! Até a próxima!**

**Rafael Thompson:Domo, Thopson-chaan! xPP Huahuahua... só, o Inu tá ficando com a Kikyou e deixando a Kagome de lado... tadinha dela! Ó.Ò Mas logo, logo ele volta pra ela... xDD Fica tranqs, ok? E o Kouga vai começar a paquerar a K-chan e o Inu fica com ciúmes! Aaahh... só quero ver a cena! Hehehe... (ansiosa!) Bom, ainda estou esperando ansiosamente pelo cap 3 da fic "OAESER"! E é claro, tô louca pra ler também a sua fic nova! Espero que poste logo, heim? Não sou muito de esperar, você sabe que sou curiosa! Hehehe... espero que tenha gostado desse cap, ok? Comenta, heim? xDD Kissus, Thompson-chaan! **

**Mariana:Hao, miguinhaa! xDD Aaahh... tudo bem, você estava doente! E isso acontece, a pessoa às vezes não tem como deixar reviews, né... eu entendo, fica tranqs, ok? E agora está melhor? Se sim, ótimo! xDD Humm... gostei muito da sua idéia, eu ri pra caramba! xDD A Kikyou só tem uma hora de vida... hahaha... e a K-chan fica feliz da vida! O Inu fica normal, só um pouco assustado, né... xPP Gostei da idéia, é muito engraçada! xDD Bom, então, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, viu? Deixe review dizendo o que achou... xDD Kissus, Mari!**

**MaryHimura:Domo, migaa! xDD Hehehe... é, também fiquei meio... assim quando escrevi que o Mirok e a Sango eram amigos da onça de Kagome... tadinha dela! Mas mesmo assim, eles são bons amigos... xDD Ah, e não se preocupe, já vou colocar o Kouga para "ficar" com a Kagome... e o Inu vai ficar louco da vida! xDD Hahaha, só quero ver a cara dele! Huahuahua... bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, viu? Comente, oks? Kissus, miga!**

**Raquel:Olá, que bom que está gostando! Arigatou pela review, viu? Tá aqui o cap 20, espero que goste! Comenta onegai, ok? Kissus!**

**Ushiha Lara:Domo, miguinhaa! xDD Ah, também fiquei rindo pra caramba na cena em que a K-chan expulsa o casal Mir&San... huahuahua... só, eles são mesmo uns amigos da onça! Onde já se viu? Ò.Ó Bom, é, coitada da Kagome... ela se sentiu tão rejeitada... abandonada! E o Inu só fica pensando na Kikyou nesse cap... Hah, 1000 osuwaris pra ele! Ò.Ó Huahuahua... mas ele vai ver só, o Kouga vai começar a gostar da K-chan... hihihi... prepare-se, InuYasha! xDD Ah, e a K-chan vai voltar a ser amiga dos dois... pela sua infelicidade... xDD Tomara que tenha gostado do cap, e deixe review, ok? Kissus, miga!**

**Sanetoki-san:Domo, miguinhaa! xDD Que bom que está adorando a fic! É, todos não gostaram da parte da Kiknojo(obviamente), e até eu fiquei com raiva! Mas como tava com preguiça de mudar... desencanei e deixei assim! Hehehe... Arigatou pelos elogios, tá? Espero que goste desse cap, e comente! xD Kissus, miga!**

**Bom, minna-san... é isso por hoje...**

**Aff... na quinta começam as minhas provas...¬¬**

**Tomara que eu vá bem! Huahuahua...**

**Minna-san, não esqueçam de deixar reviews, ok? REVIEWS! xDD**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Kissus e ja ne, minna-san!**

**Yejin Rin Yukimura...**


	21. De bom humor?

**Capítulo 21: De bom humor?**

InuYasha estava na academia tomando um refrigerante. Kouga se aproximou do hanyou com um sorriso alegre, sentando-se ao lado dele. Mas InuYasha não retribuiu o sorriso; fez uma cara séria e encarou o lobo.

Kouga:Ah, e aí, InuYasha? Já está para sair o filme que você fez algum tempo atrás, né?

InuYasha:(frio)A Kikyou... estava muito doente... por causa de você.

Kouga: ...

InuYasha:Onegai, Kouga... não faça a Kikyou machucar...

Kouga: ...

InuYasha:Se você a machucar de novo, desta vez eu não fico quieto.

Kouga:(rindo)Ah, é? E aí? E se eu machucar a Kikyou de novo?

InuYasha: ...

Kouga:A gente se soca? Faz treta?

InuYasha: ...

Kouga:Se não, o que você pode fazer para a Kikyou?

InuYasha: ...

Kouga:Você ainda tem sentimentos por ela?

InuYasha:(corado)Não, é claro que não!

Kouga:Fique esperto, InuYasha... cuide da pessoa que está ao seu lado agora...

InuYasha: ...?

Kouga:Você não pode agir assim, é falta de respeito para a Kagome.

InuYasha: ...! "Para... a Kagome?"

Kouga:E depois... a Kikyou melhorará logo. Eu sei disso.(sai)

InuYasha: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha chegou em casa todo confuso. Kagome, que estava escrevendo a fanfic no seu pc, parou e chegou perto do hanyou. A garota ficou a fitar o rapaz deixando-o corado.

Kagome:Aconteceu alguma coisa? Que humor é esse?

InuYasha:Hã?

Kagome:(sorrindo)Hum... quer sorvete?

InuYasha: ...?

Kagome foi para a cozinha e pegou o sorvete da geladeira. InuYasha seguiu-a e pegou duas colheres logo sentando-se na mesa. Kagome trouxe o sorvete e abriu a tampa.

Kagome:Vamos lá, come isso aí e vê se melhora esse seu humor.

InuYasha: ... Gomen, mas estou sem vontade de comer.

Kagome:Então, por que trouxe duas colheres?

InuYasha: ... Eu vou saber?

Kagome:Aff... você é mesmo um cara muito estressado...¬¬

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Ah, então deixa eu contar uma piada pra você...

InuYasha:Não, não conta.

Kagome:Mancada... ah não, quero contar agora. Escuta só. Um coelho muito kawaii e uma tartaruga super hiper ultra mega rápida resolveram disputar uma corrida. Adivinha quem dos dois ganhou?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Heim?

InuYasha:(impaciente)Ah, o coelho!

Kagome:ERROU! A tartaruga, porque lembra, eu falei que ela era super hiper ultra mega rápida! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

InuYasha: ...¬¬

Kagome:Então tenta essa, ok? De novo, o coelho kawaii e uma tartaruga de óculos escuros resolveram disputar uma corrida. Quem dos dois ganhou?

InuYasha: ...?

Kagome:Alôôô!

InuYasha:Ah, o coelho, meu! Ò.Ó

Kagome:Errou de novo, besta! Porque era aquela tartaruga rápida, o coelho descobriu quando viu ela tirando os óculos! Legal, né? Gostou, vai!

InuYasha:Ei...

Kagome:Fala.(rindo)

InuYasha:Por acaso, você é uma ET?

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha:Se for uma ET, pelo amor de Deus, volte para o seu planeta.

Kagome:Nooossaa... se eu sou uma ET, imagina só, você é um bicho-papão!

InuYasha: ... Nunca consigo conversar com você... (levantando-se e saindo)

Kagome:Baka...¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, depois do almoço, InuYasha desceu as escadas rapidamente e deu um aceno para a Kagome, que lavava a louça.

Kagome:Já vai?

InuYasha:Ahan, vou ver a Kikyou e passar no estúdio...

Kagome: ... "De novo essa tal da Kikyou...¬¬"

InuYasha:Tô indo, beleza? Olha lá, limpa a casa com capricho, ok?

Kagome:Tá...¬¬

InuYasha:Ja ne, K-chan!

Kagome:PERAÍ!

InuYasha:Hã?(virando-se)

Kagome:Mostra a sua mão esquerda.

InuYasha: ...?(mostrando a mão)

Kagome:Por que você não está colocando o anel de casamento?

InuYasha:Hã?(olhando para a mão de Kagome)

Kagome:(mostrando a sua mão)Olha, eu estou com o anel!

InuYasha:Hum?

Kagome:Ô, mancada se não colocar... (fazendo cara de coitada) Depois sou eu quem levo bronca da sua avó!

InuYasha: ...?

Kagome:Não se preocupe, todo o Japão já sabe que você é casado... não precisa se esconder, ok? Agora, volta para o seu quarto e coloque o anel!

InuYasha: ...?

Logo, InuYasha voltou com o anel no dedo, e então Kagome saiu para despedir-se do hanyou. A garota sorriu para ele e acenou alegremente.

Kagome:Volta cedo hoje, ok?

InuYasha:Hum, acho que vou voltar cedo sim!

Kagome:Eu vou estar preparando algo muito gostoso...

InuYasha:(meio que zoando)Ah, sério? Você nem sabe fazer uma sopa direito!

Kagome:Ah... que mancada...¬¬

InuYasha:(rindo)

Kagome:Hum, já sei! Vou fazer yakissoba hoje! Que tal?

InuYasha:Ya... yakissoba? "Meu prato preferido!"

Kagome:Ok! Decidido então! Ouviu bem, InuYasha-sama? Volta cedo hoje, heim?

InuYasha:Tá bom... ehehe...

InuYasha deu a partida e Kagome imediatamente entrou na Internet para procurar como se faz yakissoba. Logo achou e então imprimiu o modo de fazer. Ficou satisfeita ao vê-lo, e não viu a hora de chegar a hora do jantar, toda feliz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava na loja onde Kikyou trabalha, e esta estava escolhendo uma roupa legal para o hanyou vestir.

Kikyou:Legal, gostei dessa roupa!

InuYasha:Tudo bem mesmo, Kikyou?

Kikyou:(sorrindo tranqüilamente)Mas é claro que sim!

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Ah, quando é a pré-estréia do filme que você fez mesmo?

InuYasha:Ah, na semana que vem.

Kikyou:Vou lá com certeza! Você também vai, né?

InuYasha:Hai, vou dar umas palavras aos que vierem...

Kikyou:Com certeza você se dará bem! Estou torcendo por você, InuYasha!

InuYasha:Arigatou...

Kikyou:Iie... hum, cadê o anel e o relógio que deixei aqui...?

InuYasha:Kikyou... eu falei que você estava mal... para o Kouga.

Kikyou:(meio surpresa)Por que você falou isso pra ele?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou: ...

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Ah, achei!

Kikyou olhou para a mão de InuYasha e logo avistou o anel de casamento dele. A jovem fez uma careta.

Kikyou:Er... InuYasha, posso tirar o anel de casamento rapidinho e colocar este outro?

InuYasha:Hai, por mim não tem problema.(tirando o anel e colocando outro)

Kikyou:(tranqüila)Ok.

Passaram-se um tempo e já estava perto do horário de jantar. O celular de InuYasha tocou, e este logo atendeu ao ver que era a Kagome que estava ligando. Kikyou ficou desapontada ao ver o rosto feliz de hanyou.

InuYasha:Moshi-moshi, Kagome!

Kagome:E aí? Dá pra chegar cedo?

InuYasha:Lógico! Tô indo agora, ok?

Kagome:Ahan! O jantar está prontinho, chega logo então!

InuYasha:Ok, e olha, se estiver ruim...

Kagome:Sei lá, experimenta e diga, ok? Até logo, Inu-kun!

InuYasha:Ja ne, K-chan!

Kikyou:É... a Kagome-sama?

InuYasha:Ahan.(sorrindo) Ela preparou yakissoba pra mim... mas é sugoi, como ela descobriu que era o meu prato preferido?

Kikyou:Bom... isso... não sei, né, InuYasha...

InuYasha:Espero que não esteja ruim! Se estiver... taco a comida na cara dela!

Kikyou:Nossa, que violência, InuYasha...

InuYasha:Brincadeira, Kikyou! Hehehe... tô indo, ok?

Kikyou:Tá bom!

InuYasha:Ja ne, Kikyou!

Kikyou:Até mais, InuYasha...

InuYasha sorriu e saiu correndo da loja. Kikyou lançou-lhe um olhar triste e virou-o em direção da mesa onde o hanyou estava sentado. A jovem parou quando viu que ele havia esquecido de pegar o seu anel de volta, então Kikyou pegou-o e ficou a fitá-lo. Será que devia devolvê-lo ou guardá-lo? Kikyou ficou em dúvida; então resolveu sentar-se um pouco e meditar sobre isso, e nem percebeu que o tempo estava passando rápido. Esta despertou-se dos pensamentos quando o seu celular tocou, então esta atendeu. Era InuYasha, e parecia estar ouvindo voz da Kagome também.

InuYasha:Hã... gomen por ter ligado, Kikyou...

Kikyou:(trêmula)Não faz mal. Por que ligou?

InuYasha:Por acaso... viu o meu anel de casamento aí?

Kikyou: ...!

InuYasha:Eu deixei o anel na sua loja, Kikyou?

Kikyou: ...

InuYasha:Kikyou?

Kikyou: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

**Hao, minna-san! xDD**

**O capítulo de hoje está curto... eu sei disso, pessoal...**

**É que estou meio ocupada nesses dias, sabem... T.T**

**Bom, por isso, vou deixar de responder às reviews hoje! Gomen nasai, minna-san!**

**Isto é, acho que vou responder pelo e-mail... mas só depois.**

**Espero que entendam, gente! Huahuahuahua...**

**Arigatou gosaimazu à: Sanetoki-san, Pamella, Bia Landgraf, Mila Himura, karol, lulux, Rafael Thompson(ah, gomen, mas acho que vou demorar um pouco para postar o capítulo 9... gomen nasai!), Sanne Cb(miga, arigatou mesmo pela review! T. Adoro muito!), Pamelokinha(ehehe, sim, me inspirei na novela lá sim! Muito kawaii, não?), hellige(querida, tô com saudades de você! Espero ver você no msn!) e Lehh(apesar de ter odiado a fic...)! Arigatou gosaimazu!**

**Espero que deixem mais reviews para mim, ficarei muito feliz!**

**REVIEWS, ok, minna-san? Onegai! Ó.Ò**

**Bom, pessoal, é só isso por hoje, beleza?**

**Tô indo... huehuehuehue... gosto muito mesmo de vocês!**

**Kissus pra todos vocês, minna-san!**

**Até a próxima!**

**!Rin-chan! **


	22. Você gosta de mim?

**Capítulo 22: Você gosta de mim?**

InuYasha:Heim? Kikyou?

Kikyou: ...

Kikyou permaneceu calada durante um tempo. Isso deixou o InuYasha ainda mais curioso e a Kagome começou a ficar desconfiada. Kikyou fitou o anel do hanyou e segurou-o com muita firmeza. Decidiu o que ia responder.

Kikyou: ... Iie.

InuYasha:Ah, não? Então tá... tchau, bom descanso.(desliga)

Kagome:E aí?

InuYasha:Falou que não tava.

Kagome:Sério? Mas ela viu tudo direitinho? E você disse que havia deixado o anel na loja!

InuYasha:Ah, Kagome, deixa quieto! É apenas um simples anelzinho...

Kagome:Ah, é? Um simples anelzinho? Pois bem, InuYasha-sama... o anel é importante para nós, sabe por quê? Porque é o anel do nosso casamento!

InuYasha:Putz, esquece isso logo, Kagome! Eu compro outro anel pra nós, combinado?

Kagome:Tá, tudo bem, não me importo com o anel perdido. Mas, eu tô achando assim: você se preocupa demais em dar uma simples ligada pra Kikyou! Ela é o que pra você? Por que você fica tão santinho na frente de uma simples moça chamada Kikyou?

InuYasha: ...!

Kagome:Meu, falando sério, a Kikyou é uma vaca pra mim. Ela é muito metida, paty e ignora todas as pessoas do mundo inteiro! Puta que pariu, né? **(é isso aí, K-chan! xDD)**

InuYasha:Ei, ei, não fala assim da Kikyou. Você nem a conhece direito.

Kagome:Hah, agora entendi. Vocês dois fizeram amizade porque são parecidos um ao outro!

InuYasha:Quê?

Kagome:O anel, InuYasha, é uma promessa entre nós dois. Não é um brinquedo que dá pra se perder por aí e comprar outro de vez, entendeu, seu besta?

InuYasha:Promessa? Que promessa a gente fez, heim?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Nós temos regras nesse casamento, não é uma promessa. Esqueceu-se daquele relatório que fizemos?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Por acaso nós nos casamos de verdade? Você só faz os deveres de casa, e eu te dou salário. Acabou. Entendeu agora, sua baka?

Kagome:Putz, InuYasha, eu tenho cara de quem faz deveres de casa?

InuYasha:Aham. Pra mim, você é arroz e vassoura.

Kagome:Quê?

InuYasha:(do nada)Ei, por acaso você gosta de mim?

Kagome:Hãããã?

InuYasha:Se não, por que a bagunça? Até parece que você está desconfiando de alguma coi...!

Kagome:Naaadaaa a ver! E sabe de uma coisa? Você é um grande BAKA e super mala!

Dizendo isso, Kagome levantou-se do sofá. Quando esta virou-se para ir ao seu quarto, o hanyou segurou o seu pulso fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

Kagome:(já de saco cheio)Aff... que é?

InuYasha:E... e o meu jantar?

Kagome:Aff... VAI FICAR SEM!

InuYasha:Mas... eu tô com fome... Ó.Ò

Kagome:Ah, é? Pois vá numa padaria ou restaurante mais próximo e coma alguma coisa, que hoje não preparo jantar pra você!

InuYasha:EI! Você disse que ia fazer yakissoba pra mim! E era por causa disso que cheguei mais cedo hoje...

Kagome:Ah, vai ficar sem! Se quiser yakissoba, vá fazer isso sozinho!(subindo as escadas)

InuYasha:Aaahh... que sacoo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Kagome foi até o escritório de Kouga para lhe mostrar uma outra sinopse. Estes permaneceram quietos durante um tempo quando o youkai lobo levantou o rosto e começou a fitar a Kagome.

Kouga:Hã... tudo bem com você?

Kagome:Ah... hã? Ah, não... tô ótima.(sorrindo com esforço)

Kouga:Tá bom, mas não precisa sorrir com tanto esforço assim. Parece boba.

Kagome: ... "Argh..."¬¬

Kouga: ... (voltando para a leitura da sinopse)

Kagome:Er... não está legal ainda?

Kouga:Bom, desta vez não vejo personagem nenhuma.

Kagome:Heim?

Kouga:Só tem acontecimento. E os personagens?

Kagome:Hum... a personagem principal é uma colegial.

Kouga:Uma colegial normal, você quer dizer?

Kagome:Exatamente.

Kouga:Bom... acho que você não sabe direito como é que se caracteriza um personagem.

Kagome:(um pouco chateada)Humpf... um dia eu consigo, viu?

Kouga:Hahaha... eu sei...

Kagome:Não ria. Parece bobo.(imitando Kouga daquela vez)

Kouga:O quê? Ahaha... sabia que você é muito comédia?

Kagome:Ah, sou? Legal!(rindo)

Kouga:É... (olhando de repente para os lábios de Kagome)

Kagome:(um pouco corada)O... o que foi?

Kouga:Tem grão de bolo no canto direito da sua boca.(risinho)

Kagome:Ops!(limpando desajeitadamente)Eu sou assim mesmo... ehehe...

Kouga:É, percebi.(olhando gentilmente para a jovem)

Kagome:Hum?(perplexa)

Kouga: ... "Que kawaii..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirok e Sango estavam na rua caminhando de mãos dadas. Os dois conversavam animados, quando Mirok olhou preocupado para a sua namorada de repente. Esta retribuiu esse olhar triste dizendo o que aconteceu com os próprios olhos. Mirok fez uma cara de choro e olhou para a Sango, que apenas o fitava perplexa.

Mirok:Sangozinha... lembrei de uma coisa muito triste...

Sango:Hum? O quê?

Mirok:Eu estou devendo mó dinheiro para um carinha e ele está começando a me ameaçar.

Sango:A... ameaçar?

Mirok:Sim... T.T Ele disse que ia me prender, te pegar, me matar... aiii! Nem quero falar!

Sango:NANI? SEU IDIOTA! EU FALEI PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE PEDIR EMPRESTADO O DINHEIRO AOS OUTROS! PRINCIPALMENTE DE PESSOAS QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE DIREITO!

Mirok:Psst! Fala baixo, Sango... (olhando para as pessoas que passavam)

Sango:Ai, mas e agora? Estamos sem emprego. Não temos como arranjar dinheiro.

Mirok:Só... ainda mais precisamos devolver o dinheiro da Kagome também.

Sango:A Kagome! Nossa, por que não lembrei dela?

Mirok:Ué, por quê?

Sango:Ela podia emprestar dinheiro pra nós!

Mirok:Ai, Sango, esquece isso. A K-chan brigou com a gente e nós acabamos com a amizade entre nós três. Nem temos como pedir dinheiro à ela.

Sango:Tudo bem. A gente pede perdão pra ela. Huahuahua...

Mirok:Será que é fácil?

Sango:Claro que sim! Confie em mim! Vamos lá, Mirok!

Mirok:Oopss! Vai com cuidadoo! Ó.Ò

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava em casa se arrumando para ir ao estúdio. Logo, este desceu as escadas e quando abriu a porta quase caiu pra trás. Ele havia dado de cara com o casal Mir&San, que sorriam feito uns bobos. O hanyou tentou se acalmar e encarou os dois, emburrado.

InuYasha:O que vocês querem desta vez?

Mirok:Er... gonitchuwa!

Sango:Ah... peço perdão por ter feito aquilo na outra vez...

InuYasha:(ignorando-a)A Kagome saiu.

Mirok:Ah é?

Sango:Pra onde ela foi?

InuYasha:Sei lá.

Mirok:Tá bom, então a gente espera.

InuYasha:Peraí.

InuYasha virou e fechou a porta rapidamente, trancando-a. Depois esboçou um sorriso de vitória que deixou Mirok e Sango furiosos e saiu. Estes bufaram quando sentaram-se num banco do jardim. Mas logo, Mirok encontrou a janela aberta na cozinha, então tocou na Sango e levantou-a pelo braço. Os dois entraram secretamente pela janela e cada um dirigiu-se num lugar de casa. Mirok subiu as escadas e começou a xeretar o quarto de InuYasha, e Sango começou a pegar monte de frutas e cortá-las.

Mirok:Afe... eles ainda usam quartos separados!

Mirok virou a cara e desceu. Deu de cara com o pc de Kagome e ligou-o. Entrou no "Microsoft Word" só para fulçar umas coisas, quando descobriu uma coisa tão assustadora para o Mirok. Este começou a fazer careta quando lia esse documento. A Sango apenas cortava as frutas e comia cantarolando, quando Mirok chamou-a com voz abafada.

Mirok:SANGOO!

Sango:Que foi?

Mirok:Vem pra cá! Rápidoo!

Sango:Nossa!(indo para a sala)

Mirok:Olha isso.(indicando a tela do computador)

Sango:Hum?

Mirok:É... tipo um relatório feito entre a Kagome e o InuYasha!

Sango:Noossaa! O.O

Mirok:Nem fiquei sabendo...

Sango:Só agora...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha estava no estúdio quando o seu funcionário chegou com um retrato gigante nos braços. O hanyou ficou curioso e começou a fitá-lo.

Funcionário:Ah, InuYasha-sama, isto é o retrato de casamento. É pro senhor colocar na parede de sua casa.

InuYasha:(se levantando)Não quero. Deixa aqui e tchau, vou embora.

Funcionário:(só pra zuar)Legal! Então vou colocar isto bem no meio do estúdio!

InuYasha: ... Esquece. Vou levar.(pegando o retrato e indo embora)

InuYasha entrou no carro e deu a partida. Pensou em ligar para a Kagome mas desistiu. Quando chegou em casa e foi descer o retrato, quase bateu a cabeça no carro pois o objeto era grande demais. O hanyou começou a resmungar enquanto entrava com aquele pesado retrato e deu um berro daquele quando viu o casal Mir&San sentado no sofá, tranqüilos.

InuYasha:C... como vocês entraram aqui?

Mirok, Sango: ...

InuYasha: "Que droga..." T.T

Mirok: ...

InuYasha:Esperem que vou ligar pra Kagome... "E por que ela tá demorando tanto? Ò.Ó"

Sango:Ótimo... xDD

Mirok:Sango... olha o respeito!

Sango:Tá...

InuYasha:Moshi-moshi? Kagome? Onde você tá?

Kagome:Ah, tô com o Kouga-kun!

InuYasha:Kouga-kun? Que intimidade é essa?

Kagome:Aff... esquece! Por que me ligou?

InuYasha:Seus amigos estão aqui.

Kagome:Quêê?

InuYasha:SEUS AMIGOS ESTÃO AQUI! VEM LOGO, AGORAA!

Kagome:Nani? O Mirok e a Sango? Tá, já tô indo... ja ne!

InuYasha:Sayonara... "Ufa..."

Minutos se passaram depois de InuYasha ter ligado para a Kagome. Esta entrou toda apressada quase se batendo na porta. A jovem deixou as coisas de lado e sentou-se no sofá, calmíssima olhando para os seus amigos. Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio durante uns minutos quando o Mirok quebrou-o.

Mirok:Hum, Kagome, eu tinha encontrado isto no seu pc.(mostrando o documento de contrato)

Kagome:(assustando-se)Você mexeu no meu pc?

Sango:Esta não é a questão, K-chan. Como assim, documento de contrato? É um casamento de contrato? Um casamento sem valor, sem amor?

Kagome: ...

Mirok:Tudo bem que eu e a Sango não estamos conseguindo nos casar, você sabe o motivo.

Sango:E o casamento não é nada brincadeira.(séria)

Mirok:(mais sério)Sim. Não é nada brincadeira mesmo.

Kagome:Tá, mas isso não é da conta de vocês. É o problema meu e do InuYasha. Mas o que vieram fazer aqui?

Mirok:Ah, queria pedir emprestado dinheiro... xDD

Kagome:Aff... (levando a mão para a testa)

Sango:Ah, e antes gostaria que o InuYasha-sama pedisse desculpas para nós.

Kagome:Sério? E por quê?

Sango:Você!(olhando para o InuYasha)Tinha nos chamado de mendigos, não é?

Mirok:Você não viu a Sango chorando. Ela é super frágil.

Kagome:Sério que ele falou isso?

Mirok:Ahan.

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Não era só porque você tinha vestido as roupas do InuYasha? Ah, e vocês já deram porradas nele.

InuYasha:Porradas? Eu apenas deixei que eles me...!

Kagome:Fica quieto.

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Olha, eu vou pedir desculpas no lugar do InuYasha.

Mirok:Bom... nesse caso... está bem.

Sango:Ok...

Kagome:E eu não vou emprestar dinheiro nenhum pra vocês.

Sango:Nani?

Kagome:Vocês ainda estão devendo o dinheiro que roubaram de mim!

Mirok, Sango:Glup... "É mesmo..."

Kagome:Não sei, isso vai depender de vocês. Agora vão.

Sango:Kagome, isso é mesmo mancada. Nós tínhamos motivo para isso.

Kagome:Ah é? E tinham que vender a minha própria casa? A minha última herança?

Sango: ...

Kagome:Onegai... vão embora... (se levantando e indo para a cozinha)

Mirok e Sango se levantaram e saíram da casa sem despedir. Kagome pegou um copo e uma garrafa d'água e começou a beber. InuYasha se aproximou dela e então a garota esboçoou um sorriso tranqüilo.

Kagome:Achou que estava brava?

InuYasha:Não!

Kagome:Pensou bem... xDD

InuYasha:(pensativo, mas fala)Er... K-chan, eu encomendei um novo anel pra nós... e gomen por ter perdido, viu?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Kagome?

Kagome: ... Eu achei o anel perdido!

InuYasha:Hã? Achou? Aonde?

Kagome:(risinho)Peraí.

InuYasha: ...?

Kagome:(desenhando um anelzinho no quarto dedo de InuYasha com caneta)

InuYasha:Que é isso?

Kagome:Ah, ainda falta o relógio.(desenha o relógio indicando sete horas em ponto)

InuYasha:Que é isso?

Kagome:Pronto! Agora não precisamos comprar mais o anel!

InuYasha:Tá bom, então eu também vou desenhar.(pega o braço de Kagome e desenha)

Kagome:Eii! Ficou feio!

InuYasha:(rindo)Nada a ver! Ficou melhor que o seu!

Kagome:Ah, você gosta de óculos de sol, né? Eu desenho pra você! E é de graça, heim?

InuYasha:Nãão queeeroo!(foge para o jardim)

Kagome:Huahuahua... (segue o hanyou e senta no banco)

InuYasha: ... (desconfiado, mas senta ao lado dela)

Kagome:Sabe... eu fiquei tão... eu me senti uma idiota na frente do Mirok e da Sango quando eles comentaram sobre o casamento...

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:O casamento... é uma promessa entre duas pessoas... que nem a gente, não?

InuYasha: ... (sorri)

Kagome:Hum! Vamos se dar bem até o divórcio, não vamos?

InuYasha:Mas é claro que sim!

Kagome:Tá bom, então... **1**Pasháá!(apertando os punhos)

InuYasha:(rindo)Tá bom, pashá!

Kagome:(olhando para um retrato na sala)Ei, o que é aquilo?(entrando)

InuYasha:(seguindo-a)

Kagome:É o nosso retrato! Hahaha... olha o seu nariz! Que comédia! Tá grande!

InuYasha:Nada a ver! O seu nariz tá mais feio! Ah, e pendura isso no seu quarto.

Kagome:Ah não! Por que no meu quarto? Você também tá aqui! Coloca no seu quarto!

InuYasha:Não tem lugar!

Kagome:Tira o seu pôster e coloca lá, oras!

InuYasha:Tirar o meu pôster lindão? Ah, vira essa boca pra lá!

Kagome:Meu, se colocar isso no meu quarto vou ficar enjoada de ver a sua cara!

InuYasha:Digo eu essa frase.

Kagome:Então, vamos fazer já-kên-bo!**(não sei como se escreve!)**

InuYasha: ... Hum... tá bom.

Kagome:Ok! Quem perder, fica com o retrato! Vamos lá!

InuYasha, Kagome:JÁ-KÊN-BO!

Kagome:U huuu! Ganhei!

InuYasha:(rindo marotamente)Pendure aqui mesmo na sala, ok?

Kagome:(fazendo cara feia)Nani?

InuYasha subiu as escadas e tirou a sua blusa. Ficou dando risinhos quando se lembrou de Kagome, mas o sorriso logo sumiu quando o celular tocou. Era Kikyou. Este suspirou e atendeu.

InuYasha:Moshi-moshi?

Kikyou:InuYasha... você pode vir um pouco na minha loja?

InuYasha:Por quê?

Kikyou:Tenho uma coisa pra te dar.

InuYasha:Tá bom, tô indo agora. Tchau.

Kikyou:Tchau.

InuYasha colocou de volta a blusa e desceu as escadas. Logo parou quando deu de cara com a Kagome que pendurava o retrato na parede com dificuldade.

InuYasha:Hããã... vou sair.

Kagome:Pra onde?

InuYasha:(mentindo)Vou... pro estúdio.

Kagome:Ah, tá bom.

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

**Hao, minna-san! xDD Quanto tempo! Que saudades!**

**Aahh... gomen nasaii! Demorei mais que um mês pra mim atualizar!**

**É que não deu tempo... desculpa, pessoal! Perdãããoo! Ó.Ò**

**Aahh... e pra quem não sabe... "Pashá" é um tipo de cumprimento para coragem e dar força à alguém... não é japonês, é coreano... é que gosto muito dessa palavra e não sabia em japonês... ehehe... espero que tenham gostado! xPP **

**Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos? xDD**

**JuHh-Chan Satuki:**Hao! Arigatou pela review! E você tá perdoada porque demorei pra atualizar a fic, viu? Gomen pela demora! xDD E o casal Inu&Kag estão se dando muito melhor do que antes agora, não? Huahuahua... espero o seu comentário para esse cap! Mtus kissus pra você, miguinha!

**Bia Landgraf:**Hao, miguinha! Arigatou pelos elogios... xDD Hai, a Kiknojo é mesmo uma grande vaca e não tem compaixão pelos outros! xPP Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, viu? Tô muito feliz! Ahaha... espero que deixe review pra esse cap também! Kissus!

**Pamella:**Hao, migaa! Fiquei feliz por ter deixado mais uma review! xDD Arigatou mesmu! Ahh... e gomen pela demora do cap. 22! Gomen nasaii! Você me perdoa? xDD Hum... a K-chan não ofereceu AINDA a sua comida para o Inu-kun... mas um dia ele experimenta! Huahuahua... Aahh também quero muito ver a Kiknojo morrer... odeio ela! Acho foi ódio à primeira vista... xDD Aahh sim, também gostei muito do Kouga ter dito aquilo para o Inu! Aí pensei: "Ié, toma, Inuuu!" xDD Aaiaiaiai... arigatou gosaimazu pelo elogio tãããão fofo, viu? Adorei muito mesmoo! Demais! xPP Muito obrigada, viu? E adoraria que você continuasse lendo e postando reviews para essa fic! Ficarei muito feliz! xDD Espero que tenha gostado do cap... ehehe... desculpa a demora, heim? Kissus, miga!

**Rafael Thompson:**Hao, Shippou-chaan! xDD Arigatou digo eu, por ter comentado o cap! Huahuahau.. sóóó... o Inu é muuuiiitooo descuidado mesmo... poxa, como ele pôde ter esquecido o anel de casamento na loja daquela vaca da Kiknojo? Ò.Ó Também fiquei com um pouco de raiva, mas desencanei... xDD Ah, e estou esperando ansiosamente pelo outro cap de "OAESER" e o primeiro cap de "OGADS"! Atualiza looogoo, heim? xDD Kissus, e espero que comente para esse cap também! Kissus, Thompson-san!

**lulux:**Hao! xDD Arigatou por ter deixado review! Fiquei felicíssima! xPP Kawaii é os seus comentários, que me deixam tão contente! Arigatou mesmo, viu? xDD Ah, e gomen pela demora! Tomara que você me perdoe! xPP Bom... a comida da K-chan... diria que estava um pouco ruim, porque é a primeira vez que ela faz yakissoba, né... e acho que era intuição, ela adivinhou o prato preferido de Inu! xDD Ele não experimentou dessa vez por causa do rolo que aconteceu, mas logo, ele prova! Aguarde! xDD Espero o seu comentário para esse cap! Kissus, miga!

**Mila Himura:**Hao, migaa! Que bom que está gostando! Desculpa a demora, viu? Espero que goste do cap! Espero o seu comentário, ok? Kissus, miga!

**Carol:**Oláá! Arigatou pela review! xDD Uau, arigatou pelos elogios! Fiquei tããão tímida agora... xPP Espero que continue me acompanhando com a leitura! xDD Tomara que tenha gostado do cap e desculpe pela demora, viu? Espero a sua review! Kissus!

**Sanne Cb:**Hao, migaa do coração! xDD Arigatou gosaimazu pelos elogios... ehehe... adorei! Bom... o Inu ainda não experimentou a comida que a K-chan fez com todo o carinho, por causa daquele rolo lá... com o anel... mas ele logo, logo experimenta, oks? xDD Que raiva da Kiknojo! Odeio ela! Ò.Ó É cara-de-pau mesmo! Aahh... todo mundo disse que o Kouga fez uma ação certa! Ele tava certíssimo mesmo naquela hora, não? Palmas para ele! "Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap..." xDD Hum... acho que vou fazer a Kiknojo devolver o anel... ela não apareceu nesse cap, mas vou fazer de conta que ela ficou apenas pensando no que ia fazer... xDD espero que tenha gostado do cap, viu, miga? Aahh... e a sua fic? Tô curiosíssima! Espero que atualize o mais rápido possível, oks? Espero muito o seu comentário tããão kawaii para esse cap, ok? T. Adoru muito, miga! Kissus!

**Arigatou gosaimazu pelas reviews, minna-san...**

**Peço desculpas mais uma vez pela demora, viu? xDD**

**Espero os seus comentários para esse cap... ehehe...**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! PLEASE!**

**Bom, é isso, minna-san! xDD**

**Até o próximo capítulo...**

**Kissus e ja nee!**

**Rin-chan.**


	23. Eu acho que estou gostando de você

**Capítulo 23: "Eu acho que estou gostando de você, InuYasha..."**

InuYasha dirigiu-se à loja de Kikyou curiosamente. Ela parecia estar bem séria no telefone. O que acontecera? Deixando esta pergunta girar dentro de sua cabeça, o hanyou chegou na loja da humana. Desceu do carro e entrou. Kikyou sorriu esforçadamente quando avistou o hanyou e chegou perto.

Kikyou:Domo, InuYasha!

InuYasha:Hum... Kikyou, o que você queria me dar?

Kikyou:(ofendida com a pressa do hanyou)Ah... mas por que a pressa? Vamos, sente-se aqui um pouco, que vou trazer um café pra você!

InuYasha:Não vou precisar. Só vim pra pegar o objeto que você queria me dar.

Kikyou:(apertando os punhos de raiva, mas tenta acalmar)Ah... isso? Você veio aqui só pra dizer isso?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:(pegando o anel do bolso e jogando para o InuYasha)Toma.

InuYasha: ...!

Kikyou:Era isso. O anel estava comigo o tempo todo. Te ofendi?

InuYasha:Kikyou... por que você mentiu pra mim no telefone no outro dia?

Kikyou:Eu menti, mas eu devolvi o anel pelo menos.

InuYasha: ... Você mudou, Kikyou.

Kikyou:Nani?

InuYasha:Você... mudou. Está diferente. Desde o dia em que casei com a Kagome.

Kikyou:E daí? Isso é problema meu, InuYasha. Se estou diferente, não é da sua conta, entendeu?

InuYasha: ...

O hanyou olhou para a Kikyou por um momento e saiu da loja sem dizer uma palavra. Kikyou apenas ficou a observá-lo ainda apertando os punhos de raiva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha chegou em casa e Kagome levantou-se apressadamente da frente do seu computador ao vê-lo entrar. Este olhou sem jeito para ela e virou-se para entrar, quando a jovem aproximou-se e pegou a mão esquerda do hanyou.

Kagome:O anel! Onde você encontrou?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Uau! Que demais! Você gastou o dinheito à toa, Inu!

InuYasha: ... Gomen... pelo mal entendimento.

Kagome:Hã?

InuYasha:Eu pensei que a Kikyou estivesse fora desse assunto, mas... o anel estava com ela o tempo todo. E ela...!

Kagome:Nani? Então você não tinha ido pro estúdio? Ò.Ó

InuYasha:Oh-oh... O.O

Kagome:Putz, InuYasha Taisho! Você mentiu pra miimm!

InuYasha:Ai, caramba... meus tímpanos, sua louca! Ò.Ó

Kagome:VAI SE FUDER, IDIOTA! BAKA! MENTIROSO!

InuYasha:Meu, fica calma! Eu... menti porque...!

Kagome:Tá bom, esquece isso. Mas por que o anel estava com aquela vaca da Kikyou?

InuYasha:Ora, porque... lembra que eu tirei o anel pra...!

Kagome:Você é burro ou o quê? Como pôde não lembrar de colocar o anel de volta?

InuYasha:TÁ, JÁ PEDI DESCULPAS! Ò.Ó

Kagome:(assustada com a voz brava de InuYasha)O.O

InuYasha:Humpf!(virando-se para ir ao seu quarto)

Kagome: ... Baka...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O dia raiou. Logo de manhã cedo, InuYasha acordou apressadamente e correu em direção do guarda-roupas. Era o dia da pré-estréia do seu filme que havia tirado na China. Precisava ir até o local da pré-estréia e fazer um pequeno "sermão" às fãs.(isso aí, Inuu!)Vestiu uma das melhores roupas que tinha e desceu as escadas. Viu que Kagome ainda não acordara. Olhando ferozmente para a porta do quarto da jovem, subiu de volta e chutou-a bufando e entrando, arrastando o chinelo de propósito. Depois chegou perto dela e balançou-a com a mão. Kagome se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou(ela tem sono pesado! O.O). Com raiva, o hanyou balançou o corpo da garota com mais força. Nisso, ela soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e virou para a direção onde InuYasha estava. Este parou de balançá-la um pouco, e ficou a fitar a jovem por um momento. "Como ela é... linda..." pensou. "Nunca tinha reparado isso antes... ela parece uma anjinha dormindo... mas quando acorda... vixi!" continuou, agora com cara feia. E nesse instante, o despertador de Kagome tocou e InuYasha quase caiu pra trás de susto.

Kagome:Nhaaa... (batendo no despertador, desligando-o)

InuYasha:Putz! Isso é hora de acordar, sua dorminhoca? Ò.Ó

Kagome:Quê...? Ahns... olá, ohayo, Inu-kun...

InuYasha:Hah! Ohayo? Só se for gonitchuwa! Acorda logo e prepara o café!

Kagome:Ei, folgado... prepara você... você nunca preparou até agora, sabia?

InuYasha:Não! Não sabia não!

Kagome: ... Merda.

Os dois mergulharam num silêncio mórbido por um momento. Kagome logo quebrou-o empurrando o hanyou para a porta lentamente.

InuYasha:EI! O QUE VOCÊ QUER, BAKA?

Kagome:Sai daqui... tenho que me trocar, né...

InuYasha:Ah... (corado de vergonha)

Kagome:Humpf... mais é baka mesmo...

InuYasha:O QUÊ?

Kagome:Zueiraa... (fechando a porta rapidamente)

InuYasha olhou para a porta fechada e esboçou um sorriso. Nunca imaginara que tinha uma quedinha pela Kagome. Dando risadinhas, o hanyou desceu as escadas apressadamente e começou a preparar o café para eles. Preparou dois cafés e um bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate(huumm!)e também um leite. Sorriu ao ver o café preparadinho e esperou a Kagome sair. Esta saiu depois de uns dez minutos, e quase caiu pra trás quando viu InuYasha com o café preparado.

Kagome:Nossa! O que é isso?

InuYasha:Ficou cega? O nosso café da manhã! É óbvio!

Kagome:Aháá... teve vontade de preparar um café pra mim pelo menos uma vez, é isso?

InuYasha:(corado)Nada a ver! Come logo, que preciso sair cedo hoje!

Kagome:Ah, é? Por quê? "E desde quando ele come bolo no café? O.Õ"

InuYasha:Você não sabe, sua boba?

Kagome:Não! Por isso mesmo estou perguntando.

InuYasha:Hoje é a pré-estréia do meu filme! Lá naquele shopping que a gente ia na última vez!

Kagome:Ah... entendo...

InuYasha:Você... vai, né?

Kagome:Não sei... será que o Kouga-sama vai também?

InuYasha: "De novo... o lobo fedido...¬¬" Sei lá... acho que sim.

Kagome:Legal! Então eu posso entregar os roteiros que fiz!(alegre)

InuYasha: ...¬¬

Kagome:Que horas?

InuYasha:Às dez. E vê se não atrasa.

Kagome:HAI!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha saiu primeiro e Kagome foi logo se arrumar. Colocou uma blusa branca de manga comprida, um colete preto meio comprido por cima, uma saia cinza e uma calça leg por baixo. Por fim, colocou um lençolzinho(tipo cachecol, mas não é)preto em volta do pescoço. A jovem ficou horas se vendo no espelho para ver se combinava bem com ela. Sim, esta roupa estava perfeitamente bem com ela. Kagome sorriu e foi amarrar seu cabelo; primeiro fez rabo-de-cavalo e enfiou o "rabinho" dentro da "xuxinha"(xDD) formando uma letra "c" ao contrário. E enfim, colocou uma boina preta em cima da sua cabeça. Finalmente estava pronta. E também, estava louquinha para ver o InuYasha se apresentar na frente das fãs e fazer comentários sobre o filme. Viajando no mundo da Lua, Kagome viu o relógio e assustada, saiu correndo da casa.

Kagome:O InuYasha vai me mataaaaaaaar! Ó.Ò

Mas, por sorte, conseguiu chegar bem na horinha certa. Kagome ficou feliz em poder chegar no horário certinho, mas a sua felicidade foi embora quando a sua odiada inimiga chegou. Era Kikyou, que admirava os pôsters de InuYasha e acariciava o rosto dele. Kagome olhou feio para ela e se aproximou dela, mas duas pessoas chegaram bruscamente que não a permitiu. Eram seus amigos de infância, Mirok e Sango. Eles sorriam felizes para sua amiga.

Mirok:K-chan!(feliz)

Kagome:Aff... hao, minna-san...

Sango:Nossa! Que baixo astral, menina! O que houve? O.O

Kagome:Depois eu falo com vocês, beleza? Sayonara... (sai)

Mirok e Sango: ...?

Kagome chegou perto da Kikyou e tocou-a no ombro. Esta virou-se assustada, mas logo acalmou quando viu que era Kagome, que sorriu maldosamente para ela. A jovem retribuiu o sorriso.

Kikyou:Kagome-sama! Como tem passado?

Kagome:Bem! Super bem, sabe!(sorriso esforçado)

Kikyou:Entendo...

Kagome:Gostaria de conversar com você... agora seria ótimo. Que tal? Acho que uns cinco minutinhos dá...

Kikyou:Claro.

As duas se dirigiram a uma cafeteria perto e se sentaram. Recusaram o pedido, já que a conversa seria rápida. Kagome fitou ferozmente a Kikyou e esta sorriu docemente(meio maldosamente também)para ela. As duas permaneceram em silêncio, até que Kagome se preparou para começar a conversa(finalmente!).

Kagome:Você não gosta do InuYasha, gosta?

Kikyou:E se eu gostasse?

Kagome:Eu não deixaria.

Kikyou:Ah, é? E posso saber o motivo?

Kagome:Eu me sinto desconfortável. Odeio sentir isso, sabe.

Kikyou:E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

Kagome:VOCÊ me faz sentir isso, Kikyou-sama.

Kikyou:Huh... (fazendo cara de má)

Kagome: ... (sorrindo maldosamente)

Kikyou:Sabe... nós duas não temos o direito de escolhermos ele... ao mesmo tempo, entende...

Kagome:Quê?

Kikyou:Que tal... fazermos uma aposta?

Kagome: ...?

Kikyou:Nós... temos que fazer o máximo possível para conquistar o InuYasha... e quem ele gostar mais, fica com ele... ou seja, ganha a aposta.

Kagome: ...

Kikyou:Está feito, então?

Kagome: ...

Kikyou:Ok, então. Eu vou me retirar primeiro, porque o sermão está para começar.

Kikyou esboçou um sorriso vitorioso e levantou-se. Olhou para a Kagome que parecia um pouco apavorada e saiu andando. A garota levantou o rosto e olhou para a direção onde Kikyou estava indo. Lá estava o InuYasha que estava prestes a entrar, quando a Kikyou o interrompeu e enlaçou seu braço no dele. Viu que este esboçava um sorriso meio sem graça, mas mesmo assim, isto deixou Kagome triste. Esta virou de volta para a direção oposta, e fez uma expressão apavorada.

Kagome:Eu... estou com medo... de perder o InuYasha... não quero... não...

Kagome não conseguiu entrar no cinema. Ficou sentada na cafeteria sem nenhuma expressão, parecendo decidida em fazer uma coisa. Pensou que agora tinha certeza disso. Faria isso com certeza. Pelo menos para o InuYasha. Para não perdê-lo. Kagome apertou os punhos e olhou para o anel de casamento. Então sorriu esperançosamente e esperou o sermão acabar. Depois de um tempo, viu que muita gente saía do cinema. Então, levantou-se do lugar e dirigiu até onde as pessoas saíam. Esperou o InuYasha sair, que devia sair por último e com certeza com a Kikyou. Logo, viu os dois saindo juntos, Kikyou estava sorrindo e InuYasha parecia estar desapontado. Kagome se escondeu rapidamente atrás de um poste para escutar a conversa dos dois.

Kikyou:InuYasha, que tal comermos agora? Estou com fome...

InuYasha:Ah... tudo bem.

InuYasha sorriu esforçadamente. Mas, sua mente só estava em Kagome. Por que ela não veio? Esta pergunta estava mergulhando na mente de InuYasha, mas logo parou quando um braço enlaçou sua cintura com ternura. O hanyou virou-se, assustado, e viu que era Kagome. Kikyou também se assustou, e olhou para a jovem com fúria nos olhos. InuYasha, sem saber, levou as mãos nas dela, e as apertou com carinho. Kagome recostou sua cabeça nas costas do hanyou e o abraçou com mais força, parecendo não deixar ele ir embora.

InuYasha:Ka... Kagome?

Kagome:N... Não vá, Inu-kun...

InuYasha: ...!

Kagome:Não quero que vá... Inu...

InuYasha:Kagome...

Kagome:Eu... acho que...

InuYasha: ...?

Kikyou: ...?

Kagome:Eu acho que... estou gostando de você, InuYasha...

InuYasha: ...!

Kikyou: ...! "M... maldita!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fim do capítulo...**

**Domo, minna-san!**

**Quanto tempo, né? Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Nossa, deixei a fic desatualizada por meses, não? O.O**

**Peço muitas desculpas por isso... muitas mesmo...**

**GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEEEEEEEN! **

**DESCULPAA, PESSOAL! Ó.Ò Peço muitas, muitas desculpas!**

**É que não sabia como continuar a fic... fiquei pensando e... cheguei a essa bosta de idéia... mas... espero que tenham gostado do cap, viu? Puhahahaa..**

**E tomara que vocês ainda não tenham esquecido da fic, né... xDD**

**Eu creio que não, viuu? Espero que o meu pensamento esteja certo... xPP**

**Bom... então... desta vez eu não vou responder às reviews... desculpa mesmo, mas é que estou meio com pressa, sabem... :) espero que entendam!**

**Arigatou gosaimazu à:**Thamy, lulux, karol, Mine-H, Mila Himura, manu higurashi, erika, Juliana chan s2 e Dama da Noite... **arigatou gosaimazu! xDD**

**Amei os comentários, viuu? Espero que comentem para este cap tbm!**

**Estarei esperando ansiosamente! Hahahahahahaha...**

**REVIEWS, ONEGAII! REVIEEEEEWWSS! Ó.Ò**

**Arigatou pela atenção...**

**Kissusssss...**

**Yejin Tohru Honda ou Yejin Rin Yukimura.**


	24. Não era pra ser assim!

**Capítulo 24: Não era pra ser assim!**

InuYasha ficou paralisado. A Kagome que tanto gostava estava agora agarrada nele dizendo que o gostava. O hanyou não soube o que fazer e a jovem permaneceu calada. Kikyou fitou-os com faíscas nos olhos, esperando a resposta do InuYasha. Logo, este soltou as mãos de Kagome e afastou-se dela. A garota fez uma expressão triste e olhou para o InuYasha. O hanyou apenas sorriu sem jeito e tocou de leve o ombro de Kagome.

InuYasha:Gomen, Kagome... mas a gente conversa depois quando eu chegar em casa, tá? "Peraí... o que estou fazendo? Eu... eu também gosto dela!"

Kagome: ... (tentando segurar o choro)

Kikyou: ... (sorrindo vitoriosamente para Kagome)

InuYasha: ... "Essa não..." (fitando Kagome preocupado)

Kagome: ... Está bem.

Tendo dito isso, Kagome virou-se e saiu andando, agora começando a chorar. Levou a mão na boca e chorou o mais que pôde. InuYasha pôde sentir o cheiro das lágrimas da jovem, e logo sentiu vontade de correr atrás dela. Mas não teve coragem. Apenas ficou a observá-la de longe, preocupadíssimo. Somente a Kikyou estava muito feliz e alegre, se sentindo a vitoriosa da cena. Olhou para o hanyou com orgulho e pegou o braço deste.

Kikyou:Vamos, InuYasha?

InuYasha: ... Kikyou.

Kikyou:Hum?(sorrindo)

InuYasha:Você... acha que fiz o certo?

Kikyou:Como assim?(desconfiada)

InuYasha:Não sei... meu coração está doendo muito agora... a Kagome declarou pra mim agora há pouco mas eu a rejeitei... mas como sou... como sou...!

Kikyou:Você fez o certo, InuYasha.

InuYasha:Quê?(assustado)

Kikyou:Você nem gosta dela! É só você fazer o que seu coração diz.

InuYasha: ... "Meu coração..."

Kikyou: ... (com um pouco de medo) Mas por que está perguntando isso?

InuYasha:Hã? Ah, nada não!

Kikyou: ...?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Vem comigo!(enfim sorrindo outra vez)

InuYasha:Pra onde?

Kikyou:Para um lugar... cheia de lembranças só nossas.

InuYasha: ...?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome chegou em casa e foi direto para o seu quarto. Jogou a sua bolsa e sua boina e soltou os seus longos cabelos preto-azulados. Voltaram a brotar lágrimas de seus olhos então debruçou-se sobre a cama e abraçou um dos bichinhos de pelúcia por perto e começou a chorar amargamente. "Como pude fazer isso? Como?", pensou a jovem. Agora já estava arrependendo. Não queria ter se declarado na frente de todo mundo, agora que foi rejeitada e passara um grande mico, principalmente na frente da sua rival Kikyou. Kagome a odiava. Agora odiava o InuYasha também, que a fizera passar por esta vergonha. Levantou-se e sentou na beira da cama enxugando as lágrimas. Jogou os seus cabelos para trás e enxugou as lágrimas de novo.

Kagome:Kagome Higurashi... acorda, garota... chorar pra quê? Pra que chorar só por causa de um hanyou? Por quê? Por que devo chorar por causa dele? POR QUE EU GOSTO DELE, PORRA!

E voltou a chorar. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Só faltava ela chorar e pensar que este dia foi o pior que ela já imaginara. Só faltava isso mesmo. Deitou-se na cama outra vez e continuou a chorar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha e Kikyou chegaram numa escola velha e fechada. Pediram permissão para entrar então Kikyou puxou o hanyou pela mão e este acabou entrando junto, embora não quisesse. Os dois chegaram perto do parquinho e se sentaram no balanço. Kikyou começou a falar, lembrar de um monte de coisa quando eram pequenos mas InuYasha não conseguia ouvir a conversa dela. Apenas a imagem de Kagome chorando mergulhava na sua mente. O hanyou não quis mais ficar aqui. Queria estar ao lado de Kagome, consolando-a e dizendo que... gostava dela. InuYasha se culpou tanto, pensando o porquê da demora deste sentimento.

InuYasha:Por quê...?

Kikyou:Quê?

InuYasha:Ah... nada... (sério)

Kikyou:Nossa, você está bem?

InuYasha:Você acha que estou bem? Nossa, estou super bem, sabe.

Kikyou:Tá, desculpa.(risinho) ... É por causa da Kagome?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou:Meu, pára de ficar pensando nela! Quem está ao seu lado agora sou eu! Você tem coragem de pensar numa outra garota quando está perto de uma?

InuYasha: ... Não fale assim. A Kagome... é uma garota muito importante pra mim.

Kikyou: ...! Então... quer dizer que você...!

InuYasha:Gomen, Kikyou, mas vou indo.

InuYasha levantou-se e saiu meio que correndo da escola isolando Kikyou. Esta tremeu os lábios e apertou os punhos de raiva, pois descobriu o verdadeiro sentimento de InuYasha. O hanyou entrou no carro rapidamente e voou até a sua casa. Durante a ida, começou a pensar um monte de coisas; como Kagome estaria? Estaria chorando? Sim... será que ela vai me rejeitar? Me... abandonar? Estes pensamentos só aterrorizaram InuYasha. Dirigiu o mais rápido possível até em sua casa. Finalmente chegou, então abriu a porta brustamente.

InuYasha:KAGOME!

InuYasha encontrou-a chorando no sofá da sala de estar. Viu que haviam garrafas de bebidas alcóolicas em cima da mesa, algumas derrubadas no chão. Kagome as bebia sem parar, chorando ao mesmo tempo. O hanyou correu e tirou a garrafa das mãos da jovem.

InuYasha:Pare de beber, Kagome, e onegai, me escute!

Kagome: ... Ah... é você... (sorrindo maliciosamente)

InuYasha:Kagome... você está bem?

Kagome:É aquele cara que me fez passar mico... na frente de todo mundo... inclusive Kikyou... (começando a chorar)

InuYasha: ... Gomen... Me... desculpe. Foi sem querer!

Kagome:Querendo, né... Sem querer querendo!(pegando mais uma garrafa de bebida)

InuYasha:Pára!(agarrando o braço de Kagome)Você já bebeu demais! Está bêbada!

Kagome:Solta...

InuYasha:Não.

Kagome:Solta... agora...

InuYasha:Não!

Kagome:SOLTA! SEU... SEU...!

Nesse instante InuYasha chegou mais perto da jovem e lhe tascou um beijo surpresa. Kagome não conseguiu fazer nada, além de render ao inesperado beijo numa hora dessas. O hanyou agarrou a jovem começando a roçar seus lábios com os dela, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Mas Kagome conseguiu se conter, se livrando dos braços de hanyou e empurrando-o para longe. Esta encarou-o ferozmente e quando InuYasha voltou a abraçá-la, empurrou-o de novo, mais forte.

Kagome:O que pensa que está fazendo?

InuYasha:Kagome...

Kagome:Acha que se me dar um beijo e um abraço tudo vai dar certo?

InuYasha:Kagome, eu...!

Kagome:Eu... te odeio.

Kagome levantou-se e foi em direção da porta pegando um casaco. InuYasha assustou-se com a atitude dela e quando viu que o tempo estava começando a fechar, foi atrás da jovem e puxou-a pelo braço. Mas esta soltou-o com toda a força, encarou InuYasha por um momento e saiu andando. O hanyou não pôde fazer nada, além de seguí-la. Pegou o seu carro e foi atrás dela, mas infelizmente não achou nenhum sinal da jovem.

Kagome, escondida atrás de uma árvore pegando o seu celular e discando o número de Kouga. Após isso levou o objeto no seu ouvido e esperou o lobo atender. Finalmente este atendeu e Kagome começou a chorar de volta.

Kagome: ...!

Kouga:Moshi-moshi?

Kagome: ... K... Kouga... sama...

Kouga:Hum? Kagome-sama?

Kagome: ... Hai...

Kouga:O que foi? Sua voz está tremendo! Tudo bem com você?(vendo que estava começando a chover)

Kagome:Onegai... venha me buscar...

Kouga:Hai! Onde você está?

Kagome:Estou... perto da minha casa... no ponto de ônibus... mas... onegai, não deixe o InuYasha ver você...

Kouga:Está bem! Já estou indo, ok?

Kagome: ...

Kagome desligou. Recostou-se na parede e começou a descer lentamente até se agachar. Enterrou sua cabeça no seu joelho e ficou assim por um tempo, enquanto o hanyou procurava por ela desesperadamente. Este estava totalmente arrependido por não ter correspondido à declaração de Kagome e sim, rejeitá-la. Agora InuYasha também estava prestes a chorar, mas segurou. Continuou a procurá-la feito um louco.

Kouga chegou no ponto de ônibus e quando encontrou Kagome agachada, desceu rapidamente do carro e correu até ela. Tocou o braço dela de leve. A jovem levantou o rosto lentamente e olhou para o youkai lobo. Sorriu sem dizer nada e levantou-se. O lobo viu que a garota estava toda molhada por causa da chuva, então tirou o seu casaco e envolveu o seu corpo, levando-a pro carro.

Kagome:Arigatou... Kouga-sama.(sorrindo)

Kouga:Imagine... (sorrindo de volta)

Kagome: ... "InuYasha... desgraçado..."

Kouga:Mas... o que aconteceu? Você e o InuYasha brigaram?

Kagome: ... Hai...

Kouga:Nossa... O.O Mas a briga foi feia, heim? Parece que você... bebeu...

Kagome:(tampando a sua boca)Ops... gomen nasai, Kouga-sama... está fedendo muito?

Kouga:(sorrindo)Não tem problema. Eu te levo até em casa e você pode escovar os dentes. Vou te emprestar umas roupas minhas, você está toda ensopada. Como conseguiu ficar na chuva, heim?

Kagome: ... Quando fico estressada... não importo comigo mesma.

Kouga: ... (preocupado e raivoso com InuYasha)

Kagome: ...

Kouga e Kagome chegaram na casa do youkai lobo. Kagome foi direto ao banheiro tomar banho e escovar os dentes. Enquanto isso, este foi para perto do telefone e tirou o fone do gancho. Ficou a pensar um pouco então discou o número desejado. Logo o hanyou atendeu desesperadamente.

InuYasha:Moshi-moshi? Kagome?

Kouga: "Está preocupado com ela...?" InuYasha... sou eu.

InuYasha: ... Kouga... "Merda..."

Kouga:A Kagome está na minha casa.

InuYasha:NANI?

Kouga:Estava passando por aí e encontrei-a no ponto de ônibus perto da sua casa, toda ensopada. Então trouxe-a pra minha casa. Só estou lhe avisando para não se preocupar com ela.

InuYasha:Grrr... não deixe ela sair daí! Eu vou buscá-la!

InuYasha não ouviu a resposta de Kouga e desligou na cara. Agora apenas Kagome importava pra ele. Precisava dela. Não queria que ela o abandonasse. Pensando e decidindo o que ia fazer, o hanyou chegou na casa do youkai lobo. Em vez de ir de elevador este preferiu ir de escada que pra ele seria mais rápido. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e quando chegou no andar, tocou a campainha várias vezes. Houve uma pausa. InuYasha continuou a tocar, até que Kouga saiu calmamente. Quando este abriu a porta, o hanyou nem se importou com o youkai e entrou direto. Procurou pela Kagome e quando a encontrou, correu pra ela e lhe deu um abraço carinhoso e apertado. Kagome se assustou com a presença deste e queria tanto estar abraçada a ele, mas conseguiu se conter e afastá-lo de si. O hanyou sorriu levemente para a jovem e puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo questão de querer levá-la para casa, mas esta o impediu.

InuYasha:Kagome, o que está esperando? Vamos pra casa!

Kagome: ... "Vamos, Kagome... você consegue..." Eu... não vou.

InuYasha:Nani?

Kagome:Não quero ir embora com você.

InuYasha:Kagome!

Kagome:Portanto... se quiser, vá sozinho.

InuYasha: ...!

Kouga: ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Continua...**

**Hao, minna-san! xDD**

**Eu atualizei rapidinho, né:)**

**Aahh... este capítulo ficou bem curtinho, nãoo? O.O**

**Mas... resolvi parar por aqui... :P**

**Bom... então... espero que tenham gostado, viuu:DD**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos então? xDD**

**Paulinha-chan:**Oie, moxa! Arigatou pela review! Hahahahaha... espero continuamente os seus comentários, viuu? Kissus!

**Simca-chan:**Domo:) Arigatou pela review, heim? xDD Ah... que bom que gostou da fic! Fico muuuiiitoo feliz! Hahahahahaha... Hai, Sango e Mirok são mesmo amigos onça, né? Mas... no fundo, eles são gente finas... puhahahaha! Espero que tenha gostado do cap, viuu? Espero a sua avaliação! Kissus, mina!

**Juliana chan s2:**Hao, moxaa! Puhahahahaha... terminei na melhor parte só para deixar vocês curiosos... xDD Sou má, né:) Mas... eu não sei se a continuação ficou como vocês pensaram... acho que talvez sim ou não... xPP Mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado, viuu? Arigatou pela review! Ameii! Kkk... Espero o seu comentário deste cap, heimm? Kissus!

**Thata-chan:**Oláá:) Arigatou pelo comentário! E que bom que gostou da fic! Fico muito feliz por isso! Muhahahahahaha... espero continuamente a sua companhia, viuu? Kissus!

**Princesayoukai100:**Noossa! Fico muito feliz em ouvir seus grandes elogios viuu, moxaa? Arigatouu! xDD Ah! Já li a sua fic, viuu? E amei muitoo! Kkk... Então... no começo a Kagome estava perdendo como você viu, né... mas no final tudo dá certo! xPP Quero dizer... quase! Hahahahahahahahahaha... mas vai dar com certeza um final feliz... e a fic já está quase no fim, heim? Prepare-see! xDD Espero o seu comentário deste cap! Kissus!

**Clara-chann:**Haoo! Arigatou pela review, viuu? xDD Éééé... a Kikyou se FF! Puhahahaha! Bem feito pra ela:DD Tipo, no começo ela ganha a aposta mas depois ela se arrasa! Ahahahahahahahaha... você precisa ver isso! Kkk... espero o seu comentário deste cap, viuu:) Kissus!

**Carol Freitas:**Hello:) É... tinha esquecido da fic mas finalmente atualizeii! xDD Ahn... então, a K-chan acabou de sofrer um pouco neste cap... (um pouco?) Mas logo, eles fazem as pazes e nunca mais brigam... pode ficar tranqs, ok? Hahahahahahaha... espero o seu comentário ansiosamente, viuu? xDD Kissus!

**Myttaro:**Domo! Arigatou pela review e pelo elogioo! xDD Espero que goste desse cap! Comente, viuu:) Kissus!

**manu higurashi:**Aiaiaiaiai... no começo a Kiknojo não se ferrou né... só um pouquinho depois... no parquinho... ela fica ARRASADA por causa da reação do hanyou... xDD ahahahaha! Bem feito pra você, Kiknojo vaconaa! Puhahahaha! Espero que tenha gostado do cap, viuu? Hahahahahahahaha... arigatou pela review, heimm? Espero mais uma, viuu:DD Kissus!

**Dama da Noite:**Olá! Puhahahahahaha... concordo contigo! A Kiknojo não merece o lindo do Inu! Apenas a Kagome! Forever and ever! xDD Espero que tenha gostado do cap, viuu? Espero o seu comentáriooo:) Kissus!

**erika:**Helloo! Hahahahahaha... desta não demorei, heimm? E aí? Descobriu a resposta do Inuu? xDD Triste, néé? Mas logo logo eles fazem as pazes! Puhahahahaha! Aguarde, viuu? Espero a sua revieww! Kissus!

**Rafael Thompson:**E aí, Shippou-chan? Na boaa:) Éééé... tirou suas dúvidas? Kkk... espero que tenha gostado do cap, viuu.. xDD puhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahh! Ficou sabendo da fic novaa? Leia, ok? xDD Kissus!

**Leila:**Domo! Arigatou gosaimazu pela review! AMEI! Puhahahahahahaha... não sei se você já deixou antes, mas... o importante é que deixou agora! E vai continuar a deixar, néé? xDD Espero, heimm? Kkk... arigatou pelos elogios, viuu? Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Kissus!

**Mila Himura:**Hao, miga! Hahahahahahahahahaha... tudo de mal para a Kiknoojoo! Ò.Ó Puhahahahahahahahaha... eu postei rapidinho o cap, né? xDD Espero que tenha gostado do cap, viuu? Deixa review, onegai, viuu:) Kissus, miga!

**Sanne Cb:**Miiigaaa! Liindaa! xDD Finalmente você postou review:)) Fico feliz! Hahaha! Então... as dúvidas que você têm terão soluções aqui, não é mesmo? xDD Espero que tenha gostado do cap, apesar do resultado... que provavelmente a maioria não vai gostar... ¬¬ Bom, mas logo logo Inu&Kag se entendem! É que faltam poucos caps pra acabar a fic, sabe... xPP E continuar a escrever a outra... que você leu também! Fiquei feliz em ler seu comentário viuu? Puhahahahahahahahaha... vou parando por aqui, tá? T. Doru, lindaa! Kissus, miguxaaa:DD

**Uau, minna-san... estou emocionada com o número de review... T.T**

**Agradeço a colaboração de vocês, viuu? xDD**

**Ahh! Novidade:fic nova no ar! Chama-se "One Fine Day" e gostaria que todos vocês lessem... e deixassem review, lógico! xPP Onegai, viuu? Eu ADORARIAA!**

**Ahh! E REVIEWS para este cap, viuu? ONEGAI! Ó.Ò**

**Arigatou gosaimazu pela atenção...**

**Até a próxima!**

**Kissus...**

**Yejin Tohru Honda ou Yejin Rin Yukimura.**


	25. Se entendendo

**Capítulo 25: Se entendendo...**

**Relembrando capítulo anterior...**

InuYasha:Kagome, o que está esperando? Vamos pra casa!

Kagome: ... "Vamos, Kagome... você consegue..." Eu... não vou.

InuYasha:Nani?

Kagome:Não quero ir embora com você.

InuYasha:Kagome!

Kagome:Portanto... se quiser, vá sozinho.

InuYasha: ...!

Kouga: ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha parou. Fitou Kagome tristemente. Esta permaneceu calada, sem nenhuma expressão por fora, mas com muita pena do hanyou por dentro. Kouga ficou a assistir a cena, plantado na frente da porta esperando o que Kagome ia fazer. Porém, o hanyou não deixou-a fazer nada, apenas puxou-a pelo pulso e empurrou Kouga que estava na frente e saiu andando junto com ela. Kagome começou a gritar para que a soltasse, mas este não a soltou, e continuou caminhando. Kouga se sentiu um idiota no meio daquela cena e pensou em ir atrás dos dois e impedir que o InuYasha leve a Kagome, mas não teve coragem. Deixou que o hanyou levasse a Kagome que tanto gostava...

Kagome:O que pensa que está fazendo?(tentando se soltar)

InuYasha:Vem comigo!(puxando-a com mais força)

Kagome: ...

InuYasha levou Kagome até o seu carro e fez ela entrar. A jovem encarou ferozmente o hanyou que entrou no carro também e deu a partida. Sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça no momento em que InuYasha entrou, mas tentou ficar normal. Mas já estava na cara que ela estava doente, porque o rosto da garota estava vermelha. InuYasha, já sentindo isso, parou o carro e levou a mão na testa da jovem. Esta tentou tirar a mão dele da sua testa, mas o hanyou não deixou. Percebeu que esta estava com uma febre muito alta. Então, partiu o carro até a farmácia mais próxima.

InuYasha:Você está com febre.(pondo sua mão na testa da jovem novamente)

Kagome:Eu sei disso.(tirando a mão)Mas não se importe comigo. Eu sei me virar. Não tenho mais oito anos.(fria)

InuYasha:Kagome... você... me desculpa?

Kagome: ... (mordendo os lábios)

InuYasha:Me... desculpa, Kagome?(com sinceridade)

Kagome: ... Vou comprar remédio pra febre e já volto.(virando-se para sair)

Quando a jovem ia abrir a porta, o hanyou puxou o braço desta virando-a para sua direção e deu-lhe um beijo caloroso nos lábios. Kagome, assustada, ficou paralisada enquanto InuYasha a beijava com amor, acariciando os cabelos sedosos desta e pondo a mão de leve no rosto dela. A jovem permaneceu assim, dura e parada, não correspondendo ao beijo. Devia afastá-lo para longe, mas não queria. Queria estar assim para sempre. Rendendo ao beijoque tão inesperado, Kagome fechou os olhos lentamente e começou a saborear o beijo. O hanyou começou a aprofundá-lo cada vez mais fervorosamente e Kagome apenas curtia. Ficaram assim durante um tempo. InuYasha soltou Kagome lentamente, deixando que os seus lábios ficassem bem próximos aos dela. Depois, segurou os braços da jovem carinhosamente.

InuYasha:Eu... quero que você esteja sempre ao meu lado. Não quero que vá para o Kouga ou para qualquer outro cara. Só fique comigo. Está bem?

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:(afastando-se um pouco dela)Portanto... você me perdoa? Você... deixa eu ficar com você?

Kagome: ... Inu...

Kagome sentiu-se aliviada. Será que essas palavras pronunciadas pelo hanyou que tanto gostava eram verdade? Ou apenas para consolá-la? Kagome ficou na dúvida. Não conseguiu dizer nada. Então, InuYasha apenas sorriu levemente.

InuYasha:Espere aqui, vou lá comprar remédio pra você.(sai)

Kagome: ... (corada)

É claro que Kagome queria ficar ao lado de InuYasha. Não tinha o que pensar. Mas o que importava para ela agora, era saber se ele realmente gostava dela. Kagome ficou a pensar sobre isso lembrando do beijo que InuYasha lhe dera alguns minutos atrás. Queria pensar que este a amava, mas preferiu achar que era só um consolo. Kagome, satisfeita ao saber que pelo menos era um consolo de seu amado hanyou, esboçou um sorriso tranqüilo. Mas logo sumiu quando o hanyou voltou com uma sacola. Este encarou Kagome desconfiado, mas esta permaneceu normal, olhando para os lados. InuYasha tirou um comprimido da caixinha e um copo d'água e entregou-os para a jovem.

InuYasha:Tó. Melhor você tomar e melhorar logo, que a gente vai agitar muito amanhã...

Kagome:Hã? O.Õ (pegando o remédio e o copo)

InuYasha:É... e depois... tenho uma surpresa... xDD

Kagome: ...? (tomando o remédio) Arigatou, Inu.(sorriso)

InuYasha:Então... já melhorou o seu humor?(sorrindo ao ver o sorriso de Kagome)

Kagome:Ahn? Ah, InuYasha... (fingindo estar emburrada)

InuYasha:Hahahahaha... brincadeira, sua tonta.

Kagome:Humpf! Acho bom você parar com essa conversa! Senão vou ficar brava de novo!

InuYasha:Tá, gomen. xDD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome acordou com o sol brilhando fortemente pela janela do seu quarto. Levou a mão na sua testa para ver se ainda estava com febre, mas imaginou que já havia passado durante a noite. Esta havia dormido cedo ontem, InuYasha insistira que ela fizesse isso para hoje. Mas qual seria essa "agitação"? Esta pergunta mergulhava a mente de Kagome. Porém, preferiu pensar do lado bom. Seria legal, achou. Levantou-se da cama e se trocou. Desceu as escadas e sentiu um cheiro muito gostoso vindo da cozinha. Kagome seguiu o cheiro e quando viu o que era, seu queixo caiu.

Era InuYasha, que preparara o café para os dois. Tinha muita coisa em cima da mesa; sopa bem quentinha, pão, manteiga, geléia, café com leite e bolo de laranja. Kagome encantou-se e aproximou da mesa. InuYasha virou-se com a presença da jovem, então esboçou um grande sorriso.

InuYasha:Acordou?

Kagome:(retribuindo o sorriso)Hai. Mas... o que é isso?

InuYasha:Nosso café, oras!

Kagome:Ahns... "eu sei disso, bobinho."(gota)

InuYasha:E a febre? Melhorou?

Kagome:Ahn? Ah, aham! Estou ótima!(apertando os punhos em sinal de força)

InuYasha:(sorriso)

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:Senta aí!

Kagome:Hã? Ah... ok...

InuYasha:(sentando-se)

Kagome:(sentando-se junto)Mas... tipo, posso perguntar o que a gente vai fazer hoje?

InuYasha:Ah, posso. Então... a gente vai pra balada. Agitar um pouco. Que tal?

Kagome:Mas... você pode?(desconfiada)

InuYasha:Heim? Como assim? É proibido só pra mim?

Kagome:Não... é que você é um ator meio famoso, entende... daí você pode ser descoberto lá e... putz, nem quero imaginar... vai ter aquela zona, não?(imaginando a cena)

InuYasha:(risinho)Relaxa, vou bem prevenido.

Kagome:Ahns... xDD

InuYasha:Então... você dança bem?

Kagome:EU? Ahns... err...

InuYasha:Tá, depois eu vejo!(sorriso malicioso)Então... a gente vai sair às oito, tá?

Kagome:Beleza! Hum... Inu, posso convidar meus amigos...?

InuYasha: ... Ù.Ú

Kagome:Err... onegaii! Posso? O Mirok e a Sango?

InuYasha:Não! Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante a dizer! E tem que ser a sós! Só você e eu, entendeu?

Kagome:Não... eles só ficam na balada com a gente... daí a gente volta pra casa e você fala! xDD

InuYasha: ... Tá bom... (emburrado)

Kagome:Arigatou, lindinho!(sorriso alegre)

InuYasha: ... (corado)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome:Mirok! Vai pra balada perto da minha casa hoje às oito, tá? Aparece lá, heim! E com a Sango!

Mirok:Balada? Nossa, faz tempo que a gente não vai, né? Tava com saudade mesmo! De ver você dançando principalmente... você dança muito bem, mano!

Kagome:Psst! Vai ser surpresa!

Mirok:Surpresa? Pra gente? O.O

Kagome:Não, seu tonto. Pro Inu!(baixando a voz)

Mirok:Ah, ele! Ele também vai? O.O

Kagome:Aham! Na verdade, a idéia foi dele.

Mirok:Ah... tá bom, então.

Kagome:Combinado! Então até logo!

Ao desligar, Kagome correu direto para o seu quarto e começou a se arrumar. Primeiro escolheu sua roupa. Colocou uma das blusinhas que mais gostava, que era verde água e que mostrava seus ombros e uma veste-bolero(?) por cima. Vestiu uma calça jeans bem justa e colocou uma boina preta na sua cabeça. Sentou-se na frente do espelho para se maquiar um pouco; não foi nada complicado. Passou um lápis preto nos olhos. Depois colocou dois brincos de argola de prata nos ouvidos e pulseiras com pingente. Agora estava pronta. Só passou de leve o perfume que tanto gostava. Sim, agora estava realmente pronta. Então pegou sua bolsa com celular e saiu do quarto. Já estava quase no horário marcado. InuYasha já estava à sua espera na porta. Este estava usando uma camiseta normal, uma jaqueta preta por cima e uma calça jeans preta, óculos escuros e um boné. Kagome encantou-se ao vê-lo assim; estava muito lindo. Ambos estavam babando um ao outro. Até que o hanyou se aproximou dela e segurou a mão. Kagome sorriu e os dois saíram e foram até o carro. Entraram e o hanyou deu logo a partida. Ficaram calados durante a ida, mas nem precisavam porque a balada era logo aqui. Assim que chegaram, entraram meio que correndo no local. O lugar estava muito escuro, com apenas algumas luzes e pessoas dançando na pista. O DJ estava louco para tocar os discos e parecia meio atrapalhado. InuYasha puxou Kagome para perto e sentou-se numa das mesas onde Mirok e Sango já estava à espera. Estes acenaram sorrindo para eles. O casal sentou-se perto.

Mirok:Olá, dois! Tudo bem?

InuYasha:Feh...¬¬

Sango:Nossa, K-chan! Você está magnífica!

Kagome:Arigatou, Sango-chan! Você também tá muito linda!(sorrindo)

Mirok:Ei, ei, chega de conversa! Vamos lá, Kagome, mostre que você é perfeita! Sexy! Vamos, você e a Sango! Lá vai a sua música preferida, heim!(sorriso enorme)

Kagome:Mirok!

InuYasha: ...?

Sango:Vamos, amiga! Mostre ao seu... hanyou.

Kagome: Puff... (levantando-se)

Kagome e Sango dirigiram-se ao alto da pista. A música anterior foi se dissipando e uma nova música estava prestes a tocar. As duas moças se posicionaram na pista deixando InuYasha cada vez mais curioso. E assim, começou a música. Kagome começou a mexer e remexer o seu corpo de leve junto com a Sango. Sorriu ao ver o hanyou olhando para ela então começou a pegar o ritmo.

**Cascada – Everytime we touch**

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**  
(Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado  
Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos  
Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei porque  
Sem você, é tão difícil de sobreviver)

Kagome começou a fazer wave, movimentando-se mais rápido. E era nessa parte que a música tornava-se mais rápida. A jovem mexeu seu quadril graciosamente, encantando e admirando os olhos de um certo hanyou que a observava com atenção.

**#Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.**

(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar  
Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure  
Preciso de você do meu lado)

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
**(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu  
Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,  
Eu não posso deixar você partir  
Quero você em minha vida)

Kagome continuou a remexer seu corpo com movimentos rápidos, levantando os braços para cima e começando a rebolar. Cada movimento seu admirava tanto os olhos de InuYasha; realmente a achava perfeita. Então, deixou Mirok plantado**(tadinho!)**na mesa e caminhou até a pista. Chegou perto da Kagome e começou a dançar lentamente. Esta, ao perceber que o hanyou estava bem do seu lado, sorriu timidamente e começou a atraí-lo com seus movimentos "sexys"**(nem sei se o plural tá certo... xDD)**. InuYasha admirou tudo isso e se aproximou mais da jovem dançando com mais intensidade.

**Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
**(Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu  
Eles afastam as lágrimas que choro  
Nós passamos por todos os bons e maus tempos  
Você me faz sentir bem quando eu caio)

InuYasha e Kagome juntaram seus corpos e começaram a dançar. A jovem esfregou seu corpo no do hanyou, fazendo cara de sexy. Este sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou seu rosto no dele chegando nos lábios dela. Suas bocas estavam à milímetros de distância. Então, pararam de dançar e juntaram seus lábios num só. Kagome enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de InuYasha e este enlaçou a cintura desta. Começaram e não pararam de beijar ardentemente. Os outros olhavam para eles murmurando "Putz, que clima!" ou "Nossa, que beijo, cara!". O casal não se separou de jeito nenhum.

**Repeat #**

**Repeat **

**Repeat #**

**Repeat **

E a música acabou. InuYasha e Kagome beijaram perdidamente mais um pouquinho e se separaram. Viram que Sango parecia assustada com a cena e meio isolada. Os dois sorriram levemente para ela. Quando Kagome ia sair de perto do InuYasha, este a puxou para mais perto e chegou no ouvido dela.

InuYasha:Vamos... para o café aqui na frente...?

Kagome: ...? Tá bom... (sorriso)

Então o casal despediu-se rapidamente de Mirok e Sango e foram até o café. Eles chegaram e entraram no local. Sentaram-se numa das mesas e fizeram o pedido. InuYasha, cuidadosamente tirou os óculos e piscou de leve para o garçom que os atendia. Este sorriu para ele e confirmou com a cabeça. Kagome ficou curiosa, mas resolveu ficar quieta.

Kagome:Hã...

InuYasha:Que foi?

Kagome:Ahn... bom, foi legal!(sorrindo)

InuYasha:Hum?

Kagome:Agora! Foi... demais! A dança, a música...

InuYasha:Ah!(risinho)Você dança... muito bem, Kagome! Nem percebi isso antes... "nem percebi antes que você era tão... perfeita."

Kagome: ... "Nossa... o Inu dançou superbem... incrível! Ele é muito lindo mesmo!"

InuYasha:Ah, chegou.(sorriso)

O mesmo garçom trouxe uma tigela com bolas de sorvete e chantilly em cima. Havia também frutas em volta do sorvete. Era muito lindo. Kagome encantou-se com a sobremesa e não conseguiu comer. InuYasha queria logo que ela comesse, mas esta apenas fitava o sorvete sorrindo.

InuYasha:Hey... não vai comer, não?

Kagome:Hã? Ah, não... só quero ficar vendo... é tão lindo!(encantada)

InuYasha: ...¬¬ (gota)

Kagome:Posso levar pra casa?(esperançosa)

InuYasha:Hã... não, né... come aqui e AGORA! Ò.Ó

Kagome:(tomando susto)Ai... tá bom...

Kagome olhou para o InuYasha com cara de desgosto e pegou sua colher. Colocou-a no chantilly e sentiu uma coisa tocar na colher. Esta tirou-o do sorvete e viu um objeto muito lindo e brilhante; um anel. Kagome assustou-se. InuYasha sorriu e tirou o anel do sorvete, limpando-o no guardanapo. Tirou a caixinha do objeto e colocou-o dentro, entregando-o para Kagome.

InuYasha:Kagome...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha: ... Casa comigo?

Kagome: ...!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Continua...**

**Hao, minna-san! xDD**

**Então... creio que este seja o penúltimo capítulo... talvez tenha mais dois, mas não será mais prolongada que isso...**

**Espero que tenham gostado, viu? xPP**

**Gomen, mas acho que não vou poder responder às reviews...**

**Estou ocupada, porque estou na época de provas... vocês me desculpam? Ó.Ò**

**Também acho que vou demorar um pouco para atualizar a fic... só depois de duas semanas mais ou menos... GOMEN!**

**xDD Espero que não fiquem chateados! xDD**

**Bom, arigatou gosaimazu à:**Natsumi Takashi, Simca-chan, Clara-Chann, princesayoukai100, Thata chan, manu higurashi, Juliana chan s2, jujuba-chan, erika, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Rafael Thompson, Lulinha-Taishou, Natty Kinomoto, Dama da Noite, Natsumi Omura, Mila Himura e kagome universe. **Arigatou! xDD**

**Bom... espero continuamente as reviews de todos vocês... xDD**

**Onegai, viuu? REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Bom… então é isso, minna-san… xDD**

**Kissus e até a próximaa! xDD**

**Yejin-chan.**


	26. InuYasha em ação! 1

**Capítulo 26: InuYasha em ação! 1**

**Relembrando o capítulo anterior...**

Kagome olhou para o InuYasha com cara de desgosto e pegou sua colher. Colocou-a no chantilly e sentiu uma coisa tocar na colher. Esta tirou-o do sorvete e viu um objeto muito lindo e brilhante; um anel. Kagome assustou-se. InuYasha sorriu e tirou o anel do sorvete, limpando-o no guardanapo. Tirou a caixinha do objeto e colocou-o dentro, entregando-o para Kagome.

InuYasha:Kagome...

Kagome: ...

InuYasha: ... Casa comigo?

Kagome: ...!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome paralisou-se. InuYasha, o hanyou que tanto gosta pedindo-a em casamento? Será que estou sonhando? Ou estou na realidade? Tudo isso mergulhava na cabeça da moça. Não soube o que responder. Fez uma cara de quem não entendeu e fitou o hanyou que parecia ansioso em ouvir a resposta. Kagome conseguiu perceber isso no olhar de InuYasha. Não conseguiu ficar quieta. Devia enrolar a conversa de outro jeito, pois não sabia como responder para o hanyou que a olhava apaixonado. Coradíssima, Kagome tentou olhar para os orbes do hanyou.

Kagome:Hããã... eeerr... sabe, Inu...

InuYasha: ...?

Kagome:Hããã... então, né... eu... sabee... "Merda, como escapo dessa?"

InuYasha:Eu...?

Kagome:Então... "Já sei..." AH! Eu... achei meio estranho...¬¬

InuYasha:Heim? O.Õ

Kagome:Meu, é que você chega do nada e me pede em casamento! É muito estranho mesmo, não acha?

InuYasha:(fazendo cara de "essa garota nunca aprende...")Putz... o que foi agora, Kagome? O que tá estranho, heim? Diz aí!

Kagome:Não... é que... bem antes você tinha falado pra gente se divorciar... por causa daquele acordo lá... e chega agora e quer casar comigo? Tá meio... sem noção, tu não achas?**(putz, nem sei se a minha conjugação está certa...¬¬)**

InuYasha: ... Ok... mas aquilo já passou. A gente acaba com aquele acordo, ok? Então, e aí?

Kagome:E aí... o quê?

InuYasha:Você... (corado) aceita casar comigo?

Kagome: ... "É mesmo... nem respondi pra ele, né..."

InuYasha:Heim?

Kagome:Ahnn... eu vou pensar.

Nisso, Kagome levantou-se bruscamente e saiu andando da loja. InuYasha, assustado com a atitude dela, pagou a conta rapidinho e foi atrás dela correndo. Quando a encontrou, segurou o seu braço e virou-a em sua direção, olhando nos olhos dela.

InuYasha:Que foi? Eu fiz algo de errado? Me fala tudo. Eu peço desculpas. Sério mesmo.

Kagome: ...?

InuYasha:Ou então... é por causa do Kouga?

Kagome:N... nens, InuYasha! O Kouga-sama não tem nada a ver com isso!

InuYasha:Ufa... mas então por quê? Você... não quer ficar comigo? Ó.Ò

Kagome:Não... não é isso... é que... só quero um prazo pra mim poder pensar... organizar umas coisas da minha cabeça... etc... entende?

InuYasha concordou com a cabeça. Soltou o braço de Kagome. Então, esta sorriu e os dois caminharam diretamente para Full House.

InuYasha:Mas então... quando você vai me dizer a resposta?

Kagome:Hum... daqui a uma semana talvez?

InuYasha:(indignado)O QUÊ? UMA SEMANA? TÁ LOUCA? VAI DEMORAR MUITO! Ò.Ó

Kagome:(tomando susto)Hã? E... então depois de três dias...? Ok?(sorrindo sem jeito)

InuYasha:Também não! Responda amanhã, ok? AMANHÃ! ME ENTENDEU?

Kagome:Ah... sim... amanhã... amanhã...

InuYasha:Bah!

Dizendo, saiu andando, decidido, e ao virar a cara esboçou um sorriso malicioso. Kagome não soube o que fazer, então, intrigada, seguiu-o até chegar em casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

E então, chegou o amanhã. InuYasha acordou bem cedo, já com esperanças de poder ouvir a resposta de Kagome, que provavelmente seria "sim". O hanyou deu risadas gostosas ao pensar na cena. Se trocou para dar uma volta por aí e chegou no quarto de Kagome para chamá-la junto. Este aproximou-se da porta, sorriu e bateu-a de leve.

InuYasha:Hey, Kagome! O dia já amanheceuu! A partir de hoje, você vai correr junto comigo aqui na frente, ok? Acorda logo, sua dorminhoocaa!

Não houve resposta. InuYasha estranhou. Bateu na porta de novo, só que agora um pouco mais forte.

InuYasha:Kagome? Hey, galinha! Acorda, cocoricó!

Não houve resposta. InuYasha fez cara de desapontado e desceu as escadas. Mas logo o seu ânimo voltou quando viu a moça na sala, perto do seu notebook. Ela estava dormindo debruçada sobre a mesa com os óculos caídos no nariz. O hanyou sorriu e cobriu-a com um cobertor que estava perto do sofá. Viu que o notebook dela estava ligado ainda. InuYasha olhou indignado para a garota que dormia tranqüilamente e desligou a máquina, logo depois saindo da casa para correr.

Quando InuYasha voltou, Kagome já estava de pé. Só que parecia meio brava. Ela estava na frente do notebook com cara de estressada e emburrada. Curioso, InuYasha entrou rapidamente na casa e chegou perto da garota.

InuYasha:Acordou? Mas você, heim! Nem acorda cedo para fazer café da manhã!

Kagome:(ignorando-o)Hey... por acaso... você desligou meu notebook?

InuYasha:Hã?

Kagome:FOI VOCÊ, NÉ? VOCÊ DESLIGOU O MEU NOTEBOOK!

InuYasha:Ah... tá, mas... o que fiz de errado?

Kagome:(tentando ser mais calma)Você... salvou a minha sinopse antes de desligar?

InuYasha:(mentindo)S... salvei!

Kagome:Ah, é? Mas por que não tá aqui, heim? Engraçado!

InuYasha:Ué, mas juro que salvei!

Kagome:Aff... eu fiz muito esforço para escrever aquilo... que raiva... (quase chorando e sentando-se na cadeira quase que desmaiando)

InuYasha:(chegando perto dela e massageando os ombros de Kagome)Hey... tenha calma... me desculpa, ok? Me perdoa?

Kagome:(tirando as mão do hanyou)Sai de perto.

InuYasha:Ah, mas a culpa não é só minha! Por que você não foi dormir na sua cama? E ainda mais, de notebook ligado! Sabe quanto é a conta de luz? Ò.Ó

Kagome:(aproximando-se de InuYasha)Preste atenção, InuYasha... EU pago a conta de luz, esqueceu? Você não tem nada a ver com isso e nem tem o direito de reclamar pra mim!

InuYasha:Hah!(virando a cara) "Droga... eu gosto dela..."

Kagome:Ah... e já vou respondendo aquilo que você me perguntou ontem à noite...

InuYasha:(engolindo seco)Glup...

Kagome:Sabe... gomen, mas acho que não vai dar pra mim casar com você.(sai andando)

InuYasha: ...!

Kagome entrou na cozinha e começou a preparar o café da manhã deles com a cara emburrada. InuYasha ficou apenas fitando-a na sala, desapontadíssimo com a resposta da garota que tanto gostava. Talvez, a amava. O hanyou ficou a pensar sobre como tentar convencer Kagome para se casar com ele, mas o toque de seu celular o atrapalhou. InuYasha suspirou com preguiça. Pegou-o e viu quem era. Só podia ser a Kikyou. O hanyou sentiu-se impaciente ao ver que era ela. Mas achou melhor atender e dizer para ela que não ligasse mais. Então, ele o fez.

InuYasha:Moshi-moshi...

Kikyou:InuYasha! Demorou pra atender!

InuYasha:Hao, Kikyou...¬¬

Kikyou:Nossa, mas que desânimo! O que houve, heim?

InuYasha:Sabe... eu... eu quero que você não ligue mais pra mim...

Kikyou:N... nani?

InuYasha:Hai... gomen, mas... eu... percebi só agora sobre o que sinto pela Kagome...

Kikyou:(pensativa) ...

InuYasha:Acho que... eu a amo... e muito...

Kikyou:Você... a ama, InuYasha?

InuYasha:Hai... e muito... gomen, Kikyou... só quero... que nós permaneçamos como amigos...

Kikyou:(sorrindo tristemente)Huh... como pensei.

InuYasha:Hã..?

Kikyou:Já deu pra saber que você gosta dela. Tá na cara.

InuYasha:Mas como...?

Kikyou:Consegui perceber naquele dia. Quando nós fomos para o nosso colégio antigo. Percebi que você gostava dela profundamente. Me largando assim desse jeito... mas foi mancada, heim?

InuYasha:Ah... foi mal, Kikyou...

Kikyou:Fico com ciúmes por você gostar da Kagome-sama... mas fazer o que, né... você não voltaria pra mim, voltaria?

InuYasha:Err... difícil de responder...

Kikyou:Ahaha... não se preocupe, não quero nada com você. Só tinha me apoiado em você para poder ter forças... entende?

InuYasha:Aham...

Kikyou:E eu quero me dar bem com a Kagome-sama agora! Na última vez, nós meio que brigamos, entende?

InuYasha:Eu também quero que vocês se dêem bem...(sorriso)

Kikyou:Ok! Vou indo então! Sayonara, InuYasha!

InuYasha:Kikyou.

Kikyou:Hum?

InuYasha: ... Obrigado.

Kikyou:Você não precisa agradecer pra mim... agradeça a Kagome-sama que conseguiu te conquistar!

InuYasha: ... Tá.

Kikyou:Tchau!

InuYasha:Até mais.

InuYasha desligou. Olhou para a cozinha e esboçou um sorriso alegre. Kagome enfiou a cabeça para fora da cozinha e olhou para o InuYasha, que estava em mundo dos sonhos.

Kagome:InuYasha!

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:InuYashaa! Alôôô!

InuYasha:Hã... hã? Q... que foi?

Kagome:Olha o café.

InuYasha:Oba! Finalmente!(correndo para cozinha)

Kagome:(sentando-se na mesa)Tomei providências.

InuYasha:Oi?(sentando-se também)

Kagome:Você vai ser meu empregado.

InuYasha:NANI?

Kagome:É, por ter desligado o meu notebook e não ter salvado minha sinopse. Demorei uma semana pra escrever aquilo e você acabou com meus sonhos!

InuYasha: ... Desculpaa...

Kagome:Hunf, só perdôo se você fizer tudo o que quero.

InuYasha:O que, por exemplo?

Kagome:Hum... você faz o café, limpa a casa e... acho que assim tá bom.

InuYasha:Droga... por que tenho que fazer tudo isso?

Kagome:Já disse o motivo.

InuYasha:Grrr...

Kagome:Você pode preparar o café às oito.

InuYasha:Hã? O quê? Mas é muito tarde!

Kagome:Simples, é só você acordar tarde que nem eu. Hahaha!

InuYasha:¬¬ (gota)

Kagome:Limpar a casa, todo dia. Você sabe, né?

InuYasha:Tá bom... T.T Mas deixa eu te falar...

Kagome:O quê?

InuYasha:Humm... Kagome, você não acha um desperdício... não se casar comigo?

Kagome:Heim?

InuYasha:É, meu! Sou rico, bonito, sexy, tudo de bom... você vai se arrepender se não casar comigo!**(putz, o cara se acha o gostosão, né? Hauhau)**

Kagome:Se acha...¬¬

InuYasha:Heim?

Kagome:Você se acha demais! Agora não quero me casar com você MESMO!

InuYasha:Ah não, Kagomee!

Kagome:Com sua licença.(sorriso)

InuYasha:Merda... então o jeito é... (correndo para a sala)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha estava num café, todo estiloso usando óculos pretos para não descobrirem que era ele. Ficou fazendo pose no banco e tomando um suco. Todos que estavam lá começaram a admirá-lo de tão bonito que ele era. O hanyou sentiu-se orgulhoso e seria mais se Kagome aceitasse de se casar com ele. Já se passaram quase vinte minutos e InuYasha ainda permanecia lá na mesma pose. Este começou a ficar estressado. Com certeza estava esperando por alguém. E esse alguém estava chegando só agora, correndo apressadamente. Aliás, não era só um. Eram dois. Mirok e Sango, amigos de infância de Kagome.

Mirok:SENHOR! Gomen nasai, InuYasha-sama!

Sango:Perdoe-nos!

InuYasha:Vocês não imaginam quanto tempo tive que esperar! Ò.Ó

Mirok:Hai, desculpem-nos. Mas nós trouxemos uma coisa que o senhor vai adorar.

Sango:Nós elaboramos um relatório sobre a "vida" de nossa amiga, Kagome!

Mirok:Hai! Nós até madrugamos pra digitar tudo aquilo no computador!(orgulhoso)

Sango:Foi por isso que nós atrasamos... acordamos tarde... ehehe...

InuYasha:(gota)Tá... beleza... deixa eu ver esse tal relatório...

Mirok:Tó.(entregando-o)

InuYasha:Vamos ver, vamos ver... tem o perfil dela... hmm... heim? 48ºlugar? Da classe dela no colegial?

Sango:Ah, mas quando ela ia bem nas provas, já ficou no 11ºlugar!

InuYasha:Aff... "Ela era burra...¬¬" mas tudo bem...

Mirok:Ehehe!

InuYasha:Hm...? O que é isto? "Como conquistar a Kagome?"?

Mirok:Ah, sim, como o senhor viu, nós dois fizemos umas regrinhas com o que Kagome gosta. E o senhor deverá fazer tudo o que está escrito aí para ela.

InuYasha:Nossa... têm 4 regras? O.O

Sango:Nem é tanto...¬¬

InuYasha:Ok... vamos ver...

InuYasha folheou a página e começou a ler. A página dizia assim:

**Como conquistar a Kagome?**

**1º passo: **_Almoço ou jantar num restaurante chique._

**2º passo: **_Atraí-la com leves abraços. _

**3º passo: **_Pedir sua mão em casamento romanticamente e dar-lhe um doce beijo._

**4º passo: **_Levá-la para viajar, contando com um simples acampamento. _

**Contamos com você! Boa sorte!**

O hanyou deu uma risada gostosa ao ler a última frase. Este levantou o olhar para o casal Mir&San e sorriu maliciosamente. Estes o retribuíram. InuYasha virou a cara fazendo expressão de vitória.

InuYasha:(sussurrando)Muhahaha... prepare-se, Kagome... você será minha...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Continua...**

**Hao, minna-san!**

**GOMEN NASAII PELA DEMOORAA! Ó.Ò**

**ME PERDOEM, ONEGAII!**

**Vocês sabem como é a época de provas... é um saco mesmo!**

**Bom, a partir desse capítulo só estarão faltando apenas dois... ehehehe!**

**Finalmente a fic está quase no fim! xDD**

**Espero que todos vocês me acompanhem até o final! Hahaha! **

**Gomen, minna-san, mas hoje também não vou poder responder às reviews... T.T**

**Mas mesmo assim, continuem postando reviews, ok? xDD**

**Então, arigatou gosaimazu à: **kagome universe, manu higurashi, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Thata chan, Simca-chan, princesayoukai100, Mariana, Jujuba-chan, juliana chan s2, Natsumi Omura, Lory-Chan, Thaís, Leila, Ushiha Lara, Val-chan Zegers e Agome chan. **Arigatouu!**

**Estarei esperando os seus comentários, viuu? **

**REVIEWS, heiim? Onegaii! **

**Então, até a próxima! xDDD**

**Yejiniii KiNdiM.. **


	27. InuYasha em ação! 2

**Capítulo 27: InuYasha em ação!! 2**

**Relembrando o final do capítulo anterior...**

InuYasha folheou a página e começou a ler. A página dizia assim:

**Como conquistar a Kagome??**

**1º passo: **_Almoço ou jantar num restaurante chique._

**2º passo: **_Atraí-la com leves abraços. _

**3º passo: **_Pedir sua mão em casamento romanticamente e dar-lhe um doce beijo._

**4º passo: **_Levá-la para viajar, contando com um simples acampamento. _

**Contamos com você! Boa sorte!**

O hanyou deu uma risada gostosa ao ler a última frase. Este levantou o olhar para o casal Mir&San e sorriu maliciosamente. Estes o retribuíram. InuYasha virou a cara fazendo expressão de vitória.

InuYasha:(sussurrando)Muhahaha... prepare-se, Kagome... você será minha...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha voltou correndo para casa e quando chegou, procurou pela Kagome, que estava escovando os dentes. O hanyou entrou bruscamente no banheiro, assustando a moça.

Kagome:Puá!!(engasgando)Cof, cof...!! Que susto, InuYasha!!! Não sabe bater na porta, não??

InuYasha:EI!!!!!(sorrindo)

Kagome:Que... que foi?

InuYasha:Vamos almoçar fora hoje?

Kagome:Hã? Hoje??

InuYasha:Não, amanhã.¬¬

Kagome riu. InuYasha olhou ansiosamente para ela, esperando pela resposta com os olhos brilhando.

Kagome:Ok... xDD

InuYasha sorriu e ao mesmo tempo, correu para a garota e lhe deu um abraço apertado que a assustou e empurrou-o para longe. Ao ser empurrado, o hanyou fez uma cara emburrada.

InuYasha:Que foi? Eu fiz algo de errado?

Kagome:N... não!! Só me assustei um pouco com a sua atitude...(corada)

InuYasha:(lembrando do abraço)Ah, isso? Quer de novo?(chegando perto)

Kagome:Sai, InuYasha!!!!!(empurrando-o)

InuYasha:HAUiHAuiAhuIAhUAiHAuiAhUAIHAUiAhuIAhAUiAHUi

Kagome:Pára!!!! Não chega pertooooooooo!!!!!!

InuYasha:(tentando agarrá-la)Peraí, Kagome!!! É rapidinho!!!!!!!!

Kagome:(tentando empurrar)NÂO!!!!!!

InuYasha:UAIIII!!!!!(se jogando em cima da moça)

Kagome:AIIIII!!!! . 

InuYasha caiu em cima da Kagome, que encostou na parede o seu corpo e ficou a centímetros do rosto do hanyou. Este não teve reação; ficou a fitar o rosto angelical de Kagome, e se aproximou dela lentamente. Kagome corou e empurrou o hanyou apaixonado.

InuYasha:Que foi...?

Kagome:Deixa eu terminar de escovar os dentes!!!! Ò.Ó

InuYasha:Ah tá! xDD

Kagome:Ei!! Não é pra você entender outra coisa!! Só quero terminar de escovar os dentes!!

InuYasha:E depois?

Kagome:Depois tchau!!!!(limpando a boca com água)

Kagome limpou sua boca na toalha e virou para sair, mas foi impedida pela mão do hanyou, que segurou firmemente o braço da garota. Kagome encarou furiosamente o hanyou e este chegou muito perto do rosto dela, quase encostando seus lábios aos dela, mas esta esquivou um pouco.

Kagome:O que pensa que está fazendo, heim?

InuYasha:Nada... só queria te dar um beijo, sabe...(chegando perto)

Kagome: ...! Ei... você não...!

InuYasha calou a garota com os seus lábios. Juntou-os com os de Kagome, levando a mão no rosto dela. A garota ficou de olhos abertos,assustada. InuYasha apenas continuou a beijar seus lábios levemente. Segundos depois, soltou-a lentamente, olhando nos olhos dela. Kagome, corada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, deu um tapinha leve no rosto do hanyou e saiu correndo do banheiro. InuYasha apenas sorriu maliciosamente e saiu também.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha ficou horas tentando se arrumar. Colocou uma roupa, fez careta e colocou outra. Também não tinha gostado. Este suspirou e foi de leve até o quarto de Kagome e espiou-a pela fechadura da porta. Esta parecia estar nem aí com o almoço dos dois, estava só batendo papo com Sango alegremente. InuYasha encarou-a furiosamente e voltou para o seu quarto. Escolheu qualquer roupa e acabando de vestir, bateu na porta da Kagome bem forte.

InuYasha:Vamos logo, Kagome.

Kagome:(para a Sango)Peraí, rapidinho, Sango.(para o hanyou)Quê?

InuYasha:Abre a porta... ¬¬

Kagome:É que eu tô me trocando. A gente já vai?

InuYasha:Aham...

Kagome:Tá ok!! Já tô saindo, me espera lá embaixo, tá?(para a Sango)Sango, tenho que desligar... depois a gente conversa, ok? Tchau!!

InuYasha:Puff... não demora, heim!

Kagome:Tá!!!!

Kagome acabou de se trocar e desceu rapidamente. E assim saíram para almoçar num restaurante muito chique. Kagome admirou-o um pouco, mas logo parou, deixando InuYasha chateado. Os dois sentaram-se na mesa e o garçom chegou com o menu. O hanyou olhou e pediu o prato mais caro e mais delicioso do restaurante. Assim que a comida chegou, Kagome olhou para ela como se fosse uma surpresa.

InuYasha:Que foi? Gostou, né? Parece bom, né? Come bastante, heim?(sorrindo)

Kagome:Aah!! Agora eu lembrei!! Eu já vim aqui, sabia?

InuYasha:(assustado)Sério? Com quem? O.Õ

Kagome:Com o Kouga-san!! E a gente tinha comido esse mesmo prato!! Nossa, que coincidência!! xDD

InuYasha: Ò.Ó Aquele desgraçado...

Kagome:O que disse?(comendo)

InuYasha:Nada... hum... ei, Kagome!!

Kagome:Fala.

InuYasha:Quer que eu conte uma piada?

Kagome:Hum... tá.

InuYasha:(sorrindo)Ok, então lá vai. Tinha dois caras que chamavam Calaboca e Respeito. Um dia, o Respeito foi no banheiro e o Calaboca tava na frente esperando. Daí chegou uma polícia e perguntou: - Qual é o seu nome? Daí ele respondeu: - Calaboca. Então a polícia fez uma careta e perguntou: - Cadê o respeito? Daí sabe o que o Calaboca respondeu? (animadamente)

Kagome:(suspirando) "Tá no banheiro".

InuYasha:(assustado outra vez)Hã?? Como você sabe?? O.O

Kagome:Tudo bem que a piada é meio sem graça... mas podia ser uma que não é muito conhecida, né? Sabia que todo mundo conhece essa piada?

InuYasha:Hunf... Ù.Ú;;; Come logo e vamos embora!!!!

Kagome:Calma, eu nem comecei a comer direito!!

InuYasha:ENTÃO COME LOGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha e Kagome chegaram em casa. Enquanto eles vinham, o hanyou pensou: "Putz... falhei no primeiro passo do plano...¬¬ mas tudo bem. Ainda faltam três... prepare-se, Kagome... não será fácil eu desistir... muhahahahahaha!!!!!". Assim que chegaram, o hanyou correu para o quarto e Kagome se trocou rapidamente para lavar roupas. Como InuYasha não gostava de usar máquina de lavar, Kagome teve que pegar um balde gigante e enfiar as roupas lá dentro com água e sabão, depois entrar junto e pisar de leve. A garota dobrou sua calça bailarina e começou a pisar nas roupas levemente. InuYasha, vendo isso, chegou perto e olhou para a Kagome maliciosamente.

InuYasha:Kagome... tá meio difícil aí, né?

Kagome: ...¬¬

InuYasha:Eu sei que tá... então... eu posso te ajudar...(chegando perto)

Kagome: ...

InuYasha também entrou no pequeno balde**(eu sei que é gigante, mas tava falando a altura do balde... hahaha!!)**e começou a pisar junto. Enquanto pisava, este olhava para Kagome sorrindo maliciosamente. E finalmente, o hanyou começou o seu plano; este abriu os braços um pouco e depositou suas mãos nos braços de Kagome por trás. Esta tava nem aí, então não se importou e continuou a pisar. InuYasha chegou mais perto do corpo de Kagome e enlaçou a cintura dela com seus fortes braços de leve, recostando sua cabeça na dela, sorrindo de tanta felicidade. Kagome, percebendo isso, sorriu maliciosamente e pisou no pé do hanyou com toda a força, deixando-o escorregar fora do balde e gritar de dor.

Kagome:(fingindo não ter feito nada)Ops... será que fui eu...? Gomen, Inu-kun...

InuYasha:(encarando-a com malícia)Hunf...! M... maldita... você me paga...!!

InuYasha voltou mancando de dor e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para para o relatório que o Mirok e a Sango fizeram. De tanta fúria, este pegou-o e amassou, jogando no lixo. InuYasha bufou um pouco, mas logo ficou normal, catando do lixo o relatório amassado. Este abriu o papel, ajeitou-o e começou a ler de novo.

InuYasha:Hum... "**3º passo: **_Pedir sua mão em casamento romanticamente e dar-lhe um doce beijo._". Hum...(sorrindo maliciosamente outra vez)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome acabou de lavar as roupas e colocá-las no varal. Agora esta terminava as suas fanfics digitando no notebook com muito interesse. InuYasha olhou para a garota esforçada e sorriu. Desceu as escadas e chegou perto dela.

InuYasha: Caham!!(tentando fazer Kagome olhar para ele)

Kagome: ... (ignora)

InuYasha:(ficando irritado)CAHAM!!!! Ò.Ó

Kagome: ...

InuYasha:DÁ PRA PÁRAR DE ME IGNORAR, SUA IGNORANTE?

Kagome:(normal)Ah, você tava aí, InuYasha?

InuYasha:Ù.Ú;;; Você tem tempo hoje à noite?

Kagome: ... Tenho que terminar de escrever o roteiro das minhas fanfics e entregá-lo para o Kouga-san amanhã. Ou depois de amanhã.

InuYasha:Mas você pode terminar isso quando quiser!! Também você disse que queria ter ido ao parque de diversões, não era?

Kagome: ... "É mesmo... no outro dia nem tinha dado pra ir..."

InuYasha:E aí? O que me diz? Vamos?(alegre)

Kagome:Não dá pra adiar? Tem que ser hoje?

InuYasha:OBRIGATORIAMENTE HOJE!! ME ENTENDEU? Ò.Ó

Kagome:(levando susto)Ai... que susto... O.O

InuYasha:Quero você às oito horas da noite no parque de diversões!! Se não aparecer, você morre, entendeu?(sai andando)

Kagome:PODE SER QUE EU NÃO VÁ, ENTÃO ME ESPERE SENTADO, OUVIU?

InuYasha ignorou e subiu as escadas. Olhou para o relógio. Ele marcava seis e meia em ponto. O hanyou decidiu sair mais cedo para fazer algumas surpresas à Kagome, então deixou um bilhete pendurado na geladeira e saiu. Primeiro, este foi na floricultura e comprou um lindo buquê de rosas que Kagome tanto gostava, e o anel de casamento que havia dado à ela antes, mas que ela ainda não tinha aceitado. InuYasha orou para que desta vez desse certo, então partiu rumo ao parque de diversões para reservá-lo só para ele e Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC...

O relógio agora marcava sete e meia. Kagome não estava pensando nada sobre o encontro no parque de diversões com o InuYasha, estava só concentrada no trabalho do roteiro. A garota tirava os óculos para coçar os olhos e colocava-os de novo para voltar ao trabalho no seu notebook. Parou um pouco para matar a sede, então foi até a cozinha e levou a mão para abrir a geladeira. Mas logo parou quando viu um pequeno bilhete escrito com letras bem caprichadas pelo hanyou, que dizia assim:

_Kagome baka:P_

_Tô indo pro parque agora!! Se não aparecer até oito horas, vai se ver comigo!!!_

_InuYasha._

Kagome suspirou sorrindo. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava quase cinco para oito. Assustou-se ao ver o horário então, tirou os óculos rapidamente, desligou o notebook e subiu as escadas correndo para se arrumar antes de sair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha esperava pela Kagome agasalhado, mas com frio mesmo assim. Segurava o buquê de rosas com a caixinha de anel dentro, tremendo de frio, e treinando, ao mesmo tempo, a sua declaração de amor.

InuYasha:Hum... Kagome, eu te amo... então, casa comigo?(balançando a cabeça negativamente)Não, não... muito comum... hum... aishiteru, Kagome... eu juro que faço você feliz pra sempre...(balançando a cabeça novamente)Não!! Muito brega!! Putz, e agora? (olha o relógio)Oito horas!! E essa baka nunca chega!! Putz, que friiiiiiioooo!!!!!! Ó.Ò

Kagome apressou-se a chegar vendo o relógio a cada segundo. Finalmente chegou, e desceu do ônibus. Mas quando chegou na frente da entrada viu que não havia ninguém. Kagome verificou mais uma vez o relógio que marcava agora oito e vinte. Suspirando, pegou o celular e discou o número de InuYasha.

InuYasha:Aiaiaiaiai...(ouve o seu celular tocar)Hum...(vê que é a Kagome)Aff, essa baka... Moshi-moshi? Ò.Ó

Kagome:Onde você está?

InuYasha:Eu? Onde mais? No parque, né!! Você, em casa trabalhando ainda, é? Mancada, heim, Kagome? Não precisa vir não!!!!

Kagome:Heim? Mas eu estou no parque também!! O.O

InuYasha:(sorrindo de repente)Sério? Onde??

Kagome:Na entrada...

InuYasha:Ah tá!! Eu tô na pista de ski!! Vem logo, tá?

Kagome:Ok... (desliga)

InuYasha:Aêêê!!!! Ela tá chegandooo!!!! ELA TÁ CHEGANDOOO!!!!!!! xDD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Continua...**

**GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!! Ó.Ò**

**Vocês me perdoam?????(Lá vou eu pedindo perdão outra vez pela demora...¬¬)**

**Mas eu peço mesmo mil desculpas de coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu tinha esquecido completamente da fic, mas agora lembrei e escrevi este cap!!!!**

**Agora estará faltando apenas mais um... xDD**

**Então... PREPAREM-SE!!!!!!! xDD**

**Agora... vamos aos agradecimentos...? xPP**

**manu higurashi:**Hao!! xDD Peço desculpas pela demora do cap.!! T.T Mas esse último cap. vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, tá? xDD Que bom que gostou do cap. anterior!! Arigatou gosaimazu pelo comentário, viu?? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!! Também espero ansiosamente o seu comentário!! Kissus!!!!

**Clara-Chann:**Domo!!! xDD Aiaiaiaiaiaii!! Gomen pela demora, viuu?? T.T Hum... é verdade, né? A Kagome disse não... hahahaha!! Mas para o Inu aprender a lição mesmo!!! Quando ele se dedicava mais à Kiknojo do que Kagome...¬¬ Agora o hanyou tá APAIXONADÍSSIMO pela Kagome... Você verá o último cap... hahahaha:) Espero que goste desse também!!! Tô esperando pelo seu comentário, viu?? Kissus!!!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**MANAAA!!!! xDD hauahuahuahauhauahua:D Gostou mesmo, heim? Adorei seu comentário!! xDD Arigatou, viuu?? E gomen pela demora!!! T.T Éééééé!! A K-chan não vai resistir nããããão!!! xDD Você vai ver no último capítulo... hahaha!! xDD Não sei se vai ter hentai(provavelmente não...¬¬ não sou boa em escrever hentai...)mas vai ser um final feliz com certezaa!! xDD Então até o próximo cap, viu, manaa??? Tô esperando seu comentário, heim?? Kissus, manaaa!!!

**Dama da Noite:**Hao!! xDD Arigatou pelo comentário... hahaha!! Só, né?? O Inu falou que não amava mais a Kiknojo... ninguém merece ter que amar essa vaca, né?? xDD Tudo bem, eu também ODEIO essa F.D.P!!! xDD Dará tudo certo no final, okSs??? Até o próximo cap!!! Kissus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rafael Thompson:**Shippou-chan!! Domo!! xDD Entendi, entendi!!! Não faz mal, a gente tem bastante tempo pra conversar!! xDD Mas agora tô sossegada, porque é FÉRIAS:DD Estou muitooo feliz por isso xDD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, viuu?? Kissus!!!

**Juliana Assis:**Hao!! Arigatou pelos elogios, me deixou envergonhada :) Espero continuamente a sua leitura, apesar de estar faltando apenas um cap... hihihi!! Mas de qualquer modo, arigatou, viu?? Espero que goste desse cap também!! Kissus!!! xDD

**Agome chan:**Domo!! xDD Arigatou gosaimazu pelos elogios, viuu?? ADOREI!! xDD Você é muito gentil:) Nossa!! Comunidade da minha fic?? Ah tenho vergonha... prefiro que não façam... ehehehehe!!! Ainda mais essa fic, eu peguei idéia de uma novela que vi!! E que eu amei, claro :D Daí mudei algumas coisinhas... xDD Bom, mas de qualquer modo, espero que tenha gostado desse cap!! xDD E gomen pela demora, viuu??? Espero ansiosamente pelo seu comentário!! Kissus!!!!

**Thata chan:**Domo!! Gomen nasai pela demora... T.T Hum... é, ficou engraçado mesmo, né?? Olha as falhas que ele cometeu nesse cap.!! Uma comédia!! E ainda não acabou, heim?? Hahahahaha!!! Espero continuamente a sua leitura até o final!! Kissus!!!

**erika:**Olá!! Desculpe a demora, viu?? Espero que goste desse cap!! Kissus!!

**Myttaro:**Domo!! Que bom que gostou da fic!! Fico muito feliz :) Claro, sua sugestão é muito boa!! De agora em diante, tentarei colocar mais romance nesses dois, ok?? Você pode dar mais opiniões se quiser!! Hauhauhauhau :DD Arigatou pelo comentário, viu?? Espero pelo outro, ok? Kissus!!!

**Aline:**Hao!! xDD É mesmo, né? A Kagome é toda lerda, atrapalhada, desastrada... xDD Mas mesmo assim eu adorei essa personalidade dela!! Não sei o motivo, mas eu achei assim :DD Arigatou pelo comentário, viu?? Espero ansiosamente pelo comentário para esse cap!! xDD Kissus!!!!!!

**juliana chan s2:**Gomen nasai pela demora T.T Mas fiquei feliz com seus elogios... hahaha!! Desta vez eu não demoro pra atualizar... tá?? xDD Espero que continue acompanhando minhas fics... não só esta mas as outras também... :) Você é muito legal mesmo!! xDD Prepare-se para o final dessa fic, okSs??? Kissus, miga!!

**Ufa... comentários respondidos...**

**Não vou demorar muito para atualizar, tá?? xDD**

**Só espero continuamente as REVIEWS!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!! T.T**

**Ficarei feliz se receber reviews... hahahaha!!**

**Onegai, minna-san!!! Ó.Ò**

**Então vou indo...**

**Até a próxima!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yejin Kindim... xDD**


	28. Final feliz?

**Capítulo 28: Final feliz?**

**Relembrando o final do capítulo anterior...**

InuYasha:Aiaiaiaiai...(ouve o seu celular tocar)Hum...(vê que é a Kagome)Aff, essa baka... Moshi-moshi? Ò.Ó

Kagome:Onde você está?

InuYasha:Eu? Onde mais? No parque, né!! Você, em casa trabalhando ainda, é? Mancada, heim, Kagome? Não precisa vir não!!!!

Kagome:Heim? Mas eu estou no parque também!! O.O

InuYasha:(sorrindo de repente)Sério? Onde??

Kagome:Na entrada...

InuYasha:Ah tá!! Eu tô na pista de ski!! Vem logo, tá?

Kagome:Ok... (desliga)

InuYasha:Aêêê!!!! Ela tá chegandooo!!!! ELA TÁ CHEGANDOOO!!!!!!! xDD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sorriu de leve quando viu o hanyou em pé no meio da pista de ski. A moça chegou perto deste que parecia meio emburrado cuidadosamente para não escorregar e deu um tapinha de leve nas costas, assustando o hanyou.

InuYasha:AI! Putz, você só sabe dar susto? Ò.Ó

Kagome:Eu já te dei susto antes? O.O

InuYasha: ... "Pensando bem... acho que não."

Kagome: ...¬¬;;(vê o buquê de flores na mão do hanyou)Opa!! Rosas!! É pra mim?(feliz)

InuYasha não respondeu. Apenas corou e entregou o buquê à ela. Kagome sorriu docemente e cheirou as flores. O hanyou desejou que ela olhasse direitinho o buquê e achar o anel, mas esta não fez isso. A moça olhou sorrindo alegremente o buquê, em seguida o hanyou.

Kagome:Arigatou, Inu:)

InuYasha:... Bah! Ù.Ú;;

InuYasha saiu andando na pista sem se preocupar em escorregar, deixando Kagome de lado. Esta assustou ao vê-lo sair andando sem falar nada, mas começou a dar gargalhadas logo após, esquecendo-se do susto. O hanyou escorregara muito feio no meio da pista, seu rosto corou-se e seu olhar foi direto para Kagome, preocupando-se com o mico que acabou de passar na sua frente. Kagome ria gostosamente, batendo palmas junto e tirando sarro dele. Mas mesmo assim, InuYasha sentiu-se tranqüilo por ter visto o sorriso da moça, que o deixava calmo e feliz. InuYasha faria de tudo para ver esse lindo sorriso da pessoa que mais gostava.

Kagome:Nossa, foi muito engraçado, Inu! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! xDD

InuYasha:Ù.Ú;;;(coradíssimo)Pára agora!! Parou, né? Já chega de me zoar!! Ò.Ó

Kagome:Ahahaha... gomen, Inu... é que... você tava muito engraçado mesmo...

InuYasha:Esquece isso e vamos andar de patins!!

O hanyou agarrou a mão de Kagome e puxou-a para a pista de patins de gelo, em seguida pegando dois pares e entregando um à ela.

InuYasha:Toma. Vamos competir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDD

Kagome:(gota)

InuYasha:Vem logo, sua lesada!!

Kagome:Tá...¬¬;;

InuYasha e Kagome divertiam bastante juntos. InuYasha, que aprendera um pouco de andar de patins de gelo, conseguia se equilibrar e deslizar pela pista. Kagome admirava-o com um sorriso e um aceno pra ele, então este retribuía. Quando o hanyou perdeu outra vez o equilíbrio, Kagome chegou rapidamente e pegou-o pela mão, impedindo-o a cair. InuYasha sorriu pra ela como agradecimento e começou a deslizar outra vez, só que agora de mãos dadas com Kagome, puxando-a repentinamente para mais perto. Com isso, Kagome perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na pista junto com o hanyou, ficando de rosto a rosto com ele. InuYasha, que estava em cima da Kagome, olhou-a serenamente, deixando a garota coradíssima. E ela ficava assim cada vez mais, pois o olhar do hanyou estava ficando cada vez mais apaixonado. Não agüentando mais, Kagome empurrou o hanyou levemente, deixando-o desapontado, pois este estava quase tendo coragem de beijá-la. Kagome, ainda corada, olhou para o hanyou lentamente.

Kagome:Er... eu quero descansar um pouco... que tal? Vamos tomar um sorvete também...

InuYasha: ... Está bem...

Os dois tiraram os patins e sentaram-se no banco mais perto. Compraram dois sorvetes e começaram a tomar em silêncio. De repente, parecendo lembrar de uma coisa, Kagome virou o rosto para o hanyou que tomava sorvete em paz e abriu a boca pra falar.

Kagome:Ei! Por que você falou pra mim vir até aqui?

InuYasha:H... hã?

Kagome:Eu sou muito curiosa, você sabe... deve ter algum motivo... por que você me chamou até aqui?

InuYasha:Ah... então... "É mesmo... eu ainda nem declarei à ela..."

Kagome: ...?

InuYasha: ... Err... Ú.Ù

Kagome: ... Fala...(sorriso)

InuYasha: ... Eu... Eu... te... Eu te a...!!!!

VRUUUUUUUMM... (barulho de caminhão)

SILÊNCIO...

InuYasha:Ahhn... er... O.O;; "Que droga!"

Kagome: ...? Que barulho foi esse?

InuYasha:(pegando o rosto de Kagome e virando-o pra ele)Então, Kagome! Eu te...!!

Faxineira1:(entrando)Quem são vocês?

O hanyou começou a ficar com raiva. Por que ele nunca conseguia fazer o que quer? Por que sempre tinha alguém pra atrapalhar? Estas perguntas eram as únicas que mergulhavam na cabeça do hanyou bravo e irritado. Kagome, um pouco intrigada, olhou estranhamente para as faxineiras que também olhavam o casal sem dizer nada.

Faxineira1:Bom, obrigada pelo vácuo.

Kagome:Ah... desculpe... vocês vão entrar?

Faxineira2:Sim, precisamos limpar aqui até às dez horas. E já são quase nove e meia...

InuYasha:(entrando na conversa)Onegai, é rapidinho... Só mais cinco minutinhos...

Faxineira1:Não, não, sinto muito, mas... precisamos trabalhar... agora, se me dão licença... vamos entrar, pessoal...

Faxineiras:Desculpe, viu?(entrando)

InuYasha:Ù.Ú;; Aff... tudo bem...(levantando-se)

Kagome:Não tem problema, fiquem à vontade... então nós já vamos.

InuYasha:Que merda... agora nem quero mais falar pra ela...

Kagome:Hum?

InuYasha: ... Nada não.(emburrado)

Kagome: ...?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Os dois voltaram para casa em silêncio. Kagome olhava o hanyou curiosamente e ao mesmo tempo, cuidadosamente para tentar entender o que ele queria, mas como a cara dele estava muito mal-humorado, achou melhor ficar quieta. Assim que chegaram, InuYasha entrou na casa e foi diretamente ao seu quarto, deixando Kagome ainda mais curiosa.

Kagome: "O que será que ele queria falar...?"

Enquanto pensava, InuYasha, já no quarto, tirou o seu casaco e jogou-o no chão, em seguida deitou-se na cama. O hanyou estava irritado. Irritado demais. Por que nunca dava certo? Por que as coisas com Kagome nunca dava certo? Estas perguntas mergulhavam na cabeça do hanyou, deixando-o muito dolorido. InuYasha levou a mão na sua testa, e sentiu que estava um pouco quente. Então, fez uma cara feia e uma cara triste ao mesmo tempo.

InuYasha:Essa chata da Kagome... ela podia ter chegado um pouco mais cedo!

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu; Kagome entrara. InuYasha levou um susto e continuou deitado, parecendo irritadíssimo. Kagome fez cara de quem não sabia o que estava acontecendo e sentou-se na beira da cama do hanyou.

Kagome:Ei, Inu... você está bem?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Vem cá... (chegando perto)

InuYasha:Sai, Kagome... "Vem logo!!"

Kagome:(percebendo o rosto vermelho do hanyou)Você tá muito vermelho! Será que está com febre? O.O

InuYasha: ...

Kagome depositou a mão na testa do InuYasha e viu que estava muito quente. O hanyou tentou permanecer que não estava doente, mas muito bem. Mas Kagome fez questão de sair e buscar remédio, toalha molhada e água.

Kagome:Você está com febre, Inu! Peraí, vou buscar algumas coisinhas... (saindo)

InuYasha:Ei... EI!! Ai... eu tô bem, meu... "Na verdade não..."

De repente, seu celular tocou. InuYasha espreguiçou-se e pegou-o para ver quem era. Hum, era o Mirok, amigo de Kagome. O hanyou fez uma cara de bravo e logo atendeu, preparado para falar monte de palavrões para ele.

InuYasha:MOSHI-MOSHI? Ò.Ó

Mirok:InuYasha-san!! Como o senhor está indo com a K-chan...?

InuYasha:Seu baka!! Tá dando tudo errado!! Eu fui mesmo um idiota por ter acreditado em vocês dois!! EU FUI MESMO!!!!!!!!!!!

Mirok:Mas... o senhor cumpriu direitinho as regras?? Os quatro passos?

InuYasha:(hesitante)Hã...? Quatro..? "Ah, só... ainda falta um...¬¬"

Mirok:Alôôôô?

InuYasha:Bah, esquece... vou tentar de novo.

Mirok:É isso aí, InuYasha-san!! Estamos torcendo pelo senhor!!

InuYasha:Bah...¬¬ (desliga)

Na hora em que InuYasha desligou, Kagome entrou com um pequeno prato com uma toalha em cima, uma aspirina e um copo d'água. A moça entregou primeiro o remédio e a água para que o hanyou tomasse, e em seguida fez-o deitar. InuYasha corou-se e deitou na cama em silêncio. Kagome sorriu de leve e molhou a toalha na água que estava no prato, dobrou-a perfeitamente e colocou-a na testa do hanyou.

InuYasha:Kagome...

Kagome:Hum...

InuYasha:Vamos acampar...?

Kagome:QUÊ? TÁ LOUCO? VOCÊ TÁ COM FEBRE, CARA!!

InuYasha:(tomando susto)Q... que susto!!!

Kagome:Acampar? Só se for no seu sonho! Só depois de você melhorar, ok?

InuYasha:Não! Vamos agora, nesse instante!!(tentando levantar)

Kagome:(empurrando de volta)Nada disso! Descanse primeiro.

InuYasha:NÃO QUERO! NÃO QUERO! NÃO QUEEEROO!! Ó.Ò

Kagome: ...¬¬ (gota) Aff... só pode ser você, Inu...

InuYasha:Vamos, Kagome!!

Kagome:Puff... está bem... mas durma um pouco antes... pelo menos uma hora...

InuYasha:NÃO! Vou dormir meia hora... depois você me acorda, entendeu?

Kagome: ... Dorme, Inu... (levantando-se)

InuYasha:(pegando o braço de Kagome)Kagome...

Kagome:(virando-se)Hum?

InuYasha:Fica... comigo...

Kagome:I... Inu...?

InuYasha:Não vá... para o Kouga, entendeu...? Você tem que ficar aqui do meu lado... comigo... para sempre...

Kagome: ... (sorrindo) Está bem, Inu... agora durma...

InuYasha: ... (sorriso)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Horas se passaram e o hanyou continuava dormindo. Mas o alarme do celular acordou-o e o fez irritar-se um pouco. Mas viu que estava melhor. A febre passara, graças à Kagome que certamente teria cuidado do hanyou esse tempo todo. Mas InuYasha assustou quando viu o horário; já eram oito horas. Ele havia dormido mais ou menos três horas!! E ele tinha falado para Kagome acordá-lo exatamente meia hora depois de ter dormido.. o hanyou, com raiva, desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha, logo se encontrando com Kagome que fazia sopa para o paciente. Kagome sorriu ao vê-lo entrar.

Kagome:Inu! Acordou? E aí? Tá melhor?

InuYasha:Ei! E o nosso acampamento?(chateado)

Kagome:Vamos amanhã!(sorrindo tranqüilamente)

InuYasha:Que amanhã, garota! A gente devia ter ido faz horas!!

Kagome:É que você tava dormindo tão bem... não consegui acordá-lo...

InuYasha:Você devia ter me jogado da cama, da janela, sei lá! De alguma maneira você devia ter me acordado, sua baka mais idiota do mundo!! Ò.Ó

Kagome: ... Então é só a gente ir depois de você tomar sua sopa!!

InuYasha: ...?

Depois que InuYasha tomou sua sopa, Kagome conduziu-o até o jardim enorme. Lá estava tudo; barraca com tudo dentro e uma linda paisagem bem na frente**(apesar de escuro..)**. O hanyou admirou-se da cena. Olhou para Kagome, que sorria orgulhosamente para o InuYasha.

Kagome:E aí? Gostou?

InuYasha:Nossa, adorei, cara! Mas você fez tudo isso sozinha?

Kagome:Bom, tive um pouco de dificuldade, mas valeu a pena! Eu... "só quis fazer você feliz, Inu... queria ver você sorrindo outra vez..."

InuYasha:De qualquer modo, valeu, Kagome! Hahahahaha!!

Kagome: ... (sorriso)

Os dois chegaram na barraca e sentaram-se um do lado do outro na frente dela. InuYasha verificou dentro da barraca; Kagome esforçara mesmo. Lá estavam cobertor, travesseiros e etc. Perfeito para os dois. Mas, na opinião do hanyou, Kagome não pensava nada sobre o que InuYasha estava pensando agora. É, eu só podia ser um hentai mesmo, pensou. InuYasha, grato demais, recostou de leve a sua cabeça na de Kagome, sorrindo feliz. A moça também sorriu docemente.

InuYasha:Kagome... eu descobri muita coisa de você, sabia?

Kagome:Hã...?

InuYasha:(rindo)Eu descobri que você já fez 48ºlugar quando tava no colegial... hahaha!! xD

Kagome: ... Ò.Ó Foi... o Mirok, certo?

InuYasha:Ops...

Kagome:Aaii!! Eu ainda mato ele!! Ò.Ó "Que mico... T.T"

InuYasha:Hahaha! Coitado, Kagome... você já o matou várias vezes!

Kagome:Ugh... Inu, cuidado também, viu..? Eu posso te matar junto... você e o Mirok!! Ò.Ó

InuYasha:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Kagome: ... (chateada)

InuYasha:Ai, ai... está bem, gomen...

Kagome: ... Tudo bem...

O silêncio predominou-os por um tempo. É agora, pensou o hanyou. Kagome sorria vendo a linda paisagem na frente, apesar de ser noite. De repente, InuYasha levou a mão no queixo da garota e virou-o em sua direção levemente, fazendo Kagome corar um pouco.

Kagome:I... Inu...?

InuYasha: ... Sabe, Kagome... fiquei pensando... desde o dia em que nós nos conhecemos...

Kagome: ... (corada)

InuYasha:Achei no começo... muito engraçado.(rindo)Foi no avião, certo? Hahahahaha... foi muito cômico mesmo.

Kagome:Inu...

InuYasha:E eu... não achava que você... podia entrar aqui(pondo a mão no seu peito)... no meu coração, Kagome... mas... você entrou...

Kagome: ... Inu...

InuYasha:Não sei se sou um homem que agrade a você, mas... prometo que vou esforçar pra te fazer feliz, ok?

Kagome:I... Inu...?(não entendendo)

InuYasha acariciou levemente o rosto de Kagome e lançou-lhe um olhar apaixonado, olhando nos olhos dela profundamente. Kagome corou-se e também fitou os olhos dourados de InuYasha.

InuYasha:Te amo.

Kagome: ...!

InuYasha:Eu... te amo, Kagome! Te amo mais do que você pode imaginar...! Você... você é tudo pra mim, Kagome... E quero que você fique comigo para sempre... não quero mais brigar com você... quero ser feliz... FELIZ com você, Kagome... então... será que você... me aceita... do jeito que sou...?

Kagome:(chorando de alegria)Inu... eu... já te aceitei faz tempo... (mostrando o anel)

InuYasha:Você... colocou o anel...?

Kagome:Aham... estava dentro buquê... foi você quem colocou, não foi...?

InuYasha: ... Foi sim...(sorrindo)

Kagome: ... Aishiteru... Inu...

InuYasha tentou responder à declaração de Kagome, mas esta interrompeu-o com um beijo doce nos lábios. A moça acariciou docemente o rosto do hanyou e encostou seus lábios aos dele. InuYasha, um pouco assustado, abraçou a cintura desta e correspondeu ao beijo tão esperado no momento. Ficaram assim durante um tempo, até que Kagome separou do hanyou lentamente e sorrindo. InuYasha não conseguia resistir de tudo isso.

_::...#Hentai(escrito por Gheisinha Kinomoto)#...::_

#Sabe Kagome..# murmurou Inuyasha aproximando-se dela. # Eu queria fazer uma coisa, será que eu posso?#

A menina se assustou um pouco com a aproximidade do garoto, mas ao mesmo tempo estava gostando.

Inuyasha carinhosamente beijou seus lábios, Kagome ficara assustada com a atitude do rapaz, mas quando ele a puxou mais para si e aprofundou a língua em sua boca, ela relaxou completamente nos braços do rapaz.

Ficaram uns minutos naquela posição, até que os corpos pediam, imploravam por mais contato.

Inuyasha a deitou no chão e subiu por cima dela, deixou os lábios e passou a beijar seu pescoço, colo...Levantando sua blusa.

#Inu!# exclamou Kagome com muito desejo.

Ele motivado passou uma mão pelo seio dela e a outra passou pelas coxas da menina. Kagome se arrepiara inteira.

Inuyasha tirou a blusa dela seguido pelo sutiã, observando os seios fartos da menina, massageou um com a mão e passou a lamber o outro.

Desceu os beijos pela cintura dela, tirou o short e passou a acariciar seu ponto mais intimo, Kagome gemia bem alto.

Voltou a beijar os lábios dela, tirou a calcinha dela, abriu um pouco suas pernas e passou a acariciar mais ousadamente.

#Já esta molhadinha, né!# murmurou sensualmente.

#Ah...Inu! #

Kagome mudou de posição ficando por cima, desceu os lábios pelo tórax dele, chegando em seu membro que já estava bem duro. Abriu a boca e o pôs inteiro. Subia e descia, Inuyasha estava lindo. Bem suado, segurou a cabeça de Kagome impedindo que ela continuasse.

#Kagome, vou acabar gozando em sua boca, é melhor parar..# disse ofegante.

Mudou de posição, ficando em cima dela. Ajeitou-se na entrada dela, e penetrou-a de vez, com toda a força. Fazendo-a gemer gostoso.

#Mais, mais, Inu!# Kagome se deliciava com o ato.

Inuyasha fez colocar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e a penetrava com mais rapidez e força, fazendo as estocadas irem bem fundo.

Os corpos já estavam bem suados, sentiam-se chegando no ápice.

Antes de gozarem Inuyasha puxou o tronco de Kagome para cima, ela quase o sentiu na garganta.

Gozaram ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha deitou do lado e a puxou para repousar a cabeça em seu ombro. Dormindo logo em seguida, estavam exaustos, mas felizes.

_::...#Fim hentai#...::_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No dia seguinte, Kagome foi a primeira a acordar. No começo, estava com dificuldades de sair do colo de InuYasha, pois este estava apertando-a demais. Kagome fez uma careta e saiu com toda a sua força. Assim que conseguiu se livrar dos braços fortes do InuYasha, procurou pelas suas roupas e vestiu-se. Depois, sorriu ao ver o hanyou adormecido como um anjinho e cobriu-o direito com cobertor. Nesse mesmo instante, InuYasha acordou, assustando Kagome.

Kagome:Inu! Gomen, te acordei?

InuYasha:(sorrindo)Que nada... devia acordar mesmo...

InuYasha levantou-se e vestiu suas roupas. Kagome arrumava o cobertor e os travesseiros para levá-los de volta para casa, mas foi interrompida pelos braços do hanyou que a abraçou por trás calorosamente. Kagome sorriu e recostou-se no peito de InuYasha, e logo saiu quando este beijou os lábios da moça. InuYasha agarrou o rosto de Kagome e colou seus lábios aos dela, como um beijo de bom dia. Kagome estava ficando sem fôlego, mas o hanyou não pensava em soltá-la. No momento em que a Kagome levou as mãos para dar tapinhas nas costas dele para que parasse, InuYasha soltou-a. Kagome recuperou o fôlego, e o hanyou só ria.

Kagome:Nossa, como você consegue dar tantos beijos assim?

InuYasha:Porque eu dou beijo só na pessoa que eu amo...(aproximando-se)

Kagome:Ah, não, agora não, Inu... Tenho que arrumar isso... me ajuda, heim?

InuYasha:Tá!

Outra vez, o hanyou agarrou o rosto de Kagome e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios calorosamente e firmemente. Kagome espantou-se mais uma vez e tentou dar tapinhas nele, mas o InuYasha já havia saído da barraca sorrindo. Kagome sorriu também.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DIM-DOM...

Kagome:Quem é?

Kouga:Kagome-sama! xDD

Kikyou:Kagome-sama! xDD

Kagome abriu a porta, surpresa. Kouga e Kikyou haviam chegado! A garota abriu a porta rapidamente e recebeu-os com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Em seguida, InuYasha chegou também, agarrando Kagome por trás, deixando o youkai lobo e Kikyou, sem jeitos.

InuYasha:Puxa! Que surpresa, heim?

Kouga:(sorriso)Trouxemos comida pra vocês! E aproveitamos para almoçar com vocês dois!

Kikyou:Ah, e parece que vocês estão se dando bem... ehehe!!

Kagome:Ah... arigatou... xDD

InuYasha:Graças à minha ótima declaração... (abraçando Kagome calorosamente)

Kagome:Inu...¬¬

InuYasha:Hahahaha! Brincadeira, Kagome! xDD

Kouga:Ah, novidade para Kagome-sama!! A sua sinopse foi aceita para fazer o filme! E o ator principal será o InuYasha!

Kagome:É... é verdade, Kouga-san?

Kouga:Aham! xDD

Kagome:AAAAH!! INUU EU CONSEGUII!!(pulando em cima dele)

InuYasha:Parabéns, Kagome!! Essa é a minha garota!! Te amo demais, K-chan!!

Kouga&Kikyou: ... (gota)

Kagome:Podem me dar as coisas que trouxeram! Vou colocá-las na cozinha!(saindo)

InuYasha:Vou com você!(seguindo-a)

O casal entrou na cozinha rindo alegremente. Kouga e Kikyou assistiam à cena com um sorriso no rosto. Kikyou, olhando maldosamente para o youkai lobo, fez cara de chateada.

Kikyou:Eles parecem felizes, não?

Kouga:Muito.

Kikyou:Tá com inveja, é?

Kouga:(olhando para Kikyou)Tô sim, e aí?(sorrindo)

Kikyou:Então... se você tivesse vindo pra mim desde o começo, não sentiria nada disso!

Kouga:Hahaha! Não brinca, Kikyou...

Kikyou:Não tô brincando, heim? Se quiser, vem pra mim! Huahuahua...

Kouga:Nani? Só você mesmo...

Kikyou:Agora... só quero o bem dos dois... quero um final feliz para os dois... sempre...

Kouga:Não se preocupe. Isto já é um final feliz...

Kikyou sorriu. Ambos pensavam; um final feliz... para sempre ao casal Inu&Kag... e para nós também.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fim!! xDD**

**Hao, minhas caras leitoras desta fic!! xDD**

**Finalmente, o último capítulo!! xPP**

**Creio que demorei um pouco... então... onegai, me desculpe... T.T**

**Ufa, mas valeu a pena!! Consegui terminar esta fanfic! xDD**

**Agradeço a todos que torceram pela fanfic e também que leram e elogiaram :)**

**ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZUU!! xDD**

**Vocês podem encontrar minhas outras fics no meu profile... :D**

**Quero continuamente trocar idéias com todos vocês!! xDD**

**Bom... então... vamos aos agradecimentos??**

**Juliana Assis:**Hauhauhau :) Siiim, infelizmente é o fim da fic!! T.T Mas foi legal, não? É tão bom sentir que consegui terminar uma fanfic... hahaha!! Arigatou por ter me acompanhado até agora, viu?? Espero continuamente poder compartilhar idéias com você!! Kissus!!!!!!!!!!!

**buh-chan:**Hao! xDD Arigatou pelo comentário, viu? Tá aqui o último capítulo da fic! xDD Espero que goste :D Kissus!!

**Myttaro:**Domo :) Tá aqui o final da fanfic! xDD Espero que goste, viuu?? Hauhauhau Kissus!

**Agome chan:**Hao, miga! Você estava certa! xDD A K-chan não resistiu desta vez... só no comecinho que ficou engraçado :) Aiaiaiai!! Seus elogios sempre me deixam tããããão sem jeito e tímiidaa:D Arigatou, viuu?? Gostaria muito de continuar trocando idéias com você... hauhauhau :) Eu gostaria de ler as suas fics também!! Hauhauhau :D Arigatou por tudo, viu, miga? Kissus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**manu higurashi:**Ahahahaha!! Miga:) Tá nesse capítulo as respostas que você quer!! xDD Espero que tenha gostado bastante... ehehehe!! E... gomen pela demora, viuu?? T.T Também gostaria de compartilhar idéias com você continuamente!! Hauhauhau :) Arigatou por ter me acompanhado até o final da fic, viu?? Kissus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Carol Freitas:**Huahuahuahua :) É mesmo, né? Tadinho do Inu!! Kkk Mas tudo bem, nesse capítulo tá dando tudo certinho!! Ehehe!! xDD Espero que goste, viu?? Kissus!!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**MANA!! MANA QUERIIDAA:) ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU PELA AJUDAA!! AMEI MUITOO A PARTE QUE VOCÊ FEZ, VIUU?? LINDO DEMAIISS!! xDD ARIGATOU MESMOOO!! HAUHAUHAUHAU :D TAMBÉM TÁ LINDO O SEU COMENTÁRIO!! LINDO LINDO LINDO LINDO LINDO LINDO LINDO LINDO LINDO LINDO LINDOOOOOOOO:) TE AMO MUITOO, MANINHAAA:) QUERO CONTINUAMENTE TROCAR IDÉIAS CONTIGOO!! xDD ARIGATOU POR TUDOO!! KISSUS, MAAANAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Uchiha Lara:**Com certeza, miga! xDD Ela aceitou, né? Com certeza!! Hauhauhau :D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, viuu?? Hauhauhau :) Kissus!!!!!!!

**Leila:**Aaah agora só pode aceitar, né? Hehehehe!! Esta seria uma grande felicidade para o casal Inu&Kag!! Hauhauhau :D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :) Kissus!!!!

**kethellen:**Aah tudo bem.. xDD é que eu gosto de emotions... mas se não é do gosto seu... gomen nasai! Ehehehehe!! Kissus!!(tô acostumada também...)

**Tsuque Higurashi:**aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai!! Gomen nasai, tive que acabar a fic aqui... hehehehe!! Mas mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado bastanti, viuu?? Hauhauhau :) Arigatou pelos comentários, viuu?? Kkk kissus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dama da Noite:**Hao!! xDD Arigatou pelo comentário... kkk suas fics?? Eu nunca lii!! Vou ler então!! Ehehehe:) E eu acho que vão ser melhores que as minhas... xDD Arigatou mesmo por tudo, viuu?? Kissus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hana Murasaki-Chan:**Hao!! xDD Arigatou pelos elogios :) Espero que goste deste último capítulo, viu?? Kissus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Aiai... missão cumprida, minna-san... xDD**

**Peço que deixem reviews, onegai... REVIEWS!!!!! T.T**

**Aah!! E um FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS VOCÊS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDD**

**Kissus, minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yejinii Kindim..**


End file.
